Quizá No Somos Tan Diferentes
by Miyu
Summary: Se acabó.
1. Posh

Disclaimer: Tanto Lily como Los Merodeadores pasando por 3 de los profesores pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, incluyendo la trama base. El resto es producto de mi propia imaginación. Así que por favor, señor policía, ¡sea usted bueno conmigo! (ari abraza la pierna del policía que la mira asustado…) Si yo soy una niña muy buena, mire tengo una educación excelente y jamás, jamásito haría nada en contra de la ley (ari sentada en una silla con cara de niña buena). (Ejem… -.-U)

1

**Posh**

_Lugar: El Valle de Godric, Reino Unido_

_Fecha: 31 de agosto (1977)_

_Hora: 10.20 AM_

Era un caluroso y soleado día en el Valle de Godric. Por sus largas y anchas calles tan solo corría una chica de unos 17 años. Su nombre era Kaithleen DiAngelo.

Kaith era de padres italianos pero criada desde pequeña en Inglaterra. Desde los 11 años asistía al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, donde era conocida por pertenecer al famosísimo grupo de "Las Pijas" y por ser una bailarina de danza contemporánea buenísima. Su larga melena oscura como la noche, recogida en una coleta alta se agitaba de un lado para otro, sus ojos azules añil, llenos de vida, estaban clavados en la enorme mansión colonial que tenía frente a ella. En su boca se había formado su típica sonrisa traviesa al divisar a una pelirroja sentada en las escaleras de la entrada.

Kaith se detuvo frente a la gran valla que rodeaba la mansión y miró el reloj que llevaba colgado del cuello, las diez y veinte, había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo previsto. Sacó una toalla de la enorme bolsa azul que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo y se secó el sudor de su piel blanca como la nieve.

La puerta de la valla se abrió y Kaith entró sin apartar su mirada de la pelirroja.

-No me he retrasado, mamá –Dijo Kaith con una mueca burlona.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Ella era Lily Evans, cabecilla de "Las Pijas", Premio Anual, presidenta del Club de Encantamientos y cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Su preciosa melena de cabello rojo cereza que finalizaba en perfectos tirabuzones le caía con elegancia sobre los hombros, sus ojos almendrados de un espectacular color verde esmeralda miraban a Kaith fijamente y sus labios rojos que resaltaban sobre su pálida tez repleta de graciosas pecas dibujaban una mueca de disconformidad.

-Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que llegas vivita y coleando hasta casa de Jane, ¿no? Sabes que no son tiempos fáciles, Kay –Lily suspiró, negó con la cabeza y después sonrió-. ¿Qué tal en la academia?

Kaith se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Bien, como siempre… Hemos ensayado una nueva coreografía y me he tenido que despedir, como todos los años –Contestó Kaith.

Lily asintió y abrió la puerta de la mansión.

-Vete a duchar. Dentro de 15 minutos desayunamos. Yo de mientras iré a despertar a ese par de dormilonas.

Kaith se despidió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Lily se lo tomó con más calma, al fin y al cabo eso de que desayunarían en 15 minutos no se cumpliría, así que, ¿para qué correr? Echó a andar por el largo pasillo de paredes de madera de cedro, y se paró frente a una puerta blanca antes de llegar al final del pasillo. Tocó la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, así que la abrió y entró.

-Buenos días, Day-Day –Saludó Lily saltando sobre la cama de su amiga y haciéndole cosquillas.

Dana Rockwood, que en aquel momento luchaba por quitarse a Lily de encima, era otra de "Las Pijas". Era la hija mediana de una larga estirpe de sangres pura, pero una rebelde con una causa diferente cada año. Orgullosa de ser una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza era muy cotizada por sus curvas de vértigo. Tenía el pelo rubio platino y curiosas mechas rosa chicle en las puntas, ojos grandes y expresivos de un color que variaba según el tiempo que hacia y una altura muy buena para ser una chica.

-Lily, solo unos minutos más –Pidió Dana desde debajo de sus sábanas.

Lily se levantó dando un salto y cayó al otro lado de la cama.

-Está bien, pero cuando vuelva de levantar a Jane, espero que ya estés preparada.

Dana asomó la cabeza.

-Eso te tomará algo de tiempo… -Comentó Dana con las cejas alzadas.

Lily suspiró apoyándose en el manillar de la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero alguien tiene que despertar a esa bruja.

Dana volvió a tumbarse y se acurrucó en su sitio. Lily salió de la habitación, dio dos pasos y se volvió a parar, esta vez en la última puerta del pasillo. Era una gran puerta doble con los picaportes bañados en oro y llenos de motivos florales. Lily tocó la puerta, y como antes, no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta para entrar en una habitación completamente oscura, Lily sacó su varita y susurró:

-"Lumos" –Y todas las lámparas de la habitación se encendieron, permitiendo que la pelirroja viese donde se encontraba. Era una habitación enorme, con salón incluido. A mano izquierda estaba la enorme cama, en la que entraban 6 personas sin ningún problema. Lisos y delicados doseles blancos rodeaban la cama de madera de cedro. Y a cada lado de la cama, dos mesillas con una lámpara cada una. A mano derecha estaba el "pequeño" salón privado, con un sofá de piel de cuatro plazas, y dos sillones a izquierda y derecha. Una pequeña mesita de té frente al sofá y unos metros más atrás, un mueble de madera brillante que, como Lily bien sabía, guardaba la televisión y el BETA (predecesor del video).

Lily avanzó hasta los grandes ventanales de la habitación, que en ese momento estaban tapados por pesadas cortinas color crema. Movió de nuevo su varita, de izquierda a derecha, y todas las cortinas se corrieron y se ataron a un lado ellas solas. Lily dio una palmada lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a un oso que esta invernando, sin embargo, no obtuvo el efecto esperado.

La Premio Anual suspiró, saltó sobre la enorme cama y gateando por ella llegó hasta la mitad donde una joven perfectamente bronceada dormía apaciguadamente. Aquella era Mary Jane Potter, la que completaba el famoso grupo de "Las Pijas". Era otra de las sangres puras, y además prefecta de Gryffindor. Su pelo castaño lleno de perfectas ondas estaba esparcido por la cómoda almohada, sus admirables ojos de gata azules verdosos en aquel momento estaban cerrados, y parecía que por nada del mundo se iban a abrir; sus labios carnosos y de un color rosa palo estaban entreabiertos, y su cuerpo, el cual perfectamente una modelo podría envidiar, estaba colocado de lado, pero con muchísima elegancia.

Lily se sentó junto a su amiga y la zarandeó suavemente, pero tal y como esperaba Jane continuó durmiendo con tranquilidad.

-Jane… -Susurró Lily. No ocurrió nada-. Mary Jane –Dijo esta vez más alto. Nada-. ¡Mary Jane Potter despiértate! –Chilló esta vez la pelirroja, pero su amiga siguió sin inmutarse.

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a hacer utilizar el agua fría de nuevo? –Preguntó Lily, pero recordó que la última vez también utilizó eso y no le sirvió para nada-. Está bien… Veamos… -Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡El pervertido de Matthew está aquí, y tú estás desnuda! –Exclamó Lily.

Jane se levantó bruscamente y se tapó inmediatamente con la sábana.

-¿Dónde? –Inquirió Jane mirando hacia izquierda y derecha con paranoia.

Lily rió.

-Matthew al final no se quedó a dormir, tu hermanito lo ha pospuesto para Navidades –La tranquilizó Lily con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad… -Murmuró Jane volviendo a acostarse-. Pues ahora me vuelvo a la cama, no son más que las once menos cuarto –Añadió después de acurrucarse en su sitio.

-Exacto, por eso mismo, es ya hora de levantarse, perezosa –Ordenó Lily cogiendo a Jane de la mano y tirando de ella por toda la cama, hasta que llegó al bordillo, se bajó y la obligó a levantarse.

Jane llevó su mano derecha a su ojo y se lo rascó bostezando.

-Eres más pesada que Nany –Gruñó Jane entreabriendo sus ojos.

Lily sonrió.

-Y ahora a la ducha –Le mandó Lily dándole una palmada en el trasero que la empujó hasta la puerta del baño.

-Salgo en 15 minutos –Le informó Jane entrando en el baño con pereza.

Lily asintió y salió de la habitación para ver como iba Dana. La rubia estaba sentada frente a un escritorio y parecía muy concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

-¿Qué haces, Day? –Inquirió Lily sentándose en el bordillo de la cama.

Dana alzó la cabeza y después se giró para mirar a Lily con una mirada misteriosa.

-Ya os lo contaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts –Contestó simplemente Dana, recogió todo y se puso en pie-. ¿Bajamos ya?

-Falta Jane.

-¿Esa perezosa sigue en la cama? –Se interesó Dana alzando una ceja.

-No. Ahora está en el baño.

Dana soltó un bufido.

-Me lo pones peor, Miss "Belleza del Año" se pasa horas para arreglarse, aunque solo sea para desayunar –Dijo Dana haciendo una mueca.

Una Kaith duchada y con ropa limpia apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola, chicas! –Saludó Kaith sentándose junto a Lily-. ¿Otra vez Jane?

Las dos chicas asintieron, pero antes de que Kaith pudiese hacer alguno de sus comentarios irónicos, la aludida apareció por la puerta con el modelito del día mirando a todas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hablando mal de mí en mi ausencia? –Curioseó Jane entrecerrando los ojos.

Kaith rió.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado, mi modelo preferida? –Kaith avanzó hacia ella, le besó en la mejilla y siguió andando hacia la cocina.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió. Dana y Lily siguieron su ejemplo, pero durante el camino la pelirroja le lanzaba miradas llenas de curiosidad a la rubia.

-¿Es alguna de tus campañas anuales? –Indagó Lily mirando a Dana con curiosidad.

Dana medio sonrió. Mala señal, pensó Lily.

-Puede, pero estoy segura de que está os gustará –Le dijo Dana.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, conocía demasiado bien las campañas anuales de Dana. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la cual solo usaban cuando estaban ellas cuatro, Kaith ya estaba sentada cómodamente y charlando con una de las elfinas domésticas de los Potter. No media más de medio metro, tenía unos ojos morados saltones como pelotas de tenis y grandes orejas que parecían alas de murciélago.

-Buenos días, Vyo –Saludó Dana con una sonrisa. Los seres mágicos, y su hermano pequeño eran los únicos que se habían ganado una sonrisa completa de Dana Rockwood.

La elfina agachó la cabeza y susurró un "Buenos días, señorita Rockwood".

-Te tengo dicho que me llames Dana o Day –Le repitió Dana por centésima vez desde que estaban allí.

-Sí, señorita –Asintió Vyo.

-¡Vyo, la señorita Regina necesita que vayas! –La llamó otra elfina idéntica a ella pero con la nariz algo más redonda.

Vyo asintió y agachando la cabeza se despidió de las presentes:

-Que les aproveche, señoritas.

-¡Adiós, Vyo! –Exclamó Kaith.

-No entiendo porque no me llama por mi nombre –Gruñó Dana cogiendo sus gachas de avena.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque son sus normas, Day, y debes aceptarlas –Explicó la castaña.

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza. Un chico de unos 16 años entró en la cocina con su sonrisa de conquistador.

-¿Cómo se han despertado las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts? –Interrogó el joven sentándose junto a Lily.

Todas pusieron los ojos en blanco. Aquel era Jonathan Merric Potter, el hermano pequeño de Jane. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, el cual siempre caía de forma ordenada y natural sobre sus ojos color avellana, iguales a los de su padre. Era alto y no demasiado corpulento. Todos le decían que era la viva imagen de su padre cuando era joven.

-¿Qué? Si no he dicho nada malo –Se defendió Jon al ver las caras de las chicas.

Jane rió.

-Sí, tienes razón. Tú nunca dices nada malo, Johnny –Aceptó su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

A decir verdad aquellos dos no parecían hermanos, no solo físicamente, si no moralmente eran completamente diferentes. Si no fuera porque tenían las partidas de nacimiento, y el mismo lunar en lado derecho de la pelvis, ambos fingirían no haberse visto en la vida.

John hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? –Preguntó con curiosidad e ignorando a su hermana.

-¿Tiene motivo tu interés, John? –Inquirió Kaith mirándolo con una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

John se ruborizó ligeramente, pero lo ocultó perfectamente. Aunque por los ojos de Lily y Jane no pasó desapercibido, ya que ambas se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Era para saber si me tenía que ir a casa de James –Contestó John encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿A casa de Potter? –Intervino Lily con sorpresa.

-Estás en casa de Potter –Le corrigió Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-A casa de Pott –Se corrigió Lily.

-¡Eso está mucho mejor! –Le aplaudió Jane burlonamente-. Hay dos clases de Potters, Potter de tu queridísima amiga Mary Jane, y Potter del imbécil de mi primo, que por alguna maldición me tocó ser pariente suyo.

-No te metas con James –Gruñó John mirando ceñudo a su hermana.

Jane rió.

-Y el pequeñín siempre defendiendo a su adorado primo –Se burló Jane.

-Deja al pobre chico, Jan –Masculló Dana apartando la mirada de su cuenco de gachas.

Jane la miró sorprendida y después sonrió.

-Está bien –Concedió la castaña.

-¿Entonces irás a casa de Pott? –Preguntó Kaith reincorporándose en la conversación-. Es que quiero que le pidas unos libros a Lupin.

-¿Y por qué no me acompañas y se los pides? –Sugirió John.

Kaith se quedó pensativa y asintió.

-Está bien.

Tanto Lily como Jane no aguantaron más y se echaron a reír. Dana las miró y puso los ojos en blanco y susurró un "Vaya par. Lo que tengo que aguantar".

-¡Jany! –Una voz infantil se escuchó desde la puerta. Ahí parada estaba la hermana pequeña de Jane, Regina, que no tenía más de ocho años. Era igual que su hermana mayor, tan sólo les diferenciaba el color del pelo, mientras Jane lo tenía castaño, Regina lo tenía negro azabache igual que su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? –Jane se levantó y le retocó el moño que llevaba.

-¡Tengo que ir de compras! –Sollozó la pequeña dando una patada contra el suelo-. No tengo zapatos que me vayan con mi nueva blusa.

-¡No! –Soltó Jane indignada-. ¿Y las bailarinas que compraste con mamá ayer?

Regina asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Son color hueso, y mi blusa es color marfil (?) –Explicó la pequeña con paciencia-. ¿Me acompañas a Burberry? ¡Vi unas botas color marfil divinas!

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio una pequeña palmada.

-¡Perfecto! Así yo recojo mi gabardina de otoño.

El resto de los presentes, menos Lily, las miraban con algo de aburrimiento. En un principio se habían quedado algo sorprendidas, ¿una niña de ocho años pensando ya igual que su hermana de dieciséis? Después se hicieron a la idea de que con la influencia de Jane y la madre de esta, era normal.

-Yo necesito un bolso nuevo –Pensó Lily en voz alta-. ¿Os importa que os acompañe?

-En absoluto, Lils –Aceptó Regina encantada-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está papi? –Regina miró a su hermano mayor con especial interés.

John chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?

Regina bufó y salió de la cocina con uno de sus típicos berrinches.

-Gina –La llamó John molesto al ver la cara de Jane-. Está en su despacho.

Regina miró a su hermano con una sonrisa y se precipitó a darle un húmedo beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias, Johnny! –Y salió corriendo hacia la chimenea del salón para hablar con su padre.

John frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué le has vuelto a convencer de que me llame así?

Jane sonrió con malicia.

-Porque es un mote adorable –John bufó-, ¡es verdad! ¿A qué sí, Lils?

Lily la miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

-¡Y hasta lo dice la chica más deseada de todo Hogwarts, John! –Exclamó Jane.

John movió la cabeza para que pelo se echase a un lado, y soltó un gruñido.

-Si soy sincera, muy adorable no es, pero si es nombre de chico malo –Confesó Lily con una sonrisa ladeada.

John la miró esta vez alzando las cejas sonriente.

-Tienes razón –Asintió el joven levantándose pensativo-. Creo que me voy a casa de James.

Pero tan solo Kaith lo escuchó.

-Pues yo voy contigo –Se apuntó Kaith saltando de su silla, después paso su mirada a Dana, que parecía muy entretenida construyendo una fortaleza con sus tostadas y las de Lily, de cemento utilizaba miel-. ¿Day?

Dana alzó la cabeza justo cuando colocaba la torre más alta.

-Alguien se tiene que encargar de que esta testosterona andante no se sobrepase, ¿no? –Preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada.

John bajó de su nube y miró a Dana molesto.

-¿Cómo que testosterona andante? ¿Me estás llamando salido?

Dana lo ignoró y salió de la cocina seguida por Kaith.

-¡Me ignora! –Se quejó John entre molesto e indignado abriendo la puerta trasera.

Lily soltó una risita.

-Dana es así –Y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Mami ha llegado! –Anunció Regina entrando en la cocina seguida de una hermosa mujer.

Ella era Danielle Potter. Su pelo sedoso, brillante y castaño repleto de perfectas ondas estaba recogido en una especie de coleta alta, pero con un mechón suelto y peinado para un lado a forma de flequillo.

Danielle llevó su pequeña y perfectamente cuidada mano a su cara y se quitó con elegancia las modernas gafas de sol a conjunto con su traje de raso, color rosa palo, de chaqueta y falda por encima de la rodilla. Quitándose las gafas permitió ver aquellos gatunos ojos tras unas largas pestañas. Sus labios eran idénticos a los de su hija mayor. Era esbelta y alta, y la elegancia y el glamour era algo que llevaba consigo desde su nacimiento.

-¡Hola! –Saludó Danielle jovialmente.

Jane y Lily le devolvieron el saludo con amplias sonrisas y se pusieron en pie dispuestas para irse de compras.

-¿Dónde esta vuestro hermano? –Se interesó la mujer mirando a sus dos hijas.

-Se ha ido a casa del primo James –Respondió Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Últimamente está más allí que aquí –Susurró Danielle.

(…)

-Hace mucho calor –Se quejaba Dana abanicándose con la mano.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –Le informó John.

-Lo sé, Potter.

Kaith sonrió y cogió a ambos de la mano.

-¿Por qué no podéis llevaros bien? Aunque solo sean 5 minutos –Pidió Kaith mirando a ambos.

Dana se soltó, y John estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, si olvidamos el detalle de que era Kaith a quien cogía de la mano.

Kaith lo miró extrañada.

-Er… John… -Murmuró la morena mirando la mano que John todavía le tenía agarrada.

Dana los observó y de un golpe seco, los separó.

-Si no tocas a mis amigas (tu hermana es caso aparte), yo no tendré que tocarte –Lo amenazó Dana alzando ambas cejas.

Kaith se echó a reír y abriendo la verja entró como Pedro por su casa en la mansión de los Potter. Automáticamente un elfo apareció en la puerta principal de la enorme mansión.

-Buenos días, señoritas. Señor Potter –Saludó el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Quién es, Klady? –Preguntó una voz masculina y segundos después apareció un apuesto chico tras él.

-James –dijo John a modo de saludo dándole una palmada en el hombro y entrando en la mansión.

-Hola, Potter –Saludó Kaith-. ¿Está Lupin?

El chico que estaba frente a ella era James Potter, Premio Anual y capitán y cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. El joven al ver a las dos chicas, abrió exageradamente sus hipnotizantes ojos color avellana escondidos tras unas gafas, y miró por encima del hombro de Kaith con la esperanza de ver al resto del grupo; con desilusión se llevó la mano derecha al pelo negro azabache y se lo desordenó, pareciendo más un enfermo mental que el famoso merodeador que era. Aún así esbozó una gran sonrisa permitiendo ver una perfecta dentadura y se hizo a un lado para que pasasen.

-¿Remus? –Inquirió James alzando las cejas-. Claro que está. ¿Alguna razón en especial, DiAngelo?

-Me tiene que dar unos libros –Kaith se encogió de hombros y miró a Dana que en ese momento contemplaba con profunda antipatía a James.

Dana entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Oye, Potter, ¿podrías moverte? Nuestro tiempo no es única y exclusivamente tuyo –Le espetó Dana.

James bufó y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad. Dana le dio un codazo a Kaith que desvió su mirada del trasero del chico para mirarla a ella.

-¿Qué?

-¡Es Potter! –Le chilló entre dientes la rubia.

Kaith tan solo se rió.

-Pero eso no significa que no tenga buen culo. Es más lo tiene perfecto –Comentó Kaith en un susurro. Dana la fulminó con la mirada-. No te pongas así.

Minutos después un chico alto, delgaducho y de aspecto algo enfermizo bajaba con rapidez las escaleras por las que minutos antes había subido James Potter. Tenía el pelo algo largo, liso y castaño en el que se podían distinguir algunas canas prematuras, unos ojos grandes casi amarillos, como los de un lobo, una sonrisa cálida y dulce, y la tez muy pálida. Era Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Hola, Kaith –Saludó el joven con una sonrisa, cogiendo los tres libros polvorientos que llevaba bajo el brazo y entregándoselos a la bailarina-. Hola, Rockwood.

Kaith le devolvió el saludo acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa y Dana tan solo gruñó.

-¿Es todo lo que has encontrado? –Quiso saber Kaith ojeando por encima los libros que el prefecto le había entregado.

Remus se rascó la cabeza y asintió.

-Sí, he estado buscando también en la biblioteca de los abuelos de James, pero es algo más avanzado que lo que tu buscas.

-Ya… -Kaith se quedó pensativa-. De todas formas gracias, Remus –Le agradeció Kaith dando media vuelta, cogiendo a Dana del brazo y arrastrándola hasta la puerta-. Adiós, chicos.

-¿Y por qué a mi no se me había avisado de que había dos bellas señoritas en la casa? –Se interesó una voz masculina tras ellas, ambas se giraron para ver al guapísimo chico que cruzado de brazos las miraba con mucho interés.

Él era Sirius Black. El conocido mujeriego y rompecorazones de Gryffindor. El pelo negro casi azul le caía elegantemente sobre sus espectaculares ojos grises y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa muy pícara, alto y con un cuerpo casi perfecto, tenía prácticamente escrito en la frente, "Soy el chico más guapo que puedes conocer. Mírame".

Junto a Sirius había un chico menudo de cabello castaño claro, ojos pequeños y negros como los de una rata y nariz puntiaguda, su nombre era Peter Pettigrew.

Dana chasqueó la lengua, abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión seguida por una Kaith sonriente.

-Me ha ignorado –Masculló Sirius indignado.

-Según Lily, Dana es así –Dijo John desde la escalera junto a su primo.

James lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Te deja llamarla por su nombre?

-¿Quién? ¿Dana? –James negó con la cabeza-. ¿Lily? –John rió-. Sí. Nunca me ha dicho lo contrario.

-Vaya, la reina de las reinas permitiendo que la plebe la llame por su nombre. El mundo ya no cree que soy guapo, ¡y yo no me he enterado! –Exclamó Sirius.

-¿No es el mundo se acaba y yo no me he enterado? –Cuestionó Peter extrañado.

Sirius tan solo lo ignoró.

(…)

Y hola, holita, hola de nuevo, mis niñas! ¿Qué tal estás tres semanas? Espero que bien y que no estéis muy agobiadas con el colegio (porque yo sí). Como habéis podido ver me decante por la segunda fecha, aunque esa no era mi idea ni mucho menos. Desde un principio quise publicar pasadas dos semanas, pero el colegio, los deberes y los exámenes casi me impidieron hasta respirar xD Aún así he sacado el tiempo de donde he podido para rescribir este primer capitulo (el original no me convencía) y publicarlo puntualmente. Así que bueno, solo me queda saber vuestra opinión o.o

Por cierto, hay un par de cosas que quiero decir antes de despedirme. Una, mi Lily no es la típica prefecta perfecta, porque para empezar ni si quiera es prefecta (por si no habíais reparado en ese pequeño detalle…) y además juega al Quidditch, novedad total por mi parte. Y dos, si queréis haceros una mejor idea de cómo es Jane Potter, me inspiré en la modelo brasileña Adriana Lima (si no sabéis quien es, ¿para que sirve google?).

Así que si mis cuentas no me fallan nos volvemos a ver en una semana y media (20 de octubre) o dos semanas (24 de octubre). Síp, esta vez me va a ser imposible actualizar cada semana v.v En fin, ahora si que me despido y nos vemos prontito. Besukines dulces para todos! n.n


	2. The Game Starts

**Disclaimer:** Por quinta vez, agente, no, esos cinco personajes no me pertenecen. Por supuesto, que me gustaría que fuesen míos, ¿a quién no? Pero no me llega el dinero (suspiro) y ellos son una parte tan importante de mí… ¿Me entiende, agente? (lagrimitas) ¿Qué no me va a meter a la cárcel? ¡Oh, mil gracias, agente! Ahora me voy a seguir quebrantando la ley, rompiendo papeleras! xD

**2**

**The Game Starts**

_Lugar: Andén 9 y ¾, Estación de King's Cross, Londres_

_Fecha: 1 de septiembre (1977)_

_Hora: 11.00 AM_

Tres chicas paseaban con mucha tranquilidad por el peculiar andén 9 y ¾. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Asustados niños de 11 años se despedían de sus familiares; otros se reencontraban con antiguos amigos y otros simplemente subían a la locomotora con algo de pereza.

Lily Evans, la cual iba en cabeza del grupo, vestía unos vaqueros de pitillo ajustados, una camisa blanca, un chaquetilla torera con mangas de ¾, de color gris claro, y en los pies una sandalias altas blancas. La joven saludaba con amplias sonrisas a casi toda la gente que estaba en la estación.

Junto a ella iba Mary Jane con unos pantalones pirata blancos, un jersey de rayas negras y blancas con escote de barco, y completándolo todo unos zapatos de punta negros. El pelo suelto y tapándole los hombros desnudos. La castaña rara vez dedicaba una mirada en señal de saludo a alguno de los que se encontraban allí.

Al otro lado de Lily iba Dana con unos vaqueros tres tallas más grandes, desgastados y sujetos por un cinturón de piel marrón. Una camiseta blanca en la que se podía leer "Cowgirls Do It Better" en letras marrones oscuras.

Y mucho más atrás de donde se encontraban nuestras protagonistas, Kaith fuera del andén, hablaba con su madre por teléfono en un rápido italiano. La morena colgó enfurruñada, se ajustó la coleta, se alisó la camiseta azul, y estiró sus pantalones cortos vaqueros. Miró de reojo el reloj y ahogó un grito, el tren salía en un minuto. ¡Maldición! Se aseguró de que sus Converse azules estuviesen bien atadas y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia el andén.

(…)

Jane carraspeó con elegancia llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-Me voy al vagón de prefectos –Anunció Jane con orgullo, después clavó sus felinos ojos en Lily y añadió:-. Y tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo, Premio Anual –Dio media vuelta y subió al tren.

Lily tan solo puso los ojos en blanco, se despidió de unas niñas de segundo y subió al tren seguida de cerca por Dana que fruncía el ceño con preocupación. Nada más llegar al pasillo del tren un grito histérico llegó a los oídos de Las Pijas.

-¡Lily! –Chilló una joven desde la otra punta del vagón.

-¡Giselle! –Exclamó Lily con una gran sonrisa.

Giselle Golden era una de las pijas más grandes que había habido en Hogwarts. Mucho antes de que el grupo de Las Pijas se creara, ella ya era una pija declarada, y con mucho orgullo. Tenía una larga melena de pelo ligeramente dorado y sedoso. Era alta y muy esbelta, con un piel fina y sin imperfecciones, labios rojos y ojos azules, pero eran tan increíblemente claros que hechizaban y hacían sentirse incómodo al que los miraba.

Las dos chicas se saludaron dándose un beso en cada mejilla, pero sin apenas rozarse.

-¿Qué tal te han ido las vacaciones? –Curioseó Giselle con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Han sido muy… Intensas –Respondió Lily guiñándole un ojo.

Giselle rió ligeramente.

-Hola, chicas –Saludó una atractiva joven saliendo de un compartimiento.

Ella era Charlotte Wolf, la mejor y prácticamente inseparable amiga de Giselle. Tenía una perfectamente cuidada melena de color negro, casi siempre suelta, repleta de pulcros tirabuzones; sus ojos almendrados de un increíble color azul oscuro, los cuales siempre miraban con altivez a todo el que no fuese una pija como ella; su labio superior era mucho más fino que su inferior, y su cutis era simplemente perfecto. Era muy alta, y cuando no vestía el uniforme del colegio, solía vestir elegantes trajes de ejecutiva.

-Charlotte, cielo, ¡cuánto tiempo! –Dijo Lily dándole dos besos, al igual que había hecho con Giselle.

Dana tan solo la miró e hizo un amago de sonrisa, para no ser descortés.

-¡Oh! Esa blusa casi me la compro yo –Le comunicó Giselle a Lily señalando la blusa blanca de raso que vestía la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió triunfal.

-Pues creo que ya no te la podrás comprar. En fin, nosotras nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos por Hogwarts –Se despidió Lily dando media vuelta y echando a andar por el pasillo.

-Tengo el mismo collar de perlas blanco –Murmuró Giselle mirando a Lily.

-Pero a ella le luce más –Comentó Charlotte alzando una ceja.

Giselle la miró ofendida.

-Tener amigas para esto –Masculló Giselle entrando en su compartimiento.

(…)

Lily abrió la puerta de un compartimiento libre y se giró Dana.

-¿Dónde estará Kaith?

Dana respondió con un suspiró y se asomó a la ventana al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Revisó todo el andén de arriba abajo, pero ni rastro de la italiana.

El tren se puso en marcha y Lily y Dana cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Kaith corría por el andén 9 y ¾, corrió más rápido cuando vio que el tren se había puesto en marcha. Como pudo se agarró de una de las barras metálicas que sobresalían de una de las entradas al tren. La morena sintió que alguien la cogía del otro brazo y la tiraba hacia adentro. Demasiada fuerza, va a perder el equilibrio, pensó Kaith entrando en el tren y manteniéndose de pie en el pasillo como le fue posible. Sin embargo, y tal y como había predicho la morena, su "salvador" no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó al suelo de culo.

Kaith sonrió al ver al apuesto Sirius Black tendido en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿Tengo que darte las gracias? –Inquirió Kaith con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sirius rió y se levantó ágilmente.

-Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, DiAngelo –Contestó Sirius.

Kaith alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-La verdad es que podría haber entrado yo sola, yo no te he pedido ayuda –La morena se encogió de hombros sonriente-. Así que, no tengo porque darte las gracias, Sirius "Rescatador de Damas En Apuros" Black –Le espetó la italiana dando media vuelta.

-Oh, había olvidado que tú te vales por ti misma –Rió Sirius.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Blackie.

Kaith puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar su sonrisa, había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

Lily salía precipitadamente del compartimiento cuando se dio de bruces con Kaith.

-¡Kaith! –Exclamó la pelirroja soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Por un momento pensamos que habías perdido el tren –Dijo Dana tras Lily.

-Mientras siga viviendo Sirius Black en este mundo eso no ocurrirá –Las tranquilizó Kaith riéndose.

-¿Eh? –Dana la miró confundida.

-Es que ahora Mister "Soy El Rey de Las Nenas" Black tiene complejo de príncipe azul –Explicó Kaith con su sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices –Asintió Lily siguiéndole la corriente.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que Dana acomodó los bolsos de mano donde pudo, Lily se cambió de ropa y volvió a vestir el habitual uniforme, y Kaith se planteó como decirles la gran noticia.

Después de pensarlo un par de veces, Kaith silbó llamando la atención de sus amigas, aunque estás siguieron haciendo lo mismo que hasta el momento.

-Hay algo más que os tengo que decir: lo he escogido a él, Sirius Black, como mi reto de este año –Les informó Kaith con una gran sonrisa.

A Dana se le cayó la jaula de la lechuza de Lily en el pie, asustando al pobre animal, que comenzó a ulular nervioso. Y Lily, que en ese momento se colocaba su insignia de Premio Anual, se pinchó en el pecho con el broche a causa de la impresión.

-¿QUÉ? –Chillaron Dana y Lily al unísono después del primer impacto.

-Ay… -Susurró Lily quitándose la insignia con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Es perfecto! Mirad, primero no dejó en paz a Dana hasta que ella le metió brasas recién sacadas del fuego en el pantalón –Lily rió al recordar aquello-, y además, ¡es un perfecto don Juan! Me va a ser mucho más complicado que con ningún otro –Expuso Kaith emocionada.

-Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea –Masculló Lily pensativa-. Vamos… ¡Es Sirius Black! –Lily le echó una mirada significativa-. Sabes que…

Kaith apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-No cambiaré mis reglas –Fue lo único que dijo Kaith volviendo a mirar a Lily.

-Aún así…

-Quizá así se le bajen un poco los humos. Piénsalo –Le pidió Kaith con una sonrisa.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y después asintió.

-Pero a la noche se lo dices a Jane –Le indicó Lily, mientras Kaith asentía-. En fin, yo os dejo aquí, tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos a dar las órdenes y demás –Añadió Lily haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

Dana continuaba negando con la cabeza.

-Estás loca –Susurró Dana suspirando-. Eso no va a terminar bien.

Kaith le sacó la lengua.

-¡Se más positiva, Day! –Exclamó Kaith abrazando a su amiga.

-Adiós, chicas –Se despidió Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

Lily hizo ademán de salir del compartimiento pero la fuerte mano de Dana la agarró de la muñeca obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

-Si ves a Wood recuérdale que tiene algo mío, y que si no me lo da, la bludger con la que le golpeé el año pasado será poco comparado con lo que le haga –Masculló Dana clavando sus ojos, aquel día azules grisáceos, en Lily.

-Lo haré, cielo –Lily se soltó con delicadeza de Dana y se levantó-. No me echéis mucho de menos, mis niñas.

-¡Adiós, Lils! –Se despidió Kaith alegremente y tumbándose a lo largo del asiento.

Cuando Lily fue a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola bruscamente. Lily alzó las cejas al ver a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella y la miraba desafiante.

-Pero mira la suerte que tenemos, Drea –Comentó la chica con voz llena de emoción fingida-. ¡Nos hemos encontrado con la divinísima Lily Evans!

La chica que estaba junto a ella tan solo esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Está Dana por ahí? –Preguntó una voz masculina tras las dos chicas.

Dana se puso en pie con tranquilidad, pero por la cara que tenía, no demasiado contenta.

-¿Desde cuando te he dejado yo llamarme Dana, cabeza de chorlito? –Se interesó Dana.

El chico apartó a las dos chicas y puso los ojos en blanco al oír la pregunta.

-¿Siempre es tan desagradable? –Inquirió el chico.

Kaith asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Siempre que tú estés delante, claro –Aclaró la morena con una sonrisa.

Allan Wood soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya pensaba que era así con todo el mundo. Gracias, DiAngelo.

Allan Wood era el guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Era un chico alto y corpulento, de pelo castaño y corto, profundos ojos marrones verdosos y una sonrisa encantadora que completaba a uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.

-Allan, tengo que pasar, ¿te importa quitarte? –Preguntó Lily, que había intentado apartarlo, pero viendo que no podía decidió preguntar.

Allan se hizo a un lado pero tras él todavía estaban las dos chicas. La primera tenía cara de "yo no soy igual que él, de aquí no pasas", y la segunda estaba como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Cire, necesito ir al vagón de…

-Me da igual –Le cortó la chica con desdén-. Y por cierto no me llames Cire, eso solo lo hacen mis _amigas_ –Añadió recalcando la última palabra.

Cirene Wood era la hermana gemela de Allan y ex-amiga de Lily. Tenía el pelo largo por los hombros y castaño oscuro casi negro, en aquel momento recogido en una media coleta; los ojos rasgados, muy expresivos y marrones verdosos; los labios con la perfecta forma de corazón, ambos del mismo grosor y de color rosa palo. Además era algo más bajita que Lily, y bastante delgada.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y decidió probar con la amiga de Cirene.

-Drea, tengo prisa y…

-La cosa no va conmigo, si quieres pasar, pues pasas, pero a mí no me metas en el lío –Contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Drea Boot era la mejor amiga de Cirene. Tenía el pelo corto a lo chico con algunos mechones largos y el flequillo hacia la izquierda, era de color pelirrojo tirando a naranja; los ojos eran almendrados y de un peculiar color gris; su nariz era pequeña y su en su cara siempre bailaba su típica sonrisa misteriosa. Era casi más alta que Lily y siempre vestía ropa algo llamativa.

Lily se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia el vagón de prefectos.

-¿Por qué la has dejado pasar? –Quiso saber Cirene molesta.

-Porque conmigo no va la cosa, Cire –Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

Cirene la miró irritada en el momento en que su hermano salía de un empujón del compartimiento de Las Pijas y se pegaba contra la pared.

-¡Y cómo te vuelvas a acercarte a mí, te saco los ojos! –Lo amenazó Dana cerrando de un portazo.

Cirene suspiró armándose de paciencia.

-Allan… -Susurró la joven acercándose a su hermano y colocando con suavidad su pequeña mano sobre su brazo.

Allan se soltó de su hermana con el orgullo herido una vez más, y se fue cabizbajo. Cirene negó con la cabeza y Drea se apoyó en su hombro derecho.

-Hombre tenía que ser –Suspiró Drea-. No sé que ve en Rockwood, si no puede ser más desagradable con él, porque no puede.

-Eso digo yo –Asintió Cirene echando a andar.

(…)

Lily llegó algo acalorada a la puerta que separaba ambos vagones, y antes de entrar saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se miró, retocándose con rapidez y facilidad el brillo labial, la sombra de ojos y el pelo; echó un vistazo rápido a su ropa y asintió satisfecha.

La Premio Anual abrió la puerta y miró a los presentes que la observaban con interés, fascinación o desagrado. Lily avanzó hasta sentarse junto a James Potter y sonrió.

-¿Ya habéis empezado? –Demandó Lily cruzándose con elegancia de piernas. Jane sonrió al ver el gesto, era algo que obviamente le había enseñado Danielle.

-No, realmente Jamsie prefería que te esperásemos –Contestó la prefecta rubia de Ravenclaw.

Lily se giró y miró con sorpresa al chico que tenía junto a ella.

-¡Pott! ¿Eres Premio Anual? –James asintió con aburrimiento, en realidad se esperaba algo así por parte de Lily-. ¿En qué diablos estaría pensando Dumbledore? –Se preguntó a sí misma, pero todos la escucharon.

Los Slytherin y Jane rieron a carcajadas, y tanto Remus como los dos chicos de las otras dos casas sonrieron procurando disimular, por otro lado las prefectas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff miraron a Lily contrariadas, su ejemplo a seguir hablando mal del posible "amor de sus vidas", ¿qué hacer?

James ignoró a la pelirroja y aclarándose la garganta acalló a todos los presentes.

-Empecemos por Hufflepuff, quiero que patrulléis los cinco primeros vagones en la primera jornada –Ordenó Lily después de revolver entre los papeles que le había dejado James-. Slytherin, os ocuparéis de lo mismo pero en la segunda jornada. Ravenclaw, quiero que estéis entre los vagones 5 y 10 en la primera jornada, y Gryffindor, pues ya sabéis lo que os toca –Finalizó Lily mirando a Remus y Jane.

Todos asintieron, algunos a regañadientes otros con amplias sonrisas, y se levantaron dejando a los dos Premios Anuales y a sus respectivos amigos solos en el vagón.

Lily fue la primera en hablar.

-Sabía que a Dumbledore le fallaba algo dentro de esa cabecita, pero hacerte Premio Anual… ¡Es para encerrarlo en San Mugo! –Exclamó Lily alzando las cejas.

-Creí que te ya lo habría dicho mi prima –James se encogió de hombros señalando a Jane con la cabeza.

Jane rió.

-Como si yo supiese o me interesase tu vida, primito –Dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

Lily también sonrió y se levantó con elegancia.

-Bueno, Pott… Vuelvo en 10 minutos. Por tu bien, sigue aquí cuando vuelva –Lily salió del vagón seguida por Jane.

Remus que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, miró a James con curiosidad.

-¿Sigues con la idea de la apuesta? –Se interesó el licántropo.

James se incorporó con una sonrisa bailando en su cara y la vista clavada en las perfectas piernas de Lily.

-Por supuesto, mí querido Moony. Por supuesto.

(…)

Dana llevaba un buen rato mirando a Kaith con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre? –Quiso saber la rubia.

Kaith dejo de sonreír y se revolvió en su sitio incómoda.

-Vuelven a Italia… Y quieren que yo vuelva al conservatorio nada más terminar Hogwarts –Kaith se recostó en la silla y suspiró-. También quieren que me pase las navidades y semana santa allí.

-Entonces, quieren que te tomes en serio lo de ser bailarina profesional, ¿no?

Kaith asintió.

-Van a mandar a una profesora cada mes para que siga mis progresos y no pierda nivel… A mí me gusta bailar, pero no sé si eso es a lo que quiero encadenar mi vida. El baile profesional es algo muy duro, y mucho más si eres buena, te pasas la vida de un lado para otro y eso es espantoso.

Dana hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

-Siempre esta el _no_, Kaith.

-Tú conoces a mis padres, ¡no les puedo decir que no! Sobre todo a mi madre… -Kaith cogió un mechón de su largo pelo negro y se lo enrosco en el dedo índice-. Mi padre vuelve al poder –Kaith sonrió ladeadamente y Dana alzó las cejas sorprendida-. Hace dos meses vinieron a visitarle el presidente y el vicepresidente, el año que viene hay elecciones y el presidente no se va a volver a presentar. Por eso quieren que mi padre se presente, es su mejor político. Y como a mi padre el poder le ciega, le ofrecieron el cargo y en seguida dijo sí –Kaith sacudió la cabeza-. Pero mejor olvidemos el tema, prefiero no pensar en ello.

Dana no dijo nada, solo la miró fijamente.

-¡Wood es un cielo, Day! –Exclamó Kaith volviendo a mostrar su preciosa sonrisa.

-Desde que has escogido a Black como reto he sabido que algo en esa cabecita hueca que tienes no funcionaba –Masculló Dana.

Kaith negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-Algún día te darás cuenta de que Allan era el chico de tu vida, pero será demasiado tarde.

Dana alzó las cejas incrédula y con un golpe en el cristal, la ventana se abrió.

-Será mejor que te de el aire, demasiado tiempo alrededor de Black te ha dejado sin las dos neuronas que tenías.

Kaith rió, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a Dana como para ofenderse con lo que le decía. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y aspiró profundamente mientras miraba soñadora el verde paisaje que los rodeaba. El viento jugaba con su pelo revolviéndolo, después entraba en el compartimiento y volvía a salir.

-Deberías ver esto y disfrutarlo, Day… Es precioso… -Susurró Kaith volviendo la cabeza hacia Dana.

-Sí, claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Kaith miró de reojo el reloj que llevaba Dana y dio una palmada feliz.

-¡El carrito de la comida! –Expresó Kaith emocionada-. Tengo muchísima hambre –Añadió llevándose la mano derecha a la tripa.

-Kay, te acabas de comer una tableta de chocolate –Le recordó Dana mirándola.

-¡Es verdad! Mpf… Pero sigo teniendo hambre… -Murmuró Kaith.

(…)

Lily sacudió su larga melena pelirroja antes de entrar en el vagón de prefectos.

-Me alegra ver que sigues aquí –Comentó Lily sentándose al otro lado de la mesa de madera barnizada.

-Y a mí me alegra ver que no te has caído por el retrete, Evans. Han pasado veinte minutos –Le comunicó James alzando la cabeza y dejando la tabla blanca que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa.

Lily se encogió de hombros y cogió los papeles de antes.

-Vale, queda el último vagón sin vigilancia. Pero allí solo están Kaith y Dana, y bueno… Supongo que tus amiguitos, ¿no? –James asintió vagamente-. Bien. Entonces los dejamos en paz. Excepto que Blackie no haya madurado aún y quiera batirse en duelo con la pared de su compartimiento como hace 3 años –Añadió Lily riéndose.

-Pero que graciosa eres, Evans –James hizo una mueca y cogió sus propios papeles-. Veamos, Dumbledore me ha dicho que para empezar nos organicemos en lo de llevar a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas –Lily asintió-. Y las contraseñas, este año nos encargamos nosotros de eso.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué han hecho con el Potter que yo conozco? ¿En qué momento del verano te has empezado a preocupar por los estudios? –Inquirió Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaba más la faceta de despreocupado? –Preguntó James con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily rió.

-La verdad es que no me gusta ninguna de tus facetas, Pott. Pero me resulta extraño…

James se encogió de hombros sonriente.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta –Dijo James, Lily alzó la cabeza y asintió-. ¿Te gustan las apuestas?

Lily sonrió abiertamente.

-Por supuesto.

-Perfecto. Porque tengo una que te puede interesar –Explicó James.

Lily soltó la pluma y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha asintió.

-Te escucho.

-Tú y yo. Consiste en hacer que uno se enamore del otro. El que antes lo consiga, gana –Expuso James con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lily se incorporó y sonrió.

-¿Enamorar? ¿No te parecen palabras un poco fuera de tu alcance, Pott? –Lily negó con la cabeza sonriente-. De todas formas… ¿Cuál es el premio?

-Dejar en ridículo al otro grupo delante de todo el colegio, y además ganarse el respeto por parte del equipo perdedor.

Lily se quedo pensativa. Dejar en ridículo a Potter delante de todo el colegio era algo demasiado tentador. La verdad es que también lo podía hacer sin una apuesta, pero de esa forma solo conseguiría una venganza por parte del cazador. Y además conseguiría que Potter besara sus pies, enamorándolo. Lily sonrió.

-Está bien –Lily alargó su mano con elegancia-. Pero no habrá venganza –Completó Lily antes de cerrar el trato.

-Por supuesto que no, Evans. Yo juego limpio –Lily alzó las cejas incrédula-. Bueno, por lo menos esta vez.

-Más te vale, o si no te arrepentirás –Le advirtió Lily dándole la mano, James la apretó y Lily amplió su sonrisa-. ¿Empieza desde hoy?

James asintió y soltó la mano de Lily con caballerosidad.

-Y termina dos semanas antes de los EXTASIS.

-Me parece bien. Ahora empecemos con las contraseñas, Pott.

James la miró con una sonrisa triunfal. Este año Lily Evans no sería nunca más la única chica que se resistió a James Potter. De eso se encargaría él.

(…)

Y puntual y feliz estoy aquí publicando el segundo cap de esta locura de fic. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido la acogida que ha tenido :O No esperaba más de un par de r/r, y en cambio he tenido unos cuantos más :P (ya ni hablemos de hits…). Muchas gracias a todas, de verdad :) Sigo ocupadísima en el colegio, sobre todo esta semana y la que viene voy a estar especialmente atareada, así que puede que publique con algo de retraso. Después de estas dos semanas recuperaré un poco la tranquilidad y podré actualizar más seguido, lo prometo :D

Hay algo que quiero deciros, y es que voy a darle especial importancia a la ropa, el pelo y el maquillaje, obviamente ellas son Las Pijas, de modo que necesito darle esa especial importancia. También deciros que ya he presentado a todos los que puedan ser los personajes importantes. En realidad me faltan dos más, pero de ellos ya hablaré en el siguiente cap. En el cap anterior os dije que para crear a Jane me base en A. Lima, pues en este os diré que para hacer a Cirene, la anti-pija mayor, me base en Kristin Kreuk, actriz canadiense, y co-protagonista de Smallville en la cual hace de Lana.

Este capitulo me ha salido bastante corto, pero la verdad es que solo era importante por dos cosas: Sirius Black como nuevo reto de Kaith (ya hablaré en próximos caps de los anteriores retos), y la apuesta entre Lily y James. La verdad es que también incluía las reacciones de todas al enterarse de la apuesta, pero terminaba siendo muy largo y preferí dejarlo para el siguiente.

Y después de todo esto, solo me queda contestar a los r/r:

**Gerulita Evans:** Hi-hi! n.n Pues sí, la mismísima Lily Evans toda una pija, además de las que son un poco engreídas… ;) La verdad es que quería hacer una Lily completamente diferente, y el antónimo de Lily Evans, por lo general, es pija o popular. Así que ahí tenía lo que buscaba xD Espero que este cap también te haya gustado! En fin, me despido desde esta parte del mar cantábrico. Besukines! ..

**Jamie Black:** Hey! Me alegro de que te haya parecido muy bueno, espero que este nuevo cap no te haya defraudado… :D Saludos marítimos desde el norte! Bss ..

**Moniiii:** Holitas! Me encanta que te parezca una buena historia :) Y puedes estar segura de que seguiré así, escribiendo cosas inusuales para vosotras! ;P Un adiós muy norteño desde esta punta del mundo! ..

**Ashley Black 19:** Hallo de nuevo! Vaya, ¡te cambiaste el nick:O Este te queda muy bien, de todas formas ;) Por supuesto, tuve que cambiar las personalidades de todos, ahora que Lily va a ser la gran Pija. Y eso que todavía no has visto a mis Merodeadores en acción… Son muuuy inusuales en mí, no son en absoluto encantadores, ni simpáticos con mis niñas, ellos van a lo que van… (ejem). Me base en algunos de los estudiantes mayores de mi colegio, así que de irrealidad no tienen nada, son 100 por 100 reales las cosas que hagan. En cuanto a los del agobio, tendré que hablar con mis profesores y pedirles que me dejen al menos un día para respirar y publicar relajadamente xD Besukines de té verde, sayonara! ..

**Darlín: **Konnichiwa! Qué bien que te haya gustado esta locura, y espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado :D La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta nada la comparación que hacen de Lily con Hermione, son dos personajes muy diferentes, aunque de Lily a penas sepamos algo… -.-U Supongo que en el resto de mis fics si he puesto a Lily algo come-libros, será por la costumbre de que ya parece que Lily solo puede ser así… Por esa misma razón tenía ganas de hacer una Lily completamente diferente ;) Cuídate! Recuerdos desde una balsa en medio del océano Atlántico! ..

**HeDi-Lu:** Bonjour ! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien… :D Mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, tanto que ya me han empezado a salir canas :P Nah… Solo han sido un par de semanitas… Que a mí se me han hecho cortísimas :'( Parece ayer cuando publiqué el final de Baila Conmigo.

Volviendo al fic: Lily, le ha gustado a todo el mundo eso de que sea una pija xD; Jane, se cree perfecta, pero no lo es, así que ditto para vosotras, no os creáis que es perfecta (físicamente lo es, pero moralmente tiene tela… xD); Dana, ¡en fin! es todo un misterio esta rubia, mucha gente (tú entre ellas) se me ha identificado con ella, lo cual me alegra muchísimo n.n; y Kaith… ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "un poco quemadita, no?", ehm? ò.o xDD Ya me dirás…

Uf, si te parece que a James le he dado la personalidad perfecta (y eso que no dijo más de un par de frases), todavía tienes mucho que ver… xD Remus, otro… Que puede que parezca un cielo, pero de eso nada… Ya verás, es como el lobo que se disfraza de cordero para comerse a los corderitos xDD Y mi odiado Blackie Cackie, mejor no hablemos de él, que ya tiene muy subidos los humos, como para que se le suban más… ¡A mí también me encanta James! Es mi merodeador preferido, ay… (ojitos brillantes xD) Y haga lo que haga a mí me parece genial xDDD En fin…

Johnny es una monada, es como una versión de Jamsie a mi alcance xD. Y Regina, buf… Va a meter en más de un problema a sus hermanos… Pero ella solo lo hace para conseguir unos vaqueros nuevos! xD Es como una Jane pequeña y bastante exagerada, pero es adorable n.n Y lo del dinero, di que sí… A mí también me gustaría tener el armario lleno de abrigos de Burberry o lo que fuese… xD

Ju, ju… Por supuesto que el título tiene su porque, al igual que en los anteriores. La verdad es que el fic no tenía título hasta que lo publiqué xD No me decidía por ninguno, así que me volví a leer los pocos caps del fic que tenía escritos en busca de algo. Y lo encontré, en las frases que Lily le decía a James (más adelante). En resumen, ella se cree que además de ser superior a James, es completamente diferente, se cree que no trata a la gente con la arrogancia que lo hace él, ni que tiene su popularidad muy subida a la cabeza. n.n

¿Me agregaste al msn? Uf… Pues como no me digas cual es tu dirección, no te encuentro xDD Seguro que te habré aceptado, pero a saber donde estás… x.xU En fin, (que respuesta más larga me ha salido… -.-U) una calurosa despedida desde un pequeño restaurante japonés en la mitad de océano Pacífico. Besukos! ..

**Gwen-De: **Ciao! Gracias por eso de que la escritura se me da bien… :) Me halagas. ¡Espero hacerlo divertido! Según la gente que me lleva leyendo desde siempre se me da mucho mejor el drama, aunque también soy buena para el sarcasmo… En fin, y en cuanto a Lily, ella siempre es genial, pija o no, siempre tiene ese algo ;) Oh, mon Dieu, ¡las casualidades existen! (Y yo que empezaba a pensar que no… ;P) Nah, ¡ahora solo me queda ver si se parece en algo más que en el título! Por eso, sí, lo tengo en mi lista de fics pendientes por leer :D Bueno, mejor me voy despidiendo… Saludos desde detrás de un bol de raviolis! ..

**Mara-Evans**: привет!¡ Loquísima míaaa! ¿Qué tal, mi niña? Espero que bien… ¡A ver cuando nos vemos por el msn! En fin, te voy a contestar a esas poquitas cosas que me pusiste, ¿te parece? ;P (Por cierto lo del principio significa hola en ruso :P)

1º Gracias por eso de que el fic empieza de p…a madre. Me complace mucho xD. 2º ¡Tú sabes que yo sería incapaz de abandonar un fic! (Lo hice una vez y no lo repetiré más…) ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, preciosa! Y por esa razón, y para evitarnos desgracias, mejor guarda tus instintos asesinos para otro momento ;D. 3º Sep… Me caigo bastante en el msn, pero es que es por culpa del wifi :( Se va la conexión y ala, a fastidiarse todo el mundo… Tendré que volver a la conexión normal xD. 4º Nunca he considerado que dos semanas sea pronto, así que lo siento, pero no puedo actualizar antes :'(. 5º Pues si tú no sabes que ponerme, yo menos… xP. 6º ¡Shiii! Yo quiero saber todos los motecillos de la niña Mara :D Así que, ala, ponte a pensar, apúntalos y me los dices :). 7º ¡Si no me llamas tú pronto, lo haré yo! Algún día que tenga un arrebato por hablar con alguien por móvil, ¡estate por segura que serás tú la elegida! xD (Que cachondeo llevo encima… xD) 8º Buf… ¡Tú también eres la mejor del mundo! ¡Y sabes que te quiero un montonazo! (Y eso que a penas nos conocemos muy bien, ¡pero eres un encanto!). 9º Nah… Yo solo le hecho un poco de adictivos, y pues como el tabaco, las hamburguesas de McDonalds y la niña de The Ring, ¡no puedes parar:P. 10º y último, ¡yo quero leer cositas de Marita, shi! A ver, cuando me pasas algo (algún día que la conexión wifi no ande como le da la gana, para variar…).

Y en fin, como tú me dijiste, esto es todo amigos. Besukos de algodón. Y me despido haciendo olas con mis piernas desde algún rincón de Japón! ..

**Arabelaweasley**: γειάσου! (Si te preguntas que significa, es hola en griego :P). Es que después de 4 fics haciendo a Lily de la típica come-libros, me cansé. Y me dije, ¡ala, ari! Ponte a pensar y escribe algo diferente, y aquí tenemos el resultado :) Me alegra que te guste, ¡y espero que este cap no te haya defraudado! Y ahora, me despido tomando el sol en una playa desierta en Grecia! ..

Y una vez terminada esta larga contestación de fics (es que me enrollo más que una persiana, sorry!) Os pongo dos fechas de nuevo: 1 ó 2 de noviembre (que me vendría genial, porque es puente), o si no el lunes 7, ¡totalmente relajada! xD Y para que no me echéis tanto de menos (uf… xD) os digo que pasará:

.. Veremos las diferentes reacciones de las chicas al enterarse de la apuesta.

.. Sabremos que es lo que Dana tanto prepara y esconde.

.. Y veremos a Los Merodeadores y a Las Pijas, en acción! xD

Bueno, ahora sí que sí me despido no sin antes recordaros que el sushi es muy sano, y que las playas de Grecia son preciosas ;) Ju, ju… En fin, ¡nos vemos prontito! Saludos desde algún extraño iglú del Polo Norte. Muaks!


	3. Campañas Anuales

**Disclaimer:** Algún día me cansaré de poner esto y mandaré a JK Rowling, a FanFicition, a los hermanos Warner y al resto de personas millonarias a un sitio muy bonito llamado "mierda". Uf, como si no os lo supierais de memoria, vosotras, yo y el resto del mundo… ù.uU

LO SIENTO. Bien, espero que se lea claramente. Pero todo tiene su porque (ari asiente), primero las espantosas semanas en las que me he agobiado, me he tirado del pelo unas 10 veces cada día y he estado estudiando tanto que creía que me saldrían los párrafos de los libros por las orejas … Y después cuando por fin he conseguido librarme, pues nada, resulta que esa parte de mi cabeza llamada "imaginación" se fue de vacaciones y le dio al interruptor de OFF, la inspiración y el/la mus también dijeron adiós y se largaron todas felices… Y yo aquí en mi habitación maldiciéndolas por abandonarme y ni si quiera dejar una nota para avisarme o una tonta idea en un post-it amarillo :'(. (La próxima vez prometo buscarme una excusa más original como un viaje de 80 horas por el Amazonas… Y no una tan deprimente como mi vida de estudiante).

**Ashley Black 19:** Salut! Bueno, por lo que me has escrito veo que vas a publicar un fic, por el que prometo pasarme cuando lo publiques ;). Respecto a lo de los rr, no tengo pensado dejar de contestarlos, excepto que lo prohíba, entonces me vería obligada a hacerlo… Por cierto, eso de leer a escondidas esta mal, pero que muy mal, ¿eh? Te voy a tener que castigar P. Recuerdos agridulces desde una playa en Okinawa (Japón)! ..

**Arabelaweasley:** Buenas tardes/noches/días, lo que sea. Mpf, y antes de que se me olvide, ¡FELICIDADES (atrasadas, eso sí)! Y que cumplas muchos más. (Y por curiosidad… ¿Cuántos años cumplías?) De verdad de la buena que quería publicar el día de tu cumpleaños o en el puente, pero debido al abandono sufrido por parte de mi musa y cía, se me hizo totalmente imposible. Eso sí, en recompensa te dedico completamente el capitulo ). En cuanto a lo de Kaith y Sirius, creo que se me entendió mal lo del reto… Por eso decidí "explicarlo" en este cap, y no te digo nada más porque para eso tienes ahí abajo el cap P. Por cierto, yo sería incapaz de herir el orgullo del pobrecito e indefenso de Sirius, soy demasiado buena para hacer eso (ju, ju… por si acaso: esa última frase quiere decir justo lo contrario… ;P). Besukines de tarta de cumpleaños! ..

**Jamie Black:** Konbawa! Jamie, Jamie… Lamento darte la mala noticia de que para cuando Lily se enamore de James los científicos habrán descubierto una nueva galaxia y Bill Gates tendrá una mansión allí (bueno quizá un poco antes, pero hazte a la idea). Y en cuanto a lo de Lily como Premio Anual, JK Rowling lo dijo en una entrevista. Tanto Lily como James habían sido Premios Anuales en séptimo, así que es algo que no me debo asignar S. Recuerdos polvorientos desde Egipto de esta arqueóloga-aficionada! ..

**HeiDi-Lu: **Hallo, hallo! (Ahora aprendo alemán con un curso extra rápido de 10 días! xD). No sé si hoy estoy con energías suficientes como para escribir algo muy largo, igual te escribo tres líneas pobres o 30 contándote mi vida, así que lo que salió, salió. ¿Tú crees que si yo tuviese escritos unos cuantos y fuese publicando abría tenido esta crisis de falta de imaginación? ¿Eh? T…T Es deprimente, en serio… Nada más empezar y ya con crisis. ¿Ves? Ya te empiezo a contar mi vida, mi deprimente vida sin imaginación. Soy la mejor lamentándome… xD Remus, ay… ¡Ahora mismo lo odio! Porque intento hacerle una personalidad un poco lejos del "hombre perfecto", pero no puedo… Es… ¡Es demasiado Remus! Y no vale, y me pico, y me cojo un berrinche… Y ¿por quéeee? Terminaré haciéndole casi perfecto, como siempre, y moriré por él xD Respecto a las marcas, ¡esto no ha hecho más que empezar! Que para vestirlas estoy cogiendo referencia en Vogue y Elle, y ahí solo aparecen marcas caras, ¿y qué le voy a hacer? Tengo una espantosa debilidad por la ropa cara T.T En fin, aunque hoy este tirada por el suelo en busca de mi inspiración e imaginación, no me han salido 3 penosas líneas, ni tampoco te he contado la historia de mi vida, así que me felicito a mí misma por conseguirlo y no perecer en ello xD Deprimentes saluditos desde un restaurante japonés en el centro de Tokio! ..

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** Hi! Oye, cielo, tienes un nick especialmente difícil de escribir y deletrear, ¿lo sabías? Hmm… ¿Qué este fic se llama igual que otro fic mío? ¿Estás segura de que es mío? Porque a ver… Tengo otros 4 fics (Don't Know How, Nothing New, Baila Conmigo, Quiero Estar Contigo) y ninguno se llama igual. Bue, no importa! Un pequeño lapsus lo tiene cualquiera ;P Besukines dulces desde alguna centro comercial de Kioto! ..

**Gerulita Evans: **Ciao! ¿Qué tal? Espero que todo bien. Y bueno, ¿lo del trato te huele mal? Pues cuando entren en acción ambas partes, te va a oler peor… :P. ¡Kaithy no va enamorar a Siriusín! Lo ha escogido como reto pero eso no significa que lo tenga que enamorar (lo explico en este cap), aunque, bueno, quien sabe, ¿no? ;D Y mi Dana, la agresividad es algo que venía con ella desde su nacimiento xD Y Wood es más que un buen chico, es un cielo… Recuerdos puramente italianos desde un campo de girasoles en la Toscana! ..

**Kirlatan:** γειάσου! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic :D Y siento no haber actualizado lo que se dice muy pronto, pero prometo hacerlo de ahora en adelante! Por cierto, yo siempre me porto mal :P, no tengo remedio (ju, ju…). Besukines desde una isla paradisíaca en la mitad del Mar Egeo! ..

**Tsubasa Malfoy:** Kiaa! Holitas! Una simple, y tonta curiosidad… ¿De dónde eres? Es que el aupi, los muxus y el aio me han sonado muy de por aquí… o.O (soy de San Sebastián (Donosti) center city xD). En fin, volviendo al fic, la verdad es que hasta el momento en el que mi cabeza saco la idea de Lily pija, yo tampoco me la imaginaba así xD En cuanto a la relación entre Lily y Cirene, por supuesto que hablaré de ella, porque arrastrara con ella discusiones, y yo adoro las discusiones xDD A mí también me encanta Kaithy, quizá sea por lo excéntrica que es… Y en cuanto a Dana, pues ella es pija, porque viene de familia asquerosamente pija, pero hizo lo que pudo para no serlo, y ahora sus amigas la convierten en una pija más xD En fin, te dejo. Recuerdos norteños desde el puerto de SS!

Queridas lectoras, algún día os acostumbraréis a mis saludos plurilingües y a mis extrañas despedidas, lo prometo, palabra de Girl Scout. Y ahora os dejo leer este cap en el que he sido patéticamente abandonada por mi imaginación y el cual dedico completamente a **Arabelaweasley **(siento no dedicarte uno en el que mi imaginación haga acto de presencia… v.vU):

**3**

**Campañas Anuales**

-Ella no ha dicho que ha hecho una apuesta con mi primo, ¿verdad? –Murmuró Jane alzando exageradamente sus cejas castañas.

-Lamento decirte que sí –Asintió Kaith subiendo las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Dana miraba a Lily como si estuviera loca.

-Vamos a ver… ¿Hoy que nos pasa? ¿Se nos a pegado la estupidez de Giselle "Dos Mas Dos Son Cinco" Golden? Primero Kaith elige a Sirius Black como su reto de este año, y después Lily hace una apuesta sin sentido con Potter –Masculló Dana.

-¿Qué tú que? –Inquirió Jane volviéndose a Kaith.

-Silencio todas –Ordenó Lily-. Mejor lo discutimos en la habitación, aquí hay demasiada gente.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron mientras se echaban miradas fulminantes entre ellas. Lily llegó al largo pasillo en el que se repartían las habitaciones de las jóvenes Gryffindor.

La Premio Anual subió la pequeña escalera de caracol que había junto a ella, seguida de sus amigas y al finalizar la escalera se paró frente a la única puerta que había en el lugar. Lily sacó su varita y dibujando una perfecta G en el aire, la puerta hizo "clic" y se abrió lentamente, permitiendo entrar a las jóvenes en su añorada habitación.

Era una habitación circular. Las escaleras de caracol estaban justo en la mitad, y a su alrededor cinco camas. El suelo era de parqué blanco como en el resto de las habitaciones, sin embargo las paredes era de un color crema que hacia resaltar las sábanas y sobre sabanas de Gryffindor de las camas. Junto a la puerta para entrar en la habitación había otra puerta de color crema con el picaporte dorado que conducía al baño que estaba en la punta de la torre.

Kaith sonrió, y corrió al encuentro con su cama, la segunda.

-Cuánto te he echado de menos –Murmuró Kaith abrazando su almohada.

Jane entró en la habitación, se dirigió hacia la cuarta cama y se arrodilló frente a su famoso baúl. No era marrón como comúnmente solía ser, el de Jane era color marfil y con detalles en oro. Jane examinó atentamente el inusual baúl y sonrió satisfecha.

-En perfecto estado –Declaró la castaña levantándose.

-Cuidas mejor a ese baúl que a tu propio hermano –Comentó Lily andando hacia la tercera cama, la más grande de todas y la que estaba justo en medio.

Jane la ignoró.

-Kay, no te olvides de que tenemos que hablar –Le recordó Lily mientras se ponía frente a su baúl, lo abría con chasquido de dedos y buscaba sin demasiada preocupación algo dentro de él.

Kaith en ese momento ya estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama con los doseles dorados medio echados, y haciendo caso omiso a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué haces lo mismo todos los años, Kay? –Quiso saber Dana sentada sobre el baúl negro que estaba frente a la última cama.

-Es una tradición –Contestó Kaith sacando la cabeza desde debajo de sus sábanas.

-En fin… -Suspiró Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Nosotras no teníamos que hablar?

Las otras tres asintieron. Lily se puso en pie con una caja de cartón en la mano, volvió a su cama y se sentó cómodamente en la cabecera de la cama. Jane se recogió su melena castaña en una coleta, subió a la cama de Lily y se sentó en los pies de la cama con las piernas estiradas. Dana se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los bordes y miró a Kaith que en ese momento corría hacia la cama, saltaba sobre Jane y aterrizaba justo en la mitad. Kaith apoyó la cabeza en uno de los muslos de Lily y suspiró.

-Podemos empezar. ¿Tienes lombrices, Lils? –Preguntó Kaith alzando los ojos para ver a su amiga.

Lily asintió y le dio la caja de cartón. Kaith la cogió rápidamente y sacó cinco lombrices de vivos colores que se retorcían con nerviosismo.

-¿Has vuelto a comprar esa porquería? –Preguntó Jane haciendo una mueca-. Es como si te comieses una lombriz de verdad… ¡Agh!

Lily rió y jugueteó con un mechón del pelo de Kaith.

-Bueno, ¿por qué empezamos? ¿Sirius Black como reto de Kaith? –Propuso Lily.

Dana asintió, Kaith mordió la cabeza de la lombriz tarareando una canción y Jane se encogió de hombros. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Jane habló.

-Lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿por qué has escogido a _Sirius Black_? ¡Si ese chico no tiene remedio! –Exclamó Jane alzando una de sus perfectas cejas castañas.

-Pues por eso mismo –Explicó Kaith sin inmutarse.

-Por Merlín… –Musitó Dana.

Kaith rió y partió la lombriz en dos.

-Creo que no estáis captando el fondo del asunto –Comentó Kaith con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna de las cosas que haces tiene fondo? –Preguntó Dana sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, Day-Day –Asintió Kaith alegremente-. A mis retos siempre los elijo para ayudarles. ¿O es que no recuerdas a Justin Fee? Salvé a ese chico la depresión permanente.

Lily alzó las cejas e intervino por fin:

-Pero también nos acordamos de Dennis Ripley. ¿A ese a qué le ayudaste? ¿A tener una mejor técnica a la hora de tirarse a alguien? –Preguntó Lily con sarcasmo.

Kaith rió y negó con la cabeza.

-En un principio le iba a ayudar a ser una persona más… real. Ese chico era tan superficial y materialista que daba grima, pero terminamos demasiado involucrados y… -Kaith suspiró sonriente.

-Era dos años mayor que tú, Kay. Y tú solo tenías quince –Le recordó Jane.

-¿Y qué? ¡No me iba quedar virgen toda la vida! –Exclamó la morena.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza: Kaith no tenía remedio.

-Cuando veas que Sirius Black es demasiado hasta para ti, no me cansaré de decirte: "Te lo dije" –La avisó Jane. Kaith iba a protestar: ella no se rendía nunca-. Te darás por vencida, ya lo verás –Insistió Jane con una sonrisa ladeada-. Pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas cambiar en él?

-¿Qué defecto tiene aparte de creerse extremadamente guapo?

-Que es un mujeriego –Respondió Jane.

-Ya te has contestado tú solita –Kaith se encogió de hombros sonriente, mientras Jane se echaba a reír.

-Te darás por vencida –Repitió la castaña triunfal.

Dana y Lily asintieron, pensaban exactamente igual que Jane. Sin embargo Kaith solo puso los ojos en blanco, parecía mentira que la conociesen, ella nunca se rendía o se cansaba.

-En fin, cambiando de tema… -Suspiró Kaith cogiendo otra lombriz.

-Ahora llega el tema de "Lily se ha vuelto loca" –Anunció Jane mirando a su amiga.

-Loca de remate. Mucho peor que Kaith –Completó Dana.

Kaith alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¡Me has quitado el puesto de la loca descerebrada! –Exclamó Kaith cruzándose de brazos.

Lily le dio un suave golpe en el brazo sonriente y decapitó a su lombriz.

-Veamos, mis queridísimas amigas… ¿Cuándo he perdido _yo_ una apuesta? –Inquirió Lily pasando sus ojos verdes por todas sus amigas.

-Pero si eso no nos preocupa –Contestó Jane mirando a Lily con una sonrisa-. Lo que nos preocupa es: ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando aceptaste una apuesta con _mi_ primo? Y más una apuesta de ese tipo.

-Es que la apuesta ni si quiera tiene sentido –Bufó Dana alzando las cejas.

-¿Te imaginas si gano, y tengo a Pott besando el suelo que piso y además ridiculizado delante de todo el colegio? –Los ojos de Lily brillaban de emoción.

Dana volvió a bufar y Jane suspiró.

-La verdad es que… Sería divertido ver a mi primo enamorado –Admitió Jane mirándose las uñas.

-¿Y si no ganas? –Apuntó Dana inclinando la cabeza.

Lily rió sin humor.

-Vamos, Day, ¡me conoces! Yo una apuesta la gano, _nunca_ la pierdo –Le aseguró Lily con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Kaith alzó su dedo índice para llamar la atención de todas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para enamorarlo? –Curioseó Kaith incorporándose y mirando a Lily.

En la cara de Lily bailaba una sonrisa misteriosa y sus ojos brillaban.

-Eso, Kay… Te lo diré más adelante… -Susurró Lily.

-Por muy segura que estés de que vas a ganar, sigo pensando que estás loca –Dana se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también pienso que estás loca. Pero si consigues hacerlo creo que te adoraré, Lils, por muy loca que estés –Le informó Jane con una gran sonrisa.

Lily amplió su sonrisa, bajó su mirada hasta Kaith que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de chiquilla traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

-Tú sabes que conmigo puedes contar para lo que sea. Si necesitas ayuda, servidora está disponible –Se ofreció Kaith.

-Lo mismo digo –Asintió Jane.

Lily se tiró sobre sus dos amigas.

-¡Gracias, chicas! –Exclamó Lily con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¡Ah! –Chilló Jane a punto de caerse al suelo-. Esos arranques son más típicos de Kaith que tuyos, Lilian.

-Estáis todas locas –Musitó Dana levantándose.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? –Quiso saber Lily soltando a las dos pijas que estaban bajo ella y mirando a Dana con cara de "no me niegues este caprichito".

Dana soltó un suspiro y alzó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Tú qué crees? –Preguntó Dana a modo de respuesta.

-¡Eres la mejor, Day!

Cirene Wood entró en ese momento a la habitación mirando con profundo asco y odio a las presentes.

-Otro año igual. Lo resistiré… Lo haré… -Se aseguró la morena a sí misma apretando los puños.

Las Pijas la miraron con cara de "ésta si que esta loca, y no Lily".

-Sabes que estás loca, ¿verdad, Wood? –Inquirió Jane quitándose a Lily de encima y yendo hacia su cama mientras se quitaba la falda del uniforme.

Cirene la fulminó con la mirada. Si odiaba a alguna de las pijas en especial, esa era Mary Jane Potter, sin ninguna duda.

-Y tú sabes que tu ego es tan grande que podría abastecer la autoestima del mundo entero, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Cirene con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jane se giró sonriente.

-¿Tú crees? –Jane sonrió más y se encogió de hombros-. Pues que bien –Añadió volviéndose.

Cirene reprimió un grito, dio media vuelta y subió al baño enfadada.

-Ya la has vuelto a enfadar, Jan… No tienes remedio –Comentó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ella se lo busca –Contestó Jane mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y se ponía su mini camisón de color rosa tirando a rojo-. Tiene realmente un problema.

-Como todo el mundo, Jany –Le dijo Kaith sonriendo.

-Pero el de ella debe ser mental –Completó Jane cruelmente.

-Mira que eres mala… -Masculló Lily.

-No soy mala, soy realista –Jane le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y se metió en su cama de un ágil salto.

-Algún día nos dirás que fue lo que te hizo Cirene para que la trates tan mal –Murmuró Lily poniéndose su camiseta blanca de tirantes gruesos.

La pelirroja reprimió un bostezo y se metió en su cama.

-Algún día, Lils… Algún día –Le aseguró Jane con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, mis pijas –Se despidió Kaith acurrucándose en su cama.

-Buenas noches –Contestaron las demás entre bostezos.

-Que duermas bien, Cire –Susurró Kaith girándose hacia su izquierda y mirando a la morena que en ese momento se acostaba.

Cirene se volvió hacia ella con una media sonrisa y asintió.

-Tú también, Kaithleen.

(…)

_Lugar: Gran Comedor, Hogwarts_

_Fecha: 2 de septiembre_

_Hora: 07.30 AM_

Jane bebía recatadamente su zumo de frambuesa recién exprimido mientras ojeaba El Profeta.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –Inquirió la castaña sin alzar la cabeza.

Lily miró de nuevo el horario junto a ella y soltó un suave suspiro.

-Transformaciones. Como se vuelvan a poner gallitos en medio de clase, te juro que tiró a Potter de su escoba durante el partido y a Lupin y a Black los tiró de las gradas –Musitó Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lils, deja los instintos asesinos a Day –Le dijo Jane mirándola y dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el brazo.

Dana alzó la mirada y asintió.

-Aunque si quieres tú das las ideas y yo las llevo acabo –Añadió Dana.

-Me parece bien –Sonrió Lily y dio el último mordisco a su tostada untada de queso Mascarpone.

-Oh, no –Susurró Jane, sus amigas ni la miraron. Jane leyendo el periódico y un "Oh, no" significaba sin duda alguna malas noticias-. ¿Os acordáis de Ripley, verdad? –Preguntó Jane mirando especialmente a Kaith.

-Ayer mismo hablábamos de él –Terció Lily.

Jane asintió y doblando el periódico por la mitad se lo extendió a Kaith y Lily. Kaith cogió el periódico con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y leyó rápidamente el artículo.

-Oh, por Merlín –Murmuró Kaith llevándose una mano a la boca y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras soltaba el periódico.

Lily lo cogió y leyó.

-Otro más no… -Murmuró Lily frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y negando con la cabeza-. Cada vez son más jóvenes.

Lily alzó la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos de Jane y cruzaron una mirada de preocupación. Dana hizo una mueca y cogió el periódico.

-_Cruciatus_ y _Avada Kedavra_ –Dana chasqueó la lengua-. Qué poco originales son –Comentó Dana negando con la cabeza.

Dana se ganó con ese comentario una mirada fulminante por parte de todas sus amigas.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Dana como si no viera nada de malo en lo que acababa de decir-. Soy una Rockwood por si no lo recordáis.

-Una Rockwood en Gryffindor, por si tú tampoco lo recuerdas –Le recordó Lily dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

-Sí, pero fui criada por Slytherins, lo llevo en la sangre, Lily, como tu llevas la sangre muggle –Dana se encogió de hombros y se levantó-. No me gusta este tema, ¿nos movemos?

-Sí, claro –Asintió Kaith con una débil sonrisa en su cara.

Dana suspiró y alzó una ceja con expresión desafiante.

-No te atrevas a volver a mirarme así –Le advirtió Dana a Lily.

La pelirroja la miró dolida y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasará cuando la próxima sea yo? ¿También me ganaré el comentario de "qué poco originales son"? –Indagó Lily cuando salían del Gran Comedor.

Los músculos de la cara de Dana se tensaron y la rubia giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-Tú no serás nunca la próxima mientras yo pueda evitarlo, Lily –Musitó Dana.

Lily por fin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró agradecida a su rubia amiga.

-A veces necesito que me lo digas, Day… De verdad –Le aseguró Lily en un susurro ajustándose la corbata y carraspeando.

En los labios de Dana hubo un amago de sonrisa, Lily nunca diría en alto se siente débil o indefensa. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Pero con decirle que en un susurro que necesitaba su seguridad le bastaba.

(…)

Sirius Black era un mujeriego, un ligón, un patán, un arrogante, un orgulloso, un viva la vida, un machista… y una larga lista de cosas más. Y cualquiera que se quedase con esa única faceta de Sirius pensaría que era uno de los peores hombres que habría conocido en la vida. Por eso mismo, a Sirius Black hacia falta conocerle.

Remus solía compararlo con la cebollas, no por su olor, no. Si no por las capas. El ligón, patán, arrogante era la capa superficial, y la capa con la que la mayoría se solía conformar. Si te molestabas en quitar esas capas, encontrabas al verdadero Sirius y podías correr el riesgo de enamorarte de su encanto natural, su simpatía y su gracia innata.

Aunque quizás quitase cierto encanto sus sonoros ronquidos, que habían despertado ya en cuatro ocasiones esa noche a James Potter.

James gruñó por sexta en vez, se incorporó, miró su reloj y volvió a gruñir al ver la hora que era. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Cuatro horas como mucho?

Tendría que ir a la enfermería y preguntar por alguna poción anti-ronquidos de Sirius Black. James miró a su mejor amigo despatarrado en su cama, con las sábanas, las almohadas y la ropa del día anterior en el suelo.

James miró hacia el otro lado y vio a Peter murmurando y dando pequeñas patadas en sueños. Seguro que eran hipogrifos intentando arrebatarle su peluche, como la última vez. James suspiró, miró de nuevo hacia Sirius y sonrió al ver a Remus al otro lado, en su cama, bostezando.

-Buenos días, Moony –Saludó James levantándose por fin y estirando los brazos.

-¿Has conseguido dormir algo? –Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Obviamente, no –Contestó James de mal humor-. Pero ahora me toca a mi despertar al muy imbécil, y no pienso ser encantador.

Remus sonrió y arrastró sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Por suerte no se encontró con demasiada ropa sucia en el camino, al fin y al cabo apenas era el segundo día en Hogwarts.

James se acercó a la cama de Sirius, se subió en ella y propinándole una patada en el estomago, refunfuñó:

-Levántate, maldito perro pulgoso.

Sirius murmuró algo contra su almohada y se revolvió en su sitio. James alzó una ceja y volvió a pegarle, esta vez más fuerte.

-No voy a repetirlo, chucho sarnoso. Levántate –Ordenó James.

-Joder, Prongs. Cómprate un balón y pégale a él, y déjame en paz de una puñetera vez –Protestó Sirius con la voz ronca y tirando a James de su cama.

James lo miró desde el suelo ceñudo.

-Bien, pero como esta noche vuelvas a roncar. Te juro que te ahogo con mi propia almohada –James se levantó ágilmente y se metió en el baño.

-¡Si yo no ronco, imbécil! –Gritó Sirius alzando la cabeza.

James rió con incredulidad.

-Seguro.

Remus se terminó de atar la corbata y sonrió a James.

-Si quieres ya le pido yo la poción a Pomfrey, como me tengo que pasar por la enfermería de todas formas –Se ofreció Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

James asintió y cogió el cepillo de dientes.

-Me parece bien –Se giró y sacó la cabeza por la puerta-. ¡Moveos si no queréis que lleguemos tarde desde el primer día!

-Estás muy responsable desde que te han nombrado Premio Anual –Comentó Remus alzando una ceja-. ¿Se debe a que por fin quieres ser responsable? ¿O a cierta pelirroja?

James se lo pensó y escupió la saliva con los restos de pasta de dientes en el lavamanos.

-Creo que a ninguna de la dos –Contestó James con simpleza.

-Estás muy seguro de que vas a ganar esa apuesta, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Remus riéndose.

-Tan seguro como de que dentro de unos meses Evans besará mis pies. Ya lo verás –James le guiñó un ojo y se paso la lengua por los dientes para comprobar que estaban perfectamente limpios.

Remus lo miró con incredulidad.

-Lily Evans es demasiado orgullosa. Y por mucho que la "enamores" no creo que nunca se arrodille y bese tus pies, Prongs –Rió Remus cogiendo su pijama y saliendo del baño.

-¡Lo hará, Moony! –Le aseguró James-. Lo hará –Se repitió a sí mismo.

(…)

Kaith miró a Lily con expresión de profundo aburrimiento.

-¿De verdad tienes que hacer los deberes de Transformaciones _ahora_? –Demandó Kaith jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

Lily asintió sin alzar la cabeza y continuó escribiendo.

-Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Este año son los EXTASIS, por si no lo recuerdas. Además hoy a la tarde tengo la primera reunión del Club de Encantamientos y lo deberes son para mañana.

Kaith soltó un suspiro y cogió resignada el gordo y pesado libro de 'Transformaciones Avanzadas II'. Rebuscó en su bolso pergamino, tinta y una pluma y lo dejo todo sobre la mesa que tenía frente a ella.

-Eres de lo más aburrida cuando haces deberes –Comentó Kaith soltando un pequeño bufido mientras abría su libro por el tema 3.

Lily rió y alzó la cabeza.

-Pues como todo el mundo, excepto tú –Lily le sonrió con cariño y volvió a su trabajo-. ¿Tú sabes algo sobre la nueva campaña de Day? –Curioseó Lily sin dejar de escribir.

Kaith puso cara de ansiedad y tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-¡No! Y necesito saberlo, de verdad… Conseguí ver la esquina de un pergamino, y ya con eso me dio mala espina… ¿Recuerdas la del año pasado? –Kaith se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró-. Todavía me duele la cabeza cuando pienso en ello…

Remus Lupin entró en ese momento en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Hola –Saludó Remus antes de subir veloz hacia su habitación.

-¿Es muy guapo, verdad? –Preguntó Kaith mirando embelesada al castaño que había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Lily rió mientras enrollaba su pergamino y metía la tinta y las plumas en el bolso.

-Kay, a ti cualquier chico te parece guapo y perfecto para llevarlo a cualquier rincón oscuro y hacerle locuras –Le dijo Lily con una mueca burlona-. A veces me recuerdas a un chico.

-¡Lily! –Chilló Kaith escandalizada-. ¡Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que soy una copia en femenino de Sirius Black!

-¿Hablabais de mí? –Investigó Sirius entrando en la Sala Común con una sonrisa sugerente pintada en la cara.

-Oh, por supuesto, dios Black. Eres nuestro monotema –Le comunicó Lily con sarcasmo.

-Me alegra oír eso, mi dulce Evans –Lily lo fulminó con la mirada-. Y más si viene de ti.

-Vuelve a llamarme "mi dulce Evans" y permito que Dana cumpla al menos dos de sus antiguas amenazas –Le advirtió Lily.

Sirius asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Escucha, Evans… Yo estaba pensando en que después tenemos otra hora libre, ¿no? –Inquirió Sirius alzando una ceja y rodeando los hombros de la pelirroja con un brazo-. Pues podríamos hacer algo divertido. Tú y yo.

Lily cogió el brazo de Sirius, se lo devolvió e hizo una mueca.

-Black, una y mil veces, no. Debería estar loca para salir contigo –Lily sacudió la cabeza-. Y evitemos el contacto corporal, ¿vale?

-¡Me vas a quitar también el placer te tocarte! Esto es demasiado –Dramatizó Sirius.

-Por Merlín… -La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily se levantó, se sacudió las partes que Sirius le había tocado del jersey y echándole una última mirada de antipatía se fue hacia su habitación.

Sirius tan solo se rió cuando desapareció Lily por las escaleras.

-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso, Blackie Cackie? –Se interesó Kaith cruzándose de piernas.

Sirius alzó la cabeza y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente se apartó un mechón de la cara, provocando una carcajada en Kaith.

-Vamos, Blacky, tú eres más original. ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para ligar conmigo?

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera ligar contigo?

Kaith alzó las cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

-Veamos, primero, tú intentas ligar con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, y segundo, eso siempre lo haces cuando esperas que la chica suelte un suspiro idiota y se te eche a los brazos –Enumeró Kaith transformando su sonrisa en una mueca burlona.

-O bien, te fijas mucho en mí, lo cual es un detalle por tu parte, DiAngelo, o bien tu también estás intentando ligar conmigo.

Kaith rió y recogió sus cosas.

-Acabas de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo, Black –Kaith se echó el bolso al hombro, se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Sirius y añadió:-. Pero, no te negaré que tengo un especial interés en ti.

Kaith se incorporó y dio media vuelta.

(…)

Lily miraba por encima Corazón de Bruja, como si a ella le interesase lo que le pasase a cualquiera de las estúpidas que salían en la revista. La ojeaba más que nada por obligación, ella era Lily Evans debía estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, pero realmente no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

Lily alzó la cabeza al sentir que alguien se sentaba frente a ella. La Premio Anual esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio al joven de rasgos griegos que la miraba con los ojos como platos frente a ella.

-Lils. ¿Qué haces leyendo esa basura? –Cuestionó el joven moviendo su varita para que la revista se hiciese cenizas frente a ellos.

-¡Eneas! –Chilló una joven cerca de él-. ¿No me digas que has vuelto a quemar otro número de Corazón de Bruja? –La joven suspiró-. Eso cuesta dinero, seguro que a Lily le ha costado dinero –La chica se giró hacia Lily con una sonrisa-. ¡Hola, Lils! –Saludó ella pasando sobre la mesa para abrazarla.

Eneas Kaligaris era uno de los chicos más guapos que cualquiera de ese colegio había podido conocer. Una pena que sea gay, pensó Lily. De Ravenclaw y miembro del Club de Encantamientos. Él era una perfecta combinación entre tio bueno y niño vulnerable. Su pelo castaño claro ligeramente ondulado caía de forma ordenada sobre su ojo izquierdo; sus ojos de un impactante azul oscuro; sus hoyuelos aparecían exactamente donde tienen que estar cuando sonreía y tenía unas facciones perfectas.

-A Lily no le hacen falta esas chorradas de Corazón de Bruja. Solo llenan la cabeza de la gente de tonterías y más tonterías –Argumentó Eneas colocándose bien el nudo de la corbata.

La joven que ahora soltaba a Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mi madre es la co-directora por si no lo recuerdas, cabeza de chorlito –Terció la joven.

Ella era Annette Foo. Muy orgullosa de ser una Hufflepuff, y capitana y buscadora del equipo de su casa. Era menudita. Su larga melena castaña rojiza rizada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda casi siempre estaba recogida en una coleta alta; sus ojos eran de un color miel ligeramente rasgados, y su boca era pequeña pero de labios gruesos. Era la novia de Eneas cuando este se dio cuenta de que era gay.

-Perdona, Annie –Se disculpó Eneas-. Pero, si tú madre solo escribe para El Profeta, y ella ni si quiera da las ideas que salen en la revista –Añadió Eneas frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Annette.

-Ya, pero aún así ella sigue siendo la co-directora –Annette le sacó la lengua-. Bueno, Lils, cuenta, cuenta, ¿qué tal el verano? ¡Todo!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si crees que te voy a contar algo, vas lista, Anne –Le avisó Lily-. No quiero que todo Hogwarts sepa lo que hice o deje de hacer en verano.

Eneas se rió con disimulo y Annette entrecerró los ojos.

-Me ha llamado cotilla, ¿verdad?

Eneas asintió mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse.

-Increíble –Fue lo único que dijo Annette.

Al Comedor comenzó a llegar gente de las clases y las mesas se fueron llenando.

-Mejor si nos vamos yendo, Annie –Propuso Eneas levantándose-. Ya vienen por ahí tus amigas.

Annette se medio giró y se volvió hacia Lily.

-Tus amigas necesitan un lavado de cerebro –Le susurró Annette antes de levantarse.

Lily la miró con soslayo.

-Anne…

-Era una broma –Rió Annette-. ¡Adiós!

-A que adivino –Intervino Jane sentándose junto a Dana y frente a Lily-. Ha dicho que nos hace falta un lavado de cerebro o pasar más tiempo con ella, para que nos contagiemos de su gran don de periodista.

Lily rió.

-La primera.

-Soy adivina –Admitió Jane echando hacia atrás su melena castaña, lo que provoco que toda la parte masculina de la mesa de Gryffindor la mirasen embobados, y parte de las mesas vecinas también.

Dana puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé exactamente porque piensa eso. Yo no me río de su ridículo apellido –Comentó Dana.

-A Anne le gusta provocar, y lo sabéis.

Lily se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

(…)

Lily acababa terminar la reunión inicial del Club de Encantamientos. Se despidió de cuatro chicas de Ravenclaw de 6º y echó a andar hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Lily –La llamaron dos voces al unísono.

Lily se giró y las reconoció nada más mirarlas. Eran las gemelas Lefèvre, de Slytherin. Eran malas y crueles como ellas solas, pero tenían una extraña debilidad por Lily.

-Hola, chicas –Saludó Lily sonriente.

-Nos preguntábamos si este curso también ibas a dar charlas tipo las del año pasado de "La chica que realmente llevas dentro" –Quisieron saber las gemelas.

Lily se lo pensó.

-No sé… Este año tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, además soy Premio Anual -¡Felicidades!-, gracias, y tengo el Club de Encatamientos, los entrenamientos de Quidditch…

-Lo entendemos, Lily. Pero por favor –Pidieron las gemelas al unísono, por supuesto.

-Me lo pensaré.

-Tomaremos eso como un sí –Dijeron las gemelas y dieron media vuelta.

Las gemelas vieron un niño de primero despistado cerca de las escaleras, se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron, se acercaron y sin pensárselo dos veces lo tiraron escaleras abajo.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Señoritas Lefèvre! –Chilló una mujer a su lado.

Lily se giró y vio a la severa e imponente Minerva McGonagall junto a ella. Su pelo negro liso recogido en un perfecto moño; sus ojos marrones grandes pero algo rasgados como los de un gato miraban horrorizados a las jóvenes; sus finos labios estaban fruncidos y sus puños cerrados con fuerza.

-¡Dalila! ¡Salomé! –Las llamó Lily.

Las jóvenes se giraron con la sonrisa y los ojos llenos de maldad.

-Ya me encargo yo, señorita Evans –McGonagall se adelantó y cogió a las dos jóvenes del cuello de la camisa y echó a andar con una gemela en cada mano y oyendo las protestas de ambas.

Lily suspiró, aquellas dos eran más malas que las originales Dalila y Salomé. La Premio Anual llegó hasta la torre de Gryffindor pensando en si las hermanas Lefèvre habrían sido fruto de una relación de una humana Slytherin con el propio diablo.

Lily vio a sus tres amigas sentadas en sendos sillones. Dana acabando su redacción de DCAO, Jane pintándose las uñas y Kaith leyendo un libro.

-Hola –Saludó Lily dejándose caer junto a Jane y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de ésta.

-Day nos va a exponer su Campaña Anual –Le informó Kaith dejando su libro sobre la mesa que tenía en frente y cogiendo una rana de chocolate de su bolso.

-¿Y por qué no me da buena espina? –Inquirió Lily incorporándose y mirando a Dana.

Dana terminó su trabajo y miró a Lily.

-Porque… ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con la pesimista de Mary Jane? –Inquirió Dana alzando una ceja.

-Por enésima vez yo no soy pesimista, solo realista –Murmuró Jane asegurándose de que sus uñas estaban perfectas, cogió el bote de pintauñas y comenzó a darles la segunda capa.

Dana sacó una caja de cartón de debajo de la mesa y la abrió.

-Bien… -Comenzó Dana-. Este año tengo el placer de presentaros la Campaña Por –hizo un silencio para crear expectación- Los Derechos Del Hombre Lobo –Anunció Dana con una media sonrisa-. La CPLDDHL

A Jane se le cayó el bote de pintauñas sobre el uniforme, Lily se cayó por el sillón hasta quedar en una posición algo rara, las piernas levantadas y el resto del cuerpo recostado incómodamente en el sillón, y Kaith se atragantó con la rana de chocolate.

-¿Hombres lobo? –Repitió Kaith entre dientes.

Dana asintió y añadió:

-Por supuesto mi fuente de inspiración ha sido Remus Lupin.

Kaith se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

-¿Dana te has vuelto loca? –Inquirió Lily.

-Bueno, a ti se te ven las bragas… -Comentó Dana mirando la posición de Lily.

Lily se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se aseguró de que nadie la hubiese visto. Por suerte el respaldo del sillón la había tapado.

-¿La CP… qué? –Jane se limpió con un simple hechizo la varita y miraba a Dana con cara de "¿uh?"-. Cada vez te complicas más la vida… ¿Y qué has dicho de Lupin?

Dana ni si quiera la miró.

-Es la CPLDDHL. Y he dicho que Lupin es mi inspiración.

-¿Ese? ¿Y por qué no te has buscado a uno que no sea un merodeador, cielo? –Preguntó Jane alzando las cejas.

Dana la miró atentamente durante unos segundos.

-Jane… Creo que eres tonta –Confesó Dana.

-¡Cómo se entere Remus de esto, me mata! –Kaith se levantó de golpe y con la mano todavía en la frente.

Dana la miró.

-No es el único hombre lobo en Inglaterra, Kay.

-Me comerá la cabeza… Y después la tripas y… -Kaith soltó un gritito histérico.

-¿Os habéis vuelto todas tontas? –Inquirió Dana suspirando.

-¿Lupin se come a la gente? –Quiso saber Jane mirando a Kaith.

Lily le dio un golpe a Jane.

-¡Ey! –Se quejo Jane mirándola con reproche.

-Jane, creo que ya has esnifado suficiente pintauñas por hoy. Vete a la cama –Le recomendó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no esnifo pintauñas, soy más fina, Lils.

-Ah, entonces tú lo que esnifas es diamantes, ¿verdad?

-¡Nos estamos desviando del tema! –Exclamó Dana.

-Tienes razón –Admitieron Jane y Lily.

Kaith seguía diciendo incoherencias por lo bajo.

-¡Evans! –Lily ni se giró, era la grave e inconfundible voz de James Potter.

-Dime, Potter.

James se sentó en un sillón junto a ella desordenándose el pelo.

-Mañana voy a hacer las pruebas y quiero que estés allí.

Lily alzó sus cejas pelirrojas.

-¿Pruebas para qué? –Inquirió Lily.

-Para bateador, buscador y cazador –Enumeró James sabiendo lo que iba a venir ahora.

-Tenemos bateador –Lily se giró hacia Dana y la señaló con el dedo-. McGonagall la quitó del equipo para seis meses, y da la casualidad de que este mes se van a terminar esos seis meses. Así que solo pruebas para buscador y cazador.

-Evans, que yo recuerde, soy yo el capitán y no tú.

-¿Es que piensas que Dana no es buena bateadora?

-No he dicho eso. Es la mejor bateadora que ha tenido Gryffindor, solo que… Se deja llevar por impulsos personales. O si no recuerda porque la quitaron del equipo por seis meses.

-Le tire una bludger un poco más fuerte de lo normal a Wood, y le partí la pierna por tres sitios diferentes, y además se rompió la nariz y la muñeca –Recordó Dana divertida-. Pero él me provocó… Atreverse a decir eso… -Dana soltó un gruñido débil y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, pero, Day… Después de eso, cuando cayó al suelo medio inconsciente, el pobre tuvo que salir corriendo medio mareado por el campo porque tú le perseguías con el bate y le amenazabas con "romperle los huevos".

Dana asintió nostálgica.

-Que buenos tiempos.

-Es muy agresiva –Argumentó James-. Demasiado diría yo. ¿Sabes qué, Rockwood? Hay un deporte muggle que te vendría como anillo al dedo: Boxeo.

Las Pijas, menos Dana rompieron a reír cuando escucharon eso.

-Pregúntale a John a ver si Dana ha practicado boxeo –Dijo Lily con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bueno, da igual… -Se rindió por fin James-. Dana estás en el equipo, por supuesto. Entonces os veo a las dos mañana en el campo a las 6. Sin falta –James se levantó cuando Lily le detuvó.

-¿No piensas empezar la apuesta, o qué? –Le preguntó Lily mirándolo coquetamente.

James tuvo que deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta al ver la mirada que Lily le había echado.

-Claro, Evans… -Murmuró James, y recobrando la compostura añadió acercándose a su oído:-. Y te digo lo mismo… Aunque creo que con esas miraditas que me estás echando desde la mañana, y la forma en que te muerdes el labio siempre que estoy cerca, forma parte de tu plan –Lily sonrió y James le chupó suavemente el lóbulo antes de apartarse-. Señoritas –Añadió en forma de despedida y se fue.

-Dime que solo te ha susurrado unas palabras al oído, por favor –Rogó Jane a su lado.

-No –Masculló Lily llevándose la mano al lóbulo de la oreja y limpiándolo con la manga de la camisa.

-Por mucho que te limpies con la manga de la camisa seguirás oliendo a saliva de mi primo –Se burló por lo bajo Jane.

-Lo que tengo que soportar para ganar una apuesta… -Susurró Lily.

-¡Kaith deja de llenarte de paranoias! –Le pidió Dana.

Kaith miró a Dana y se calló, pero seguía pensando en que Dana lo que quería era verla muerta.

-¿Y ya has hecho plaquitas y chapitas y esas cosas? –Preguntó Kaith temerosa.

Dana asintió con la cabeza y sacó un par de chapas y se las tiró a Kaith. Una era blanca y con las letras CPLDDHL en azul oscuro y en medio la huella de un lobo. La otra era animada, y era un hombre lobo aullándole a la luna, una y otra vez. Kaith sintió un escalofrío al ver la chapa y negó con la cabeza.

-Mira, Lils, hay muchas cosas de la que me quejaré de mi primo, pero… Algo que no se le puede negar es que tiene una boca que hace locuras y que besa de maravilla. Y ya no te digo chupar… -Jane pensó en como había sonado eso y rió con nerviosismo.

Lily entrecerró los ojos

-¿Qué cosas haces tú con James Potter? –Inquirió Lily ligeramente escandalizada-. ¡Eso es incesto! –Musitó Lily entre dientes.

Jane se rió y la ignoró deliberadamente mientras cogía las chapas que tenía Kaith en la mano y las observaba con curiosidad.

-Son bonitas –Admitió Jane.

(…)

-Déjame adivinar, Rockwood vuelve a estar en el equipo –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

James apoyó la frente en su mano derecha y asintió.

-Te dejas mangonear por Evans con una facilidad espantosa –Le informó el moreno bajando sus piernas de la mesa y apoyándose en sus rodillas para mirar a James-. Voy a terminar pensando que te gusta de verdad.

James alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Padfoot, por favor.

-Es lo que parece, Prongsie.

James hizo una mueca de disconformidad y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo que empezar a ganar esta apuesta por algún sitio –Le explicó James.

-Me parece genial, pero consintiéndole todos sus caprichos de niña mimada, no es un gran sitio por el que empezar, amigo mío –Le advirtió el animago.

James se quedó pensativo y asintió.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? –Gruñó James poniéndose en pie-. ¿Dónde está Remus cuando le necesito?

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué? –Inquirió Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

James alzó una ceja.

-Sirius, cuando quiero llevar a una chica en seguida a la cama te pregunto a ti, pero si tengo que enamorarla tú no eres le más indicado, Pad.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito –Masculló Sirius-. Pues cuando quieras conseguirte a cualquier tia para tirártela, no me vengas buscando, porque te mandaré a buscar a Remus.

-Que sensible eres, Pad –James puso los ojos en blanco.

Sirius lo ignoró pasando la mano por su pelo, dio media vuelta y se fue tras una de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules de 5º.

-¡Eh, preciosa! –La llamó Sirius.

La joven se giró con una sonrisa boba al reconocer la voz.

-Dime, Sirius.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –La invitó el moreno rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

-Vale… -Aceptó la joven.

-Ya ha pasado a las de quinto, nunca cambiará –Comentó Remus junto a James.

-¡A ti te estaba buscando! –Exclamó James.

-No pienso ayudarte con Evans, es _tu_ apuesta, no la mía –Le avisó Remus sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo te buscaba para eso?

Remus lo miró con soslayo.

-Nos conocemos, James.

(…)

Y repito otra vez, ¡lo siento! Lo siento por el retraso, y lo siento por el patético cap sin imaginación. Bueno, ya dejo de lamentarme y os comento un par de cositas.

El apellido de Dana, me hubiese gustado preguntároslo desde el principio, pero mi mala memoria se negó, así que os lo pregunto ahora. ¿Os suena de algo Rockwood? Por supuesto no es un apellido que haya cogido a la ligera de vete tu a saber donde y haya dicho, ¡mira que bien queda! Así que no me metáis más en este agujero sin imaginación y decidme, por favor, si os suena de algo T.T

Y bueno, lo otro también tiene que ver con Dana. Parecen ser las notas finales dedicadas a Dana xD. El baúl negro, uf, el baúl negro (lo menciono de pasada… xD)… Solo quiero que lo tengáis muy presente. Y después la Campaña Anual de Dana, ay… xDD Si es que ella dice que Lily y Kaith, pero anda que ella esta muy en su sano juicio. Ya me comentaréis que os ha parecido su genial idea :P

Y ahora lo que veremos en el próximo cap, para el que os digo una fecha fija 25 de Noviembre, y es sorpresa doble, porque se estrena HP4 en España, y ¡wow! Creo que ese día estaré insoportable, excepto que haya conseguido entradas para el preestreno, entonces estaré más que insoportable xD

.. Volveremos a ver a algunos personajes un poco desparecidos durante este cap, como John, Giselle, Charlotte, Cirene, Alan o Drea. Pero también entraran más en juego los personajes nuevos de este cap, como Eneas (¡lo adoro!), Annette o las hermanas Lefèvre (que miedo me dan…).

.. Empezaremos verdaderamente la apuesta y con ella los capítulos largos.

.. Lily, Dana y James en el campo de quidditch, donde veremos que Dana no es la única capaz de intentar matar a un jugador.

.. Kaith empieza a trabajar duro en su reto, y veremos algunos de sus excéntricos comportamientos.

.. Jane seguirá siendo _guay_ y _mega_ guapa (xD merlín, cada día estoy peor)

Bueno, entonces sin más cosas que decir aparte de que ¡maldición, me tengo que hacer la manicura! Me despido desde algún punto en las profundidades del mar Pacífico rodeada de tiburones blancos (rezad para que no me pase nada!).

Ari, Arito, Aruki, A-Poo o Miyu


	4. Si Te Mato, No Grites

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, ya lo sabéis. Todo de JK, la señora millonaria.

Antes de nada, Lo Siento. Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero la frustración se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me fastidió la vida. Después llegó la HP4, y la emoción se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y no pude pensar en otra cosa. ¿Os acordasteis de Dana en la película? Porque a no ser que estuvieseis demasiado emocionadas con la visión de Harry sin camiseta, o con la visión del dios Cedric (vale, yo también tuve mis momentos de debilidad…), tuvisteis que reparar en ello… xD Bueno, también podemos echarle la culpa a la mala pronunciación de Karkarov, si no llega a ser porque me sé esa parte de memoria, ni yo misma hubiese entendido lo que decía. Vale, no la nombra a ella, pero si su apellido, jope… xD Más tarde cuando mi cabeza recuperó el control sobre sí misma, y se olvidó de Cedric y su sonrisa, y su pelo, y etc, se olvidó del hecho de que James y Lily pareciesen tener 40 años (cuando, atención, los mató con 21 (sí, sí… lo sé, es muy fuerte… ¬¬)) y solo dicen 3 palabras…; la frustración me hizo otra visita, y así he estado hasta el domingo (ayer) cuando me dije, no te levantas de esta silla hasta que lo termines, y sorprendentemente lo escribí todo de una tirada y, lo más fuerte¡me gustaba! Casi lloró de la emoción…

**Gerulita Evans: **Konbawa! Gracias por el rr :D. ¿Qué Dana es muy asesina¿Sólo eso? A mí me parece que eso es quedarse corto… La pobre Dana lleva en la sangre eso de ser sociópata, no tiene remedio. ¿Tú crees que las chicas van a ganar la apuesta¿En serio? Hmm… Que poca confianza en mis niños, de verdad. ¿Arrepentidas y enamoradas? No creo que estas chicas sepan lo que es el arrepentimiento, y en cuanto a lo de enamorarse… No creo que estén por la labor, aunque bueno, ya veremos :P Saluditos de esta desquiciada reina del drama y la frustración! ..

**xX Ashley Xx: **Konnichiwa! Pues sí, querida, en Japón, ahí estoy acomodada. La verdad es que no es más que otro de mis sueños. Así que seamos realistas: todavía voy al colegio, todavía vivo con mis padres en SS, y hasta que no sea mayor de edad no podré salir de aquí… La dura y cruda realidad. Me alegra saber que ya no lees a escondidas (me ahorras un castigo que llevar acabo, porque yo ya estaba por preguntarle a Dana alguno que me fuese útil :P), pero ahora soy yo la que lee, escribe y publica a escondidas, ya ves lo mala que soy ;). Exacto Rookwood es el apellido de un mortifago: Augustus Rookwood, al veremos pronto por aquí. La CPLDDHL va a traer muchísimos dolores de cabeza, si es que a esta Dana se le ocurren unas cosas… ¿Te fuiste con la estilista¿Y de qué color te pintaste el pelo al final? Es que me dejaste con la curiosidad… ;P (Por cierto, te has vuelto a cambiar el nick¿a qué si?) Besukines pasados por agua de esta loca que recorre el océano Pacífico en un bañera! ..

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** Hullo! Me alegra de que te guste :D. Por cierto¿de quién era ff al final? Es que me dejaste con la mosca, y como yo soy muy curiosa (sí, ya sé lo del gato), pues no tengo remedio. Recuerdos musicales desde un concierto privado de "Las Ostras Cantoras" (creo que eso es de Disney…)! ..

**Mara-Evans: **Holitas, mi preciosa niña loca! Uf, no sabes tú la de problemas y líos que he tenido por este rr. Ya te contaré por el msn… Uf… (En resumen, mis padres no tenían nada mejor que hacer que preocuparse por la vida de su hijita en "internet".). Ya te contaré…

1º Me parece una idea fabulosa que me hayas escrito el rr así, seamos sinceras, es muchísimo más cómodo. 2º El contestador es malo, muy malo, habrá que castigarle… Ahora que lo pienso¿de cuando es este rr? Porque tú y yo ya hemos hablado, tú haciendo la comida, y yo yendo de compras… ju… fue bastante cómico. 3º Algún día me terminaré creyendo todo lo que me dices, y me odiaré a mi misma por ser tan horriblemente creída¿sabes? 4º El rollito L/J es lo que más problemas me está dando, es lo que me frustra y no me deja avanzar… ¡El problema es que no sé como empezar! Porque sé que va a pasar después de que va a pasar en medio, y lo que pasará al final, pero, joder¡no como empezar! Ugh… -.-. 5º Dana esta para ingresarla en un manicomio, así de claro xD. 6º Cuando toque hablar de Jane diremos simplemente "música de fondo: canto de grillos". 7º Kaith es la que más miedo me da de las cuatro, de verdad. Ni Dana con lo sociópata que es, ni Jane con su forma de ser super mega guachi, ni Lily con lo capaz que es con tal de ganar, ganar, y ganar. 8º El comentario no es malo, porque la contestación no lo es, así que no digas tonterías :P. 9º La verdad es que para perder el tiempo tengo muchísimas cosas en mi lista, y esta no es una de ellas n.n.

Atte. Ari, the dramaqueen (no, no pone draqueen… x.xU) (pero sí, también soy la de las cosas raras en el nick como lo del pacto de sangre… xD). La mejor escritora definitivamente no soy (esa creo que es JK), la mejor amiga (creo que ese papel lo cumples mejor tú n.n), y lo de la vasca más loca (hasta ayer pensaba que sí que lo era, pero conocí a una que esta peor que yo, sí, sí, euskadi échate a temblar… xD). Sí tu me quieres, yo te quiero el doble, y si tu me quieres el doble, yo te quiero el triple, así que tu verás :P

**Leodyn:** γειάσου¿Primera vez que dejas rr, verdad? Bien, bien :D. La cosa creo que se empieza animar ahora, aunque L/J me frustren hasta la muerte… xD ¿Por qué Kaith elige a Sirius pudiendo elegir a Remus? Cuando leí tu pregunta casi me caigo de la silla, y si te digo porque te adelanto todo el fic, así que dejémoslo en un casi me caigo de la silla ;P. Que Dana venga de una familia Slytherin es uno de las miles de cosas en común que tiene en común con Sirius, te sorprendería la cantidad de similitudes que tienen. En este capitulo verás porque quiero que tengas en cuenta al baúl negro :). Veamos, respecto a lo de que Cire es amiga de Kaith, bueno no es exactamente eso. Es que a Kaith no le gusta llevarse mal con nadie, ella es llevémonos todos bien, y vivamos en paz y armonía xD. Las otras no se llevan bien con ella por cosas del pasado, cada una tiene su propia razón, ya las verás. Se supone que todas son igual de pijas, el punto es que no todas quieren ser igual de pijas :P. Voy a serte sincera respecto a lo de porque son solo cuatro en la habitación de los Merodeadores, me daba pereza crear otro personaje, de verdad… Tengo un millón y medio de personajes, y crear otro más para que sólo esté cuando tengan que hacer trabajos, o cuando estén en la habitación, me daba muchísima pereza… xD Así que dije, ala, que sean solo cuatro. Por cierto, adoro que me hagan preguntas (aunque casi siempre termine diciendo más de lo que debo…), así que tú haz las que quieras. Me llamo Ari, sí, diminutivo de mi nombre original: Ariadna. Al parecer somos tocayas. Kya! Por fin tengo una tocaya, esto es emocionante… (Yo que pensaba que era la única en el mundo, aparte de la actriz Ariadna Gil, pero ella no cuenta, es famosa xD). Lamento no haber actualizado antes :(. Saluditos dulces desde Creta donde juego con un hilo dorado! ..

**HeiDi-Lu:** Ciao:D Te ha tocado el premio gordo por haber adivinado quien era Rookwood, solo que¿cómo se te ocurre que mi pobre e inocente (ejem!) Dana fuese a la que juzgaban? Ella nunca haría algo semejante… (Mejor dejemos el tema) Va a ser que sí… Besukines nostálgicos desde una isla de 5x5 m! ..

**Arabelaweasley:** Bonjour! Me alegro de que te haya hecho mucha ilusión :D (Esa era la intención). No importa que te tardases, lo importante es la familia, yo puedo esperar el rr el tiempo que haga falta, y espero que sea lo que sea lo que paso con tu familia ya esté todo arreglado, y tu estés bien ;). ¿20¿Ya tienes el patito? Buaa¡qué chuchi! Es normal que te empieces a sentir mayor, eres mayor, aunque todavía no lo suficiente para beber alcohol en USA, así que consuélate con eso si te sientes muy mayor :P. ¡Ah! (Escandalizada) ¿Qué Kaith pone excusa para tirárselos? Empiezas a hablar como Jane, de verdad. No puedo creerme que pienses eso, con lo inocente que es Kaith… Si no ve las dobles intenciones ni aunque le peguen con ellas xD Y Lily y James, (ahora es cuando me pongo a llorar) me están frustrando de verdad… Porque sé lo que va a pasar en medio, y como va a terminar, pero no sé como diablos empezar. Así que aquí me tienes medio frustrada xD ¿Qué te pareció la peli? (Para mí la mejor de las cuatro, con algunas cosillas como que Lily y James no tienen 40 años… ¬¬) Aunque tengo que reconocer una cosa, Filch hizo de la película algo para reírse un buen rato… (me estuve riendo durante 5 minutos cuando sale por primera vez). Recuerdos del baúl de los recuerdos de Karina, nah, recuerdos salados de esta norteña desquiciada que se va a la playa en pleno diciembre! ..

**VickyPotter:** Hallo¿Qué tal? Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, la frustración se apodero de mi cuerpo… ¿Te gustó la película? A mí me encantó, buf… xD Saludos puramente japoneses desde una casa de té! ..

**Tsubasa Malfoy: **Sa'ida! (Según mi diccionario eso es hola informalmente en egipcio :P). Puedes llamarme como más te guste, Miyu, Ari, A-Poo… y sus derivados. Así que de Bilbo¿eh? Pues kaixo, vecina! n.n ¿El personaje que más te gusta Kaith¿De verdad? (Jo, eso me hace ilusión) Yo que pensaba que la estaba haciendo algo _insoportable_, pues me alegra saber que te gusta n.n ¿Dana familiar de Hermione? Ju, ju… No, por supuesto que no… xD Aunque la idea de las campañas me inspiré un poquito en Hermy, eso lo tengo que admitir. En cuanto mi imaginación, no tardará mucho más en volver, aunque ahora por lo menos tiene el detalle de mandarme post-its con ideas desde las Bahamas… xD. Venga, besukines oscuros desde un sótano en el que estudio Literatura! ..

Y ahora dejo descansar mis manitos un ratito para dejaros con el capitulo que llega con retraso. Disfrutadlo!

**4**

**Si te mato, no grites**

_Lugar: Uno de los miles de pasillos de Hogwarts_

_Fecha: 3 de septiembre (¡sábado!)_

_Hora: 17.05_

Kaith tendida en el suelo, jugueteando con uno de sus mechones negros miraba con curiosidad el techo de piedra gris oscuro.

-Kaithleen¿se puede saber que haces? –Preguntó una voz masculina junto a ella.

Kaith apartó lentamente los ojos del techo para clavarlos en la mirada casi amarilla de Remus Lupin.

-Pensar, y sobre todo admirar los techos de Hogwarts –Contestó Kaith encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿A qué nunca los habías mirado?

Remus sonrió ladeadamente: Kaithleen DiAngelo era todo un personaje.

-Sabes que eres excéntrica¿no? –Inquirió Remus.

Kaith sonrió y asintió.

-Me gusta ser diferente a los demás.

-Sin hacer ese tipo de cosas ya lo eres. Eres una Pija, Kaith.

Kaith suspiró.

-Sí, bueno… Pero tampoco es algo para morirse de la emoción¿sabes? Las que se llevan toda fama y la reputación son Jane y Lily, las que de verdad tienen interés en ser Pijas –Le informó Kaith volviendo a mirar al techo.

-¿Tú no tienes interés en ser Pija?

Kaith rió.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo tengo, pero tampoco es algo que me haga falta. Esta bien ser popular y eso, pero no estaría mal ser simplemente Kaith DiAngelo, sin el "La Pija".

Remus asintió.

-Te entiendo.

Kaith giró la cabeza sonriente.

-Lo sé –Kaith se incorporó y se levantó de un salto-. Por el pasillo de la derecha viene Jane buscándote –Kaith se sacudió los pantalones cargo beiges y echó a andar dando saltitos.

Y tal y como había dicho Kaith, Jane apareció en ese momento dando sonoras pero elegantes zancadas y con tanta rapidez que el mini vestido verde que llevaba se movía de una lado para otro haciendo que se le agradeciera a los leggings negros que llevaba debajo que no se le viese algo más que las piernas.

-¡Lupin! –Exclamó la castaña llevando sus manos a las caderas-. Te estaba buscando¿dónde te metes?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-¿En la biblioteca? –Contestó Remus.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Escucha, tenemos reunión de prefectos el lunes a las siete¿vale? La segunda semana de cada mes los lunes a las siete.

Remus asintió.

-Perfecto. Ahora me voy a buscar a Kaith –Anunció Jane dando un giro sobre sus tacones negros con verde-. ¿No la habrás visto por casualidad, no?

-Se acaba de ir por el pasillo de la derecha –Contestó Remus señalando el pasillo que estaba tras él.

-¡Gracias! –Exclamó la castaña girándose de nuevo y pasando rápidamente junto a Remus que la miró con una sonrisa.

-Adiós, Potter –Se despidió Remus andando en dirección contraria.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero no le importo demasiado tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como que se le había vuelto a olvidar preguntarle a Kaith cual era su objetivo este año, o que Sirius Black era idiota perdido.

Jane no le había contestado porque no le había escuchado, cuando el joven se despidió Jane ya había dado la vuelta a la esquina y "corría" tras los pantalones cargo beiges que tenía frente a ella. La prefecta alargó el brazo y cogió con fuerza la camiseta verde de Kaith.

-Te he estado buscando desde las nueve de la mañana, enana –Siseó Jane en su oído-. Y tú has estado escapando de mí de una manera algo exagerada.

Kaith dejó escapar una suave risa.

-No es verdad, Jany –Se defendió la morena dando media vuelta y mirando con una sonrisa que intentaba ser dulce a Jane-. Simplemente no hemos coincidido.

Jane sonrió irónicamente y alzó una ceja.

-Kaith eres la persona que peor miente en el mundo entero –Susurró Jane negando con la cabeza-. Muy bien, ahora vamos a tener la charla que me debes desde principio de curso.

Kaith sonrió débilmente.

-¿Tú no tenías una cita, Jane?

Jane se llevó una mano a la boca y reprimió un grito.

-¡Circe santísima! Tienes razón –Jane miró el reloj que llevaba Kaith y chilló débilmente-. Y llego casi una hora tarde¿en qué tengo la cabeza? –Jane dio media vuelta y cuando iba a desaparecer tras una esquina, se giró y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Kaith-. Me debes una conversación.

A Kaith se le escapó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Jane se alejaba tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitían. Menos mal.

(…)

Lily bajó con gracia los escalones de piedra que llevaban hacia los jardines. Los jóvenes que se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch la miraron con una sonrisa tonta.

Lily llevaba el pelo rojo cereza recogido en una coleta alta que se movía de un lado para otro; pantalones cortos rojos, con algunas rayas doradas a los lados; camiseta blanca con los bordes rojos y dorados, sobre ella una fina chaqueta deportiva a conjunto con los pantalones; unos calcetines hasta la rodilla y las deportivas más chics de la temporada. En la mano derecha llevaba la escoba.

Lily sonrió al notar la mirada de todos los chicos sobre ella, y clavó su mirada en la cabeza rubia de Dana en el campo de quidditch. Cuando por fin se acercó a ella, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me has esperado?

-Tenía que hablar antes con Potter –Se excusó Dana señalando con la cabeza a James que estaba tras ella con una tabla blanca y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿De qué? –Indagó Lily con una sonrisa.

Dana puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Borde –Musitó Lily echando a andar hacia James, tiró de la tabla blanca que tenía en la mano y sonrió-. Puntual, señor Potter.

James alzó sus ojos avellana hacia Lily e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Bien. Yo estoy ocupado recogiendo los nombres de los aspirantes¿te importa ir reuniendo al equipo y calentando con los aspirantes? Me harías un favor –Le pidió James.

Lily suspiró.

-¿Tengo cara de sirvienta? –James entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Y de entrenadora, o capitana? –James iba a decir algo pero Lily lo interrumpió-. No. Así que se lo pides a otra.

James soltó un bufido.

-Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias por tu equipo, Evans –Gruñó James-. ¡Rookwood! Tenías razón. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Dana casi sonrió, pero su casi sonrisa se borró en seguida y se limitó a asentir y echar a andar hacia los vestuarios.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y anduvo hasta Dana.

-¿Hablando de mí con Potter a escondidas?

-Claro, Lily. No tengo nada mejor que hacer –Ironizó Dana-. La verdad es que le estoy ayudando a ganar la apuesta contándole tus puntos débiles y que tiene que hacer para enamorarte –Añadió la rubia-. Egocéntrica.

-Tonta –Lily le sacó la lengua y entró en los vestuarios.

Ahí tendida en un banco estaba Yuri Angel con su característico pelo morado oscuro desparramado y sus ojos verdes manzana recorriendo los vestuarios con curiosidad.

-Hola, Pijas –Saludó con su voz de ultratumba.

-Yuri –Dijo Lily en forma de saludo dejando la escoba y la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro en el banco de enfrente.

-¿Te presentas para buscadora, verdad? –Preguntó Dana sentándose en otro de los bancos.

Yuri alzó la cabeza y asintió sonriente.

-Tienes cuerpo y talento para ser buscadora –Declaró Lily con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Gracias –Musitó Yuri.

Seis chicas de entre 14 y 16 años entraron en los vestuarios murmurando sin parar.

-¡Lily! –Exclamaron todas al unísono al ver a la pelirroja ajustándose la coleta frente al espejo.

-Hola, chicas –Saludó Lily con una sonrisa.

Las seis chicas ampliaron sus sonrisas y corrieron a rodear a Lily. Yuri las miró con profundo desagrado, muchas de ellas eran compañeras suyas pero se llevaban fatal. Dana imitó a Yuri pensando que a esas chicas la laca y el maquillaje les habían exterminado las dos neuronas que tenían cuando entraron al colegio.

-¿Sales, Yuri? –La invitó Dana mirándola amablemente-. Deberíamos ir calentando –Lo último lo dijo más alto para que la escucharan todas.

-Tiene razón. Vamos –Lily deshizo el corro que se había formado a su alrededor y echo a andar, seguida de cerca por el resto de las chicas.

-Por fin os decidís a salir –Comentó un chico alto e igual de cuadrado que un armario. El pelo rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta baja y unos ojos marrones escondidos detrás de unas largas pestañas. Su nombre era Fred McDilan, bateador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Perdone usted la tardanza, McDilan –Bromeó Lily dándole una palmadita en uno de sus musculosos brazos.

-A ti te perdono lo que haga falta –Le siguió la corriente Fred con una sonrisa juguetona.

Lily rió divertida.

-Ahora no, Freddy. Estamos en el entrenamiento –Lily le sacó la lengua y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Dana.

La cara de Lily se iluminó al ver muchísima gente en las gradas

-Vaya, que cantidad de gente.

-Sí, Evans, y todos vienen a verte a ti –Susurró James en su oído con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero que gracioso eres, Pott. Que gracioso –Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Dana.

-Yo creo que hacen buena pareja –Dana alzó las cejas-. Es verdad.

-Pues yo creo que no pueden hacer peor pareja, porque no pueden –Declaró Dana frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, claro. Igual que tu y Wood¿no? La peor pareja del mundo –Comentó Yuri con sarcasmo.

-Olvidemos a Wood¿quieres? –Gruñó Dana.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y despidiéndose de ella se acercó a James.

-Yuri Angel, sexto, buscadora –Dijo Yuri cuando estuvo frente al moreno que continuaba picándose con Lily.

James giró la cabeza y la miró con ojo crítico.

-Bien¿tienes escoba o te dejamos alguna?

-Rookwood me va a dejar una, pero de todas formas tengo.

James asintió apuntando algo en su tabla blanca.

-Coge la escoba empezamos en cinco minutos –Se volvió hacia Lily que estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada con expresión desafiante-. Tú también prepárate, os necesito a todos volando.

Lily suspiró y asintió.

-Por cierto, eres imbécil –Le susurró Lily cuando dio media vuelta para irse.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Lily cogió su escoba, la paso por debajo de su pierna derecha y dando una suave patada en el suelo, se elevó con una rapidez asombrosa. La pelirroja cerró los ojos disfrutando del viento contra su cara, aquella sensación siempre le recordaba a Kaith. Dana pasó junto a ella a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo que reaccionará. A Dana siempre le había gustado la velocidad y el riesgo, era algo que llevaba por las venas. Desde pequeña había necesitado la adrenalina dentro de ella.

Dana hizo una pirueta, descendió a toda velocidad hasta la puerta que había junto a los vestuarios; junto a la puerta, sobre una mesa estaba su preciado bate negro, sin tocar ni rozar el suelo, lo cogió y volvió a ascender sintiendo dentro de ella las ganas de golpear algo duro y rebelde como una _bludger_.

Fred la miró con una sonrisa desde el suelo, conocía a Dana demasiado bien en el campo de juego; al fin y al cabo se tenían que complementar el uno al otro. Dando una fuerte patada al baúl que se movía con fuerza, liberó dos pelotas negras que en seguida se elevaron y como si estuvieran llenas de nostalgia se lanzaron contra Dana que las miró provocativamente.

-Venid con mamá.

La primera bludger fue directa a su cabeza, pero Dana más rápida se apartó haciendo una pirueta sobre sí misma, y observando a la bludger despistada le dio con todas sus fuerzas para mandarla directa al lago. La segunda iba derecha a su espalda, Dana se giró al oír el zumbido, apretó el bate y cuando la pelota estaba a punto de darle, Dana la golpeó con su fuerza innata.

Dana escuchó aplausos a lo lejos y vio a gente en las gradas de pie y aplaudiendo y a Lily con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Dana suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Sus ojos azules se desviaron al ver una mancha morada recorrer todo el campo tras un destello de luz dorada. Yuri Angel persiguiendo la snitch.

Dana descendió junto a James, lo miró a los ojos y el chico hizo una reverencia.

-Me quito el sombrero –Admitió James-. Angel es impresionante. Y el numerito tuyo de antes con las bludgers también.

-Cállate –Gruñó Dana-. No buscaba el que todo el campo me estuviese mirando y después se pusiese a aplaudir –Dana frunció el ceño-. Por ahí viene tu próximo guardián –Anunció la rubia mirando a Jonathan Potter que corría hacia ellos.

-¿De verdad crees que mi primo tiene madera de guardián?

Dana frunció más el ceño.

-¿Crees que si no lo creyese habría estado persuadiéndolo durante todo el verano? –Dana bufó-. Eres idiota, de verdad.

-Eh –Se quejó James.

Pero Dana ya se había vuelto a subir a su escoba y salía disparada en busca de las dos bludgers que volvían a su encuentro.

-Hola, John. Llegas tarde –Le informó James rodeando con tinta roja el nombre de Yuri Angel.

John cogió aire y asintió.

-Lo sé –Concedió el moreno sin aliento.

-Y además tienes el pelo desordenado, el nudo de la corbata deshecho y carmín en los labios y las mejillas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –Preguntó James apartando la mirada de la tabla y mirando a su primo con las cejas alzadas.

-Er… -John se ruborizó y se ordenó el pelo.

-Si te viese tu hermana en ese estado te encerraría en casa –Le comunicó una voz femenina y traviesa junto a él.

-Kaith –John sonrió nervioso.

-Parece que te han violado, John –Rió Kaith junto a ellos.

John puso los ojos en blanco ruborizado, lo que le faltaba que Kaith también le viese así.

-Tienen razón –Asintió James apuntando el nombre de su primo-. Ahora, cámbiate, y empieza a jugar, espero que hagas algo decente. Por tu propio bien.

John asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a los vestuarios.

-¿No habrás visto a Black, verdad, Potter? –Curioseó Kaith con un tono "casual".

James se giró hacia ella y sonrió burlonamente.

-Estará por ahí, con alguna chica –Contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaith suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Me veo llena de trabajo por todas partes –Masculló Kaith echando a andar hacia el castillo.

-Adiós, DiAngelo –Se despidió James volviéndose al campo y mirando a los aspirantes que esperaban sentados-. Bien¡todos arriba! La primera prueba será la de cazador. Todos los candidatos subid a vuestras escobas, os quiero ver dando lo mejor que tenéis –Alzó la cabeza hacia la pelirroja que volaba cerca de él con una sonrisa coqueta-. Evans quiero que te encargues.

Lily suspiró resignada y asintió.

-Como quieras –Lily se volvió hacia los aspirantes y se elevó unos cuantos metros más-. Volad todos a mi altura, es la que necesitáis.

Las chicas que perseguían a Lily desde el vestuario se miraron inseguras entre ellas y se subieron a la escoba algo temerosas. Sobre ellas un chico de piel oscura, pelo negro y complexión fuerte volaba con aburrimiento.

-Idiotas –Masculló el chico mirándolas con desdén.

Lily se colocó junto a él y suspiró.

-Espero que no se piensen quedar así el resto de la tarde, tengo cosas que hacer –Comentó Lily.

El chico se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Anthony Limerick –Se presentó alargando una mano.

-Li…

-Sé quien eres –La interrumpió Anthony riéndose-. Todo el mundo te conoce, y el que no lo haga es algo tonto.

Lily amplió su sonrisa.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –Se volvió hacia las chicas que subían lentamente y tomó aire-. ¡Rapidito, por favor! Tengo que hacer cosas.

Las chicas por fin se colocaron a su altura soltando risitas estúpidas, Lily se armó de paciencia y giró su escoba hacia James.

-¿Con quién empiezo?

James miró su tabla, después miró a los candidatos y volvió a mirar su tabla.

-Empieza por Limerick, Stone y Jones –Ordenó James.

Lily se giró hacia ellos y cogiendo la quaffle que le tendía Fred se puso frente a ellos

-Fred. Cubre la portería. Dana. Lanza bludgers, pero no te pases que no queremos lesiones desde el primer día. Evans, encárgate de ellos –Todos asintieron y volaron a ocupar sus puestos-. Empieza, pelirroja.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y lanzó la quaffle al cielo. Rápidamente los tres candidatos se lanzaron sobre ella. Lily sonrió. Novatos. Adoraba a los novatos, era tan fácil quitarles la quaffle. Les dio cinco minutos de ventaja y se lanzó sobre ellos. Con una facilidad increíble paso entre Jones y Stone e interceptó la quaffle en un pase entre Limerick y Stone. Pero para su sorpresa Limerick volvió al ataque quitándole con un golpe suave la quaffle de las manos.

-¡Ey! –Se quejó Lily mirando incrédula al chico que volaba con agilidad hacia la portería. Pero ella era Lily Evans y adoraba los retos tanto como ser una Pija.

Lily miró a Dana, la cual hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, la rubia le mandó una bludger demasiado fuerte al chico, Lily aprovechó el momento en el que Anthony esquivaba la bludger con algo de dificultad para quitarle la quaffle y salir volando hacia el otro extremo del campo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres bueno, Limerick. Pero no lo suficiente para quitarme una quaffle el tiempo suficiente para marcar un tanto –Gritó Lily con una gran sonrisa.

Media hora más tarde los aspirantes a cazador descendían y se tiraban sobre el césped agradeciendo tocar suelo firme al fin. Lily dio media vuelta al campo y saltó al lado de James que le hacia señas.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el cazador.

Lily sonrió.

-Limerick es bueno, pero le hace falta entrenamiento con nosotros. Tiene que haber compenetración.

-¿Estás diciéndome que hay compenetración entre nosotros? –Inquirió James con una sonrisa ladeada.

Lily se quedó pensativa.

-No lo creo –Declaró Lily con una mueca-. El resto no merece la pena ni que te lo pienses. Coge a Limerick.

James asintió y pasó a las pruebas de guardián.

-No seáis muy duras conmigo –Rogó John mirando a Lily y a Dana que se disponían a lanzar.

-Lo intentaremos, Johnny –Le prometió Lily cogiendo la quaffle y tirándola con fuerza hacia el aro de la izquierda.

John se lanzó a por ella y la paró en seco. Dana tiró la siguiente, con más fuerza, pero al igual que antes John la paró con facilidad. Y así hasta la décima vez en la que Lily hizo una de sus jugadas aprendidas de James y consiguió meterle un tanto.

-Me cansaba de que me las parases todas –Se excusó Lily con una sonrisa.

El resto de los aspirantes no pudieron parar ni la mitad de los tantos, con lo que quedaba bastante claro que el que se llevaba el puesto era John.

-Venga, todos a las duchas –Mandó James poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Pondré la lista de jugadores el lunes en la sala común. Gracias por presentaros.

-Ew –Se quejó Lily andando hacia los vestuarios-. Odio estar sudada, es asqueroso que se te pegue la ropa al cuerpo –Lily casi corría hacia la ducha, se quitó la ropa nada más entrar en los vestuarios, dejándola tirada por el suelo y entró en la ducha abriendo bruscamente los grifos y suspirando debajo del chorro de agua caliente-. Gracias a Merlín que existe el agua para quitarse el sudor.

Yuri rió y miró a Dana que estaba recostada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? –Quiso saber Yuri sentándose junto a Dana.

Dana abrió un ojo y la miró afablemente a la vez que le revolvía el pelo.

-Muy bien, Yuri, muy bien.

-¿Y a Potter le he gustado?

-A Pott mientras cojas la snitch le gustarás –Le informó Lily riéndose desde la ducha.

Dana abrió los ojos por completo y asintió.

-Lily tiene razón. James Potter es muy fácil de conformar.

Lily salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca y alzó una ceja.

-¿Fácil de conformar¿Estamos hablando del mismo Potter?

-Estoy hablando de quidditch, Lily –Dana la miró burlonamente y Lily se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Y de qué te crees que estaba hablando yo?

Yuri rió ligeramente y se levantó dispuesta a darse una ducha.

-¡Ha sido horrible! –Chilló una voz femenina desde fuera de los vestuarios.

Lily, Dana y Yuri pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Lily –La llamaron 3 voces a la vez-. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el quidditch era horrible?

Lily se giró hacia las Gryffindor y suspiró.

-Eso deberíais saberlo ya, chicas –Lily cogió una toalla y se la llevó a la cabeza-. Si no estuvierais tan ocupadas mirando a los jugadores en vez del juego…

Las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y mirándose unas a otras.

-Las duchas son esas de allí atrás, podéis usarlas. Os recomiendo quitaros ese sudor y olor cuanto antes del cuerpo –Lily señaló con la cabeza una larga hilera de duchas individuales tras ella y se giró hacia su bolsa en busca de su varita.

-Gracias, Lil.

Lily cogió su varita y apuntándose el pelo, se lo secó y lo dejo perfectamente peinado. Lily se vistió mientras miraba a Dana medio dormida en un banco.

-Te vas a quedar dormida ahí, venga, deja de ser perezosa y métete en la ducha –Le ordenó Lily cerrando la cremallera del vaquero.

-Mpf… -Fue lo único que se escuchó desde debajo de la melena rubia platina.

Lily sonrió ladeadamente y negó con la cabeza mientras se cogía dos mechones de pelo rojizo, los pasaba hacia atrás y los sujetaba con una horquilla negra.

-Tengo reunión de Premios Anuales¿vale? Así que te dejo –Se despidió Lily echándose el último vistazo en el espejo. Llevaba un jersey negro pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, unos vaqueros de pitillo muy sencillos metidos dentro de unas botas negras, y para finalizar una bufanda a rayas negra y gris clara.

Lily salió de los vestuarios, pero se quedó parada al ver a Jonathan Potter corriendo como un poseído por el campo de quidditch perseguido por una figura femenina que Lily reconoció como una de las hermanas Lefèvre.

-Le ha dicho que si no se compromete a una relación 100 por 100 monógama, lo castrará y después lo empalará –Le explicó James con una sonrisa-. Ha dicho algo de que es pariente directo de Vlad Tepes.

Lily rió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es Dalila o Salomé? –Inquirió Lily.

-Er… -James se rascó la cabeza confuso.

Lily asintió.

-¡John! –Chilló Lily llamando la atención del joven que se apresuró a esconderse tras ella-. ¿Qué haces? –Lily miró con una ceja alzada al chico que se escondía tras ella.

-¡Dice que es pariente de Drácula! –Exclamó John.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y miró a la joven que paraba frente a ella. Su largo pelo negro le tapaba casi toda la cara, dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

-¿Sabes qué ha hecho ese? –La joven masticaba las letras una a una-. ¿A qué no sabes con quién estaba antes de venir al entrenamiento¡Con Saleem! –Indignada se cruzó de brazos-. Si no me equivoco salíamos juntos.

-Tú misma lo has dicho. Salíamos.

Salomé echó la cabeza hacia atrás descubriendo su preciosa cara, los ojos rasgados iguales a los de un gato. Iguales en todos los sentidos, la pupila era alargada en vez de redondeada, y el iris de un color verde amarillento. Alzó una de sus perfectamente perfiladas cejas y sonrió con ironía mostrando sus prominentes colmillos.

-Tienes suerte de que mi hermana no este aquí, Potter –Salomé pasó su lengua por sus afilados colmillos y rió-. También de que Lily esté aquí. Pero no dudes ni por un momento de que esto no se va a quedar así, y la próxima vez estaré con Dalila.

Salomé cogió con agilidad el bate de Dana que llevaba en la mano, lo examinó y negó con la cabeza.

-Pensaba partirte las piernas, pero esperaré y haré algo mejor que eso –Salomé sacó su larga varita gris oscura y apuntó a John-. Anda con cuidado –Movió la muñeca de izquierda a derecha y las piernas de John hicieron lo mismo hasta que lo dejaron arrodillado frente a ella-. Te lo digo porque eres muy mono y sería una pena destrozar esa carita –Le aseguró Salomé alzando la barbilla de John con su largo dedo índice-. Adiós, chicos –Se despidió mientras echaba a andar hacia el castillo a paso ligero.

-Mira que te gustan las chicas peligrosas, John –Dijo James revolviéndose el pelo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco-. Liarse con una Lefèvre es un suicidio.

-Tienes una suerte enorme de seguir vivo –Rió Lily ordenándole el pelo-. Con ellas no se juega.

-Esto… -John se llevó las manos a las rodillas con una mueca de dolor-. Creo que me ha hecho algo en las piernas.

Lily se arrodilló frente a él y le miró las rodillas.

-Te ha roto algunos ligamentos, pero nada importante. Nada que Popy no pueda arreglar –Lily clavó la mirada en la barbilla de John y frunció el ceño-. Y además te ha hecho un corte algo profundo en la barbilla –Lily lo apuntó con la varita y cortó la hemorragia.

Fred McDilan se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué tal, John? –Inquirió su mejor amigo dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalada-. Te dije que no te metieses entre las Lefèvre –Fred soltó una carcajada-. Ahora que lo pienso todavía te queda la venganza de Dalila por destrozarle el corazón a su hermanita.

John lo fulminó con la mirada.

-En vez de decir tonterías, ayúdame que tengo que irme a la enfermería y no puedo andar.

Fred lo agarró de la camiseta y lo levantó.

-Adiós, parejita –Se despidió Fred.

Lily lo ignoró y se volvió a James que guardaba el equipo de quidditch.

-¿Nos movemos? Tenemos bastantes cosas que tratar y no mucho tiempo.

James giró la cabeza y asintió.

-Guardo esto y nos vamos.

(…)

_Lugar: Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmade _

_Hora: 20.03_

Jane se llevó con elegancia la mano a la boca para tapar el bostezo que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacia unos diez minutos. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan aburrido? Un maldito misterio.

La prefecta miró a su cita atentamente apoyándose sobre la palma de su mano mientras el chico continuaba con su monólogo. ¿Qué le había visto para acceder a salir con él? Era guapo, eso era obvio porque llamaba exageradamente la atención. Pero era el típico chico de anuncio: guapo, niño de papá, egocéntrico, enamorado de sí mismo y medio gay. Estaba más que aburrida de ese tipo de chicos.

-¿Eres teñido? –Jane hizo una mueca de asco al fijarse en su perfectamente peinado pelo rubio.

El chico cerró la boca y la miró escandalizado.

-¡No¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Lo parecía. Solo eso –Se excusó Jane volviendo a mirarle el pelo y decidiendo definitivamente que era teñido.

Las puertas de las Tres Escobas se abrieron bruscamente dejando ver a un chico joven que llamó la atención de Jane, bueno, al principio. El pelo negro, algo largo, desordenado y se podría decir que algo sucio; la camiseta sin mangas blanca llena de manchones negros; los pantalones negros de cuero, como siempre, y sus características botas negras de piel de dragón.

Cuando lo reconoció la castaña perdió todo el interés en él. Aunque pensándolo mejor, una pregunta asaltó su mente¿Qué hacia Sirius Black fuera del colegio y con una camiseta llena de algo asqueroso negro?

-Rosmerta –El joven se acercó en dos zancadas a la joven camarera que lo miró coquetamente-. ¿No tendrás trapos limpios, verdad?

-Para ti lo que haga falta, corazón –Rosmerta desapareció tras una puerta justo cuando la sonrisa de Sirius Black se ampliaba.

Jane entrecerró sus felinos ojos, ése chico era imposible.

Sirius apoyado sobre la barra del bar, miró por encima del hombro las mesas que lo rodeaban, no parecía haber nadie interesante. Un momento. Había una mesa ocupada por el memo de Charles Moore, y una chica muy guapa y que parecía horriblemente aburrida. A lo mejor le hacía un favor y la salvaba del petardo de Moore.

-Estos son los que he encontrado, Sirius –La voz de Rosmerta le llegó desde lejos, se había quedado mirando a la chica, le sonaba mucho y no sabía de que. ¿Había salido con ella? Sí, lo más seguro. Pero¿cómo diablos no se acordaba de ella? Estaba jodidamente buena.

-Gracias –Sirius sonrió y Rosmerta tuvo que sujetarse a la barra para no caerse-. Te los devolveré cuando pueda. Gracias otra vez.

-No hay prisa.

Sirius cogió los trapos y echó a andar hacia la pareja. Lo había decidido. La salvaría y ella tendría que agradecérselo. Al final iba a salir ganando.

-Merlín, Moore¿qué haces con una chica? Yo pensaba que a ti lo que te gustaban eran los tios. Es más me confirmaron el otro día que estabas loquito por mí –Sirius se sentó junto a Jane que lo miró incrédula¿qué mosquito raro le había picado?

Charles se atragantó con la cerveza y miró desconcertado a Sirius Black.

-¿Perdona?

-Black –Si Jane Potter no soportaba algo era a Sirius Black, y Sirius lo sabía. Nadie decía con tanto asco su apellido-. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Sirius giró la cabeza y miró sorprendido los ojos gatunos que se encontraban a pocos centímetros. ¿Jane Potter¿¡Mary Jane Potter¡Mierda!

-¡Oh, joder! –Gritó Sirius asustado, levantándose de un salto de su sitio como si Jane tuviese la lepra-. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tomaré eso como un "no te he reconocido Mary Jane" –Jane se quedó pensativa y rió-. Un segundo. Ibas a salvarme. Oh, que tierno, Black.

-He pensado que era una buena idea hasta que he visto que eras tú –Sirius la miró una vez más. No podía ser Mary Jane.

-Vaya… No sé si tomármelo a buenas, o a malas –Jane se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se miró las uñas-. ¿Tengo algo pintado en la cara o es que estoy más guapa que la última vez que me viste?

Sirius alzó las cejas. Jodida arrogante…

-No. La verdad es que estaba pensando en que siempre has estado desesperada por encontrar novio, pero, joder, hay que estar muy desesperada para salir con Moore¿sabes?

_Touché_. Jane se mordió la lengua, tenía modales, había sido educada en una sociedad de ricos, debía comportarse. Pero¡maldita sea! Sirius Black sabía perfectamente como enfadarla y hacerle perder los estribos.

La castaña se clavó la uña del dedo índice en el muslo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero eso desde nunca ha sido de tu incumbencia, _Black_. Si yo fuese tú me preocuparía más por que mi familia no me hundiese, en vez de por si una chica está desesperada o no –Jane sonrió triunfal. Si él sabía enfadarla, ella también.

Sirius soltó los trapos y se apoyó con fuerza en la mesa acercándose amenazadoramente a Jane hasta arrinconarla.

-Si yo fuese tú, Potter, no me metería en terreno prohibido.

-¡Sirius Black! Ya está bien –Una voz femenina y con un toque travieso lo detuvo antes de que hiciese una locura-. ¡Black, joder, qué te separes de Jane!

Kaith tiró con fuerza de la sucia camiseta blanca y Sirius se apartó de Jane.

-Creo que la última vez John y Lily te lo dejaron bastante claro¿no? –Kaith recogió sencillo hechizo los trapos tirados y tiró de nuevo de la camiseta-. Vamonos.

Sirius apartó su mirada de Kaith y volvió a clavarla en Jane con ganas de matarla si hubiera sido capaz. Jane, que no había borrado su sonrisa, alzó la barbilla con altivez. Sirius Black, _menudo_ idiota…

-Adiós, Jane –Se despidió Kaith arrastrando a Sirius y con los trapos pegados contra el pecho.

Cuando Kaith salió de las Tres Escobas seguida de Sirius había anochecido y una suave pero fría brisa recorría cada centímetro del pueblo.

-¿Se pude saber que diablos te ha pasado ahí adentro? –Inquirió Kaith mirándolo a los ojos.

Sirius la miró con dureza, y cogió con brusquedad los trapos.

-Gracias. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós –Sirius echó a andar hacia la parte más alejada de Hogwarts. Hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿A dónde vas? –Kaith no se iba a rendir. Le había costado una hora encontrarlo, no ser iría tan fácilmente.

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada y Kaith puso los ojos en blanco acelerando el paso para ir a su altura.

-Lo que ha dicho Jane no era apropiado, y eso que es una señorita de clase alta, pero tú tampoco deberías haberla provocado.

-No necesito que me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer, DiAngelo –Gruñó Sirius-. ¿Y por qué me persigues?

-Porque te he estado buscando –Declaró Kaith-, y ahora que por fin te he encontrado, no me voy a ir así sin más¿lo entiendes? Y no te persigo, voy contigo –Apuntó Kaith con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Irías conmigo, si yo estuviese de acuerdo con ello, y hasta el momento yo no he aceptado que me hicieses compañía.

-¿Siempre eres tan desagradable? –Quiso saber Kaith sonriente

-No. Solo cuando me cabrean y una niñita me persigue a donde voy.

-¿Cómo que una niñita? –Kaith lo miró ofendida-. Solo me sacas unos meses.

-Casi un año. Ni si quiera tienes los 16 aún y ya voy para los 17 –Sirius la miró burlonamente.

Kaith se rió.

-Cuando eliges a tu chica de la semana no pones reparos en eso, Black –Comentó Kaith mirándole a los ojos divertida.

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres, DiAngelo?

-Hacerte compañía –Kaith se encogió de hombros-. Si no te importa.

-¿Y si te dijese que ya hay alguien esperándome?

Kaith lo miró incrédula y amplió su sonrisa.

-Claro, Black, como ese alguien no tenga un motor fastidiado, haga "brum, brum" y se llame "Moto"; será algo imposible que te esté esperando –Kaith le sacó la lengua y rió.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era un moto? –Sirius la miró desconcertado.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que soy mestiza, criada entre muggles, y con una hermana con una pasión algo extraña por las Harleys? Además tienes toda la camiseta manchada de grasa, y hueles muchísimo a gasolina.

-Gracias por la información –Sirius se olió a si mismo. Pues no notaba nada raro.

-¿Y dónde tienes a la pequeña? –Curioseó Kaith mirando a su alrededor.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. No estaba seguro de confiar lo suficiente en aquella enana de sonrisa traviesa.

-De pequeña nada, enana –Sirius la miró ofendido.

-Oh, perdona. Eso ha debido de herir tu virilidad –Kaith miró al frente y vio al único sitio donde se podían dirigir: La Casa de los Gritos-. Un buen sitio, siempre y cuando la tengas bien guardada durante luna llena. Remus adoraría romper los asientos de cuero.

-¿Tú…?

-Lo descubrí un día que estábamos en la biblioteca, se lo pregunté y aunque le costó unas dos semanas contestarme dijo que sí –Recordó Kaith con nostalgia-. Además no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero su nombre ayuda muchísimo a descubrirlo. Fue como un jeroglífico que no me costo más de un par de días en adivinar –Kaith se quedó pensativa-. Me encantaría verlo transformado. Debe de ser fascinante.

Sirius la miró extrañado y a la vez aliviado.

-¿Fascinante?

-Aja –Kaith asintió-. Los semihumanos me parecen fascinantes. Claro que estar cerca de uno de ellos en su fase peligrosa no es la mejor idea del mundo. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tú eres un animago, verdad?

Varios de los trapos que Sirius llevaba entre las manos se cayeron al suelo lleno de barro.

-¿Perdona? –Demasiadas cosas para solo una tarde.

-Eso fue más sencillo aún –Kaith recogió los trapos del suelo y con un par de hechizos quedaron igual de limpios que antes-. Pero te lo contaré otro día. Ahora enséñame a la GIGANTE –Ironizó Kaith parándose frente a una vieja, destartalada y "embrujada" casa.

Sirius se rió.

-¿Sabes? Antes pensaba que eras insoportable, ahora estoy seguro de ello –Sirius saltó sobre la valla y rodeó la casa hasta llegar al cobertizo-. Y además te pasas de listilla. Y eres una enana.

Kaith alzó las cejas sonriente.

-Vaya son los piropos más bonitos que me ha dicho nadie jamás. Gracias, Black. Todo un detalle. Es un placer caerte tan bien.

-No he dicho que no me caigas bien. Solo he dicho que eres insoportable, listilla y una enana. No que me caigas mal –Apuntó Sirius con su famosa sonrisa derrite rodillas.

-Creo que hoy dormiré tranquila y en paz –Le informó Kaith con ironía.

Sirius abrió la puerta del cobertizo, encendió la luz y por fin se pudo ver su famosa moto. Grande, plateada y negra, desprendiendo un puro olor a gasolina y con ganas de salir de ahí.

-¿Sabes, Black? Si tuviese que representarte con un objeto, creo que está moto sería perfecta para ello –Kaith deslizó su mano por los asientos de cuero negro mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Por Merlín… Esta moto eres tú, Sirius Black.

(…)

_Lugar: Salita de los Premios Anuales (Una monada)_

_Hora: 21.38_

-Potter –Bostezo-¿podríamos –Bostezo- terminar algún –Bostezo- día de este año? Tengo hambre y sueño –Lily apartó la mano de su boca y miró con aburrimiento las hojas frente a ella-. De esto ya hablamos aquel día en el tren, y creo que el tema lo dejamos por zanjado. No habrá baile.

-Lo sé, Evans. Pero resulta que en este colegio hay otras 200 personas por lo menos, y no están en absoluto de acuerdo con nosotros¿sabes?

Lily frunció el ceño y jugó con su larga pluma blanca.

-¿No comprenden que no son las circunstancias para andar de celebraciones? Sé que ellos intentan tener una vida normal, continuar como si nada, pero no se puede –Lily dejó su pluma y miró a James a los ojos-. Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con McGonnagall o con Dumbledore.

-Las circunstancias no impiden que tu seas una Pija y seas super guay –Ironizó James-. Es más, es muy extraño que la reina de las fiestas no quiera celebrar una.

Lily sonrió.

-Es lo que pasa cuando maduras –Lily amplió su sonrisa-. Algo que tú no has hecho, obviamente.

-Las circunstancias tampoco están para una apuesta¡y aún así tú la aceptaste!

-Yo también tengo que tomarme mis respiros¿sabes? –Lily borró su sonrisa de su cara, y una pequeña arruga se formó entre sus cejas-. Me paso los días preocupada por mí, por mi familia¡soy una asquerosa sangre sucia, por si te lo tengo que recordar! A veces también quiero quitarme eso de la mente. Y esas veces son siendo la Pija que soy, y ganando tu estúpida apuesta.

-¿Ganando?

-Por supuesto, Pott. Ganando –Lily se acercó a él-. Por ahora no he empezado en serio, te echarás a temblar cuando lo haga…

-Yo tampoco he empezado en serio, así que ya veremos quien se echará a temblar, Evans –James sonrió arrogantemente-. Caerás. Tarde o temprano, lo harás.

Lily se iba a reír y contestarle algo cuando escuchó un bramido fuera de la salita.

-¡WOOD!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dana… -Murmuró Lily separándose de James y saliendo de la salita seguida del Premio Anual-. ¡Dana!

Dana con su mejor modelito de rebelde (sin dejar de ser Pija, condición del resto de las integrantes): chaqueta torera negra de cuero llena de hebillas y cremalleras; su camiseta gris oscura sin mangas con una calavera en blanco en medio; entallados vaqueros azul grisáceo y las botas negras de piel, tenía arrinconado contra una esquina a Allan Wood. Dana giró la cabeza, dándole de esta forma con todo el pelo rubio platino a Allan en la cara.

-Se niega a devolvérmelo –Dana se volvió hacia Allan otra vez y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Allan… ¿Tanto te cuesta? –Inquirió Lily bastante cansada del tema.

Allan que todavía andaba algo atontado por el hecho de tener tan cerca de Dana, y con todo su aroma alrededor negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Rookwood creo que será una buena idea de que te separes de él –Le sugirió James con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Allan-. Podrá contestar con dignidad.

-Tiene razón, lo estás mareando –Lily se rió disimuladamente.

Dana se apartó.

-¿Sabes por qué no te lo devuelvo, Rookwood? –Inquirió Allan recobrando la postura.

Dana lo miró con indiferencia

-Me da igual¿sabes? Pero si no lo tengo mañana por la mañana, haré la mitad de los hechizos de magia oscura que me sé en ti. El 70 por 100 de ellos aseguran una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Así que tú sabrás.

Y se marchó de allí a paso ligero.

-Lo hará –Le aseguró Lily a Allan-. Le he visto amenazar, y esta amenaza era una de esas veces en las que jura y perjura que cumplirá la amenaza. Y en cuanto a lo de los hechizos, estoy completamente segura de que es verdad… -Lily le dio una palmadita suave en la mejilla y lo miró afablemente-. Así que, cielo¿por qué no se lo das de una vez? De esta forma solo te lo pondrás más difícil…

-¿Más difícil de lo que ya lo tengo, Lily¿Es eso posible? –Allan se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Es posible. Con Dana. Todo es posible, créeme –Lily le sonrió-. Ánima esa cara, campeón. Vamos… Tú eres el que nunca se rinde¿recuerdas? Si sigues insistiendo lo conseguirás, ya lo verás.

-Gracias, Lily… -Le agradeció Allan con una sonrisa.

Lily le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de él volviendo con James.

-Pobre –Suspiró Lily negando con la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer, no has sido arrogante, egocéntrica y creída con un tio.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no soy como tú, Potter.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, Evans –Rió James-. Eres lo más parecido a mí que hay en este colegio.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha bien esto, Potter, y espero no tener que repetírtelo más. TÚ y YO somos _MUY_ diferentes¿entendido? –Y la pelirroja echó andar enfadada hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Por supuesto, Evans, por supuesto…

(…)

-¡Aquí estáis! –Exclamó Lily entrando en la habitación y viendo a sus tres amigas, cada una en su cama-. Os he estado buscando por todo el colegio.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido mirar antes en la habitación? –Inquirió Jane alzando una ceja.

Lily olfateó la habitación y se giró hacia Kaith.

-¿Por qué hueles a gasolina, Kay?

Kaith rió con nerviosismo.

-He… He estado mirando motos para mi hermana… -Mintió Kaith sin demasiada convicción.

-Ha estado con Sirius Black y su moto –Contestó Jane por ella.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que tiene una moto? –Kaith la miró con su sonrisa traviesa mientras andaba hacia ella.

-Desde que entramos en Hogwarts ha querido una moto. Además estaba lleno de manchones negros, que no quiero saber de que eran, y apestaba a gasolina igual que tú –Declaró Jane sin inmutarse.

-¿No se habrá acercado a ti, verdad? –Quiso saber Lily alarmada de repente.

Kaith y Jane se miraron y negaron ambas rápidamente con la cabeza. Y Lily alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya… Y yo me chupo el dedo. Lo mato, voy y lo mato.

-No ha pasado nada, gracias a Merlín –La tranquilizó Kaith-. Llegué yo en ese momento y lo pude detener.

-Y después se fue con él a ver su moto –Terminó Jane.

-Tengo un reto por cumplir, por si no lo recuerdas, Jane.

-Sí y de paso, si puedes, te lo tiras –Comentó Jane ácidamente.

-¿Qué? –Kaith la miró indignada levantándose -. Creo que no te he entendido bien.

-Circe santísima, me has entendido perfectamente, Kaith.

Dana obligó a Kaith a sentarse y miró severamente a Jane.

-Ese comentario sobraba bastante, Jane –Lily negó con la cabeza incrédula-. Lo vuestro termino hace mucho y no deberías juzgar a Kaith.

-Si yo no lo digo por Black en especial –Rió Jane-, lo digo en un sentido general.

Kaith la fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que el memo de Moore sea gay¿sabes?

-Así que es eso –Lily puso los ojos en blanco-. Te dije que no aceptaras, pero nunca me haces caso.

-Aw –Se quejó débilmente Dana llevándose instintivamente la mano a la muñeca.

Sus tres amigas se giraron inmediatamente y miraron con suspicacia como la rubia se agarraba con fuerza la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien, Day? –Preguntó Lily acercándose a ella.

-Sí –Aseguró la rubia-. Me he dado un golpe, eso es todo.

Jane y Kaith intercambiaron una mirada y Kaith tiró del brazo de Lily.

-Tengo hambre.

Lily asintió y miró de nuevo a Dana.

-¿Bajas? –Aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-No… Creo que…

-Está bien –Le cortó Jane saliendo de la habitación seguida de Lily y Kaith.

Dana casi sonrió al ver la rapidez con la que sus amigas habían salido de la habitación al ver que se había llevado la mano al tatuaje. La rubia se quitó la chaqueta tirándola al suelo y clavó su mirada en el tatuaje negro que había en el dorsal de su muñeca.

Ahí había dibujada una R de 5 centímetros encerrada en un cruz griega y con una serpiente enroscada a su alrededor. Era totalmente negro excepto en el ojo de la serpiente donde brillaba algo plateado.

La piel de alrededor estaba roja, irritada y quemaba.

Dana llevó su otra mano al tatuaje y se masajeo la parte irritada, con una mueca de dolor. Ese espantoso tatuaje quemaba como el propio fuego.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico que heló la sangre de Dana. No _tan_ rápido… No cuando acababa de volver a Hogwarts. La rubia miró con aprensión el gran baúl negro a los pies de su cama mientras apartaba la mano del tatuaje. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Siete años haciendo lo mismo.

Dana se arrodilló frente al baúl mirando atentamente los cuatro candados que protegían el baúl. Pasó el tatuaje frente al primer candado; sacó su larga varita negra y plateada y apuntó con ella el segundo candado, de la varita salió una luz gaseosa negra y se metió en la cerradura del candado; se arrancó un solo pelo rubio y lo introdujo en el cerrojo, finalmente sacó un fino alfiler del ojo de la serpiente de su propio tatuaje y dejo caer algo de sangre sobre el candado que hizo un chirriante ruido.

-Padre… -Gruñó Dana cuando abrió el baúl y se encontró frente a un agujero negro, enorme y que al parecer no tenía fondo. La rubia recogió el alfiler del suelo y se lo volvió a clavar con cuidado.

-Dana baja aquí ahora mismo –Una voz grave, fría y hosca se escuchó por todo el baúl, y Dana no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido-. Y asegúrate de que nadie pueda bajar.

(…)

Fiu… Sorpresa, sorpresita. Veamos recapitulemos un poco. Tenemos el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo, Salomé intenta matar a John (lo de Vlad Tepes es a causa de un trabajo sobre Drácula, me quedé traumatizada (sobre todo por los dibujitos de los empalamientos) ew…), Jane tiene una cita con un gay (pobre) y esa cita es interrumpida por el "rescatador de damas en apuros" Sirius Black, al cual persigue Kaith y tras una conversación Sirius le enseña su moto, Lily asegura que ella ganará la apuesta, Dana amenaza otra vez a Wood, Lily y James no son iguales según Lily, Dana tiene un tatuaje (oh!) y un baúl negro, y un padre un tanto idiota, pero eso no viene a cuento…

Veamos¿tengo que comentar algo en este cap? Ah, bueno, deciros que Rookwood es el apellido de un mortifago: Augustus Rookwood, al que veremos pronto por aquí. ¿Algo más? Ah, sí, no les deis demasiada importancia a las discusiones de Jane y Sirius, son jóvenes y no se llevan bien.

Y ahora, nunca, nunca más, daré fechas, porque soy incapaz de cumplirlas… Solo diré que publicaré algún día entre hoy y el 24 de diciembre, y además vendrá con sorpresita, porque publicaré un one-shot fic (LJ, por supuesto), como regalito de navidad. ¿Qué pasará?

.. Todo el colegio se enterará de la apuesta.

.. Veremos a Dana después de una reunión con su padre.

.. A Kaith animada con su reto, y ayudando a Lily con su apuesta…

.. Hermanitos Potter tienen una conversación, porque Jane (la que se controla y tiene modales) arañará como una gata a un personaje femenino al que no aguanta xD

.. Y esta vez, en serio, empezaré de una jodida (perdón) vez la apuesta (¡es que me frustran!).

.. Y alguna cosita más…

Y ahora me despido intentando que mis pies entren en calor después de haberme caído en un lago helado, haber roto la fina capa de hielo que impedía que mis pies tocaran la helada agua, y terminar con los pies azules… Rezad por mí, amigas, rezad…

Ari, Arito, Aruki, A-Poo o Miyu


	5. De Dolores E Incredulidad

**Disclaimer:** (Ari sale con una gafas de sol negras y una gabardina beige; véase como vestuario de pasar inadvertida) No voy a hacer comentarios. Estoy muy afectada. Muy afectada.

Me descuido. Me pierdo. Y exijo vacaciones. ¿Alguien me hace caso? No, porque resulta que al mundo le da igual lo que haga, mientras lo haga bien y bonito. Y aunque sienta por momentos que mi vida es ugh! mierda, mierda! en algunos aspectos, a vosotras no tengo porque daros la tabarra con ello. :)

Siento no haber actualizado entre las fechas que di, pero como es últimamente usual en mí, tengo los minutos contados en los que pueda escribir con tranquilidad. Pero por otro lado, ¡me ha salido algo largo! ¡Yujú! También se suponía que debía de poner un regalito extra (one-shot) pero no lo tengo terminado y de todas formas no me convence demasiado…

Supongo que a estas alturas ya os habréis enterado de que no puedo contestar los rr aquí, por eso y porque es un pelmazo (y aunque ahora ya tenga más tiempo) contestar uno por uno mediante el "brillante método de reply de FFN"; pondré las contestaciones a los rr en **MI PERFIL**, autobiografía, biografía, mi vida, como queráis llamarlo (ya sabéis vais a donde pone "Author" y hacéis clic en mi nombre, ¡y tachán, aparece!). Realmente FFN acaban conmigo, y me frustran… :S

Haré un par de comentarios (as always) en el final del cap. Y ahora os dejo para que leáis el cap que llega como siempre tarde (dios mío, ¿por qué yo? ToT):

**5**

**De dolores e incredulidad**

Lily siempre había sido una persona llena de paciencia. Era paciente con todo el mundo: sus amigas, sus _admiradores,_ Giselle Golden y Sirius Black. Pero había dos cosas que hacían que perdiese toda esa paciencia de la que estaba repleta: James Potter y los rumores.

Él era superior a ella, la descolocaba, la mareaba y hacía que toda su paciencia se perdiese entre los muros de Hogwarts. Y los rumores simplemente la exasperaban.

Por eso cuando esas dos cosas se unieron en una sola para hacerle la vida imposible, Lily Evans dejo de ser paciente y procedió a aniquilar a todo el que se pusiese frente a ella.

Pero vayamos en orden y empecemos como es debido…

_Lugar: Gran Comedor_

_Fecha: 5 de septiembre_

_Hora: 8.30 am_

Lily miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al no ver a ninguna de sus amigas. ¿Dónde se habían metido? La pelirroja se sentó en su sitio y observó con una sonrisa a la lechuza que esperaba a Jane con el periódico.

-Creo que tardará algo más –Le susurró Lily a la lechuza, rebuscó en su bolsa algo de dinero, lo metió en la bolsita que tenía la lechuza atada a la pata y desató el periódico-. Yo se lo daré.

La lechuza la miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos, parpadeó y dando un pequeño mordisco a Lily en el dedo índice emprendió su vuelo de regreso.

La Premio Anual dejó el periódico junto a ella, sin desenrollarlo y clavó sus ojos verdes en la rubia que andaba hacia ella con aires de superioridad.

-¡Hola, Lils! –Saludó animadamente Giselle sentándose frente a ella-. Que bien que te encuentro sola. Eso es _tan_ raro.

Lily sonrió revolviendo lentamente el té que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Giselle? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué iba a querer algo?

-Porque si no quisieras algo no habrías venido hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa tan amplia que parece que se te va a reventar la cara, ni habrías dicho eso de que "que bien que te encuentro sola" –Observó Lily cogiendo del asa su taza de té y acercándola a su boca-. ¿O me equivoco?

Giselle rió ligeramente y se llevó una mano al pelo echándoselo hacia atrás.

-No, cielo. No te equivocas –Giselle se acercó un poco a Lily-. Vengo a confirmar una cosa.

Lily alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Una cosa?

-Un rumor, para ser exactos –Admitió Giselle con su tono pijo insufrible.

-¿Rumor? ¿Sobre mí? –Lily había fruncido el ceño ligeramente y Giselle asentía sin parar.

Que Giselle Golden supiera un rumor que no fuera sobre ella misma era muy mala señal, eso significaba que lo sabía _todo_ el colegio y que debía de ser bastante gordo. Porque a Giselle no le importaban lo más mínimo lo que dijesen de los demás, al fin y al cabo el ombligo del mundo era ella, ¿no?

-Sé que seguramente sea mentira, tú no harías algo así y menos con él –Giselle rió estúpidamente y Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Podrías ir al grano algún siglo de estos, Giselle? –Inquirió Lily irritada.

-Bueno… Dicen por ahí que has hecho una apuesta con James Potter, y bueno que la apuesta es bastante fuerte y que en fin… Para ganarla vais a ser capaces de todo, y cuando digo _todo_ espero que me entiendas.

Aquello a Lily la descolocó.

-¿Estás diciéndome que dicen por ahí que sería capaz de acostarme con Potter solo para ganar esa apuesta?

-Ya sabía yo que no era verdad –Rió Giselle aliviada-. Yo le repetía a Charlotte una y otra vez que tú serías incapaz de eso.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado? –Lily ya estaba enfadada. Mataría a Potter, a Potter y al que hubiese expandido el rumor.

-Todo el mundo habla de ello… -Contestó Giselle incómoda.

Lily se levantó de la mesa y registró de arriba abajo la mesa de Hufflepuff, ni rastro de Annette. Agh, agh y ¡agh!

-Tengo que irme –Lily recogió tan rápido como pudo sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-¡Pero…! –Giselle la miró alejarse confundida.

Lily se echó la bolsa al hombro y cuando vio venir tranquilamente a Annette con Eneas hacia el comedor se enfadó todavía más.

-¡Foo! –Chilló Lily andando hacia ellos.

Annette torció la boca, algo había pasado, un rumor, para que Lily la llamase por su apellido.

-¿Qué han dicho ésta vez? –Annette llevó rápidamente la mano al bolsillo exterior de su bolsa y sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

Lily entrecerró sus ojos tanto que parecía que solo quedaba una fina raya verde.

-Por favor, ¿qué tú no lo sepas? –Inquirió Lily incrédula, y se volvió hacia Eneas que miraba hacia todos lados con incomodidad.

Annette acarició su barbilla con la pluma y negó con la cabeza.

-No he escuchado nada tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo, Lily…

-Pero por lo visto Eneas sí –Lily fulminó con la mirada al griego que rió con nerviosismo-. ¿No es así?

-Yo sólo he escuchado por ahí el rumor… Nada más…

Annette lo miró con enfado.

-¿Y no me has dicho nada? –Annette reprimió un grito y cogiendo a Lily del brazo se la llevó de allí-. Eneas eres un jodido marica gilipollas.

Eneas parpadeó, pero después una gran sonrisa llena de cariño se formó en sus labios. Eso era tan típico de Annette.

-Lo siento, Lils… Si yo hubiese llegado a saber algo lo habría detenido inmediatamente –Se disculpó Annette parándose frente a la clase de Transformaciones.

-Lo sé, Anne –Lily sonrió ladeadamente-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tú no lo sabías.

-¿De qué se trata ésta vez?

Lily suspiró y se apresuró a contarle lo que le había dicho Giselle en el desayuno. La cara de Annette cuando la pelirroja terminó de hablar era completamente incrédula.

-Así que todo el mundo se ha enterado de la apuesta… -Annette se mordió el interior de la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tú sabías lo de la apuesta?

Annette se rió asintiendo.

-Por supuesto. ¿Te tengo que recordar quién soy? –Pero la sonrisa se borró rápidamente de la cara de Annette-. Pero no esperaba que se enterasen tan pronto. Aunque era más que obvio que había algo entre vosotros dos –Lily alzó las cejas-. Oh, vamos, había demasiadas miraditas maliciosas…

-¡Lily! –La sofisticada voz de Jane se escuchó por todo el pasillo-. ¿Te has enterado? –Quiso saber la castaña cuando se acercó a ella.

Lily asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Jane clavó sus ojos en Annette con disgusto.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo, Lily. Tengo ahora DCAO –Annette le devolvió la mirada de asco a Jane y metió la pluma y el trozo de pergamino en su sitio-. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-Adiós, Anne –Se despidió Lily entrando en la clase de Transformaciones y sentándose en los sitios de en medio-. Podrías intentar ser más amable… -Le espetó Lily a Jane.

-Con Foo, no –La preciosa cara de Jane se ensombreció-. Extendió mi ruptura por Hogwarts como si fuese la peste… Son cosas que no se pueden olvidar, y lo sabes.

Dana y Kaith llegaron en ese momento, con la morena echándole miradas llenas de preocupación a la bateadora. Dana llevaba la bufanda de Gryffindor enrollada por completo alrededor de su cuello, la camisa de manga larga y el jersey. El uniforme de invierno al completo.

-¿Dónde estabais? –Preguntó Lily sin apartar la mirada de Dana.

Kaith suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Consiguiendo ungüentos y vendas –La italiana se apartó un par de mechones de pelo negro de la cara y miró a Dana de nuevo-. Casi no conseguimos librarnos de Popy. Pensaba que Dana tenía algún tipo de resfriado por ir tan tapada.

La rubia se sentó tranquilamente en su sitio tras Lily, sacó el libro, la pluma, y un montón de pergaminos, finalmente sacó la alargada varita negra y plateada pero…

-Day…, la varita está manchada de sangre –Murmuró Jane mirando hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiese escuchar su conversación.

Dana clavó sus ojos gris perla, ese día, en la varita con pánico. Se apresuró a coger la varita de Kaith y susurrar un débil "_Fregotego_".

Todas sus amigas la miraron con preocupación. Dana era muy reservada, exageradamente reservada, porque, además, lo que pasaba en baúl se quedaba en el baúl.

Las Pijas apenas sabían un par de detalles: el hecho del que tatuaje era una forma de comunicarse, y que cuando Dana salía de ese baúl estaba irreconocible. Siempre con el cuerpo lleno de profundas heridas y más callada de lo habitual. Incluso se le olvidaba como ser desagradable con los demás, incluso con Allan Wood. Pero a cambio de eso recordaba que se sentía al ser una Rookwood violenta.

-Sabes que si necesitas algo más… -Comenzó Lily con voz débil.

Dana asintió rápidamente.

-¿Sabes? –Kaith volvió a mostrar su típica sonrisa y la obligó a mirarla-. Te voy a traer unas cuantas cajas de ése chicle de fresa que tanto te gusta. Ése al que nunca se le quita el sabor. ¿Te parece?

-Pero Kaith… No puedes ir a Hogsmade.

Kaith rió débilmente.

-Te prometo que para esta tarde te lo traigo.

Los "Reyes", como burlonamente les llamaban Las Pijas, entraron en la clase armando escándalo. Como _siempre._ Se sentaron bulliciosamente en los asientos traseros y estuvieron hablando un rato entre ellos hasta que repararon en Las Pijas.

-¡Eh, Rookwood! Todavía no ha llegado el invierno, ¿qué haces con el uniforme de invierno, si todavía estamos a principios de septiembre? –Ladró Sirius Black desde su sitio.

Kaith se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Eso, Black, no es de tu incumbencia. Así que mete tu precioso hocico en otra parte.

Sirius rió y asintió.

-Tienes tus puntos, DiAngelo. Los tienes –Sirius bajó las piernas de la mesa y se puso en pie-. Sin embargo, mi interés de porque Rookwood viste ropa de invierno continúa aquí.

-¿Tienes interés, Black? –La voz de Dana no parecía la suya. Era esa voz ronca que le salía después de no hablar durante bastante tiempo, esa voz ronca que le salía después de que le desgarrasen un cuerda vocal.

-¿Te está cambiando la voz?

Dana se puso en pie y se paró frente a Sirius. La diferencia de alturas era apenas perceptible.

-No, Black. Lo que me pasa en la voz, se debe a algo más que eso… Y tú lo sabes –Dana lo miró a los ojos y Sirius la sintió. La sintió en cada una de sus venas. _Magia negra_. Total y puramente.

Desde que Sirius se fue de Grimauld Place no lo había vuelto a sentir, y pensaba que no lo haría nunca más. Pero era obvio que se equivocaba. Ahí estaba. Utilizada en una joven de enormes ojeras, ojos grandes gris perla, pelo rubio casi blanco y expresión desafiante.

Los ojos de Sirius en seguida se dirigieron a la bufanda de Dana, justo debajo de la barbilla, donde la bufanda no tapaba, había una larga herida, pero no estaba ni roja ni irritada, esta herida era azul. _Joder_. Sirius sabía que era eso. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Dana se llevó las manos a la bufanda y se la ajustó tapando la herida.

-No me hagas usarla, porque tengo mucha dentro de mí –La voz de Dana era prácticamente inaudible, pero a Sirius le llegó claramente-. De verdad que no quiero usarla.

Sirius la miró a los ojos, unos ojos grandes, tristes y brillantes, y asintió.

-Vuelvan todos a sus asientos, por favor –McGonnagall entró en la clase con su alargado sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué les has dicho a Black? –Inquirió Kaith mirando a Dana-. Estaba pálido y cuando te ha mirado a los ojos le han temblado las rodillas.

Dana negó con la cabeza. Ese tipo de cosas no se las podía contar a nadie. Las asustaría, las aterrorizaría y saldrían corriendo. Ese tipo de cosas, aunque no le hiciese mucha gracia, solo las entendía Sirius Black.

(…)

_Él_ no la merecía. Definitivamente él no la merecía. ¿Qué tenía ese niño mimado, estrella del quidditch, de especial? Nada. Nada que no tuviese él.

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Sus ojos se movieron al notar que ella se levantaba. _Enfadada_. No le extrañaba lo más mínimo. Y además que te lo dijese una cabeza chorlito como Giselle Golden, debía de ser frustrante.

Antes de que la pelirroja abandonase por completo el Gran Comedor dio otro vistazo, solo para asegurarse de que Annette no estaba allí. Y como siempre, no reparó en él.

Nunca lo hacía. A excepción de las veces en las que él reunía el valor suficiente para hablar con ella. Decirle un par de palabras, alargarla con piropos, que siempre parecían insuficientes cuando ella estaba tan cerca, y poder disfrutar de aquella sonrisa que le inspiraba a hacer bien las cosas.

El joven observó con enfado como sus compañeros empezaban a susurrar entre ellos cuando Lily cerró la puerta del comedor tras ella. Supuestamente la adoraban. Oh, sí, seguro que la adoraban. Pero en cuanto se daba media vuelta, si podían, le clavaban un cuchillo.

Ellos no eran como él. Fiel, devoto y siempre dispuesto a lo que fuese por ella. Ni el fanfarrón de Potter le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

James Potter. La persona a la que se dedicaba día y noche a odiar, a hacerle vudus sin efecto alguno pero por lo menos se desquitaba, y el único rival que Roger Mitton podía considerar como tal.

Pero ahora… Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Definitivamente.

Desde que Roger conocía a James Potter, el moreno siempre había tenido una obsesión bastante extraña por Lily. Quizá más bien "una obsesión por el SÍ de Lily". Y estaba seguro de que si Lily no se lo había dicho ya, aún menos lo haría en un futuro.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo y entró corriendo el pequeño Peter Pettigrew. Cogió un par de bollos, tostadas y bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza antes de salir corriendo otra vez con los brazos llenos de comida.

Roger puso los ojos en blanco. Seguramente los idiotas llegan tarde otra vez y no les da tiempo a desayunar. Y como siempre el descerebrado de Pettigrew tenía que llevarles el desayuno. Menuda vergüenza.

-Mitton.

La voz sonó tan lejana que Roger tardó bastante en reaccionar, enfocar la mirada y ver que se trataba de Severus Snape. El pelo negro y grasoso le caía sobre la cara; los ojos negros estaban entornados y lo miraban amenazantes y sus finos labios fruncidos.

-Te llevo llamando desde hace un buen rato –Severus negó con la cabeza-. ¿No habrás estado mirando otra vez a la sangre sucia, verdad?

Roger frunció el ceño.

-No la llames de esa forma. Es insultante, Severus –Gruñó Roger cerrando con fuerza su libro de DCAO.

-No empieces con eso –Severus chasqueó la lengua-. Puede ser todo lo que quiera: guapa, Pija y buena con la magia, pero nunca dejará de estar marcada por el hecho de ser una sangre sucia.

-¿Ha venido mi hermana a desayunar? –Los interrumpió un chico de 2º, larguirucho, de pelo rubio platino liso y ojos gris perla que los miraba con aprensión.

-¿Dana? –Inquirió Roger girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

El joven asintió rápidamente y Roger negó con la cabeza.

-No ha aparecido por aquí –El joven Rookwood hizo una mueca-. ¿Ocurre algo, Augustus?

-Solo necesito hablar con ella –Murmuró el Slytherin.

-Tengo Runas con ella, si quieres le digo que quieres hablar con ella, ¿te parece?

-Gracias, Roger –El joven Augustus sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

-Eres patético –Masculló Severus mirando a Roger con lástima-. Con tal de acercarte a Evans, haces lo que sea.

-Evans no hace Runas.

-Ah.

(…)

Jane volvía de la reunión de prefectos ojeando por encima el Vogue de septiembre que acababa de llegar desde Londres exclusivamente para ella.

-La reina de las reinas paseando sola y leyendo una revista para cabezas chorlito como ella –Una voz femenina llena de burla hablaba tras ella.

Jane apartó la mirada de la revista, cerrándola lentamente y se giró para mirar quien era.

-Tenía que haber supuesto que eras tú, Wood –Murmuró Jane poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Sólo tú podrías ser tan barriobajera.

Cirene la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Barriobajera? Oh, discúlpame, reina de la alta sociedad, por tener unos modales que no alcanzan tus expectativas.

Jane la ignoró y le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. Cirene se apresuró a entrar tras ella.

-No sabes de lo que me he enterado hoy, Mary Jane –Cirene no era de las que se quedaba con la boca cerrada si es que tenía la posibilidad de molestar a alguien, y más si ese alguien era Jane Potter.

-Sorpréndeme –Jane se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar el bostezo y se giró para mirar a Cirene con desdén.

Cirene amplió su sonrisa transformándola en una mueca burlona.

-Que tú estás tan desesperada por conseguir una cita que incluso has salido con Moore.

Jane entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Seré educada a diferencia que tú, y te diré amablemente que metas tu pequeña nariz en tus propios asuntos. Y que si tu vida es tan aburrida que necesitas meterte en la de los demás, cómprate un pony e interésate por su vida. Pero a mí déjame en paz de una vez, Wood.

Los alumnos que había en la Sala Común miraban con interés a las dos jóvenes, los que ya llevaban algo de tiempo en el colegio ya habían asistido a una pelea entre esas dos chicas. Una sola, pero mereció la pena estar allí.

Cirene se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Seamos sinceras, tu vida me importa un carajo, Jane, al igual que al resto de las personas que están aquí –Cirene sonrió ladeadamente-. Ahora te adoran y eres su ejemplo a seguir. Pero si cuando tú termines Hogwarts algún mortifago te mata, a todas estas personas les dará igual. Si tú te hundes en la miseria, a ellos les dará igual. Para todas estas personas no significas nada… ¿O tengo que recordarte lo que paso en 4º?

Jane apartó la mirada. Había tenido suficiente para un día, ahora mismo le cerraría la boca a esa estúpida.

-Te lo tendré que recordar. Te hundiste. Te hundiste hasta tocar fondo. ¿Y a alguien le importo? No. Solo era interesante el rumor, solo era interesante criticarte.

-Cállate, Cirene. O te callaré yo. Y te aseguró que no te gustará si lo llego a hacer yo –La amenazó Jane acercándose a ella-. Deja de revolver los trapos viejos. Son cosas del pasado. Terminaron ahí. Así que olvídalas de una vez.

Cirene sonrió triunfal, había conseguido llevar a Jane hasta donde ella quería.

-¿Por qué olvidarlas sin son tan útiles para enfadarte, Jane? –Rió Cirene-. Tú me ridiculizas diariamente, y tengo que soportarlo. Y me ridiculizas porque eres una maldita rencorosa, por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¡Pues lo mismo te digo yo, Mary Jane! Ya pasó. Terminó ahí. Olvídalo de una vez y déjame continuar con mi vida.

Jane sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cien por cien Potter. Era una sonrisa extraña.

-Son cosas muy diferentes. Lo primero es mío. Me pertenece a mí. Son cosas de MI pasado. No del tuyo. Así que no tienes ningún derecho de andar con ellas para arriba y para abajo. Lo segundo nos concierne a las dos. Me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería. Por eso tú sabías perfectamente las consecuencias que aquello conllevaría.

Cirene la miró con odio.

-Te merecías cada una de las cosas que te pasaron ese año –Siseó Cirene.

Jane le dio una bofetada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eso no lo vuelvas a repetir. Porque nadie merece pasar por eso. Absolutamente nadie.

Cirene se llevó la mano a la parte abofeteada y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas alguien como tú si se que se lo merece, para ver que no todo son castillitos de cristal. Para que vieses lo que es la vida real.

Jane la volvió a abofetear.

-Basta ya. Si no quieres que lleve esto a mayores –Le advirtió Jane perdiendo el control por momentos.

-Adelante, señorita de clase alta –Se burló Cirene.

-No me rebajaré a tu nivel –Masculló Jane con asco, y echó a andar hacia las habitaciones.

-Ah, no –Cirene negó con la cabeza y cogió a Jane de la muñeca-. Si no te rebajas tú, me rebajaré yo.

-No me toques –Jane se soltó de Cirene con fuerza y la fulminó con la mirada.

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

-Eres un ser repugnante, Cirene Wood –Jane negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicas cuando sintió el puño de Cirene impactar en su mejilla.

Jane cayó sobre las escaleras sorprendida.

-¿Qué…? –Jane se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-No toleraré que me ridiculices nunca más –Le avisó Cirene.

Jane se puso en pie con enfado. Si esa estúpida se creía que eso se quedaría así. Es que se equivocaba y no la conocía tan bien.

(…)

-No puedo creer que sea guardián –Repitió por quinta vez John.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Se empezaba a cansar de la incredulidad de su primo.

-Sí, John. Eres guardián. No es tan difícil de creer –James miró con una sonrisa como Yuri Angel daba botes al ver su nombre en la lista.

-¡Gracias, Potter! –Chilló Yuri mientras saltaba sobre Anthony Limerick que la miraba sorprendido.

-Vamos antes de que Angel quiera saltar sobre nosotros –Susurró James a John que seguía sin creerse que fuese guardián.

-Dicen que hay pelea en Gryffindor –Murmuró una de las chicas que se habían presentado a cazador.

-¿Sí? ¿Entre quién?

-Pues por lo que he oído entre Cirene Wood y Mary Jane –Contestó otra de las chicas.

James se detuvo y miró a las chicas. Una pelea entre su prima y Cirene. Eso no era nada bueno.

-John, tu hermana se está peleando con Cirene Wood –James tiró de su primo y empezó a andar hacia la Sala Común.

-¿Qué? –John despertó de su incredulidad y echó a correr hacia la Sala Común-. Necesitaré a alguien más para que me ayude a separarlas. Así que mueve tu culo.

James miró sorprendido a John y asintiendo se apresuró a alcanzar a su primo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sirius mirando la cara de ambos cuando iba a dar la contraseña a la Señora Gorda.

-Cirene y mi hermana se están peleando –Contestó rápidamente John.

Cuando los tres entraron en la Sala Común el caos estaba servido. Todo Gryffindor rodeaba a las dos chicas. John se hizo sitio entre la gente hasta quedar frente al lío de ropa, pelo y chillidos que había.

-¡Ah, mierda, mi pelo! –Chilló Cirene-. No seas asquerosa. Devuélveme mi pelo.

Jane miró el mechón de pelo que tenía en la mano y lo tiró a un lado.

-Eso es por la extensión que me acabas de quitar.

Cirene le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y Jane se separó mareada.

-¡La nariz, no, maldita! –Jane se tiró de nuevo sobre Cirene y le arañó la cara con sus largas uñas.

John sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se precipito a apartar a Cirene de su hermana con la ayuda de James mientras Sirius cogía de las muñecas a Jane.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ninguno de vosotros es capaz de separarlas? –Bramó Sirius mirando a la gente que había alrededor y alejando a Jane de Cirene.

Sirius cogió con más fuerza a la castaña que se negaba a quedarse quieta y en brazos de Sirius.

-Estate quietecita, ¿quieres? –Sirius miró a Jane a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Y suéltame de una vez! –Gritó Jane soltándose finalmente de Sirius y fulminándolo con la mirada-. No te atrevas a volver a tocarme –Siseó Jane mirando con odio al moreno.

John soltó a Cirene al ver que su hermana seguía resistiéndose y que además el que la tenía cogida era Sirius. Lo que le faltaba. John se apresuró en acercarse a su hermana que en ese momento echaba a andar hacia la salida de la Sala Común.

-¿Estás bien? –John examinó a su hermana-. Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería –John pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Jane pero la castaña se movió para quitarse el brazo de encima.

-Sé ir solita, gracias –Masculló Jane saliendo de la Sala Común echa una fiera.

John mató a Sirius con la mirada y el moreno miró hacia otro lado.

-Me teníais que haber dejado a mí a Wood –Gruñó Sirius sentándose en un sillón.

-Como que cualquiera se atreve a coger a mi hermana enfadada… -Murmuró John.

-¡Potter, joder, que me sueltes de una vez! –Berreó Cirene soltándose finalmente de las fuertes manos de James-. Y puedes estar tranquilo, no voy a ir a matar a tu primita.

Cirene subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones rápidamente y la gente volvió a sus cosas comentando en susurros lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando Cirene entró en la habitación como un vendaval, llevándoselo todo por delante, Kaith estaba arrodillada frente a Dana con una cosa espesa verde en las manos y Dana con una caja alargada rosa en las manos y mascando chicle.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Quiso saber Cirene con enfado.

-Es nuestra habitación –Contestó Kaith-. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Cirene? Hemos escuchado gritos…

-La idiota de vuestra amiguita… -Cirene se miró en el espejo y suspiró al ver todos los arañazos que había en su cara-. Merlín…

-Lily puede… -Comenzó Kaith.

-Me las arreglaré sola, gracias –Le cortó Cirene mirando sus heridas y suspirando-. Iré a la enfermería –Y con eso salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estará, Jane? –Se preguntó Kaith cogiendo una venda y metiéndola en un bote lleno de espesa poción verde.

-Yo me pregunto que será lo que habrá provocado la pelea esta vez –Terció Dana mirando con atención la caja de chicles que tenía en las manos.

Kaith suspiró y vertió un poco de poción transparente en un paño.

-Quítate esa bufanda y deja que te cure lo del cuello.

Dana la miró con pánico y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-¿Eh? ¡De eso nada! Déjame –Kaith le quitó la bufanda con un golpe de varita y miró con el ceño fruncido la herida azul que atravesaba el cuello de la rubia-. Esto tendría que hacerlo Lily y no yo.

La aludida entró en ese momento en la habitación.

-¿Esta aquí Jane? –Lily miró a sus dos amigas y clavó sus ojos verdes en la herida de Dana-. Por Merlín… Déjame eso Kaith.

-Lily, no hace falta… -Comenzó Dana.

-¿Te vas a estar quieta y me vas a dejar curarte? –Lily apartó las manos de Dana y acercó el paño al cuello de Dana con delicadeza. Dando pequeños toques, no presionando mucho-. ¿Duele?

Dana negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Allan me ha preguntado por ti. Esta preocupado –Lily sonrió ladeadamente-. Dice que algo muy extraño debe de haber pasado para que se te haya olvidado pedirle el bate.

Dana bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Tu hermano también me ha preguntado por ti. Dice que es muy urgente que hable contigo.

-Sé lo que me va a decir –Murmuró Dana-. Y no quiero oírlo…

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo a tu madre? –Lily miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga.

-Me da igual –Contestó Dana desdeñosamente.

-¿Qué te dijo ayer tu padre? –Indagó Kaith metiendo el resto de vendas en un frasco de poción verde.

-Mi padre es hombre de pocas palabras. Él no habla. Las cosas que hace hablan por él.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior llena de preocupación, alargó la mano hasta el frasco repleto de vendas y sacó con cuidado una de ellas. De sus tres amigas de la que más se preocupaba siempre era de Dana, aunque precisamente ella fuese la más independiente, la más fuerte y seguramente la última a la que conseguirían tumbar. Pero quizá por eso, quizá porque Lily creyese que con esa fachada de dura lo único que hacía era esconder una Dana débil, sin fuerzas ni ganas de luchar. Una Dana igual a Isabelle Rookwood.

El débil quejido de dolor de Dana la hizo volver a la realidad. Lily sacudió la cabeza y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía la mano derecha con la venda alrededor del tatuaje y la izquierda todavía desinfectaba la herida del cuello.

-Dana déjame ver tu espalda –Ordenó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

Dana se irguió y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi espalda está bien, gracias –Dana apartó el paño empapado en poción de su cuello y tiró la venda de su muñeca-. Lily te agradezco esto. Pero créeme, son heridas que se curan solas.

-Day… -Susurró Kaith atónita. Todo había ido tan bien hasta ahora-. No seas tonta y deja que Lily te cure las heridas. Luego te dolerán más, y aunque no te quejes y en tu cara no se refleje el dolor, dolerán más que nunca.

Dana apartó su mirada de Lily y la clavó en Kaith. Sus ojos le rogaban, le pedían que se dejase ayudar. La rubia frunció bastante el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Odiaba tener a sus amigas tan preocupadas.

-¿Si os dejo curarme esto dejaréis de mirarme como si fuese una pobre desvalida que acabáis de encontrar en el desierto medio muerta? –Dana las miró atentamente.

Kaith rió y asintió rápidamente.

-Pero me dejarás ver tu espalda –Lily ya había recogido la venda del suelo y el paño y miraba seriamente a Dana.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero preguntas, porque no voy a responder ni una sola –Les advirtió Dana.

-Vale. Quítate la ropa –Lily asintió lentamente y cogió varias vendas enrollándolas en su mano. Iba a tener para rato, lo sabía-. Kaith cierra la puerta con llave, por favor.

(…)

-Jane… -Susurró John tocando de nuevo débilmente la puerta del baño.

-Quiero estar sola, John. Por favor.

-No te voy a dejar sola, así que tú verás –Le informó John dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo-. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-¿Y eso qué importa? –Jane se sonó la nariz y suspiró.

-Mucho… Si no me lo dices tú me veré obligado a preguntarle a Wood o alguien que estuviese ahí. Pero Jane… Prefiero escucharlo de tu boca.

-No fue nada importante.

Jane quitó el cerrojo, abrió la puerta paso junto a su hermano sin mirarlo y se detuvo frente a los lavamanos.

-¿Nada importante? –Repitió John con sarcasmo-. Jane, por Merlín, tú no eres de las que pierde el control así como así.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –Rió Jane apartando sus bonitos ojos del espejo y clavándolos en su hermano-. Creo que entonces no me conoces tan bien, Johnny.

John alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermana.

-¿Eso crees? –John negó con la cabeza-. Yo creo que para la de veces que te provocan, en muy pocas ocasiones te descontrolas.

Jane le mantuvo la mirada a su hermano por unos segundos y suspiró finalmente.

-¿De verdad?

John sonrió y se puso en pie ágilmente.

-Si no fuese verdad no te lo estaría diciendo, Jane –John se acercó a su hermana y se metió entre su hermana y el lavamanos-. Vamos saca una sonrisita para este pesado de hermano que tienes –Le pidió John cogiéndola con suavidad de la barbilla.

Jane sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le pegó con suavidad en el hombro.

-Ey –Se quejó el moreno llevándose una mano al sitio donde Jane le había pegado.

Jane se soltó de su hermano y se apartó un poco del lavamanos para que su hermano se sentase en él.

-Esa idiota de Wood… -Jane suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente-. Empezó ella, como siempre, metiéndose conmigo por ser una chica de la alta sociedad –La castaña alzó la mano y dobló la muñeca de una forma totalmente pija.

John rió y se sentó en el lavamanos.

-No creo que eso fuese lo único.

-Después también dijo lo de que yo la ridiculizaba, pero… ella se lo busco todo todito, ¿no? –Jane puso los ojos en blanco-. Y después también tuvo que tocar el tema que más duele.

John frunció el ceño y buscó los ojos de su hermana.

-No habrá hablado de lo que pasó en 4º, ¿verdad?

-Si no lo recuerda, no es feliz –Jane cruzó uno de sus brazos, el otro lo apoyó sobre este y finalmente dejo caer su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano-. Empiezo a acostumbrarme a ello. Lo que no me gustó nada fue que me dijera que me lo había merecido… Todo lo que me pasó ese año.

-¿Qué? –John se bajó del lavamanos indignado-. ¿Dijo eso? Ahora es cuando voy y la descuartizo. Debería haber dejado que Sirius la mordiese de verdad…

-¿Qué Black que? –Jane entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su hermano.

-Bueno… Ya sabes como es Sirius –John se encogió de hombros y Jane alzó una ceja-. James le preguntó a Wood que había pasado, ella dijo un par de cosas y Sirius que había estado escuchando casi la muerde.

-Eso es tan típico de Sirius Black –Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es que, Jane, nadie se merece eso –John llevó su mano a la cara de Jane y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

Jane sonrió con ironía.

-Pues precisamente Black fue uno de los causantes, por si no lo recuerdas, John. Ahora es un poco tarde para querer olvidarlo.

-Sirius te ha pedido perdón miles de veces –Suspiró John.

-Ojalá bastase con eso, Johnny. Ojalá –Jane sonrió débilmente.

-¡Circe santísima! Por fin te encuentro –Una Kaith acelerada entraba en el baño ruidosamente-. ¡Y tú sabías donde estaba! Podías haber ayudado –Dijo la italiana mirando a John.

Jane se separó de su hermano con rapidez y sonrió a la recién llegada.

-¡Lily! La he encontrado –Chilló Kaith asomándose al pasillo.

Jane se giró a su hermano todavía con una sonrisa, esta vez llena de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, enano.

John también sonrió y se agachó un poco para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermana.

-Sabes que aunque no te guste me tendrás siempre aquí –Se apartó de ella, echó a andar en la puerta, se giró riendo y la miró-. Por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible. Yo no saldría así por los pasillos ni loco, te quitarían del puesto de Pija.

Jane lo miró escandalizada y se giró hacia el espejo para ver que su hermano tenía razón. La prefecta gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Lily entró preocupada al baño y observó atentamente a la castaña.

-¡Estoy horrible! –Jane se giró para mirar a Lily que abrió los ojos de par en par al verla.

-¡Es verdad!

-Pero tú no me digas eso –Jane cerró con un hechizo la puerta y dio media vuelta para mirar a Lily de nuevo-. Debes decir que "no tienes tan mal aspecto, Jany" o "has tenido días mejores". ¡Pero nunca: "es verdad"!

-Pues yo creo que estás preciosa –Opinó Kaith desde un lavamanos-. Siempre has sido guapa, porque tengas un par de arañazos, la coleta deshecha con mechones más largos unos que otros y el maquillaje corrido no significa que dejes de serlo…

Jane miró con una gran sonrisa a la morena.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un encanto?

-Kaith tiene el gusto de un hipogrifo, así que no es una gran referencia, Jane –Comentó Dana saliendo de uno de los baños con la Vogue de Jane en las manos.

-¿Cómo que tengo el gusto de un hipogrifo? –Kaith hizo pucheros.

-Me vas a decir que Ripley era un bellezón, ¿no?

-Oh, no. Dana vuelve a ser la mala, cruel y borde de antes –Kaith hizo un gesto dramático con la mano-. Y Ripley no era un bellezón, pero tenía su sex appeal.

-Por favor, si tenía unas orejas que podían haberle hecho volar –Se burló Dana alzando una ceja.

-¡No digas eso! –Se quejó Kaith ofendida mientras Jane y Lily se echaban a reír.

(…)

Ahora. Por fin. Lo mataría. Solo estaba a cinco pasos.

-¡Lily! –La pelirroja fue arrollada por un joven de rizos color caoba.

-Oh, por Merlín, Anne. ¡No hagas ese tipo de cosas! –La quinta vez que le impedían matar a James Potter. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Annette hizo un ademán de impaciencia.

-Sé quien difundió el rumor –Le informó Annette.

Lily miró como James se alejaba y suspiró.

-Está bien. Dímelo –Lily apartó la mirada de la figura de James y la puso sobre Annette.

-Bueno, me ha costado bastante. Porque todo el mundo le echaba las culpas a otro, y así continuamente. Y sobre todo porque se trata de un rumor tuyo, y bueno, todo el mundo sabe que los odias así que sería una gran cagada expandir algo sobre ti por ahí. Tú te encargarías de arruinar el resto de su periodo estudiantil.

Lily rió con ganas y Annette paró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Pues que… No me imaginaba que la gente tuviese ese concepto de mí.

-Oh, sí. Eres muy respetada en este colegio, Lily –Annette la miró con admiración-. Pero, ¡ése no es el punto!

-Con lo que acabas de decir parezco el Padrino, si te soy sincera –Lily se quedó pensativa-. Dana sería el chulo, Jane la _femme fatale_ y Kaith… A la que tendría que salvar continuamente de enredos raros.

-¡Lily! Concentrémonos en el punto del rumor, y deja tus películas muggles para otro momento –Lily asintió sorprendida y Annette continuó con una sonrisa-. Pero finalmente conseguí que bastante gente me diese un mismo nombre: Drea Boot.

Lily dejó su planeta llamado Sicilia y sus mafias italianas y miró sorprendida a Annette al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

-¿Boot? –Lily la miró confundida-. Drea no es de ese tipo de personas… Es rara, y misteriosa, y es amiga de Cirene Wood… Pero no es la típica que expandiría un rumor.

Annette alzó una ceja y lo apuntó todo en un trozo de pergamino.

-Siempre puedes hablar con ella –Propuso Annette.

-Tienes razón –Lily buscó con la mirada en el vestíbulo a Drea, ni rastro. Asomó la cabeza en el Gran Comedor, tampoco. Por lo que decidió echar a andar hacia la Torre Norte: La de astronomía-. ¿Sabes, Anne? Me gustaría saber porque me persigues.

Annette se detuvo en seguida y rió ligeramente.

-Bueno… Es que quiero saber cual es la verdad.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-Vamos. Por cierto, ¿ya has hablado con Eneas?

-¿Con ese amariconado? –Annette bufó-. No pienso volver a habarle en la vida. ¡Es marica!

-Merlín nos coja confesados –Lily miró a Annette con aburrimiento-. Eneas es tu mejor amigo desde hace 7 años, siempre has sabido que era gay.

-Eso no es correcto –Se apresuró a apuntar Annette-. No lo supe hasta que él no lo supo, y resulta que eso paso cuando salía con él. Y no sabes lo traumatizada que me dejó.

-Menos mal –Masculló Lily.

-¿Decías?

-Que por tu derecha viene Eneas con aspecto de arrepentido –Lily señaló a un joven que andaba a paso ligero hacia ellas.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Eso es aspecto arrepentido? Es que las expresiones de los maricas son tan diferentes…

-¿Llamándome marica a mis espaldas otra vez, Annie? –Eneas puso los ojos en blanco-. Nunca te cansas de decirlo.

-Es que te queda tan bien –Annette le cogió del moflete y sonrió-. Te perdonó. Pero no sé ni por qué.

-Porque me adoras. Y porque sigues enamorada de mí –Rió Eneas animadamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Se defendió Annette ruborizada.

-¿A dónde vais? –Se interesó Eneas ignorando las contradicciones de Annette.

-A la torre de astronomía. Voy en busca de Drea Boot.

-¿De esa chica tan rarita? –Eneas alzó las cejas sorprendido-. ¿Qué se te ha perdido con ella?

-No seas así, Eneas –Le reprendió Lily mirándolo severamente.

-Pero si tú eres la primera que es _así_.

Lily fue a decir algo, pero se calló inmediatamente acompañándolo de una carcajada.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo Eneas triunfal.

-Por eso y porque acabamos hace mucho tiempo es por lo que son imposibles cualquiera de esas dos cosas, Eneas –Finalizó Annette.

-¿Perdón? –Eneas la miró perdido.

-¿No me has escuchado? –Annette reprimió un sollozo.

-No –Admitió Eneas tranquilamente.

-¡Drea! –Gritó Lily al ver a la pelirroja salir de una clase acompañada de Cirene.

Drea se giró hacia Lily sorprendida. No era una cosa normal que una de las pijas le hablase a ella.

-Dime.

-¿Has difundido tú el rumor sobre Lily? –Preguntó Annette rápidamente.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada. Eso tenía que decirlo ella.

-¿Qué rumor? –Drea miró a Cirene en busca de ayuda, pero la morena había vuelto a entrar en la clase.

-Y ahora se hace la inocente –Murmuró Annette.

Drea la ignoró y se encogió de hombros.

-Si no me decís el rumor no podré deciros si es verdad o no.

-Lo de la apuesta que hay entre J. Potter y ella –Respondió la periodista aficionada estudiando la cara de la pelirroja.

-Oh –Drea sonrió y llamó a Cirene-. Me están preguntando por la apuesta.

Cirene asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona pintada en los labios.

-Eso no lo expandido Drea, ni mucho menos. Yo que vosotros descartaría a todos los alumnos normales y me concentraría en vuestro grupito VIP –Cirene salió de la clase y se puso junto a Drea.

-¿Grupito VIP? –Repitió Lily confundida-. No hay ningún grupito VIP.

-Lo que me faltaba por escuchar –Cirene se echó a reír-. Lo próximo será ver a Mary Jane diciendo que ella no es una señorita de alta sociedad con unos modales impecables y que nunca jamás me ha agredido.

-Si me disculpáis. Voy a matar a James Potter –Lily echó a andar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Sorpréndete, Drea. Nosotras que pensábamos que Evans era tonta y resulta que es más inteligente que ninguno de ellos.

Drea sonrió.

-Estoy completamente sorprendida –Drea suspiró-. Aunque sigue sin dar del todo en el clavo.

Eneas miró con disgusto a las dos chicas y negó con la cabeza.

-Que poca clase tenéis, de verdad. Vamos Annie.

Annette las fulminaba con la mirada en ese momento.

-Como se nota que sois del grupo de las anormales –Annette echó a andar tras Eneas.

Cirene casi se tira sobre Annette al escuchar eso, pero Drea la contuvo sonriente.

-Grupo de las anormales. Prefiero eso antes que ser igual de superficial que ellos –Drea chasqueó la lengua con disconformidad-. Menuda panda de idiotas. Ni caso, Cire.

(…)

Lily subía tranquilamente las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. No tenía ninguna prisa, al fin y al cabo esta vez estaba segura de que acabaría con Potter y sus ganas de hacerse el guay expandiendo rumores sobre ella.

Anoche le habían hecho olvidar sus instintos asesinos Kaith y Dana. La primera porque parecía un fantasma y nada más ver a Lily había saltado sobre ella y la había arrastrado hasta su habitación. Y la segunda porque estaba encerrada con Jane en el baño porque una de las heridas de la espalda, la más larga y profunda, se había abierto y sangraba exageradamente. Lily cortó la hemorragia tan rápido como pudo mientras escuchaba de fondo las quejas de Jane a sus espaldas porque aquella blusa blanca de Cachemir no tenía arreglo, y con mucho dolor tendrían que tirarla a la basura.

La Premio Anual ignoró por completo el hecho de que apenas estuviera amaneciendo, y que por lo tanto no eran más de las seis de la mañana, y continuó su caminó hacia la habitación de los Merodeadores. Se detuvo frente a la última puerta, y girando silenciosamente el picaporte aporreó suavemente la puerta. Tal y como se esperaba no obtuvo respuesta, así que interpretó eso como un "adelante, no hay problema, puedes pasar libremente".

La habitación de los Merodeadores era lo más parecido al caos del desorden masculino que Lily había conocido. Había ropa por todas partes, más que nada en el lado de Sirius, se apresuró a apuntar la pelirroja; había incluso unos calzoncillos al fondo de la habitación. Lily hizo una mueca de asco al verlos y los apartó de su camino con un puntapié. Pero en lo que Lily no había reparado era en el extremadamente ordenado lado de Remus Lupin, aunque llamaba la atención en aquel caos. Quizá por eso tampoco había reparado en que el licántropo estaba sentado pacíficamente en alfeizar de la ventana y la miraba divertido.

-Son de Peter –Murmuró Remus rompiendo el "silencio" que había en la habitación (si nos olvidamos de los ronquidos de Sirius, claro)-. Yo que tú metería ese zapato en poción antigérmenes.

Lily se giró hacia Remus sorprendida, y sonrió con dulzura al castaño.

-Gracias por el consejo, Remus.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió el prefecto terminándose de atar los zapatos.

-Oh. Venía a matar a tu amiguito aquí presente –Contestó Lily en un susurro señalando con la cabeza a James.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se levantaba estirándose los pantalones.

-Te has enterado del rumor, ¿verdad? James tenía la tonta idea de que no te enterarías.

-¿De verdad? –Lily alzó las cejas extrañada-. ¿Y cómo pretendía ese idiota que no me enterase?

Remus se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada de "a mí no me preguntes".

-Por cierto –Susurró Remus antes de salir de la habitación-, no fue James el que expandió el rumor. Deberías mirar más hacia la derecha.

Lily entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en el joven que acababa de dar un sonoro ronquido y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Black –Dijo Lily con sequedad. El moreno solo roncó con más fuerza-. Black –Gruñó Lily un poco más alto esta vez. Sirius se limitó a girarse un poco más en la cama.

-Así no se despertará ni aunque lo intentes durante años –La voz de James Potter le llegó desde su espalda.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza para mirar al cazador que se rascaba el pecho desnudo con una sonrisa encantadora y el pelo más desordenado que nunca.

-Pues dame una idea mejor –Lily se encogió de hombros y se obligó a si misma a apartar la mirada del trabajado abdomen y los musculosos brazos desnudos de James Potter.

James bostezó a la vez que se estiraba y se puso en pie con vaguedad.

-Déjame… -James pasó junto a ella y se paró frente a Sirius estudiando la forma más adecuada de despertar a su perruno amigo-. Te has enterado, ¿no?

Lily le envió una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, que aunque James no la estuviera viendo se la imaginaba.

-Merlín santo, tu inteligencia me sorprende cada día más, Pott –Terció Lily con ironía.

-Intenté que no abriera esa bocaza que tiene, pero Pad es así –James se encogió de hombros con simpleza-, cuanto más le dices que no haga una cosa, más la hace. De todas formas se enterarían algún día, ¿qué importaba que fuese hoy o dentro de dos meses?

Lily se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-Lo sé. Pero podía haberse ahorrado el "para ganar la apuesta seran capaces de todo, y cuando digo todo espero que se me entienda" –Apuntó Lily con molestia-. Que sea una Pija no significa que sea una…

-Si no decía algo así no sería un rumor soltado por Sirius –Le cortó James antes de que terminará su frase-. Ya sé como despertar a esta cosa llena de pulgas.

Lily inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Deberías ahorrarte el lenguaje de animales para cuando estéis en privado. No sabes lo raro que suena que digas eso en público. Más que nada porque nadie entiende el por qué.

James la miró desde la cama de Sirius sonriente.

-Eso es lo divertido. Al igual que los motes.

Lily suspiró irritada.

-Potter, ¿querrías hacer el favor de taparte un poco más?

El Premio Anual se miró a si mismo sonriente.

-No creo que mi pijama te incomode tanto, Evans –James ignoró la petición de la pelirroja y siguió con su plan de despertar a Sirius.

-¿A eso le llamas pijama? ¿Entonces como llamarías tú al traje de Yeti de las nieves que tiene Dana para cuando hace mucho frío? –Pero James no le hacía caso porque parecía estar muy concentrado… ¿Retorciéndole los pezones a Sirius Black?

Lily lo miró sobresaltada. De todas las cosas con las que se podía haber despertado al perro, digo…, Sirius, James va y elige esa. Merlín santísimo estos chicos si que eran raros. Y macabros.

Sirius se despertó con un aullido de dolor y dando mordiscos y patadas al culpable. Como un perro con la rabia. Le faltaba la espuma en la boca.

-¡Hey! Black –Lily llamó la atención de Sirius chasqueando los dedos sobre su cabeza.

Sirius se volvió hacia Lily con cara de enfado aún y la boca llena de plumas blancas. James mientras tanto se protegía de Sirius con la almohada del último, totalmente destrozada y sin plumas.

Lily carraspeó incómoda al ver el espectáculo que habían montado ese par.

-Venía a aclarar un par de cosas contigo –Le explicó Lily lentamente, como si Sirius fuera tonto y no entendiese bien a las personas que hablan rápido.

Sirius rió haciendo vibrar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Incluso su risa era parecida a la de un perro. El moreno se quitó las plumas de la boca y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

-Puedes hablar con normalidad, la rabia no me hace retrasado ni nada por el estilo.

Lily alzó las cejas incrédula. Tendrían que hacer algo más que decirle eso para que Lily dejase de pensar que Sirius Black era idiota perdido.

-La verdad es que me da igual si eres retrasado o no. Porque te voy a dejar muy claro que si vuelves a soltar un rumor sobre mí tu vida será la miseria en estado puro. Y para que captes ese concepto si hace falta te lo pongo por imágenes, contrato a Barrio Sésamo para que hagan un especial sobre eso o utilizo terapia de acción, ¿vale? –Durante su mini-discurso Lily había estado acercándose a la cara de Sirius hasta quedar frente contra frente.

Sirius sonrió vagamente.

-Si que te lo has tomado a pecho, Evans. Es una tontería de la que tarde o temprano se enterarían –Sirius bostezó-. Joder, que sueño, ¿qué hora es?

-La seis de la mañana –Contestó Remus entrando de nuevo en la habitación. Sirius volvió a aullar de dolor y se dejó caer en la cama-. Circe santísima, debes de ser un milagro Lily. Has conseguido levantar a este trío de holgazanes en un tiempo record. Y además sabiendo que todavía les queda media hora para dormir.

-¿Por qué? –Gritó Sirius desde debajo de su otra almohada-. Evans, lárgate y déjame dormir, ¿quieres?

-A mí me ha despertado el olor de tu colonia, Evans –Admitió James desde el suelo donde intentaba reparar la almohada que había destrozado Sirius.

-Eso me lo podía esperar –Confesó Remus asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Y a ese chucho quién lo ha despertado? –Sirius alzó la cabeza ofendido y miró a Remus con odio.

-Lo ha despertado Potter retorciéndole los pezones –Recordó Lily con una mueca de disgusto.

-Y a Peter los gritos de dolor de Sirius, ¿no es así? –Finalizó Remus mirando a Peter que se rascaba los ojos medio dormido-. Deberías decirme el nombre de colonia Lily, es milagrosa.

Lily miró a los cuatro chicos extrañada y ligeramente asustada.

-¿Sabéis? Tengo una vida social que me esta llamando a gritos. Black tienes hora con mi psiquiatra preferida el sábado a las 6, ella te dejará claro lo que yo te acabo de decir –Lily echó a andar tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta para escapar de aquella panda de locos.

-¿Y quién es?

-Kaith –Lily rió maliciosamente-. Ella te lo dejará muy claro. Y además si no vas a buscarla tú, ella te encontrará. Siempre lo hace.

(…)

No eran más de las cinco de la tarde. A esa hora los Gryffindor estaban en su segunda hora de entrenamiento de quidditch y la Sala Común estaba bastante solitaria, y sobretodo _aburrida_. Por eso Kaith en el último momento había decidido buscar un sitio donde hubiese algo interesante.

La italiana se apartó el pelo de los hombros, giró de medio lado y empujó la espalda contra la puerta para entrar en la biblioteca. No es que fuese el sitio más divertido del planeta, pero tenía libros muggles y eso hacía de aquel enorme y polvoriento sitio algo entretenido para una tarde sin tus amigas.

Kaith se movía con facilidad entre las estanterías y encontraba con rapidez lo que buscaba, no igual que Lily, pero había aprendido un poco. Apoyó una mano en la cadera y observó pensativa la altísima estantería de libros que había. Paseaba el dedo índice entre los miles de títulos que había hasta que daba con alguno interesante. Finalmente, Kaith sonrió al ver el destartalado "Hamlet" y lo sacó con cuidado. Lo leería de nuevo.

La mirada de Kaith ahora estaba en busca de un buen sitio para leer. Después de un buen rato puesta en puntillas y alargando el cuello, lo encontró. Era una mesa de cuatro justo al lado de la ventana más grande de la biblioteca, desde allí se podía ver el campo de quidditch y gran parte del bosque prohibido. La bailarina dejó con cuidado el libro sobre la mesa, y sonrió mientras apartaba la silla al ver que había un par de libros de DCAO, una pluma, un bote de tinta y un largo pergamino.

La curiosidad siempre había podido con ella, por eso no pudo evitar asomarse un poco y entrecerrar los ojos intentando distinguir de quien era la letra. Era un Gryffindor, de eso estaba segura, y la letra le sonaba muchísimo, pero no estaba segura.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que es de mala educación hacer eso? –Inquirió una voz masculina desde detrás de la estantería que Kaith tenía enfrente.

-¿Remus? –Aventuró Kaith alzando la cabeza.

El castaño apareció con un gordo libro en las manos y una sonrisa cálida bailando en sus labios.

-Por el momento no tengo planeado cambiarme el nombre –Remus dejó sin hacer apenas ruido el libro en la mesa y lo deslizó hasta su sitio.

Kaith sonrió y se sentó sin apartar la mirada de Remus.

-Sabía que esa letra tan pulcra tenía que ser de un prefecto maniático del orden, y créeme no hay muchos así –Kaith abrió el libro con lentitud intentando que sus destartaladas hojas no terminaran de romperse y comenzó a leer.

-¿Hamlet de nuevo? –Inquirió Remus pasando las hojas del gordo libro con rapidez.

Kaith rió silenciosamente mientras asentía.

-Hay que empezar con Hamlet todos los años, Remus –Kaith alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada lobuna de Remus.

-Por supuesto –Asintió el licántropo apartando la mirada y cogiendo su pluma.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio. Cada uno con sus cosas. Eso sí intercambiando de vez en cuando miradas cómplices. Como siempre, desde segundo curso. Remus hacía sus deberes en la biblioteca y Kaith iba a leer sus libros muggles, se sentaban en la misma mesa y no se hablaban el uno al otro hasta que Remus terminaba de hacer todos los deberes. Entonces Kaith sabía que tenía libertad para hablar con él de lo que quisiera.

Remus soltó la pluma, enrolló el pergamino y se estiró en la silla bostezando. La morena apartó su mirada del libro y la posó en Remus que le sonrió, no con la boca, sino con la mirada. Kaith dejó su libro a un lado mientras el prefecto cerraba los libros con los que había estado trabajando y metía los pergaminos, la pluma y el tintero en su bolsa.

-Vamos, pregunta. Sé que estás deseando hacerme esa pregunta desde que empezamos el nuevo curso –Kaith mostró su sonrisa traviesa al castaño.

Remus negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, Kaith? –Se interesó Remus cruzando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla sobre ellas.

Kaith fingió quedarse pensativa.

-¿Qué siempre, desde que nos conocemos, ha sido igual?

Remus amplió su sonrisa.

-Está bien. ¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado –Kaith lo fulminó con la mirada- este año?

-Pensé que tú doblemente desarrollada mente de licántropo te habría llevado a la respuesta hace tiempo –Confesó Kaith con una mezcla de sorpresa e ironía.

-Si te soy sincero si que tengo mis sospechas, tan solo estoy rezando a Jesús, Alá, Buda y Merlín para que no se confirmen.

-¿Tan malo es quién sea que te estés imaginando? Porque la verdad es que mi verdadero objetivo no es tan malo, tiene su encanto.

-Lo que me faltaba. Que dijeses que Sirius tiene su encanto –Soltó Remus con una media sonrisa burlona-. Según el resto de la población femenina Sirius Black derrocha encanto a por doquier.

Kaith se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida.

-Oh, Merlín, ¡lo adivinaste! –Celebró Kaith dando aplaudiendo suavemente.

-Pero si este año era más fácil que nunca, Kaith. Sobretodo cuando llego el otro día Sirius diciendo que tú te le habías pegado como una lapa en Hogsmade, y que resultaste no ser lo que el pensaba, sino mucho mejor. ¡Por qué eras una tía que sabía de motos!

-Me siento terriblemente halagada –Kaith se mordía el labio inferior divertida.

-En cuanto dijo eso, lo supe… Lo habías elegido a él como reto –Remus se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa-. Mira que te gustan las cosas difíciles, Kaith. No podías conformarte con… No sé Roger Mitton y su obsesión cancerigena por Lily. No. Tú tenías que ir a por Sirius.

-No te creas que la obsesión de Mitton es tan fácil –Terció Kaith pensativa-. Él era uno de mis candidatos, pero desde que Lily esta emperrada en negar el que Roger tenga alguna obsesión rara con ella, lo descarté.

-Te lo advierto desde ya, Kaith. Sirius no va a cambiar –Remus suspiró y se recostó en su silla pensativo-. Por mucho que lo intentes, te quitará todas las ganas que tengas de hacerlo cambiar.

-Siempre tan negativo, Remus –Kaith subió las piernas a la silla y las cruzó a lo indio-. Menos mal que es tu amigo, y confías en él… No me gustaría saber que opinarías si no fuera así.

-Precisamente porque es mi amigo y lo conozco, sé que lo que estás haciendo es una causa perdida.

-Lo mismo decías de Dennis y conseguí que cambiase –Apuntó Kaith con una sonrisa algo soñadora.

-Ripley se enamoró de ti, Kaith. Ese chico por ti hasta era capaz de tirarse al lago y ahogarse en él. Le rompiste el corazón cuando le dijiste que se olvidase de ti.

Kaith bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-De todas formas le quería… A mi manera, pero le quería.

Remus asintió.

-Eso él lo sabía, no le parecía suficiente, pero lo sabía –Le aseguró Remus con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Te has enterado de que esta muerto, ¿verdad? –Kaith alzó la cabeza y miró a Remus que asentía con lentitud-. Me pasé toda la noche llorando –Confesó la italiana riéndose.

-No se enteraron, ¿verdad? –Remus la miró con una sonrisa ladeada-. No dejaste que ellas vieran que te había afectado más de lo normal.

-Cada una tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas, ¿sabes?

-Kaith –Remus borró su sonrisa y miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a la morena. Ya empezaba.

-Es verdad. Son tonterías, no tienen importancia. Si yo no les doy importancia, ¿para qué las iba a preocupar innecesariamente?

-¿Preocuparnos innecesariamente? –La voz todavía ronca de Dana le llegó a los oídos-. Eso no irá por nosotras, ¿no?

-Day… -Kaith se giró y sonrió ampliamente a la rubia que se acercaba a ellos llena de barro-. ¿Esta lloviendo? –La morena se volvió hacia la ventana.

-No me cambies de tema –Gruñó Dana apartando una silla y dejando las botas de quidditch y el resto de la ropa sobre la mesa.

Kaith evitó la mirada de Dana e intentó sonreír de nuevo.

-Olvídalo –Kaith por fin reunió el valor suficiente para mirar a la rubia-. Son cosas sin importancia.

Dana la miró fijamente y asintió. Por esa vez lo dejaría pasar. No tenía ni el cuerpo ni las ganas de discutir aquello por milésima vez.

-¿Qué tal, Lupin? –Dana se medio giró para mirar al licántropo.

Según Dana el castaño vivía en una permanente calma total, y eso casi siempre la desquiciaba. Al revés que Kaith, que buscaba a Remus porque era la tranquilidad que ella no tendría nunca, Dana necesitaba algo más de acción que Remus "nunca me enfado, nunca me altero" Lupin.

Remus la estudió con detenimiento y tranquilidad. Aquello podía significar un "lárgate ahora mismo, Lupin, apestas" o un simple "¿qué tal, Lupin?". Después de mirarla durante un par de segundos más Remus se decantó por la segunda.

-Bien. Me sorprende que te intereses por mi estado, Rookwood.

Dana asintió y acercó su bolsa de quidditch a ella en busca de algo.

-Estoy interesada en tu estado desde que eres un licántropo –Susurró Dana y lo miró con atención. Esperando una respuesta con más acción que el simple levantamiento de cejas que obtuvo.

-Oh –Remus sonrió con calidez y pasó su mirada por Kaith antes de detenerla en Dana-. ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ya veo que Kaith no te ha comentado nada de la CPLDDHL –Dana fulminó con la mirada a la morena que sonreía tan falsamente que parecía una Barbie.

-¿Y eso qué es?

Dana se pasó los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos explicándole detalladamente en que consistía la CPLDDHL. Remus la escuchaba atentamente mientras Kaith continuaba leyendo su libro "mortalmente aburrida".

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión clandestina? –Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos.

-Algo así –Asintió Remus.

-Kaith, ¿ya me has hecho lo que te dije?

Kaith cerró el libro y miró a Lily como si fuese su salvación.

-No –Sollozó Kaith-. Ha venido Dana y me ha raptado a Remus.

Lily se mordió el labio superior e inferior pensativa.

-Bueno, no importa. Me voy a separar a Jane del piano maldito. Hazlo cuanto antes te sea posible, ¿vale? –Lily les sonrió a todos y dio media vuelta-. Adiós, clandestinos.

-¡Lily, espera! –Le rogó Kaith cogiendo su libro y precipitándose a perseguir a la pelirroja-. No me dejes con este par de muermos, por favor.

Dana jugueteó con las dos chapas que tenía en las manos.

-Kaith a veces me preocupa, Lupin.

-A mí también –Remus negó con la cabeza y volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero-. Es una cabeza loca y…

-Muy especial –Finalizó la rubia por él con un amago de sonrisa-. Lo sé.

-Tú también la tienes muy preocupada, Rookwood –Remus alzó la cabeza para mirar a la pura sangre.

-Eso también lo sé –Admitió Dana apartando la mirada.

(…)

-¿De qué hablabais en la clandestinidad? –Inquirió Lily con curiosidad cuando salían de la biblioteca.

-Más bien, de que hablaban –Le corrigió Kaith-. De la CPLDHD… ¡O cómo se llame la campaña esa!

-Ah… ¿Y ha tenido las narices de decirle a Remus eso? –Lily la miró sorprendida a la vez que Kaith asentía.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco daba crédito. Incluso sonreía extraño, Dana dijo que parecía una Barbie.

Lily rió, pero paró de reír cuando vio a un chico castaño dirigirse hacia ellas.

-¿Dónde esta? –Preguntó Allan con bate dorado y con rayas rojas en la mano.

-Esta en la biblioteca –Contestó Kaith con una sonrisa traviesa al ver el bate.

-Y si no se lo das hoy temo por tu vida, Allan –Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Allan rió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Por eso la estoy buscando –Allan hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despido y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

-Le va a hacer algo de todas formas. Ya lo verás –Auguró Kaith sonriente.

-Pobrecito.

Kaith la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa que no daba buena espina.

-Siempre te has preocupado mucho por él. Incluso después de que cortarás con él.

-Es el ex al que más cariño le tengo. Y tú sabes que tengo una debilidad por él porque esta perdidamente encaprichado con Day –Le explicó Lily con tranquilidad-. Así que no pienses nada raro.

-Perdona que te corrija, Lils. Pero lo de Wood hace tiempo que paso de encaprichamiento.

Lily suspiró mientras asentía.

-Es solo que me parece tan… ¡Raro! Tiene que tener sangre kamikaze para hacer eso. Con lo que es Dana y enamorarse de ella… -Lily sonrió y miró a su amiga-. Harían una bonita pareja si Dana no fuese tan… Orgullosa, cabezota y violenta.

Kaith asintió.

-A Dana no le gusta nada Allan, pero estoy segura de que si tendría que elegir a algún chico para salir con él, elegiría a Wood.

-¿Tú crees?

-Completamente.

-No sé… A Dana le cae bien Remus, ¿por qué no él? –Dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros-. Y luego esta Black, que aunque Dana antes muera que admitirlo, tiene muchísimo en común con él. Y también esta Pott, ambos comparten esa pasión por el quidditch.

Kaith alzó las cejas.

-A Remus no le elegiría nunca, porque Remus es demasiado tranquilo para la adrenalina que necesita Dana en el cuerpo. A Sirius, tu misma lo has dicho, antes se mata a ella misma que elegirlo a él. Y James… Bueno, no sé. Pott te pertenece a ti, Lils. ¿Para qué lo querría Dana?

-Pott no me pertenece –Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

Kaith rió divertida.

-Bien. Vale.

Las dos Pijas se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera que estaba entre abierta. De ahí salía una suave, delicada y bonita melodía que hizo que las dos chicas sonrieran. Lily golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y sobre la música se escuchó la voz de Jane.

-Pasad.

Kaith abrió la puerta y corrió a sentarse en una de las sillas que había para disfrutar del pequeño espectáculo. Desde que conocía a Jane la morena se había enamorado de su música.

Lily entró silenciosamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Jane era algo más que la Pija superficial que todos conocían, pero eso, solo lo sabían ellas.

En medio de la clase había un enorme piano negro envuelto en una luz blancuzca del que salía la melodía dentro de burbujas azules, verdes y moradas. Era todo un espectáculo ver a Jane tocar ese piano mágico. Las burbujas la rodeaban, acariciándola, enmarcándola mientras ella se sentaba completamente recta, pero con esa elegancia y esa sofisticación que la acompañaba desde pequeña. La castaña tocaba con toda la pasión que no le ponía al resto de las cosas.

(…)

Y se terminó lo que se daba hasta el año que viene. Oh, Merlíncito mío, ¡ya vamos para el 2006! (Ari baila en sus pantalones cortos invisibles, al revés que Georgia, yo utilizo pantalones y no solo bragas…) Ejem.

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado, algunas partes más que otras (giggles), pero me ha gustado en general. Así que ya me diréis.

¿Algo qué decir? Síp. Que Jane me ha salido muy mona en este cap xD Bien por lo de la pelea, por la conversación con John o bien por lo del piano. ¿Qué más? Que yo, por si no os dais cuenta, voy dejando cosas sueltas por ahí. Voy dejando _demasiadas_ cosas sueltas, si soy sincera.. ¿Algo más (careto aburrido)? Sí, solo una última cosita (giggles), James es divino. No es de este planeta, yo quiero uno, o aunque sea una foto de él en su "pijama" (cara de viciosilla). Según mi mejor amiga es lo que me falta para rozar la locura total. (Si soy sincera, ella pensaba que ya tenía una foto en la mesilla de noche).

Y ahora ¿qué os tengo que decir? Cuando actualizaré (se oyen varias toses), o cuando se supone que actualizaré. Eso está mejor. Ugh… No tengo un calendario del año que viene X.x (Ari vuelve de la cocina) Pues entre el 5, víspera de Reyes, y el 10 de Enero. (Ari se arrastra por el suelo lloriqueando porque para entonces ya estará de vuelta al cole y ¿ha disfrutado de las vacaciones? 0, zero, huts, mierda, no!). ¿Y qué pasará? (A parte de lo que a mí me dé la gana y eso…)

.. Kaith como psiquiatra preferida de Lily practicando la terapia de "acción, reacción" con Sirius.

.. El cumpleaños de Remus (Kyaah!). Pero no porque vayamos a hacer fiestón hasta las 5 a.m., no, simplemente porque pasará el cumple de Remy-Rem.

.. Estaremos en alguna clase (Que motivada estoy con este tema, es la primera vez que voy a describir una clase y me tendré que inventar algún hechizo o lo que sea…)

.. Ah! Veremos lo que no hemos visto hoy. Allan devolviéndole el bate a Dana (Ari se ríe con disimulo), y descubriremos si Dana se comportará como la señorita civilizada y pacífica que es, o no.

.. Y como siempre alguna cosita más que siempre se me ocurre sobre la marcha.

Y pues nada… Que seáis buenas, y adorables y dejarme rr como regalito atrasado (o no) de navidad. **Feliz Año Nuevo 2006!** Y que tengáis salud, y amor, y dinero y todas esas cosas. Yo en este nuevo año me comprometo a no ser tan loca (imposible), escribir mejor (este lo tengo que cumplir) y hacer que James y Lily vivan un tórrido romance (ni caso, esta loca). Ale, agur yogur! Me despido mientras intento no atragantarme con las uvas y las dichosas pepitas (y Ramón García (ew, ecks, ugh!)…!

Ari, Arito, Aruki, A-Poo o Miyu


	6. Si No Te Mueves, Caducas

**Disclaimer: **Ni los cuatro Merodeadores, ni Lily Evans, ni Severus Snape, ni cuatro de los profesores, ni la mayoría de los lugares me pertenecen, sino a la señora JK Rowling. Tampoco me pertenece Yuri Angel. Ella le pertenece a la mangaka Sook Ji Hwang (Angel Shop).

¿Un perdón, lo lamento muchísimo, de aquí a China valdrá? Lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una gran excusa, demasiado valida. Contaré dos historias: una, lo que Ari pensó hacer; dos, lo que ocurrió realmente.

Lo que Ari pensó hacer: "Si mis cálculos no me fallan tendré el capítulo listo para antes del 5 de Enero, y así podré publicar antes de que empiecen las clases y como regalo de Reyes. ¡Me viene de perlas! Además así no tendré que preocuparme por escribir hasta que terminen los exámenes". Ari pone cara de ¡Oh, joder, se rompe su cara de felicidad en miles de pedacitos y Ari muere.

Lo que ocurrió realmente: Ari se iba a poner a escribir cuando Ari vio el calendario y vio que SOLO faltaba UNA semana para volver al colegio. Y que volver al colegio significaba 8 exámenes nada más volver. Ari se desmaya, abandona el portátil en una esquina y quitando de una patada todos los papeles sueltos en los que tenía escritos las ideas pone una montaña de libros del colegio. Ari no sabe hacer otra cosa que estudiar hasta el 19 de enero, día de San Sebastián. Y por si no lo sabíais vivo en San Sebastián, y si es el día de SS significa fiesta, tamborrada y todo eso. Ari sale por la noche. Pero Ari se coge un virus. Ari cae enferma y aunque el médico diga que solo es un virus, Ari también le echa la culpa a algo a lo que ella ha llamado "estrés acumulativo". Ari se agobia porque aunque se haya pasado las últimas semanas estudiando no se ha olvidado de las buenas lectoras, pero tiene terminantemente prohibido acercarse a un ordenador. Hasta el día de hoy, en el que Ari poseída escribe todo lo que ha tenido que ir escribiendo en trozos de papel, hojas con ejercicios de matemáticas, etc.

Ahora, después de toda esa Odisea aquí tenéis el capitulo que prometí el mes pasado.

**6**

**Si no te mueves, caducas**

Dana era una rubia con principios. Muchos además. Ni era una cabeza hueca, ni le temblaban las piernas, las manos o la voz si veía al chico que le gustaba, o que simplemente le atraía. Dana Rookwood era una joven terriblemente atractiva, eso nadie se atrevería a negarlo nunca. Lo que le quitaba bastante de esa apariencia dulce e incluso frágil era su duro carácter. Por eso eran pocos los que se atrevían con Dana. Y uno de ellos era Allan Wood.

El enamoramiento de Allan por Dana fue bastante curioso. Por aquel entonces Allan salía con Lily, y hacían la pareja más famosa y querida en Hogwarts. Ambos se entendían y se complementaban perfectamente. Allan tenía la paciencia para aguantar los berrinches y cruces de cables que a veces sufría la pelirroja, pero también tenía la energía suficiente para agotarla en menos de un segundo. Lily tenía el encanto que hacia derretir a Allan en segundos, pero también tenía la dulzura y la gracia para animarlo y hacerle sonreír cada dos por tres. Por eso no era nada extraño ver a Allan yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro en compañía de Lily, y, por supuesto, de sus amigas.

Dana, por otro lado, era el último encaprichamiento de Sirius Black. Cosa que traía de cabeza a la rubia, que no encontraba manera de cómo deshacerse de él.

La primera vez que Allan se dio cuenta de que Dana era algo más que la rubia borde amiga de su novia, y que además le provocaba sudores, temblores y una aceleración en el pulso, fue durante una comida. Dana estaba enfrascada en su brillante plan de cómo deshacerse de Sirius Black y hacerle todo el daño posible en el proceso. Y sin previo aviso la rubia giró la cabeza y miró a Allan con curiosidad soltándole un "Tú eres un chico, ¿verdad, Wood?". Con eso se ganó tres pares de miradas incrédulas por parte de sus amigas y una sonrisa encantadora por parte de Allan. Lo siguiente que Dana dijo fue un "¿Qué sería lo que más claro te dejaría que alguien no esta interesada en absoluto en ti?".

A partir de ahí Dana siempre estaba preguntándole que le parecía eso o aquello como un rechazo determinante. Allan siempre le contestaba divertido, pero con amabilidad y una enorme sonrisa. Cuando la bateadora apareció finalmente con su brillante plan de "echarle cenizas recién sacadas de la chimenea en los pantalones, y que se joda", Allan lo entendió. Dana era especial, única, aparte de un poquito rara y sádica, pero era especial y le gustaba, porque sabía que no encontraría a otra así en ninguna parte. Eso no significaba que Lily era corriente, no. Pero no era Dana.

De todas formas el Ravenclaw no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Dana hasta que Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior con una media sonrisa se lo dijo después de un partido de quidditch. Se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba, de cómo le sonreía, le hablaba o se comportaba cerca de ella. Lily lloraba pero mostraba una sonrisa preciosa, y sobretodo sincera. Le dijo como era una estupidez continuar con la relación, y, lo que fue más importante para Allan, le dijo que no se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, que él era el chico que Dana necesitaba, que sabía que él la podría hacer feliz y que aunque fuera difícil que no se rindiera porque Dana merecía la pena.

Y ahí estaba Allan, dos años después, con las manos sudorosas apretando un bate y mirando con miedo, admiración y cariño a la rubia a la cual la tenue luz de la biblioteca le daba un aire casi angelical.

-Dana… -Susurró Allan acercándose a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada con Remus Lupin-. ¿Qué tal, Lupin?

Remus garabateó su firma al final del formulario y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Allan mientras deslizaba el pergamino frente a Dana.

-Hola, Wood –Remus lo miró casi con admiración y después dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza-. Os dejo solos. Ya hablaremos más adelante, Rookwood.

Dana examinaba satisfecha el formulario y después lo metió con cuidado en una carpeta marrón.

-¿Querías algo? –Gruñó Dana justo cuando Allan iba a volver a hablar en caso de que la rubia no le hubiese escuchado.

-Más bien vengo a traerte algo que tú querías –Allan dejó caer el bate sobre la mesa con suavidad-. Siento el retraso.

Dana observó maravillada el bate, lo cogió con delicadeza en sus fuertes manos y lo fue girando hasta que vio dos cosas que antes no estaban ahí. En un lado en unas perfectas letras doradas estaba grabado su nombre y en la base del bate había una R, bastante parecida a la de su tatuaje si se ponía a pensarlo.

-Wood… -Dana giró la cabeza mirando con curiosidad a Allan. Tal y como había hecho aquel día en el Gran Comedor, y Allan sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y un verdadero nudo en la garganta.

-Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo grabado. Por eso he tardado un poco más de lo pensado –Allan se rascaba incómodo la nuca-. Tenía que aprender a grabar las letras, y tuve que rogarle durante semanas a Cirene para que me ayudara.

Dana apartó la mirada de Allan y la volvió a dirigir al bate pasando su dedo pulgar por las letras con algo que se podía decir diminuta, prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

-Tengo que volver a la Sala Común, me necesitan para hacer unas cosas –Allan sabía que tenía que escapar de ahí cuanto antes mejor. Y sobretodo también sabía que derribar unas murallas tan altas y fuertes como las de Dana sería muy difícil-. Adiós.

Dana seguía observando el bate hasta que escuchó los pasos de Allan alejarse.

-¡Wood! –Lo llamó Dana sin apartar la mirada del bate. El castaño se giró para mirarla asustado, ahora vendría el hechizo y se quedaría con ladillas para el resto del trimestre-. Gracias.

De todas las cosas que Dana Rookwood le podía haber dicho en ese momento a Allan Wood, _gracias_ no estaba entre ellas. Por eso cuando Allan escuchó aquella palabra en un murmullo de la voz casi ronca de Dana, sintió que las piernas le temblaban un poco y que en el espacio que había entre las enormes piedras de las murallas de Dana se abría una diminuta brecha y que por fin después de dos años en la oscuridad una débil luz blanca entraba por ahí.

(…)

_Lugar: Habitación de las chicas de 7º (Habitación de las Pijas y Cirene Wood)_

_Fecha: 8 de septiembre_

_Hora: 8.00 AM_

Lily quitó la última venda llena de satisfacción.

-Las heridas están completamente curadas, Day. Podrás jugar a quidditch de nuevo sin la paranoia de que Fred te dé con una bludger y comiences a sangrar. Y por supuesto podrás andar con tranquilidad sin el uniforme de invierno por miedo a que alguien te vea las heridas.

Dana se miró la espalda por encima del hombro y después alzó los ojos hacia Lily. Unos ojos que volvían a ser azules cielo y que todavía brillaban.

-Yo… Lily… -Comenzó Dana apartando la mirada y ganándose una gran sonrisa por parte de Lily.

-Tomaré eso como un "Muchas gracias, Lily" –La interrumpió Lily dándole un suave apretón en el hombro y dejándole la camisa del colegio sobre el regazo.

-Después del "gracias" que le soltaste a Wood el otro día, te debes de haber quedado sin existencias de agradecimiento, Day –Terció Jane apuntando con su varita la lima para que le limará las uñas.

Dana la fulminó con la mirada y se abotonó la camisa.

-Todavía no sé como os habéis enterado –Masculló Dana abotonándose el último botón y cogiendo la corbata que tenía junto a ella y atándola con esmero en su bolso.

-Fácil –La traviesa y cantarina voz de Kaith les llegó a los oídos desde las escaleras del baño-. Como estoy segura de haberte dicho antes, Wood saltó sobre Lily cuando se la encontró al día siguiente y le contó lo que había pasado. Jane y yo estábamos ahí, fue inevitable que lo escucháramos.

-¿Y dónde se supone que estaba yo? –Dana cogió el chaleco gris oscuro con el escudo de Gryffindor al lado derecho y se lo puso.

-Hablando con McDilan, le contabas emocionada que habías recuperado a vuestro "pequeño" y Mac casi se pone a dar saltos alrededor del Comedor al escuchar que lo habías recuperado.

La bailarina hizo su aparición estelar con el pelo corto a la altura del fin de las mejillas, un flequillo hasta las cejas y de un chillón color rosa oscuro.

Kaith y las pelucas. Las pelucas y Kaith. Eran dos cosas que siempre estarían juntas. La italiana adoraba su largo pelo negro, pero a veces le gustaba dar cambios drásticos. Y para esas veces tenía su amplía gama de pelucas. Pero lo que todavía se preguntaban las Pijas era como los profesores permitían que Kaith fuese así a las clases.

-Oh. Es verdad –Asintió Dana mirando con una ceja alzada la peculiar peluca de Kaith.

Cirene Wood bajaba en ese momento del baño, paso junto a Kaith, agarró con fuerza su capa y su bolso y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. No sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Jane que sonreía ampliamente.

-Le hice un corte precioso. Eso dejará cicatriz –Jane hizo sonar su lengua contra el paladar mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Una cara tan bonita con una cicatriz tan fea.

-Eso se podría hacer desaparecer con una poción anti-cicatrizante si se da antes de que cure por completo –Comentó Lily sacudiéndose la falda con las manos y mirándose de reojo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de Jane.

-Pero eso tú no se lo vas a decir, Lils –Apuntó Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa, se puso en pie y cogiendo su varita detuvo a la lima que insistía en seguir limándole las uñas.

-Y eso solo porque tú me lo ordenas, ¿no? –Lily se ajustó la corbata mientras miraba a Jane en el reflejo del espejo-. Sigue soñando, aspirante a "cabecilla de las Pijas".

Jane fulminó con la mirada el reflejo de cuerpo entero de Lily.

-Podrías ser la cabecilla si me diera la gana, pero es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan ocupado como yo –Jane sonrió con altivez y miró con los ojos entrecerrados la cara de Kaith, la cual se ataba sin mucha preocupación la corbata a la cintura-. ¿Te has maquillado más de la cuenta?

Kaith se giró permitiendo ver que era verdad. Sus ojos azul añil, ya de por sí bastante llamativos, llamaban ese día más la atención. Llevaba pestañas postizas con pequeñas bolitas rosas, a conjunto con el pelo, en las puntas.

-Nah –Rió Kaith pestañeando exageradamente con una sonrisa-. Es por culpa de las pestañas.

-Eso deberías llevarlo los fines de semana –Opinó Jane apartándose el flequillo de los ojos-. Algún día McGonnagall no lo soportará más y te arrancará todo lo que no sea natural de un tirón.

-Hoy no tenemos con Minnie –Se apresuró a señalar Kaith con una enorme sonrisa-. Además al profesor Soseki le encanta que me vista así. Dice que le recuerdo a su Japón querida.

Hiroyoshi Soseki más conocido como el "alien centelleante", original de Japón, era un auror retirado. Aunque la mayoría de sus alumnos más jóvenes ponían totalmente en duda el que él fuese japonés y exauror. ¿Cómo un tipo de un metro ochenta, con una melena sobre los hombros rubia natural, sedosa, perfecta y unos ojos almendrados marrones chocolate, iba a ser japonés y ¡auror? Además estaba el misterioso hecho de que todos sabían que el profesor Soseki debía de rondar los cincuenta, casi los sesenta, pero sin embargo aparentaba no tener más de veinte.

-Al alien centelleante le lavaron el cerebro en el Este –Le recordó Jane con una mueca de disgusto-. Además tiene un gusto horrible.

Lily sonrió ampliamente mientras cogía su bolso dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-Hiroyoshi Soseki es un hombre muy respetable, Jane. Y ni le lavaron el cerebro en el Este, ni tiene un gusto horrible tan solo diferente, como el de Kaith –Afirmó Lily deteniéndose junto a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

Las Pijas bajaron de la habitación con Jane poniendo en duda que al profesor Soseki no le hubieran lavado el cerebro en el Este y con Kaith riéndose como una loca por la descripción de Lily sobre su gusto.

-¡Vaya, Kaith! –Chilló una voz de ultratumba tras ellas.

Las Pijas se giraron para ver a Yuri Angel con su largo pelo morado oscuro ligeramente recogido con unas gafas de aviador.

-¿Llevas unas gafas de aviador? –Curioseó Jane sorprendida al ver las viejas gafas de aviador sobre la cabeza de Yuri.

-Aja –Asintió Yuri, pero sin apartar la mirada un segundo de la extravagante peluca de Kaith-. Me encanta tu peluca. Es fantástica.

-¡Lo sé! Me la compre en el Shojo por muy poco, pero es de buenísima calidad. Y además me favorece –Kaith dio un saltito feliz.

-¿Dónde te has comprado esas pestañas? –Inquirió la buscadora acercándose mucho a la cara de Kaith para verlas de cerca.

-¿No crees que ahora Yuri se parece algo bastante a Kaith? Con todo ese gusto de llevar cosas raras y especiales –Le comentó Lily a Jane en un murmullo.

-Sí… -Admitió Jane mirando a las dos chicas con algo de pavor.

-Vamos yendo a desayunar, Kaith –Anunció Dana empujando con suavidad a Jane y Lily hacia las escaleras-. ¿Nos vemos en la clase de DCAO?

-Síp –Kaith se despidió con un gesto de sus amigas y volvió la cabeza a Yuri-. Bueno, como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran…

-A veces me pregunto si Kaith tiene realmente diecisiete…

-Dieciséis –Fue rápidamente corregida por una voz masculina desde el final de la escalera.

Sirius Black estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una expresión algo altiva.

-Te lo sabes muy bien, Black –Jane alzó una de sus perfectas cejas castañas-. Para alguien que no sabe ni su propio día de nacimiento debe de ser todo un milagro.

Sirius sonrió con falsedad y descruzó los brazos a la vez que se incorporaba.

-Ya ves. Sin embargo, en tu caso no hay esperanzas –Sirius sacudió la cabeza con tristeza-. Incapaz de acordarse de la edad de su propia amiga.

Jane miró a Lily y después a Dana en busca de ayuda. La pelirroja parecía muy interesada en algo que le decía una alumna de quinto que iba tras ellas. Y la sádica rubia miraba bastante divertida la conversación entre ambos, cuando vio la mirada de Jane asintió medio suspirando.

-Black. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Dana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jane la fulminó con la mirada. Deshacerse de Sirius Black no era tan fácil. No bastaba con decir un "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" y poner los ojos en blanco. Aunque fueses Dana Rookwood o la misma reina de Inglaterra.

-¡Blackie! –La inconfundible voz de Kaith se escuchó desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

-Quería encontrar una forma fácil, posible y cómoda de deshacerme de ella –Declaró Sirius señalando a la (antes) morena-. ¿Se te ocurre alguna, Rookwood? –Kaith saltó los últimos cinco escalones y aterrizó en frente de Sirius sonriente-. ¿Qué coño te has hecho en el pelo? –Ladró Sirius sorprendido al ver el corto pelo rosa de la italiana.

Jane se rió con disimulo.

-Kay, eso definitivamente es buena señal. Cuando yo me puse las extensiones de 10 centímetros tardó dos días en darse cuenta de que mi pelo había "crecido" –Le susurró Jane al oído.

Kaith sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros mientras el resto de las Pijas escapaban de la pareja.

-A esto –Kaith señaló su pelo-, se le llama peluca, Cackie.

-Entonces, ¿no es tu pelo? –Inquirió Sirius confundido-. ¿Y cómo que Cackie? ¿Y qué es eso de Blackie? Si apenas me conoces, ¿por qué me pones motes?

La mirada de Kaith se lleno de tristeza, y Sirius no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el labio inferior de la bailarina comenzaba a sobresalir y temblaba ligeramente. El moreno alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que la extravagante Kaithleen DiAngelo le estaba haciendo pucheros.

-¿No te gustan los motes? –Kaith llevó su mano derecha al cuello y se lo acarició incómoda mientras salían de la Sala Común-. Si no te gustan no hay problema. Puedo no usarlos. Y lo de que no te conozco, es verdad, por eso ahora siempre me encuentras por todas partes. Intento conocerte.

Sirius miró a Kaith a los ojos contrariado. ¿Por qué tendría interés en conocerlo? ¿Y por qué ahora? Además de que Sirius tenía fama por ser antipático con todo aquel que osase acercarse a él. Si él quería conocer a alguien (principalmente chicas) ya se acercaba él, no había necesidad de que ellas lo hicieran. Por eso la actitud de Kaith lo descolocaba.

-¿Por qué? –No pudo evitar preguntar.

Kaith estaba peinándose la peluca por eso la pregunta le cogió desprevenida y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que al fin y al cabo, Sirius Black todavía conservaba algo de inocencia.

-Esa es una buena pregunta –Contestó Kaith con su sonrisa permanente-. Creo que podrías ser alguien interesante. Igual que Dana. Hay poca gente que se atreve a interesarse en Dana, pero es una chica que realmente merece la pena. Por eso, y porque aunque no te guste tienes muchísimo en común con ella, creo que podrías ser interesante.

Sirius había tenido los ojos entrecerrados durante la contestación de Kaith, pero cuando terminó una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Interesante él?

-Ya veo. Empezaba a asustarme. La gente me había dicho que podría ser tu nuevo reto.

Kaith rió ligeramente pasándose un mechón de pelo rosa oscuro tras la oreja.

-¿Eso te han dicho? Vaya. Pues hablan mucho –Kaith se mordió el labio inferior insegura de preguntar-. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo fueras, Black?

Sirius giró el cuello bruscamente y examinó de arriba abajo la bonita cara de muñeca de porcelana (extravagante) de Kaith.

-¿Lo soy?

Kaith rió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Solo te he preguntado que pasaría si lo fueras. No te he dicho que lo seas.

-Depende de lo que te propusieras hacer conmigo me lo tomaría bien o mal –Sirius se encogió de hombros. Giraron una esquina. Sirius parecía apunto de decir algo-. ¿Cambiarías algo de mí?

La forma que tenía la boca de Kaith en ese momento era de una perfecta O.

-Yo… -Kaith frunció el ceño y miró los claros ojos de Sirius-. Sí, definitivamente.

Sirius sorprendido y contrariado asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya –El moreno se quedó en silencio pensativo-. ¿El qué?

Por suerte para Kaith y angustia para Sirius, una figura muy alta, delgada y con un uniforme que parecía tres tallas más que la suya se acercaba a ellos a paso firme.

-Prongs te busca como loco dice algo de un libro y Lily Evans –Remus observó sorprendido como Sirius se llevaba una mano a la frente, soltaba una maldición y echaba a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin despedirse.

-Hola, Remus –Saludó Kaith con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Qué hay, Kaith? –Remus la miró con cariño y le revolvió con suavidad el pelo-. ¿Peluca nueva? Me gusta más esta que la castaña de trencitas afro.

-Sabía que esta te gustaría –Admitió Kaith con una sonrisa traviesa y alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Remus se rió. A Kaith le encantaba ver a Remus reírse, porque primero se reía con aquella mirada dulce, lobuna y casi amarilla y después soltaba un débil sonido por la nariz. Como si respirase más fuerte de lo habitual. Un sonido que venía desde el fondo del estomago y hacia que Remus moviese los hombros y la cabeza.

-Dime, Remus, ¿hasta cuando piensas crecer? –Preguntó Kaith mirándole molesta-. Cada mes estás más alto. Por Merlín. Un día de estos vas a rozar los techos y yo terminaré con tortícolis.

Remus sonrió al escuchar aquello. Kaith siempre se quejaba de lo mismo. Y Remus lo entendía. Porque siempre que no estaban sentados la morena necesitaba prácticamente una escalera para estar a su altura. Le sacaba más dos cabezas. Y Kaith siempre se sentía como una enanita al lado un gigante.

-Pues no lo sé –Confesó Remus con sinceridad-. Hasta que mi cuerpo diga basta, supongo.

-Esperemos que eso sea pronto –Suspiró Kaith empujando con suavidad la puerta del Gran Comedor y entrando por ella seguida de un Remus sonriente-. ¡Ugh! No puedo creerme que haya dejado con la palabra en la boca a Yuri. Y todo por culpa del idiota de Sirius Black, que además se ha ido sin despedirse.

-Te estás tomando muy en serio el reto, ¿no te parece?

Kaith negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró.

-En absoluto, Remus. Presiento que con Sirius voy a tener trabajo durante todo el año –Kaith se sentó un par de asientos más lejos del suyo original y Remus se sentó frente a ella.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías, Kaith –Le recordó Remus sirviéndose zumo de calabaza y ofreciéndole a Kaith con un gesto-. Sirius te va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza.

La italiana rechazó con la cabeza el zumo y se servio té.

-Lo sé –Kaith reprimió un bostezo, cogió su taza de té con leche y aspiró el olor del té recién hecho pensativa-. Pero correré el riesgo –Kaith sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Creo que le gusta que me acerque a él. Por primera vez Black va a dejar que alguien se le acerque primero.

-Bastante impresionante he de decir –Remus cogió un bollito de mantequilla sonriente-. A Sirius todo el mundo le cae mal al principio. Recuerdo la primera vez que habló con James, casi le muerde la yugular.

Kaith lo miró atónita mientras mordía un trozo de galleta de canela.

-¿De verdad? Yo pensé que esos dos se habían llevado bien desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-Nah –Rió Remus divertido-. Sirius describía a James como un "enanito idiota cuatrojos". Y James a Sirius algo así como "aspirante a rebelde cutre enamorado de sí mismo".

Kaith rió con ganas al escuchar el "aspirante a rebelde cutre".

-¿Vienes con nosotras a clase o te quedas con Lupin y esperas a Lily? –Inquirió Jane tras ella con una sonrisa señalando con la cabeza a Lily en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Kaith giró la cabeza para quedar frente a los gatunos ojos de su amiga, después la volvió de nuevo para mirar a Remus interrogante.

-Puedes irte. Ya vienen por ahí Sirius y James discutiendo –Remus señaló a James que parecía a punto de arrancarse cinco mechones de pelo a la vez y a Sirius que lo escuchaba con cara de resignación completa.

-Entonces nos vemos otro día en la biblioteca, o cuando coincidamos –Kaith alzó la mano en señal de despido a la vez que se levantaba para irse con sus amigas.

-Adiós, Kaith –Se despidió Remus justo en el momento en que sus dos amigos se sentaban soltando gruñidos frente a él-. Hola.

-Moony –Gruñó James en señal de saludo cogiendo un par de salchichas y poniéndolas en su plato-. ¿Tú sabías hasta que punto podía llegar a ser gilipollas este? –James apuntó a Sirius con su cuchillo.

Remus sonrió con tranquilidad a la vez que cogía su vaso con zumo de calabaza y daba un trago.

-Sí, Prongs. Pero es de conocimiento público. Deberías de saberlo a estas alturas –Contestó Remus después de tragar-. Wormtail vuelves a llegar tarde.

-Lo sé –El pequeño Peter Pettigrew se sentó junto al licántropo con el nudo de la corbata mal atado y la camisa mal puesta-. Me he caído en la ducha –Sirius soltó una carcajada-. No te rías, Padfoot, porque es culpa de tu maldito jabón que siempre lo dejas en el suelo. ¿Resbala, lo sabes?

-Otra muestra más de su desarrollada inteligencia –Masculló James dándole un mordisco a la tostada que tenía en la mano derecha-. Mira que te lo pedí por activa y por pasiva. ¡Pero, tío! ¿En qué narices tienes la cabeza?

-Es que había quedado con… ¿Era O'Brian o era Toole? Creo que era O'Brian… Bueno, esa chica es capaz de hacerte olvidar hasta tu propio nombre –Rió Sirius alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y Peter rió por lo bajo.

-¿En serio? –James alzó las cejas aparentemente interesado y Sirius iba a continuar contándole pero el moreno lo interrumpió-. Pues me da por culo. Tengo que ganar una maldita apuesta, ¿te enteras? Y además no te pedí algo tan difícil, Pad.

-Lo sé, Prongs –Sirius se echó el pelo hacia atrás pensativo-. Te lo compensaré. Te lo prometo. No iré a clase para buscarlo, ¿te parece?

-Y encima le terminaré haciendo una favor –Murmuró James mirando a Remus en busca de ayuda.

-Lo harás cuando terminen las clases. Pero no te vas a perder clase por una tontería como esa –Intervino Remus con tranquilidad.

-A sus ordenes, padre –Se mofó Sirius tragándose un bollito de un mordisco.

-Deberíamos ir yendo para clase de DCAO, nos queda un buen trozo por andar –James dio el último mordisco a su tostada y se medio levantó.

Sirius iba a hacer un comentario, pero sus ojos fueron tapados por unas manos femeninas.

-Hola, Sirius –Saludó la pija voz de Giselle-. Me parece que ya no te acuerdas de mí. Y eso es terrible –La Hufflepuff lo soltó medio haciendo pucheros y sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti, Giselle? –Inquirió Sirius con una de sus sonrisas derrite-rodillas-. Eso sería imposible.

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad a la vez que Giselle sonreía complacida.

-¿De verdad? –Sirius asintió y Giselle dio una palmada-. Perfecto. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si quedamos tú y yo este sábado? ¿O estás muy ocupado deshaciéndote de DiAngelo? He escuchado que no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

Sirius sonrió al escuchar eso, y negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que éste sábado lo tengo ocupado –Confesó Sirius volviéndose a su desayuno.

-Oh –Giselle lo miró contrariada. Nadie le solía decir que no a ella.

-¿Puedes terminar de una vez, Sirius? –Gruñó James de pie junto a él.

Giselle giró la cabeza para mirar atentamente a James, y entonces vio su solución en forma de jugador de quidditch.

-James, ¿tú tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

James palideció ligeramente. Genial. Ahora como no tenía suficiente con la apuesta, tenía que cargar con la cita que nunca llegó a concretarse de Sirius.

-La verdad es que sí. Evans y yo solemos quedar lo sábados por la tarde para hacer nuestras obligaciones como Premios Anuales.

-¿Y no lo puedes aplazar, Jamsie?

-Me parece que eso es un no. Alto y claro –La voz de Lily tras ella la dejó inmóvil-. Potter el sábado esta ocupado y no lo va a aplazar para quedar contigo, Giselle.

-¡Pero, Lily…! –Se quejó la rubia medio lloriqueando.

James sonrió de lado al ver la negativa rotunda de Lily y cambió de idea. Quizá si le apetecía quedar con Giselle.

-Gracias por tu intervención, Evans. Pero me parece que sí voy a salir con Giselle. Aplazamos un par de horas la reunión, porque Giselle y yo vamos a salir –James sonrió encantadoramente a la rubia que mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, pero finalmente sonrió peligrosamente y echó a andar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor seguida por Eneas Kaligaris.

-Adiós –La pelirroja alzó una mano e hizo un gesto en señal de despido.

Remus sonriente dio el último trago a su zumo de calabaza y recogiendo sus cosas le advirtió a James que si la pelirroja se lo había tomado tan bien, y no le había montado ningún numerito después de eso, era porque tramaba algo.

-Así que mejor vete preparando, James –Remus echó a andar junto a Peter hacia la clase de DCAO.

Y tal y como había dicho el licántropo, Lily Evans tramaba algo. No le había montado ningún numerito en el Gran Comedor, porque, primero, ella tenía una buena posición en el colegio, no podía hacer escándalos cada dos por tres, y segundo, si James Potter creía que saldría impune de aquel "hago lo que me da la gana, y aquí mando yo", iba listo.

-Potter es idiota. La verdad es que me da algo de pena –Confesó Lily después de que Eneas le preguntara porque había dejado que James se saliera con la suya-. Aprovecharme de alguien tan tonto. Si tan solo fuese un poquito más inteligente, no habría hecho eso.

Eneas rió y se detuvo frente a la armadura que dividía sus dos caminos.

-Bueno, Lils, no sé si te he servido de gran ayuda, pero para lo que sea ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Lily sonrió con dulzura al atractivo griego y asintió.

-Seguiré buscando. Estoy segura de que alguien en este colegio tendrá que tener uno de esos. Aunque sea McGonnagall.

-¿Tú crees? –Eneas alzó una ceja incrédulo-. ¿Sabes con quien podrías probar suerte? Con Charlotte Wolf –Lily se mordió el labio insegura-, o si no, siempre tienes a Dana.

-¿Charlotte?

Eneas rió con disimulo y se acercó a ella.

-Esa chica es lo más mafioso que puedes encontrar en este colegio. Más que nada por el tipo de gente que entra en su habitación implorando ayuda. El problema con Charlotte es que es bastante carera. No se conforma con cualquier cosa. Debes pagarle bien –Eneas le guiñó un ojo y se giró dispuesto a echar a andar hacia su clase-. Pero tú, desde que eres Lily Evans, no tendrás problemas con eso.

-Gracias, Eneas –Lily se despidió del chico y se apresuró a llegar a su clase de DCAO puntual.

(…)

Kaith era un nombre bastante corriente en opinión de la propia italiana. Quizá el raro fuera su nombre completo "Kaithleen". A la morena no le gustaba en absoluto su nombre completo, por eso siempre obligaba a la gente a llamarla Kaith a secas o Kay, su diminutivo preferido. No le gustaba porque era _raro_, especial, y ella ya sabía que sin su nombre, su personalidad ya era así de por sí sola. Ella hubiera preferido un nombre más corriente, más _italiano._ Como el de su hermana mayor: Vittoria. Pero aquello habría sido imposible, impensable. Su madre era de las que pensaba que el nombre terminaba de definir la personalidad de una persona.

Kaith sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en eso. Todas las Vittoria que ella había conocido, y habían sido bastantes, eran tranquilas, pacíficas, ordenadas y obedientes. Sin embargo, su hermana no había podido ser más diferente. Inquieta, siempre con ganas de pelea, el caos del desorden y rebelde. A Kaith le gustaba pensar que se parecía a su hermana, aunque solo fuese un poquito.

Por otro lado, con Kaith, Valentine DiAngelo no se había confundido en absoluto. Kaith era igual de rara, especial y única que su nombre.

Kaith suspiró mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar su reflejo en el espejo y comenzar a peinarse o quizá más bien despeinarse. Quitándose una a una las horquillas y pinzas que sujetaban la peluca su cabeza, con paciencia. Una paciencia totalmente inusual en la morena. Una paciencia que solo tenía para eso.

Las horquillas y las pinzas las iba dejando en tres perfectas líneas, puestas en orden de altura.

Kaith contó todas las horquillas para cerciorarse de que estaban las 23 que se ponía, y las 7 pinzas que sujetaban con más fuerza la peluca. Finalmente agarró la peluca del flequillo y echándola hacia atrás se la quitó por completo. Sintiendo como si su cabeza por fin respirase, después de un día sin apenas oxigeno.

La bailarina miró con una sonrisa como debajo de la peluca el perfecto moño se conservaba intacto, intacto si nos olvidamos de los mechones sueltos en la parte de delante. Kaith cogió con habilidad tres horquillas y echando hacia atrás los mechones sueltos los sujetó con las horquillas.

Se puso en pie a la vez que pasaba la última horquilla entre los mechones de su pelo. Dispuesta a salir por fin del baño, se echó una última mirada y le asintió a su reflejo.

El mallot negro de lycra se le pegaba al cuerpo, tal y como debía de hacer, marcando cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de la joven, hasta las que la propia Kaith desconocía. La falda blanca de seda, que debía de ir atada a la cintura de la joven, la llevaba en la mano, apretándola con fuerza, arrugándola. Finalmente, en los pies, perfectamente atadas, las puntas.

Kaith salió con seguridad del baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella y sin preocuparse demasiado por si algún alumno paseaba por ahí y la veía. En Hogwarts todo el mundo hacia cosas raras, era incumbencia solo y exclusivamente de cada uno que conllevaría hacer eso.

No pudo evitarlo. Se puso sobre las puntas de sus pies, giró con majestuosidad y bajó de nuevo a pie plano. Le gustaba girar sobre la piedra de los pasillos. En algunas partes era más fácil girar que en otras, esa por ejemplo, estaba gastada, lo que significaba una facilidad para girar increíble.

Después de dar un par de pasos más, la morena llegó hasta la clase abandonada que Albus Dumbledore había habilitado para sus prácticas, a petición de su madre. El director se mostró muy feliz al escuchar que Kaith quería dedicarse al ballet profesionalmente.

_Ballet_. La morena torció la boca al pensar en ello. Ballet _clásico_. Del de toda la vida. Al que debió de dedicarse su madre un tiempo atrás. Pero a ella no le gustaba _ese_ ballet. Era aburrido, típico y _viejo_. A ella le gustaban las cosas nuevas, frescas, innovadoras. No cosas como "El Lago de los Cisnes" o "El Cascanueces". Por eso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se desapuntó del ballet que adoraba su madre, y cogió danza contemporánea. Y en danza ella era buena. Muy buena. Pero su madre nunca aprobó eso. Nunca. _Jamás_.

Kaith dio un suspiró lleno de resignación y soltó la falda de seda que se le había quedado pegada a la mano. Movió la mano un poco para que se secara el sudor y se ató la falda a la cintura sintiendo que si no se ponía a bailar en ese preciso instante se echaría a llorar.

Bailar para poder cumplir un sueño. Un sueño que no era el suyo, y nunca lo sería.

(…)

_Lugar: Uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts que lleva a la sala común de Ravenclaw_

_Fecha: 10 de septiembre_

_Hora: 12.00 PM_

Los pasillos estaban más que solitarios. Era un sábado soleado no muy común de mediados de Septiembre. Por lo tanto los únicos que no estarían en los jardines o en el lago, serían los de séptimo, porque estarían disfrutando de su tarde semanal en Hogsmade. Como debería estar haciendo ella. Agh. Qué asco.

Lily se apartó con un movimiento de hombros los tirabuzones que se pegaban a su camiseta blanca de escote pronunciado, bajo la cual llevaba un top lencero gris. Giró una esquina, dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo pensativa frente a una estatua alta que representaba a un mago leyendo un libro.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Demasiado obvio que aquello era la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Nunca había entrado, nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Recordó una vez más la contraseña y la dijo con seguridad.

El mago lector cerró su libro, se irguió haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver un enorme agujero con unas escaleras que ascendían. Los ojos de Lily subieron por las escaleras hasta ver una luz al final, la Premio Anual entró y el agujero se volvió a cerrar.

Subió por las escaleras hasta quedar frente a una sala rectangular con altísimas estanterías en las paredes y con sillones, sofás y mesas alrededor, dónde los colores predominantes eran el azul y el gris.

Una cabeza castaña apareció entre dos sillones.

-¿Lily? –Eneas Kaligaris sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que era realmente la joven-. ¿Qué haces en Ravenclaw?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-Espera a que me vaya yo para continuar lo que sea que estés haciendo, Eneas.

El Ravenclaw sonrió asintiendo y llevó una mano a la boca de su acompañante.

-Esperaremos a que tú te vayas, cielo –Eneas le hizo una señal de despido con la cabeza mientras la pelirroja cogía el pasillo de la derecha-. Era Lily. _Evans_ –Le informó Eneas a su cita alzando las cejas.

-Ha hecho bien en no querer saber quién era –Se escuchó una risa débil por parte de los adolescentes.

Lily que había escuchado hasta las risas ahogadas de la pareja, frunció ligeramente el ceño. La voz la había escuchado en alguna parte, solo que no sabía a quién pertenecía. Repasó mentalmente toda la lista de chicos de séptimo y cuando iba por Roger Mitton, Slytherin, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino.

La Pija aspiró profundamente y tocó la puerta.

-Te estaba esperando, Lilian –La voz de la joven Charlotte Wolf se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Pasa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sola y Lily pasó con algo de inseguridad. Nada más entrar se encontró con la altiva joven recostada elegantemente en un diván con los colores de Ravenclaw. Sus largas piernas se mostraban insinuantes por una abertura de la larga bata de seda azul eléctrica con motivos dorados.

Charlotte le sonrió con esa soberbia característica suya y dejó escapar el humo por una de las comisuras de sus labios. El humo dibujó una C perfecta, a lo que la morena sonrió satisfecha mientras hacia un movimiento grácil de muñeca izquierda.

Un sillón apareció detrás Lily, obligándola a sentarse en él. La morena dio otra calada a su largo cigarrillo y tras soltar de nuevo el humo formando esta vez una W, miró a su invitada.

-Cuéntame, pequeña. No es normal que alguien como tú, se rebaje a venir por estos lados. Y menos con las intenciones que tienes –Apuntó Charlotte con altanería a la vez que soltaba su varita y perdía sus largos dedos entre sus perfectos tirabuzones negros.

-No he venido por placer, Charlie –Lily cruzó las piernas y se incorporó para mirar con seriedad a la altanera Ravenclaw-. Eso también deberías saberlo.

Charlotte sonrió con malicia.

-Nadie viene aquí a pedirme algo por placer, Lily –La morena la estudió con sus almendrados ojos azules oscuro-. Por lo que veo debe de ser algo difícil. Porque supongo que ya le habrás preguntado a tu amiguita, ¿no? O tiene que ser algo muy tenebroso –Los ojos de la Ravenclaw brillaron peligrosamente-, o algo bastante _light_, algo que no esta lo suficientemente bien considerado por los magos de sangre pura.

-Los magos de sangre pura lo ven como "un juguete estúpido para _squibs_" –Reconoció Lily con tranquilidad. Mientras a algunos la altivez y la malicia de Charlotte Wolf les atemorizaba, a ella le daba bastante igual. Charlotte era peligrosa, sí, pero era lo que tenía ser la hija del brujo más mafioso de la historia.

-Oh –Charlotte dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, que desprendía un particular olor a tabaco con cereza, pensativa-. Déjame pensar… ¿Algo de lo que hay muy pocas copias? –Lily asintió con vaguedad-. ¿No es nada peligroso, verdad? –La morena la miró con una sonrisa cargada de soberbia al ver el asentimiento de la pelirroja-. Es un libro muy gordo que viene con una pluma blanca como la nieve preciosa. ¡Dime que sí! –Por primera vez dejó de lado su cara arrogante y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

-Se supone que debería de ser así, sí –Admitió Lily con una sonrisa juguetona-. ¿Tienes uno?

Charlotte sacudió el cigarrillo, desprendiendo así las colillas y lo apagó con un suave sopló.

-¿Sabes, Lily? La gente hoy en día ya no busca ese tipo de cosas, y la verdad es que son maravillosas. La gente ahora quiere la magia rápida y eficaz. Que actúe en el momento. No juegan con elementos tan útiles como los sueños –Charlotte cogió su varita y pensativa movió un par de veces la muñeca. En seguida un libro como el que había descrito la morena cruzó la habitación y fue a parar a las manos de Lily-. ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlo, o se te puede ir de las manos, Lily?

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sé como utilizarlo, Charlotte –Le aseguró Lily mientras abría su bolso e introducía el libro con la pluma.

-Solo me quería asegurar –Charlotte se encogió de hombros y entornó los ojos al ver que Lily ya cerraba el bolso con su libro dentro-. ¿Qué piensas darme a cambio? Sabes que soy bastante carera.

-Eso he oído –Lily no le dio demasiada importancia y se puso en pie-. Ya me buscarás cuando tengas decidido el qué.

Charlotte cerró la mano en un puño. La cerradura de la puerta se dio la vuelta sola y el sillón obligó a Lily a sentarse de nuevo.

-No, pequeña. No te vas de aquí hasta que cerremos el trato, ¿entendido? –Charlotte se apartó los tirabuzones de la cara y miró a Lily por encima de sus largas pestañas-. Quiero algo que sea muy importante para ti. Mucho.

Lily miró a la nada pensativa.

-Siempre me han dicho que eres tú la que dices "quiero esto", porque por lo general sueles saber que es lo importante.

Charlotte abrió su mano con una sonrisa traicionera, llena de malas intenciones.

-Es que lo que quiero no me lo vas a dar, Lily. Más que nada porque no creo que puedas conseguirlo.

Lily suspiró aburrida. Ella debería de estar en Hogsmeade ahora en vez de andar haciendo mafias con una de las chicas más peligrosas del mundo mágico.

-Por eso te he dicho que me busques cuando te aclares, Charlotte. De mientras yo debería estar disfrutando allí afuera –Lily señaló a algún punto tras su espalda-. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Giselle?

Charlotte se puso en pie con enfado y acorraló a Lily en el sillón, hasta dejarla con toda la espalda pegada contra el sillón y su cara a un centímetro.

-Conmigo no juegues, Lily Evans. Conmigo _no._ Quizá con el resto de estúpidos te funcione porque te adoran noche y día, pero conmigo, te repito, no.

Lily alzó una ceja sonriente.

-Tranquila, Charlie, tampoco es para ponerse así –La pelirroja intentó suavizar la situación y le mostró una sonrisa ladeada-. Di que es lo que quieres. Ya veremos si yo puedo conseguirlo o no.

Charlotte se separó con lentitud pensativa.

-Es que no sería justo, porque no es nada tuyo –Charlotte se volvió a recostar en su diván y cogió el cigarrillo. Chasqueó los dedos y el cigarrillo se prendió de nuevo-. Quizá tengas razón y deba de pensármelo –Charlotte paseó distraída su dedo índice por uno de los pliegues de su bata, de repente detuvo sus ojos en el cuello de Lily y sonrió-. No… No vas a tener que esperar tanto. Ya sé que es lo que quiero.

-Dime.

Charlotte entornó los ojos para obtener una mejor vista e inclinó la cabeza.

-Quiero el colgante que llevas en el cuello –Charlotte observó con satisfacción que la cara de Lily perdía color y que su mano volaba al colgante.

-No puedo –Se negó rotundamente Lily. Frunció el ceño a la vez que sacudía la cabeza-. Sabes que no puedo y no debo quitármelo.

-Tampoco será tan importante. Además, valdrá la pena por el libro.

Lily llevó la mano libre al bolso y estudió la cara sonriente de Charlotte Wolf. Después de un par de minutos mirando la cara de la joven y sopesando las dos opciones, abrió la cremallera cabizbaja.

-Te devuelvo el libro.

Charlotte la miró con tranquilidad. Sabía que Lily nunca se quitaría ese colgante, ni aunque a cambio le estuviesen dando su sueño más grande. La morena alzó una mano para detener a la pelirroja.

-Quédatelo –Charlotte movió la mano y el libro se volvió a meter en el bolso de Lily-. Solo porque eres Lily Evans, ¿vale? Solo por eso te voy a poner las cosas un poco más fáciles. Consígueme una cita con Potter y no te atormentaré más.

¿Potter? Un segundo, ¿él no…? Ah, es verdad. Por eso Giselle no estaba pegada al trasero de Charlotte, ni viceversa. La rubia estaba en una cita con el memo de Potter. Casi se olvida.

-Hecho –Lily alargó la mano con seguridad. Conseguirle citas a James con otras personas no le facilitaría la apuesta, pero puede que si la hiciese más emocionante.

-Hecho –Charlotte chasqueó los dedos y un sello grande, ancho y dorado apareció de la nada para sellarle a Lily la mano-. Tienes hasta finales de este mes. El sello te lo recordará.

Lily observó curiosa el sello. Había oído hablar de esos sellos antes, pero nunca le habían puesto uno. Según lo que había leído el sello desaparecía cuando se cumplía el trato, pero mientras tanto quemaba y en la piel aparecían las horas o días que quedaban para que se acabase el plazo. Más le valía cumplir el trato pronto si no quería quedarse con una cicatriz espantosa.

-Un placer hacer tratos contigo, Lily. Adiós –La puerta de la habitación de la Ravenclaw se cerró frente a sus narices y Lily la miró sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había salido ella de la habitación?

(…)

La habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, de no ser por Sirius que apenas salía en ese momento del baño. Con una toalla escarlata atada a la cintura Sirius reprimió un bostezo y arrastró sus pies hasta su cama. O más bien el vertedero.

La cama de Sirius estaba llena de camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, trapos manchados de gasolina y pergaminos. A diferencia de el resto de las camas, la de Sirius estaba desecha y con las sábanas medio quitadas. A los pies de la cama había unas botas grandes de quidditch llenas de barro y algún zapato del uniforme sin pareja.

El moreno se rascó el abdomen mientras miraba la ropa que tenía revuelta con sus deberes. La camisa blanca estaba sudada y además manchada. Esa tendría que dejarla para que se la lavasen los elfos. Sirius alargó la mano y cogió una camisa azul que deslizaba por una de las patas de la cama. La acercó a su cara y la olió. No olía mal.

-¿No piensas bajar nunca? –Una voz traviesa desde la puerta llamó su atención y le obligó a girar el cuello-. Se supone que hoy habíamos quedado.

Los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el pelo de la joven.

-Joder, DiAngelo. ¿Quieres dejar de utilizar esas dichosas pelucas? Me matas del susto cada vez que te pones una –Sirius volvió la cabeza a su desorden y apartando con el pie la sabana del suelo encontró unos vaqueros limpios.

Kaith, que ya había entrado en la habitación y miraba a Sirius desde la puerta del baño, cogió un mechón de su pelo y lo miró reojo. Pues ella no veía nada malo.

-Yo no les veo nada de malo a mis pelucas –La italiana giró sobre si misma frente al espejo. La peluca en cuestión era de color negro azulado, como el pelo de Sirius, el problema estaba en el corte. Era como si hubiesen cogido una peluca de corte normal, cuadrado, y con una tijera lo hubieron cortado todo en diagonal, dejando la parte izquierda sobre la altura de sus pómulos y bajando hasta la parte derecha que llegaba hasta la cintura-. Esta suele quedar más bonita si la recoges en una coleta.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero lo ponía en duda. No había visto una peluca más rara en su vida, parecía algo defectuoso. Quizá lo era, pero como Kaith era tan inocente la habrían engañado. Seguramente era eso.

-¿Qué es eso de que hemos quedado, DiAngelo? –Inquirió el animago. Abrió el cajón inferior de su mesita de noche y sacó unos calzoncillos limpios-. Yo tengo planes hechos, sí, pero no contigo.

-Oh, sí. Eso me ha dicho Hanna –Admitió Kaith curioseando los champús de los chicos. Se agachó y se asomó sobre la bañera para verlos de cerca-. Ya me he encargado de eso. Hanna ha dicho que de todas formas no le apetecía tanto, y después se ha encerrado en el baño de Myrtle ha llorar como una poseída. Que chica más sensible.

-¿Qué le has dicho? –Gruñó Sirius desde la puerta del baño atándose la camisa.

Kaith giró la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Nada importante. Que habías quedado conmigo para una sesión de terapia por parte de Lily Evans. En cuanto ha escuchado que era por parte de Lily ha palidecido y me ha dicho eso de que no le apetecía tanto. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que fuese verdad. Estaba muy arreglada, y muy guapa. Hanna siempre me ha parecido guapa, aunque un poco tonta –Confesó Kaith volviendo la cabeza y cogiendo el champú de Remus de Camomila y abriéndolo para olerlo.

Sirius frunció el ceño y le dio una patada en el trasero empujándola dentro de la bañera.

-No me gusta que te metas tanto en mi vida y hagas con ella lo que te dé la gana, DiAngelo. Ándate con cuidado.

Kaith, que estaba recostada incómodamente en la bañera, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. En una mano tenía el champú de Remus abierto y vertiéndose sobre su ropa, en la otra tenía lo que parecía ser el suavizante de pelo de Sirius.

-Si no hubiera sido algo ordenado por Lily nunca habría hecho eso, Sirius –Le informó Kaith entre risas-. Si hubiera sido porque tuviese especial interés en quedar contigo para conocerte mejor, me habría apuntado a la tonta lista que tienen esas chicas que te persiguen noche y día rogándote una cita. O simplemente hubiese esperado a un momento en el que estuvieras libre para abordarte.

-Te estás llenando de champú de camomila –Apuntó Sirius cuando entraba en el baño para mirarse en el espejo.

-¿Qué? –Kaith se miró a si misma con espanto-. ¡Oh, Merlín!

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa llena de picardía y se sentó en el borde de la bañera mientras Kaith se incorporaba.

-Eso podría ser el tema de una buena fantasía sexual si llevarás menos ropa, DiAngelo –Opinó Sirius mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Kaith.

Kaith no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al sentir la frente de Sirius contra la suya. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esa mirada gris llena de dobles intenciones.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme –Kaith se puso en pie rompiendo el contacto visual con el joven y mirándose con una mueca el champú sobre su cuerpo-. Y deja de mirarme los pechos, ¿quieres? Si lo que quieres es saber la talla tan solo tienes que preguntar, si lo que quieres es tocarlos, sigue soñando, Sirius Black.

Sirius apartó la mirada de la parte en la que más champú tenía la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Te incomoda?

Kaith se encogió de hombros mientras salía de la bañera.

-Me da igual. Estoy acostumbrada –Kaith salió del baño de los chicos murmurando en contra de champús pegajosos y asquerosos-. Sé lo que estás pensando, Black. Ni se te ocurra utilizar un _fregotego_, no pienso permitir que me dejes completamente mojada para desarrollar tus fantasías.

Se escuchó la sonora carcajada de Sirius por todo el cuarto y Kaith sonrió complacida cuando salía de la habitación. Las carcajadas de Sirius parecían más ladridos que otra cosa. Si los perros fueran capaces de reírse, Kaith estaba segura de que se reirían así.

-¡Eh, DiAngelo! Te espero en la sala común, ¿te parece? –Sirius asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta con una bonita sonrisa sin maldad, aunque sus ojos no dijesen lo mismo.

-Me parece muy triste que tenga que llenarme de champú para que accedas a salir conmigo, Black. Muy triste –Aceptó la bailarina desapareciendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Ese no es mi champú? –Inquirió Remus desde la mitad de las escaleras observando el champú que se extendía por todo el pecho de Kaith.

La morena se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo y se llevó los brazos al pecho, para taparlo, con rapidez.

-Sí… -Rió Kaith con una sonrisa que intentaba llegar a inocente-. Ha sido un pequeño accidente.

Remus entornó los ojos, no muy convencido de que hubiese sido un accidente. Conocía las técnicas no muy inocentes de Kaith para llamar por completo la atención de sus retos, cuando ya la acaparaba por completo volvía a ser la inocente puritana de antes. Si es que llegaba a ser eso algún día.

-Déjame adivinar, a falta de miel te haces con mi champú de camomila –Remus la observó divertido y fascinado, porque cada vez que Kaith se ruborizaba parecía una muñequita real de porcelana.

Kaith apartó la mirada y continuó bajando las escaleras sin retirar los brazos de su pecho.

-Tengo que cambiarme así que mejor me voy. Nos vemos, Remus –La morena dio un asentimiento en señal de despido y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cuando Kaith entró en la habitación casi sin aliento debido a la carrera se quitó la camiseta _blanca_ completamente pringada de la sustancia pegajosa amarillenta y la tiró a una esquina de la habitación. La morena dio un par de vueltas azorada. No le había hecho ninguna gracia el comentario irónico de Remus. Aún así decidió dejarlo pasar y rebuscó entre su baúl algo para ponerse.

La italiana bajó media hora más tarde a la sala común dónde Sirius y Remus hablaban en un sofá cerca de la chimenea. Kaith se precipitó hacia los dos chicos y asomó la cabeza entre ambos.

-¡Hola! –Saludó Kaith alegremente-. ¿Tú también te apuntas a nuestra sesión de terapia de acción-reacción, Remus?

La mirada de Remus sonrió, por un momento había pensado que la morena se enfadaría con él por lo que le había dicho, pero en el último momento había recordado que Kaith era incapaz de enfadarse con nadie.

-Me encantaría, Kaith. Pero tengo cosas que hacer. James me necesita –Remus le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras se levantaba para dejarle su sitio-. Perdóname por lo de antes –Susurró Remus cuando la morena saltaba junto a él para ocupar su sitio.

Kaith se giró inmediatamente hacia el castaño y le sonrió aliviada.

-Me conoces, Remus. No hacía falta que me pidieses perdón.

Remus se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba su camino hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se giró justo antes de desaparecer tras el cuadro.

-Siempre hace falta que te pida perdón, Kaith. Siempre.

La sonrisa de Kaith se ensanchó mientras la morena se volvía hacia Sirius que miraba la escena con suspicacia.

-¿Qué diablos hay entre tú y Remus? –Indagó el animago entrecerrando los ojos.

Kaith lo miró sorprendida a la vez que se echaba a reír.

-Si estás pensando en algo raro, descártalo. Remus y yo somos buenos amigos. Muy buenos –Le aseguró Kaith con vehemencia-. Es una amistad muy especial.

Sirius alzó una ceja ligeramente incrédulo y Kaith suspiró pesadamente. Fuera el sol estaba regalando los últimos rayos de sol a los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts y se oían gritos lejanos de alegría.

-Lily me ha dicho que has sido un mal chico –Comenzó Kaith mostrándole su sonrisa traviesa-. A Lily no le gustan los chicos malos como tú, y mucho menos si dicen esas cosas de ella, ¿lo sabías?

-Me lo podía imaginar –Contestó con simpleza Sirius a la vez que subía sus piernas a mesa que tenía frente a él-. No es algo que me atormente.

-Pero, Sirius, no esta nada bien que tú vayas por ahí diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-El único que debería de estar enfadado conmigo debería de ser James, y no lo esta. Al principio le molesto un poco, pero después hasta me apoyó. Y que esa Pija pelirroja se enfade conmigo me da exactamente igual.

-No debería de darte igual. Lily puede hacerte mucho daño si quiere, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Sirius soltó una carcajada-ladrido.

-Yo también puedo hacerle mucho daño, Kaithleen, pero eso tú también lo sabes –Sirius apartó los ojos del fuego. La maliciosa mirada gris de Sirius brillaba con intensidad-. Vosotras no me dais ningún miedo. ¿Por qué deberíais de dármelo? Solo sois una panda de niñas tontas con los aires muy subidos.

Kaith entornó los ojos amenazantes.

-Uh-oh –Una voz bastante sofisticada les llegó a los oídos de ambos-. Retira lo que acabas de decir, Black. Y deja de ser pretencioso. Porque vas muy de rey, pero en realidad estás lleno de porquería por todas partes.

Sirius sonrió al reconocer la voz y ni se inmutó.

-Todos los reyes tienen porquería a su alrededor. Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos oscuros. Incluso tú, Mary Jane.

Jane alzó una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas castañas con arrogancia.

-¡Jany! No tienes porque preocuparte, puedo controlar yo sola la situación. Además, ¿Lily no quería hablar contigo a eso de las siete? –La interrumpió Kaith con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Sí, y hemos quedado aquí –Asintió Jane que seguía con su mirada fija en la nuca de Sirius-. No creo que te importe que me quede con vosotros.

-Sí me importa, Jane –Contestó rápidamente Kaith mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

Jane apartó su mirada de Sirius y la clavó en Kaith sorprendida, al igual que Sirius.

-¿A sí? –Jane se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Kaith con curiosidad-. ¿Y eso?

Kaith se enrolló un mechón de pelo artificial alrededor de su dedo índice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Te lo explicaré más adelante, ¿vale, Jane? –Kaith soltó el mechón de pelo dejándolo con forma de tirabuzón-. Es que no es el mejor de los momentos.

Jane asintió con confusión a la vez que daba media vuelta y Sirius la miraba sorprendido.

-¿El mejor de los momentos? –Repitió el moreno con curiosidad-. ¿Qué has querido decir? Sabes que entre Potter y yo ya no hay un buen momento. No podemos ni vernos, ¿por qué podríamos sentarnos juntos?

-Olvídalo –Kaith puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia-. Aunque hay algo en lo que debo de darle la razón a Jane. Deja de ser pretencioso, porque si no lo haces, me veré obligada a cambiarte por las fuerzas. Y créeme es un proceso muy largo.

Sirius ni se inmutó de nuevo, es más, parecía que se había quedado dormido.

-¡Black! –Chilló Kaith atónita.

-¿Qué? –Gruñó el moreno con la voz ronca-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? –Kaith lo estudió atentamente y el animago dio un largo suspiro-. Escucha, no he dormido mucho, ayer volví a las tantas. Si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo ya y así podré dormir a gusto y tú me dejarás en paz de una santa vez.

Kaith le miró ofendida. Realmente Sirius Black era todo un antipático, pues ahora usaría lo que menos le gustaba: la terapia por sueño.

-Abre la boca –Le ordenó Kaith sacando una especie de bola de arroz del bolsillo.

-¿Eh? –Sirius sacudió la cabeza e intentó enfocar la mirada justo en el momento en el que la pequeña y activa morena se abalanzaba sobre él y le obligaba a tragarse una pasta con sabor a arroz asquerosa-. ¿Qué coño me has dado? –Ladró Sirius cuando se la hubo tragado toda y todavía tenía a Kaith sobre él.

-Ya que quieres dormir, y como parece que nunca tienes el tiempo suficiente para mí. Me he visto obligada a usar otra técnica de trabajo. Como buena psicóloga que soy tengo diferente formas de atender a un cliente.

-¿Tú? ¿Psicóloga? Pero si en vez de ayudar a la gente, solo los traumatizarás más –Farfulló Sirius intentando quitarse de encima a la bailarina.

-Oh, Sirius. ¡Deja de comportarte como un ogro en su fase de aislamiento conmigo! –La bailarina le cogió la manos con la poca fuerza que tenía e intento calmarlo-. Deberías de dejar de portarte así conmigo, ¿sabes?

-¿Y eso por qué? –Inquirió Sirius que dejó de intentar quitarse a Kaith de encima y lo miró desde otra perspectiva con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues… ¡Por qué intento ayudarte! –Sollozó Kaith agachando la cabeza.

Sirius le sonrió con una pizca de cariño a la morena, que le estaba enseñando ese lado tierno e inocente que siempre lograba conquistar a todos los chicos.

-¿Y por qué intentas ayudarme?

Kaith alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Sirius se dio cuenta por primera vez de la bonita mirada que tenía la italiana al tenerla tan cerca. Era una mirada azul añil, limpia, tierna y algo traviesa.

-Ya te lo dije, Sirius, ya te lo dije –Susurró Kaith a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del joven y lo abrazaba con suavidad.

(…)

_Lugar: Sala común de Gryffindor (Fiesta de cumpleaños de Remus Lupin)_

_Fecha: 27 de septiembre_

_Hora: 23.55 PM_

Como un buen chico libra Remus Lupin era encantador, diplomático y tenía una conversación fantástica. Sabía lo que ocurría con solo mirar las caras o los ojos de las personas. Y sabía tratar temas delicados con extremada paciencia y tranquilidad. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (excepto los Slytherin) respetaban mucho al castaño de aspecto enfermizo, sobre todo los más pequeños.

El día de su cumpleaños Remus Lupin estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida en el fuego de la chimenea que brillaba con intensidad.

Les había repetido miles de veces a Sirius y a James que no hacia falta dar estar fiesta y quedarse hasta tan tarde, aún menos sabiendo que mañana tenían que madrugar y había clase. Pero esos dos eran imposibles.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solitario?

Era una voz encantadora. Dulce, suave y con algo de melodía. No es por la voz por lo que la reconoció. Si no por el agradable aroma que siempre desprendía. Y es que el olor a leche caliente con canela siempre le recordaría a Lily Evans, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír con esa calidez que le caracterizaba al notar que el sofá se hundía ligeramente junto a él y que unos rizos pelirrojos le hacían cosquillas en el brazo.

-Estaba pensando –Contestó el licántropo con simpleza.

Escuchó una débil risa. Era bonita y suave, como su voz. Después un pálido brazo con algunas pecas le rodeó el suyo propio.

-Nunca cambiarás, Remus. Eso es lo que te hace tan especial, y que Kaith te admire tanto –Lily apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. A Lily siempre le gustó apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Remus. Era como si ese sitio fuese especialmente para su cabeza. Le gustaba ese sitio.

-¿Kaith me admira? –Remus hablaba con algo de ironía en la voz que sorprendió a la pelirroja-. Menuda sorpresa…

-Claro que sí, Remus –La pelirroja volvió la cabeza al castaño quedándose a pocos centímetros de él-. Kaith te adora prácticamente, y eso sí que lo sabes.

-Créeme, no me sirve de nada que esa canija me adore… -Suspiró Remus pensativo.

Lily rió haciendo que ambos vibrasen al compás.

-Te lo creas o no, eso es algo. Algún día te hará caso, ya verás. De mientras se regirá por sus propias leyes. Tan solo ten paciencia con ella. Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Tú eres la paciencia personificada.

-Moony –Saludó una voz grave junto a ellos-. Evans.

Remus y Lily se giraron para ver a James Potter sentándose junto a ellos con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Parecía ligeramente borracho.

-Qué raro veros juntos –Comentó el cazador con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se desordenaba el pelo con la mano libre-. Hacía bastante que no os veía en esa posición, antes era algo tan común… Y ahora es hasta raro.

Lily apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus pensativa. Lo que decía James era verdad, hacia mucho que ambos no estaban así, ni así ni de ninguna forma. Lily echaba muchísimo de menos eso. Sintió un apretón en la mano por parte de Remus. Sabía que él sentía lo mismo que ella, pero, ¿cómo coger algo así después de que han pasado tantos años?

Remus fue su mejor amigo desde que se vieron por primera vez. Mucho antes de que Lily conociera a Jane y su arrogancia o de que Remus fuese espectador de la sarta de insultos entre James y Sirius.

Se conocieron el 31 de agosto de 1971, una fecha que siempre quedaría en las memorias de ambos. Lily y sus padres habían ido a inspeccionar King's Cross, más que nada porque los padres de Lily, muggles, no se fiaban de la credibilidad de la carta. Podría ser todo una broma, ¿verdad?

Después de que los padres de Lily perdiesen la paciencia por no haber encontrado el dichoso andén 9 y ¾, y haberse convencido a sí mismos de que todo era una broma muy pesada, apareció un niño de aspecto enfermizo, delgado como un palo y de cálida sonrisa. Él bajaba de uno de los trenes acompañado por una mujer entrada en años, con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño. La mirada miel casi amarilla del niño se encontró con la verde llena de lágrimas de Lily.

A Remus le pareció tan injusto que alguien como aquella preciosa niña pelirroja de ojos verdes estuviese llorando que corrió hacia ella y le ofreció su pañuelo. El que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo y que a partir de aquel día Lily llevaba en su propio bolsillo. Comenzó con un "¿qué ocurre?" por parte de Remus y finalizó con una entusiasmada despedida de "¡hasta mañana!" de Lily.

Al día siguiente los dos nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts no se encontraron a la hora de subir al tren, ni tampoco a la hora de coger un compartimiento libre.

Lily se tropezó y cayó sobre una niña de pelo castaño y porte muy elegante para solo tener 11 años recién cumplidos. La niña, que se presentó así misma como Mary Jane Potter, quedó fascinada con la pelirroja y entrelazando sus brazos la arrastró por el tren hasta encontrar un vagón libre donde la obligó a sentarse. Más tarde aparecieron una niña de largo pelo negro con un grave problema de hiperactividad que tenía un perfecto inglés pero con un fuerte acento italiano; y otra niña que era la perfecta rosa inglesa y que hacía grandes esfuerzos para luchar contra su tono pijo inaguantable.

Por otro lado, el carrito de Remus y el carrito de un niño de pelo negro azabache y desordenado chocaron al intentar entrar a la vez al andén 9 y ¾. El joven James Potter lo miró sorprendido y después le sonrió con nobleza, presentándose y diciéndole que por qué no se sentaban juntos en el tren. Remus emocionado por la idea de hacer un nuevo amigo, se olvidó temporalmente de Lily. Solo temporalmente, porque en cuanto James, que intentaba ser simpático, y Sirius, que lo último que deseaba era hacer amigos, comenzaron a insultarse Remus deseó haber encontrado a Lily y haber disfrutado de un viaje más o menos tranquilo. Más tarde se les unió un niño pequeño y de cara alargada con timidez. Lo sorprendente para Remus fue que en cuanto Sirius fue mandado a Gryffindor la relación entre James y él dio un giro de 180º.

En esa cena fue cuando Remus y Lily se volvieron a ver. Todo gracias a James que se había precipitado alegremente sobre su "adorada" prima al saber que estaba en la misma casa. Remus y Lily se sonrieron el uno al otro y se sentaron juntos sin dejar de hablar un segundo. Y eso hicieron hasta 4º curso. Se sonreían, se sentaban juntos y hablaban durante horas. Ninguno de los dos entendió nunca muy bien porque dejaron de hablarse. Simplemente la relación se fue enfriando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Lily cada vez estaba más ocupada con sus cosas como Pija, Remus con sus trabajos como prefecto. Aquellas dos cosas fueron la excusa perfecta para la separación definitiva.

-Fuimos un par de idiotas –Reconoció Remus después de unos minutos en silencio-. Un par de completos idiotas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Lily le miró con una sonrisa complaciente. Suspiró con pesadez mientras se rascaba el ojo, soñolienta-. Potter, tengo que habla… ¿Se ha quedado dormido?

James despatarrado en el sillón frente a Remus y Lily respiraba con algo de fuerza. La botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano estaba apunto de derramarse sobre él.

-Quítale esa botella de la mano, antes de que lo haga yo, Remus.

Remus iba a levantarse a coger la botella de James cuando una mano perfectamente bronceada la cogió con elegancia de la boquilla. La balanceó entre sus largos y finos dedos y, finalmente, la acercó a su boca, dándole un largo trago.

Jane Potter con las mejillas sonrosadas y los gatunos ojos brillantes como estrellas se dejó caer junto a su primo. En opinión de los pocos chicos que habían visto a Jane borracha era cuando más guapa y más sexy se veía.

-¿Recuperando amistades perdidas? –Inquirió la prefecta ladeando la cabeza con coquetería-. Qué curioso.

-Jane estás borracha –Masculló Lily alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga-. Muy borracha.

Jane rió tapándose la boca con la mano en la que llevaba la cerveza y sacudió la cabeza.

-En absoluto. Estoy perfectamente sobria –La castaña hipó violentamente echándose sobre su uniforme la poca cerveza que quedaba en la botella-. Genial.

-Nos vamos, Jane –Sentenció Lily levantándose en seguida de su sitio junto a Remus y corriendo hasta su amiga que se reía descontroladamente.

-¿Te ayudo? –Se ofreció Remus tras ella y mirando a Jane con algo de preocupación.

-No. Pero gracias de todas formas, Remus –Lily le sonrió con agradecimiento al licántropo y se volvió para colgarse un delgado brazo de Jane sobre el cuello, rodear su cintura y levantarla sin apenas hacer esfuerzo-. Feliz cumpleaños, Remus.

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas cuando pasaba junto a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Ya hablaremos un día de estos, ¿te parece? –Le sugirió Lily cuando se alejaba.

-Cuando quieras, Lily.

-¡Remus! –Una Kaith demasiado alegre se precipitó sobre él tirándolo al suelo con ella encima-. ¡Remus! –Repitió jovialmente la italiana-. Remus.

Remus se llevó una mano al hombro sobre el que había caído e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Kaith, ¿podrías quitarte de encima? –Inquirió Remus volviéndose a la bailarina que en ese momento lo abrazaba como si se tratase de su osito de peluche preferido.

-¿Hmm? –Kaith parecía un gatito pequeñito ronroneando sobre él, acurrucándose sobre su estomago y frotando con suavidad su mejilla contra el pecho del joven. A Kaith le gustaba el olor de Remus. El joven olía a ducha de chicos, a chocolate y a ternura. Si es que la ternura tenía un olor.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco acariciando con delicadeza el fino pelo negro verdadero de la joven.

-Kaith… -Susurró el prefecto armándose de paciencia.

Kaith bostezó y alzó los ojos soñolienta hacia la mirada amarilla de Remus.

-Todavía no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños, Remus –Le informó la italiana-. Todavía no.

Remus la miró expectante, pero la morena ni se inmutó quedándose mansamente dormida sobre su estomago. Acurrucada, como si fuese una bolita.

(…)

Los impolutos escalones blancos de mármol de la escalera de caracol parecían más interminables que nunca. Dana subía con Jane en brazos como si fuese una pluma, ligerísima y Lily detrás apremiándola para que subiese con más rapidez.

La rubia empujó la espalda contra la puerta del baño y se encontró con un enorme cuarto de forma circular. Las jóvenes sabían que su cuarto de baño era una replica exacta del baño de prefectos, solo les faltaba la sirena para completarlo. Era de tonos rosáceos y con las palabras lujo y elegancia pegadas por todas partes.

Jane se bajó de los brazos de Dana y se precipitó sobre el vater dando una sonora arcada. Lily corrió tras ella recogiéndole el pelo hacia atrás y poniéndole una mano en la espalda para reconfortarla. La segunda arcada fue la definitiva y todo lo que Jane había sido capaz de beber aquella noche salió como si le hubieran dado una patada por su boca.

La Premio Anual giró la cabeza hacia Dana y le ordenó traerle una poción para la borrachera de su baúl. Dana asintió sin pensarlo y bajó a la habitación. Abrió el baúl y rebuscando entre las cosas de la chica encontró algo que nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar allí. La bateadora frunciendo el ceño cogió la poción y el libro y subió de nuevo al baño.

En cuanto entró le lanzó la poción a Lily que la cogió hábilmente, gracias a sus reflejos como cazadora.

-Jane, cielo, mírame. Tienes que beberte esto. Abre la boca. Vamos –Lily había girado la pálida cara de Jane y le había obligado a abrir la boca para verter dentro de ella toda la botellita-. Trágatelo.

Jane tosió intentando devolver el líquido, pero Lily se lo impidió tapándole la boca y la nariz con fuerza. Cuando la castaña se lo tragó se derrumbó sobre Lily, profundamente dormida.

-Sabe que no puede beber y aún así… -Lily se llevó una mano a la frente pensativa y se echó los mechones de pelo hacia atrás soltando un suspiro-. En fin. Dana, ¿qué…?

Dana le arrojó el libro a las manos con el entrecejo exageradamente fruncido.

-¿Qué es eso? –Gruñó la rubia.

Lily lo cogió al vuelo haciendo que por un momento la botellita vacía de la poción se resbalase de entre las manos.

-Esto… -Lily sacudió la cabeza ligeramente incómoda-. Es para la apuesta.

-Eso ya lo que he supuesto, Lily. No sé si puedas ser capaz de controlarlo. Los sueños son algo bastante peligroso. No deberías jugar con ellos.

Lily sonrió con ironía a la vez que se acomodaba con Jane dormida sobre ella.

-Es Potter. ¿Qué más dará?

-A veces me pregunto porque eres tan mala y cruel, Lily.

-Tuve unas buenas profesoras, ¿sabes? –Lily ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No te enseñamos cosas tan malas –Dana se sentó junto a ella enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos-. Y si lo hicimos me arrepiento muchísimo de ello.

-No lo hagas, Day. Si yo no lo hago, tú tampoco deberías.

(…)

Vale. Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. A partir de ahora si que empieza la apuesta. Hasta este momento era para establecer las relaciones que hay entre todos los personajes. Una vez hecho eso se puede empezar con la apuesta con fuerza. Así que ya veréis (Ari se ríe perversamente). ¿No parece cómo si hubiese seguido un libro de pautas? Geez. Que miedo me doy.

Ahora ya me he librado de los exámenes, ¿sabéis? Puedo escribir mucho más de lo normal, porque tengo más tiempo libre y por eso lo estoy aprovechando. Porque dentro de nada tendré de nuevo un montón de exámenes. Así que… ¡Posibles fechas de update: 10 u 11 de febrero, o si no 13 de febrero. Y esta vez prometo cumplir una de esas tres. ¡Lo prometo!

El capítulo se llama "Cerramos En Luna Llena". Y es uno de mis títulos preferidos. Gyah! Lo que pasará: será básicamente el comienzo en serio de la apuesta. Por parte de ambos. A Kaith y Sirius, que me dan mucho miedo estos dos. A Remus antes y después de su transformación. A Remus y Lily. Sabremos algo de lo que le ocurrió a Jane en cuarto. Y a Dana con John, y con esto todas diréis, huh? ¿Cómo que Dana y John? (Ari se ríe) Ya veréis. Lol.

Pues nada. Ya sabéis donde tenéis las contestaciones de los rr, ¿verdad? Y me despido que me tengo que preparar porque me voy al cine a ver Brokeback Mountain. Oh, sí. Soy feliz. ¿No lo sabíais? Me encantan las relaciones entre dos hombres. ¿Y por qué no soy seguidora de Remus/Sirius? Ah, ¿qué tampoco lo sabíais? Si son mi pareja preferida después de James/Lily. Lo que pasa es que soy muy tolerante y acepto que a la mayoría no les guste y por eso les pongo parejas femeninas y me reservo lo gay para mí. ¿Sorprendidas? Tampoco es para tanto. Lol. Ale, saluditos especiales de esta loca sin remedio! ..


	7. Cerramos En Luna Llena

**Disclaimer:** A las personas horribles como yo no les pertenecen personajes tan maravillosos, por supuesto… Ay, pobre yo (se lamenta en su propia desdicha).

No voy a pedir perdón, porque me empieza a parecer ridículo. Siempre pido perdón pero parece que soy incapaz de no volver a repetir el error por el que pido perdón. Esta vez no tengo gran excusa. No ha sido el colegio, sino… Más bien yo. No es que me haya dejado de gustar escribir. Yo adoro escribir. No es que le haya dejado de ver la gracia a la historia. Me gusta mi historia, su argumento y sus personajes, y creo que voy a ser capaz de desarrollarla. Es solo que últimamente era casi lo único que me divertía. Así que me obligué a buscar otros hobbies (que los tengo, solo que no tan explotados). Y en eso he estado todo este mes desaparecida. Traduciendo mangas y babeando sobre J.G. Es bastante entretenido. Por eso cuando decidí volver a escribir, porque me parecía que estaba siendo una mala persona, estaba totalmente desconectada y me costó arrancar de nuevo. Pero he vuelto. Hee. Solo quiero que os quede claro que **no voy a abandonar el ff**, pase lo que pase. Aunque tarde, lo voy a continuar.

Además de toda la parrafada que os he soltado, cuando ya agarré el hilo y no quise soltarlo ni aunque me quemase las manos, surgió otro inconveniente. ¿Es un buen momento para introducir esto? Ha habido dos partes en especial en las cuales he dudado bastante. Pero bueno, me parece que con todo ha quedado un capítulo muy mono. Así que nada a disfrutarlo.

Por cierto se que ha habido problemas con los rr, no se leían o algo así. No aparecían, ¿verdad? Voy a seguir poniendo las respuesta donde siempre, en caso de que no se vean me lo decís por rr, entonces no me quedará otra que poner las contestaciones en un rr a mí misma.

Ah, sí, por cierto. Un pequeño comentario antes de que empecéis. Jake Gylleenhaal es _totalmente_ James Potter. Aja. Y definitivamente aja. Os lo dice quien siempre tiene la razón en este tipo de cosas. ¿No lo veis completamente Potter? ¡Es jodidamente Potter! Haceros a la idea. Porque he visto la reencarnación del amor de mi vida y soy feliz.

Y, hee, una última cosilla, ¿vale? Me han hecho una petición y como yo en cuanto la leí la acepté encantada aquí está. **Dedicó este capítulo completa y exclusivamente a Vicky Potter**. Espero que sea de tu gusto.

**7**

**Cerramos En Luna Llena**

Cuando Jane era más joven había admirado fervientemente a Lily. Y de aquello no tenía ni idea nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Su madre se escandalizaría si supiese que su perfecta y estilosa hija mayor había adorado a una hija de muggles _pelirroja_.

Para su madre, y muchas otras personas, ser pelirroja era algo… como… malo. Jane nunca lo había entendido demasiado bien, porque, es más, a ella le parecía fascinante. Porque los pelirrojos eran como más únicos y especiales, no como ella, que tenía un corriente color castaño, al igual que el resto del 60 de la población.

A Jane le había gustado Lily desde la primera vez que la vio. Cuando cayó sobre ella y se encontró con los asombrosos ojos almendrados de Lily, su cara pálida, suave y delicada repleta de pecas y la larga melena llena de tirabuzones pelirrojos, supo que había encontrado a su mejor amiga. Hasta hacía unos años no había logrado entender por qué. Por qué tuvo aquel escalofrío cuando la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta un vagón libre. Por qué su carácter cambió con ella, y solo con ella. Por qué cuando estaba con ella dejaba de ser una arrogante egocéntrica niña de papá.

Pero con los años, y las dificultades de la vida, lo comprendió. Y la admiración pasó a ser amor. Un amor tan íntimo, tan de hermanas de sangre, que Jane le tuvo que confesar a Lily que si alguna vez la apartaban de su lado a ella le quitarían gran parte de su alma y su cuerpo. Lily tan solo la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Aquel día, en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, con el viento sur jugando con su pelo castaño y las sábanas de la enfermería, Jane se prometió a sí misma que Lily sería siempre _su_ Lily y la mantendría a su lado. Y para eso haría lo que hiciese falta. Incluso cosas que había jurado que nunca haría, como ayudarle. A _él_.

Mary Jane Potter entreabrió los ojos insegura de lo que se iba a encontrar su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación rectangular en tonos pastel llena de armarios empotrados en las paredes, baldas a por doquier, espejos, largos percheros y multitud de ropa. Había dos sofás beiges victorianos en la parte derecha de la habitación y entre ellos una escalerita de caracol.

La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos dando un suspiro de alivio al reconocer la habitación como el interior de su baúl. Pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de pie y arreglándose el recogido que llevaba. No podía creer que fuese tan cutre como para quedarse dormida en uno de los sofás de su baúl.

-¿Jany? ¿Estás ahí adentro? –La cantarina voz de Kaith le llegó desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

-Mpf. Sí. Me he quedado dormida –Contestó Jane pasando las perchas de uno de los percheros rápidamente en busca de algo que ponerse.

Se escuchó una risa ahogada, después unas pisadas algo torpes bajando las escaleras y en menos de un par segundos tenía a Kaith en pijama frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces todavía en pijama? –Jane se llevó una mano a la frente con preocupación, no encontraba nada que le gustase.

-Tú también estás en pijama, Jane –Apuntó Kaith con tranquilidad subiéndose a uno de los sofás y sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre él.

Jane se miró a sí misma, y suspiró pesadamente al ver el corto camisón turquesa todavía sobre su cuerpo. Pasó de nuevo la mirada hacia Kaith, pero en seguida se arrepintió cerrando los ojos en milésimas de segundo.

-Kaith. Estoy viendo más de tus bragas de lo que desearía –Masculló la castaña dando media vuelta sobre sí misma y metiéndose de nuevo en la búsqueda de ropa decente.

Kaith agachó la cabeza para cerciorarse, echándose a reír cuando vio que la enorme camiseta de un tal "Coca Cola" apenas le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y que el resto sentándose como estaba sentada se mostraba por completo.

-¿Qué te parece? –Quiso saber Jane descolgando una falda, una camisa y un jersey-. ¿Muy elegante para un sábado normal?

-A mí me parece que siempre estás guapísima, te pongas lo que te pongas. Ya lo sabes.

-A veces pienso que tú estás enamorada de mí, Kaith –Suspiró Jane volviendo a colgar la ropa y abriendo uno de los armarios.

-Quizá lo esté –Rió Kaith levantándose y andando hacia ella-. ¿Quién sabe?

Jane asomó la cabeza desde el interior del armario sonriente.

-¿Tú pasión descontrolada por el sexo opuesto, quizá?

Kaith chasqueó la lengua y torció la muñeca en el aire, imitando a la perfección a Jane.

-Puede que tengas razón, cariño –Aceptó la italiana.

-Oh, Merlín. Me imitas peor de lo que cantas, y mira que cantas penosamente mal –Jane entró de nuevo en su armario y dio un par de vueltas en su interior, sin encontrar nada que le gustase lo suficiente.

-¡Pero si tengo una voz melodiosamente perfecta para cantar! –Kaith iba demostrárselo cuando las manos de Jane le taparon la boca con elegancia, clavándole la perfecta manicura en la mejilla.

-No lo hagas, por mi propio bien, cielo.

Jane la soltó y se alejó de ella entrando en el siguiente armario, contoneando las caderas y colocando un pie delante de otro. Igual que las modelos.

-Tu etapa modelo-musa se quedó para siempre en ti, ¿eh? –Rió Kaith ojeando los abrigos de Jane colgados en los largos percheros.

La bonita risa de Jane inundó la habitación. Y Kaith se felicitó internamente por haber hecho reír sinceramente a doña perfecta Potter.

-George me pidió que no la olvidara. Por si en un futuro tenía que volver a desfilar para él, pero esta vez con él hecho todo un diseñador famoso y deseado.

-George –Kaith puso los ojos en blanco al oír hablar del "diseñador en potencia".

-Nunca entendí porque no te caía bien.

Kaith tiró de una de las gabardinas de cuadros de Burberry y se la probó frente al espejo sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Solo le agradezco su contribución en sacarte del agujero que te habías cavado tú solita. De resto por mí se puede pudrir en el infierno –Kaith le sonrió al espejo y se ató la gabardina-. Y antes de que lo digas, sí, él es la primera y la última persona que a mí me caerá mal.

Se volvió a escuchar la risa de Jane y a la vez el camisón turquesa que llevaba puesto se deslizó por la puerta del armario. Medio segundo después Jane salía envuelta en un albornoz blanco con sus iniciales grabadas en el bolsillo derecho y en la espalda.

-Me voy a dar un baño –Jane evaluó a Kaith con la mirada y después le dirigió una sonrisa-. Te queda bien. Que sorpresa.

-¿Eh?

Jane se encogió de hombros mientras subía las escaleras de caracol con Kaith tras ella.

-Como eres más pequeñita que yo pues te debería de quedar más largo. Y como yo tengo algo más de curvas que tú te debería de quedar algo ancho en el pecho y en la cintura… -Apuntó Jane revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

-Tengo antojo de algo dulce –Comentó Kaith mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad y cambiando de tema tan bruscamente como siempre-. Yo lo gasté todo el miércoles, pero quizá Lily todavía tenga chocolate y lombrices en su baúl.

-Lo más seguro es que todavía tenga toneladas.

-¡Yay! –Chilló la italiana con emoción adelantando a la castaña: subiéndose a la barandilla y andando por ella en puntillas hasta adelantar a Jane un par de metros.

-¡Kaith! –Cuando Jane gritó, la castaña ya estaba viendo a Kaith en el suelo y con la cabeza abierta-. Merlín Santo. Deja de hacer monerías, un día de estos me vas a matar del susto.

Pero Kaith ya no le hacía caso porque había salido del baúl y se había precipitado sobre el de Lily. Tampoco es que le hubiera hecho mucho caso si se lo llega a decir teniéndola en frente y atada con una camisa de fuerza.

-¿Huh? –Fue lo que escuchó Jane cuando salía de su baúl y lo cerraba con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Curioseó Jane volviendo la cabeza hasta ella.

Kaith estaba arrodillada frente al baúl de Lily con una caja de ranas de chocolate en una mano y en la otra un cuaderno que parecía hecho de humo con unas tapas iguales a frágiles telarañas que se romperían tan solo si uno pensase mucho en ellas, o las mirase de mal humor.

-¿Qué es esto, Jany? –Inquirió Kaith volviéndose hacia la prefecta y señalando el cuaderno con la cabeza.

Jane sonrió maravillada y se lo arrebató a Kaith de las manos, mirándolo por todas las esquinas para cerciorarse de que era lo que ella creía que era.

-Oh, Circe santísima. Es un cuaderno de sueños –Lo susurró extasiada, emocionada, maravillada. Con los ojos brillando como cuando estaba algo borracha. Y es que en ese momento Jane Potter se sintió algo borracha al tener ese cuaderno en sus manos.

-¿De verdad? –Kaith se puso en pie sin soltar las ranas y buscó los ojos de Jane para que le siguiera explicando-. Era lo que mi hermana siempre pedía para Navidad.

-Y yo –Suspiró Jane. No sabía si abrirlo o no. Si lo abría era para decir el sueño. Y… No, no era el momento.

-Pero, ¿por qué Lily tiene uno de esos?

Jane aterrizó con la pregunta y sin tener que pensar mucho en la respuesta puso los ojos en blanco. Le echó otra mirada furtiva al cuaderno antes de quitarle de las manos a Kaith el pañuelo de hilos de oro que desprendía un inconfundible olor a tabaco con cereza y envolver con delicadeza el cuaderno en él.

-Se lo preguntaremos cuando vuelva esta noche –Jane tenía en la cara esa sonrisa 100 por 100 Potter, que tanto atemorizaba a algunos y derretía a otras.

(…)

Lily tenía la uña del dedo pulgar entre los dientes, mordiéndola, no tan fuerte como para romperla, pero si con algo de fuerza. Llevaba la ropa sudada de quidditch y un suave olor a colonia para bebés se respiraba en el ambiente.

La camiseta roja con el escudo de Gryffindor en el lado derecho se le pegaba a la piel, empapada en sudor y lluvia. Los pantalones a conjunto con la camiseta estaban llenos de barro y restos de hierba mojada. Y las botas parecían marrones en vez negras y tenían algunas hebillas sueltas. Algo goteaba sin cesar. Uno, dos, pum. Uno, dos, pum. Era constante. Y los pies de Lily seguían el ritmo inconscientemente.

La Premio Anual respiraba acompasadamente contra su camiseta húmeda. Suspiró. Sacó la uña de entre sus dientes y apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus muslos. Volvió a suspirar. Y Dana la observaba, duchada y vestida, encontrándole gracia al constante tira y afloja de la joven.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando –Dana interrumpió el profundo pensamiento en el que estaba metida su amiga-. Si lo que quieres es esperar hasta que te cabree de verdad, no vas a hacerlo nunca. Porque nunca te va a parecer el momento adecuado.

Lily alzó la cabeza, mostrándole a su amiga sus impresionantes ojos verdes, que por primera vez en toda la tarde no se mostraban algo ausentes. Dana sintió que durante un par de segundos se olvidaba de cómo se hacía eso de respirar.

-No es eso, Dana –Lily se levantó. Dio un par de pasos hacia su amiga. Giró sobre sí misma y en vez de volver a su sitio comenzó a andar de izquierda a derecha-. Ya me ha provocado –Una sonrisa ladeada. Silencio durante un par de minutos-. La cuestión es el sueño.

-Ah –Los labios de Dana quisieron sonreír, pero los músculos no se movieron ni una milésima de centímetro-. ¿No querrás meterle una pesadilla, no?

Lily se detuvo volviendo la cabeza hacia la rubia que la miraba impasible. Ella era mala con él, pero tampoco era cuestión de atormentarle, incluso en sueños. Además la razón de la apuesta era enamorarle, no hacerlo desdichado. Suspiró.

-No. Definitivamente no. Pero hacerle soñar con algo para que me desee, es algo que tampoco necesito, ¿sabes? –Lily se mordió el labio inferior ausente de nuevo, sus ojos verdes recorrieron el suelo del vestuario de chicas-. Quiero confundirlo. Quiero que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le gusto, aunque él lo niegue por activa y por pasiva.

-Te ha afectado demasiado el comentario ese que soltó el otro día, Lily. Ya no piensas con el cerebro –Opinó Dana cruzándose de brazos.

Lily volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia la rubia con una ceja alzada. Tenía una expresión algo desafiante. Una expresión que decía algo así como "¿Y a ti no te habría afectado? Ah, no. Tú le partirías la cara, directamente".

-"Solo tengo un estúpido encaprichamiento con ella, Giselle. Ya sabes, por la cosa esa de que es la única que me ha dicho que no. Cuando diga que sí, se irá a tomar viento fresco y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ti". Será hipócrita y…

-Cabrón -La pequeña Yuri Angel envuelta en una toalla blanca y con su largo pelo morado goteando pasó delante de ellas, sonriéndoles en señal de disculpa por haberse entrometido en la conversación.

-Antes de que él me mande a tomar viento fresco, él estará con ese orgullo y esa prepotencia que le sobra enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra. Vivo si hace falta –Aseguró Lily haciéndose una cruz sobre el corazón en señal de juramento-. Si eso no ocurre me dejó de llamar Lily Evans.

-Que pasional eres cuando hablas, Lily –Comentó Dana con un tonillo ligeramente burlón-. Y te tengo dicho que dejes de jurar de esa manera. En el mundo mágico esa es una de las peores formas de jurar algo.

Lily le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-E…

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Hay formas peores. Pactos de sangre, juramentos entre dos personas, utilizando la varita… Pero eso ya es magia negra –Farfulló Dana antes de que Lily comenzase a hablar.

-Tengo oído que tú especialidad son los pactos de sangre, Dana –Declaró Yuri subiéndose los calcetines con una sonrisa-. Te debieron de enseñar bien en casa.

Si Yuri hubiera estado atenta a la mirada de Dana en vez de fijarse en todos los hilos que podía tener su calcetín, habría podido disfrutar de la peor de las miradas que alguien podría dirigir a otra persona. Lily estaba segura de que si en ese momento un ser vivo hubiese pasado entre la mirada de Dana y la cabeza de Yuri, se habría desintegrado.

-Dana sabe hacer muchas cosas –Rió Lily para rebajar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente-. Es una chica muy inteligente y extraordinaria –Lily la miró con cariño y la rubia se relajó sacudiendo la cabeza y cogiendo sus cosas dispuesta a salir del vestuario.

-Me voy. Tienes reunión con Pott, ¿verdad?

Lily asintió y la bateadora despareció tras la puerta de los vestuarios. En cuanto la puerta se cerró por completo, la pelirroja saltó sobre Yuri dispuesta a estrangularla.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Yuri?

-Es lo que me habían comentado –La buscadora se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-¿Y quién te lo había comentado? –Lily intentó recordar las amistades de Yuri y terminó dando frente a dos sádicas gemelas-. Las Lefèvre. Nada de lo que digan esas dos es muy fiable. Además llevan años rogándole a Dana un dichoso pacto de esos.

-Lo sé –Admitió Yuri poniéndose en pie y echándose la bolsa de deporte al hombro-. Y si se lo lleva rogando durante años será por algo, ¿no?

Lily se quedó en silencio, sin estar muy segura de que contestar. Por supuesto que Dana era una experta en magia negra, pero pactos de sangre…

-El silencio otorga, Lily –Yuri le sonrió desde la puerta y después la cerró sin demasiado interés en si la pelirroja le quisiera contestar o no.

-Dichosa niña… -Masculló Lily quitándose la ropa del entrenamiento para meterse en una de las duchas.

(…)

Dana tenía unos andares desgarbados casi masculinos. Algo que sacaba de quicio a sus amigas que intentaban cada día inculcarle algo de elegancia y feminidad, sin mucho éxito. A Dana le gustaba andar así, más que nada porque esos andares iban con su personalidad y eran todo lo contrario a lo que le habían enseñado cuando era más pequeña.

-Ey, Dana –Una voz masculina y con un toque muy _Potter._

Dana dio un largo suspiro.

-¿No tienes a ninguna chica con un 2 por ciento de masa cerebral a la que molestar?

John se rió. Se rió de esa forma tan masculina con la que decía "soy todo un macho-man" y que era una de las pocas cosas que a Dana le sacaba una carcajada desde el fondo del estomago.

-¡Deja de reírte así, maldito niño psicópata! –Gruñó Dana entre risas sacando su bate de su bolsa y amenazándole con él.

John dejó de reírse pero no borró su sonrisa Potter. Estaba orgulloso de ser el culpable de hacer reír a Dana "nunca sonrío, nunca me río, son cosas que no vienen en mi manual de instrucciones" Rookwood.

-Me gusta verte reír, Dana –Admitió el moreno mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-. Te brillan los ojos y tu cara se ilumina.

-Si hablas así te pareces a Wood –Comento la rubia molesta haciendo una mueca-. No quiero más acosadores, gracias.

-Pobre, Allan. Se merece algo más que el título de acosador, ¿sabes? –John se ordenó el pelo con el dichoso tic de mover la cabeza hacia un lado-. Después de todo te ha aguantado más de lo que te aguantará nadie.

Dana alzó las cejas al ver al más joven de los Potter mirándola completamente serio y se llevó una mano a la nuca acariciándosela con suavidad.

-Ha aguantado todo eso porque tiene una meta que yo no pienso permitir que cumpla –Dana había fruncido el ceño profundamente y jugaba con el bate que llevaba en la mano derecho.

-Eso no es así. Allan no es como yo, o como Sirius o como James –Le aseguró John con energía-. Va en serio.

-Oh, por Merlín, John. ¡Todos sois iguales! No me vengas con tonterías, que me he criado entre hombres.

-¡Agh! Ya volvemos a empezar con lo mismo de siempre –John se masajeó las sienes con impaciencia-. No sé porque siempre que hablamos de Allan Wood terminamos con el mismo tema: "Dana Rookwood la que tiene el master en hombres".

-Lo tengo, joder –Masculló Dana haciendo que el bate girara sobre su mano y terminará en su palma-. ¡Agradezco haber tenido la educación que tuve! Porque os conozco mejor que ninguna de esas estúpidas que os tiene medio idolatrados.

-No todos somos iguales, Dana –El guardián la miró dolido y sacudió la cabeza-. Tu infancia fue dura, tu relación con el sexo opuesto no es la mejor, pero por eso no todo tiene que ser negro o blanco. ¡También puede ser gris!

Dana lo miró divertida y dio una vuelta más a su bate mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Cuando crezcas volveremos a tener esta conversación, Johnny –Finalizó Dana después de dar un largo suspiro.

-Ya no soy ningún crío. Y quiero que dejes de tratarme así. Te he demostrado varias veces que no lo soy.

Dana miró afablemente al joven y le revolvió el pelo ganándose una mirada que le cortó en dos.

-No te enfades. Por lo menos no te trato como tu hermana, o como tu madre.

-Pero eres la persona en la que más confío, y la que siempre esta ahí para mí. Quiero que por lo menos no me trates como un crío, Dana.

La rubia bostezó tapándose la boca con una mano y la otra, en la que llevaba el bate, estirándola.

-Es que no puedo evitar tratarte así. Te conozco desde que tienes 10 años, cuando no eras más que un crío y te pegabas a mí culo como si fueras una lapa y te fascinaba mi forma de ser.

John rió más animado mientras asentía.

-Es que eras toda antipática con todo el mundo y además te pasabas el día sentada en el sofá de piel de Jane cortando velas en láminas chasqueando los dedos, y cuando hablabas siempre empezabas a corregirte a ti misma, recriminándote el utilizar el tono pijo que te habían inculcado en casa.

-No me lo recuerdes. Todavía cuando utilizo las palabras orgullo y sangre sucia, la g me sale muy profunda y las s me salen muy largas –Suspiró Dana chasqueando la lengua.

-Pero lo has corregido bastante bien.

-Porque sino lo corregía me hacía esto –Dana le enseñó el hombro desnudo y la tira del sujetador al bajarse la camiseta para mostrarle los cortes que se hacía cada vez que utilizaba el tono pijo.

-Me gusta tu sujetador. Es negro. ¿Me lo enseñas entero?

La mano de Dana voló a la nuca del moreno, propinándole un buen golpe que resonó por las paredes del colegio.

-Mi teoría cada vez es más acertada –Dana dio un suspiro lleno de dramatismo, igual a los que daba Jane o Lily-. Te estoy enseñando los cortes que me hacía y tú te fijas en la tira del sujetador. John, santo Merlín, eres un banco de hormonas andante.

-Dana, ¿qué chica de Gryffindor se ha resistido a mis encantos? –Inquirió el guardián ignorando a la rubia y sus miradas asesinas.

-¿Y por qué diablos tengo yo que llevar la cuenta de tus ligues?

-¡Por qué es a ti a la que le cuento todo! –Gimió John agarrándose a la manga de la camiseta de Dana.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío mimado. Y luego me pides que no te trate así.

John omitió el comentario de la chica y continuó agarrado a ella.

-¡Cirene! Yo no he salido con Cirene –Saltó sorprendido el banco de hormonas andante-. Y no es nada fea. Es muy mona. Ahora que lo pienso es una de las chicas más monas… Sí…

-Por favor… -Suspiró Dana sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te parece que mi hermana es fea? –Inquirió sorprendido Allan Wood frente a ellos.

Dana abrió los ojos con dificultad y volvió a bostezar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Wood? –Dana estudió la cara del castaño y alzó una ceja peligrosamente-. No hay muchos sitios a donde ir por el pasillo que solo lleva a la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿lo sabías?

John soltó a Dana a la vez que se le escapaba una risita burlona.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no esté aquí porque quiera ir para allí? Quizá esté esperándote, ¿o quién sabe? Quizá a otra persona.

Pero Dana había decidido no hacerle caso y escurriéndose por el hueco que había entre el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw y la pared, andaba camino a su sala común tarareando una canción sobre el suicidio de una joven bruja celta.

-Has quedado en ridículo –Apuntó el joven Potter burlonamente.

Allan lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo notar su altura y anchura frente al delgaducho, aunque atlético joven.

-Vamos cálmate, cachas –John le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho inflado sin dejar de sonreír-. Con Dana esas técnicas son como si no hicieses nada.

-No son técnicas. He quedado con alguien, de verdad.

-Ya bueno, ¿y qué? No tienes porque restregárselo a Dana por la cara, así empeoras las cosas. Porque demuestras que quieres que ella lo sepa, que tienes un especial interés en que ella se entere. Así ella hará caso omiso. Si en vez de guardarte ese poco orgullo que Dana no te ha aplastado, me pidieses consejo, adelantarías algo –John alzó las manos en señal de "es cosa tuya" y echó a andar.

-¡Al! –Una voz algo entrecortada por la emoción rebotó en el pasillo. La voz provenía de una chica largo pelo negro y ojos marrones que pasaba en ese momento junto a Dana.

La rubia la siguió con la mirada y enarcó las cejas, sorprendida. John hizo lo mismo y miró interrogante a Allan que sonreía encantadoramente a Ann Hooper.

-¿Vamos? –Preguntó la joven inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-A donde tú quieras –Le ofreció el brazo a lo que la joven soltó una risita totalmente estúpida, en opinión de Dana que todavía miraba sorprendida a la pareja.

Cuando desaparecieron tras la esquina, Dana pasó su mirada al guardián que se encogió de hombros igual de incrédulo que la rubia.

-¿Has salido con ella?

-Sí –Admitió John pensativo-. Aunque parece algo tonta es una de las chicas más inteligentes de mi curso. Y una engatusadora profesional. Uf. Wood corre peligro con Hooper a su lado.

Dana puso los ojos en blanco después de escuchar la "descripción" de la joven y continuó su camino.

-Me temo que con esto Wood se te escape de las manos y no puedas formar una "happy family" con él.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera eso? –Inquirió Dana ligeramente divertida.

-Es obvio.

-Ya. Seguramente por eso Wood ha desistido finalmente y me ha dejado en paz –Dana alzó un brazo al cielo y reprimió un grito de alegría-. ¿Debería gritar?

(…)

Cuando Lily salió del vestuario aquella tarde llovía con fuerza. El césped estaba ligeramente inundado y de los techos de los vestuarios bajaba una gran cantidad de agua. A Lily la lluvia le gustaba. Le gustaba ver llover, siempre y cuando ella estuviese resguardada cerca de una chimenea y envuelta en una manta.

Llegaba tarde a la reunión con Potter, y lo sabía. A esas horas no debía de haber nadie en el campo de quidditch, sin embargo se equivocó. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver una figura masculina de pie justo en el centro. Tenía los brazos extendidos y la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al verle ahí. Tenía una vaga idea de quién era y de qué hacía ahí. Apretó el mango del paraguas y se encaminó hacia él. Las suelas de los zapatos contra el césped inundado hacían un curioso ruido, y la cazadora sentía que poco a poco se le estaban inundando a ella sus propios zapatos.

No se giró cuando Lily llegó a su altura y se colocó tras él, felicitándose a sí misma por haber adivinado quien era a tanta distancia. Y es que solo alguien como James Potter tendría aficiones tan raras.

Un rayo estrió el oscuro cielo escocés, formando una cicatriz, que parecía un sueño que aparece y desaparece en cuestión de segundos. Y después, el ruido. Un bramido que retumbó en todas las torres de Hogwarts y que los dos adolescentes sintieron dentro de su cuerpo.

Era la última tormenta de verano y James la recibió en silencio. Eléctrico. Tenía la piel erizada y los ojos cerrados. Estaba completamente mojado y tenía las gafas empañadas y llenas de gotas de agua. Respiró hondamente, llenándose de todos esos olores que solo se huelen así cuando llueve: la tierra húmeda, la hierba y los árboles, y, esa vez, única y especial, James también olía el delicioso olor de Lily Evans.

Lily no se atrevió a interrumpir. Se quedó en silencio observándolo y disfrutando del espectáculo que la naturaleza les estaba dando. Un espectáculo tan lleno de magia que Lily sentía que en cualquier momento toda esa magia se le iba a desbordar.

-¿Puedes sentirla, Evans? –Al principio la voz de James sorprendió a la pelirroja, después fue la pregunta.

-¿El qué? –Lily no entendía muy lo que quería decir con aquello-. ¿La lluvia? Seguro. Me está inundando los zapatos.

James tosió y soltó una carcajada a la vez. Se giró quitándose las gafas a la vez e inclinó la cabeza para mirar mejor a la Premio Anual que se resguardaba en su paraguas.

-No –Sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu y buscó de nuevo la mirada de la pelirroja-. Tienes que sentirla, Evans. Toda esta…

-Magia –Terminó Lily dando un largo suspiro-. Claro que la siento.

-Y eso que estás toda señorita tapada por tu paraguas.

-Si lo que crees es que voy a empaparme como tú, estás equivocado –Le avisó Lily antes incluso de que la idea pasase por la cabeza de James.

James sonrió, se acercó a ella con cuidado y Lily sintió ese aroma a menta y a chico que siempre desprendía el joven. Cogió el mango del paraguas para tirarlo a un lado, rozando su mano con la de ella, y formuló por primera vez la pregunta que incluso meses después retumbaba en la cabeza de Lily Evans.

-¿Puedo besarte? –James Potter tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia ella y _esa_ mirada, un torbellino de colores avellana y dorados. Y Lily sintió calor en el cuello.

Lily tenía muy clara la respuesta. Y el _sí_ no entraba ni con pase VIP. Pero aquella había sido una tarde extraña. La tormenta. James Potter viviendo tan intensamente la tormenta. Toda aquella magia. Y finalmente, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre ella mezcladas con el hipnotizante olor del joven y sus maravillosos ojos.

Por eso cuando sintió sus manos calientes rodeando su cuello y sus pulgares subiendo por sus mejillas, no se escandalizó, ni le gritó, ni le detuvo. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, se rozaban las rodillas y James se mojaba los labios con la lengua sin dejar de acercarse a ella. Sintió un roce cálido y húmedo, no en los labios, no en la mejilla, sino un poco más abajo donde los tirabuzones pelirrojos le hacían cosquillas a James en la mano.

_BROOM_. El cuerpo de Lily vibró de arriba abajo, empezando por sus pies y terminando en su cabeza, gritándole un claro: ¡Qué diablos te crees que haces! Con una voz muy parecida a la de Dana.

Lily se separó inmediatamente de James con los dedos del joven todavía enredados en sus tirabuzones. James los soltó pacientemente sin dejar de sonreír, como si acabara de ganar una guerra bastante complicada.

La Premio Anual hizo caso omiso a la sonrisa desquiciante del moreno y echó a andar hacia el castillo moviendo la muñeca con su varita en la mano para que el paraguas volara hasta ella. James se llevó la mano que segundos antes había estado enredada en el pelo de Lily y aspiró el olor que todavía se conservaba. Un suave olor a leche con canela. Tan dulce como solo podía ser Lily en ocasiones.

-Eh. Espera –James echó a correr tras ella alcanzándola a la mitad de trayecto con su sonrisa imborrable. Lily hizo como que no le había visto y mantuvo la vista clavada en las puertas del castillo-. Sobre lo de antes…

Lily giró la cabeza con repentino interés, con una ceja alzada y los labios entreabiertos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? –Olvidadiza. Sí. Cuando a ella le interesaba.

James sonrió más ampliamente y se revolvió el pelo seguidamente para sacudir las gotas de lluvia que se habían quedado ahí. Un último rayo cruzó el cielo. Y después nada. Tan rápido como había empezado a llover con fiereza, se había acabado.

Lily cerró el paraguas a la vez que comenzaba a subir las escalinatas de piedra de la entrada, ignorando de nuevo al atractivo cazador tras ella. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la entrada sintió una punzada en la mano e instantáneamente apareció delante de sus ojos una clara W escrita con su propia sangre sobre su piel. La pelirroja hizo una mueca y giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a James, de nuevo.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte –Confesó la pelirroja que una vez que había conseguido la atención del cazador continuó andando.

-¿Por qué no te he besado en los labios?

Lily lo miró confusa, como con algo de miedo, la pareja de alumnos que pasaba por ahí justo en ese momento se quedó quieta y en silencio esperando la contestación de la pelirroja.

-¿Me estás volviendo a contar alguna de tus fantasías, Potter? Santo Merlín, sabes que me dan igual, mientras sean solo eso. _Fantasías._

La pareja de alumnos se sonrieron aliviados y continuaron su camino sin darle más importancia a la conversación que habían escuchado por error.

-Lo que tenía que preguntarte era "¿a qué estás encantado de tener una cita con Charlotte Wolf el viernes por la noche de la semana que viene?" –Lily lo soltó todo de una. No se sentía demasiado segura de sí misma aún para echarle morro a esa pregunta.

James parpadeó para después quedarse pensativo. ¿Charlotte Wolf era…? Ah. La mafiosa.

-No le veo mucho sentido a eso. ¿Es algún truco para ganar la apuesta? –Lily se echó a reír y James sabía que eso era un claro no-. Entonces, ¿no pretenderás que me haga algo raro para ganar la apuesta?

-No, y no, Potter. Charlie solo quiere una cita contigo.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto toda una celestina? –James sonrió ladeadamente. Si no recordaba mal Charlotte Wolf era según Sirius, "la típica con la que quieres volver a repetir y ella te dice que ni en sueños, y entonces todavía quieres repetir más, y eso propensa a la violación". La verdad es que las descripciones de Sirius eran algo extrañas-. Me da igual –James le cortó en seco la contestación a Lily-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Ahora no vas a ir a buscarla –Le advirtió Lily subiendo las escaleras hacia la sala de Premios Anuales-. Y para asegurarme de que no lo haces, te lo diré cuando terminemos la reunión.

(…)

La parejita de oro ese año se temía que iban a ser Sirius y Kaith. En un par de semanas se habían vuelto inseparables. No se sabía donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro.

El 50 por ciento de las chicas de Hogwarts se pasaban el día quejándose por esto y mirando de malas maneras a Kaith. Las otras 50 odiaban a Sirius por haber sido despiadado con ellas y se compadecían e intentaban disuadir a la chica. A la morena no le importaba demasiado, al revés, ella les sonreía ampliamente y las saludaba como si no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Demasiado feliz de que todo fuese sobre ruedas llevando solo un mes con Sirius como objetivo. Normalmente le costaba más. Hasta navidades o así no conseguía nada.

Por otro lado, Sirius continuaba igual que siempre. Aunque Kaith le rogase por activa y por pasiva que intentara calmarse un poco. Y tener una cita cada cierto periodo amplio de tiempo. Según Sirius "la renacuaja exigía mucho y él no estaba para hacer cambios bruscos".

Y con todo eso la pregunta que más se hacían todas las chicas de Hogwarts era la que en ese preciso instante le hacía Giselle Golden a Sirius.

-Pero, ¿por qué tienes que estar tanto tiempo con ella? ¡No tiene nada de especial! –Se quejó Giselle echándose el pelo rubio hacia atrás con impaciencia.

Sirius hizo caso omiso a la Hufflepuff y dio media vuelta cansado de la dichosa pregunta.

-¡Sirius! –Chilló la rubia después de parpadear durante un par de segundos atónita porque el joven no había contestado a su pregunta.

Sirius la miró por el encima del hombro con desdén.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, y el porqué, no son cosas en las que debas entrometerte. ¿Entendido? –Sirius hizo una mueca, molesto y giró la cabeza-. Y ahora, ve y comunícaselo a las demás.

-¡Te está convirtiendo en un monstruo! –Sollozó la Hufflepuff mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sirius soltó una carcajada-ladrido y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo ya era un monstruo hace mucho tiempo, Giselle. Que no te hayas querido dar cuenta hasta ahora no es mi problema. Así que vete a llorarle a otro –Y desapareció tras una esquina con esos andares tan llenos de chulería que daban arcadas.

Giselle se quedó de piedra en la posición en la que el moreno la había dejado. El labio inferior aprisionado por dos perfectas paletas blancas, una mano recogida junto al pecho con el puño apretado y la otra estirada hacia abajo. Acababa de destruirle en cuestión de segundos la imagen que había estado construyendo de él durante siete años.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados tras ella, algo rodar y después la goma de la suela de unas deportivas frenar junto a ella. En seguida vio las pálidas manos de Kaith rodear sus brazos y pegarle una fuerte sacudida.

-¿Estás bien? –La voz le salía entrecortada por la carrera. Y su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente-. ¿Ha sido desagradable contigo? No se lo tomes en serio, por favor.

Giselle entornó sus claros ojos y observó atentamente a la italiana. Le echaban toda la culpa a ella, pero esta no era la primera vez que veía como Kaith intentaba arreglar lo que Sirius había destrozado con anterioridad.

-Últimamente anda algo descontrolado. Le molesta que le acoséis tanto y le hagáis ese tipo de preguntas. Porque… ¿No te parece que ya esta un poco mayorcito para saber porque se junta con alguien? –Kaith suspiró y se echó los mechones de pelo negro sueltos hacia atrás.

-Pero… -Giselle tosió y le salió un sollozo de lo más profundo de su estómago-. Él no era…

Kaith la miró sonriente y agachó la cabeza sabiéndose lo que venía después.

-Siempre ha sido así, Giselle. No entiendo porque lo tenéis tan idealizado.

Giselle se puso a la defensiva en cuestión de segundos y se deshizo de las manos de Kaith.

-Yo no he idealizado a nadie. Y nunca lo haré.

La italiana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo has idealizado tanto que aunque él te diese plantones exagerados tú lo veías como simples olvidos. Ahora mismo te acabas de dar cuenta de cómo es en realidad porque está mucho tiempo conmigo, y al parecer yo lo estoy cambiando, ¿verdad?

-Sirius no es así.

Kaith alzó ambas cejas a la vez y asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vale. Muy bien. Será como tú digas. La próxima vez el corte que te dé Sirius será peor, y no voy a estar yo aquí para intentar arreglarlo, ni para intentar hacerte entrar en razón. Ya no es mi problema –Kaith suspiró y dio media vuelta-. Menuda panda de negadas.

Giselle la fulminó con la mirada a la vez que se colgaba su pequeño bolso del hombro y daba media vuelta sacudiendo exageradamente su larga melena rubia.

-¡Una última cosa, Giselle! –Gritó Kaith desde la otra punta del pasillo-. Dejadle en paz. O, de verdad, la próxima vez no terminaréis bien.

Giselle hizo una mueca y siguió andando como si nada. Kaith, por su parte, estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el 3º piso cuando vio a Sirius subirlas con un pergamino arrugado en la mano.

-¡Te tengo dicho que dejes de hacerlo, Kaith! –Gruñó el moreno malhumorado.

Kaith adoptó una fachada completamente inocente.

-No sé de que me hablas –Y para evitar ver la cara de enfado de Sirius a 5 centímetros, giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y comenzó a subir lo que hacía nada había bajado.

-¡Ey! –Sirius la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la obligó a girar-. Mírame cuando te hablo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Ser educada.

Kaith alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los grises de Sirius y con la mano libre enredó un mechón en el dedo índice.

-No he hecho nada malo.

Sirius dio un largo suspiro y la soltó.

-Me estás destrozando todo en lo que estoy trabajando, enana. Además, ¿qué importa si Giselle suelta una o dos lagrimitas? Ya se buscará otro al que idealizar. Probablemente James.

Kaith lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Y tú también me estás destrozando lo que yo estoy haciendo con tanto esfuerzo! –Se quejó la morena sentándose en el último peldaño de la escalera de piedra.

Sirius se puso en cuclillas frente a la chica apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de ella.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Te crees que es genial ser odiada por todas las chicas del colegio? ¡Haciendo esto es lo único que consigues! Ellas creen que te estoy lavando el cerebro para que actúes así.

El animago soltó una carcajada nada más escuchar eso y se agarró con más fuerza a las rodillas de la morena para no caerse. La bailarina lo miró llena de preocupación y cogió su cara entre sus manos.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, Sirius. Siempre he tenido a un par de chicas en contra mío por lo que hago, pero esto es demasiado hasta para mí.

-Está bien. Está bien. Lo solucionaré –Sirius le acarició el pelo tiernamente y apoyó su frente con la de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Sirius dijo en un susurro:

-Pero prométeme que no te alejarás de mí.

-¿Por qué habría de alejarme de ti? –Kaith sonrió ante la idea y le besó suavemente en la nariz-. Te lo prometo.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó contra él con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que hubo un instante en el que Kaith creía que se ahogaba, sin embargo, no se quejó. La italiana sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al sentir toda esa desesperación con la que le abrazaba el moreno. Quizá su reto estuviese resultando ser algo más complicado de lo que ella esperaba.

(…)

Pálido, con las cicatrices más visibles que nunca, aspecto de que se fuese a desmayar en ese preciso instante y con las ojeras más profundas del colegio. Así es como estaba Remus el mismo día de luna llena.

-Estás horrible –Opinó Lily sentándose junto a él en la comida-. Por eso he decidido hacerte algo de compañía.

Remus rió débilmente a la vez que tosía.

-Debo de darte mucha pena para que te atrevas a venir hasta aquí, teniendo a Sirius y a James apunto de aparecer.

Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

-La verdad es que… Todo este tiempo siempre te he visto así. Solo y con una pinta horrible, esperando a esos dos. Siempre he querido acercarme. Pero hasta hoy no he reunido el valor suficiente.

-Ya. Siempre igual. Tú y tu inseguridad de "¿y si…?" –Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido-. Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado y sigues igual.

-Sigo igual de fácil de analizar, Lupin –Admitió Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero solo por ti.

-Eso es todo un halago, señorita Evans.

-Es usted mi psicólogo preferido, doctor Lupin –Le siguió el juego la pelirroja.

-Oh, sí. Estoy pensando en poner mi propia consulta. Abriré los sábados y domingos. Cerraré en luna llena.

Lily sonrió por primera vez desde que se había sentado junto a él, parecía más relajada. Dio un largo suspiro y después apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del licántropo.

-El sábado pasado ocurrió algo horrible –Susurró la Premio Anual casi al oído del castaño. Lo susurró tan peligrosamente sensual que Remus no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

El prefecto se llevó una mano a la oreja y apartó a la pelirroja con suavidad.

-Te tengo dicho que eso conmigo no. Déjalo para tu engatusamiento a James.

Lily rió divertida y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en su hombre agarrándole del brazo.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que nada había cambiado, Remus. Y la verdad es que todo sigue siendo igual. Cuando hay luna llena te pones muy sensible a mis caricias. Demasiado.

-Instinto animal –Murmuró una voz entre ellos dos, haciendo que la cabeza pelirroja de Lily se separase del hombro de Remus y buscase el origen de la voz. Lo encontró a un par de centímetros. Un par de ojos color avellana y una sonrisa peligrosa-. Su instinto animal crece. Y eso es como una invitación. Es como si tú estuvieses en celo y quisieras…, ya sabes.

Lily frunció el ceño lo bastante como para que se hiciese un fea arruga entre las dos cejas pelirrojas. Remus sonrió ladeadamente, había tenido un presentimiento.

-¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión, Potter?

-Uf. Últimamente estás de lo más desagradable. No sé si es porque estarás pasando por esos días del mes, o por lo que pasó el sábado.

Remus suspiró y se felicitó internamente. Definitivamente James era "la cosa horrible que ocurrió el sábado". Remus alzó la mirada hacia James y luego la movió hacia Lily que se terminaba su comida tranquilamente.

-Lo primero no es. Y lo segundo, ¿de qué me estás hablando? Que yo sepa te aplaste en el entrenamiento, ¿no? –Inquirió Lily a la vez que deslizaba el tenedor fuera de su boca de una forma algo erótica.

Tanto James como el resto de los chicos que en ese momento miraban a Lily abrieron exageradamente los ojos y la boca echándose hacia atrás en su sitio. Lily dejó el tenedor junto a su plato y se levantó elegantemente.

-Deberías pensar un poquito más. Puede que sea porque siempre soy así contigo, Potter –Lily le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a la vez que paseaba su mano por los hombros de Remus-. ¿Vienes? Quería hablar contigo –Miró a Remus que limpiándose la boca con la servilleta asintió-. Genial. Entonces, nos vemos, Pott.

Lily se despidió del moreno a la vez que Remus, y ambos se fueron del Gran Comedor. Nada más desaparecer la pelirroja tras la puerta del Comedor todos los que habían visto lo del tenedor. Saltaron a la mesa de Gryffindor dispuestos a hacerse con el tenedor. Pero antes de que ninguna mano tocase si quiera el simple tenedor metálico, una mano grande, masculina y algo áspera debido al quidditch se hizo con él.

-Venga, desapareced. El tenedor es mío.

(…)

Se quedaron en silencio mientras salían del comedor. Giraron un par de esquinas y subieron unas escaleras sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lily parecía tremendamente divertida y Remus tremendamente resignado.

-¿Por qué has hecho lo del tenedor?

Lily miró divertida a Remus mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Quería joderle un poco. Se lo tenía merecido, ¿sabes? Por lo del sábado. Menudo idiota.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con resignación.

-¿Qué pasó el sábado?

Lily miró hacia izquierda y derecha y arrastró al castaño hasta un hueco algo estrecho entre dos armaduras.

-El muy caradura se atrevió a besarme. ¡A mí! ¡A Lily Evans! –Exclamó en un susurro lleno de indignación la pelirroja.

Remus alzó primero la ceja izquierda y después la derecha, para después terminar de alzarlas juntas.

-¿Te besó? –Remus sacudió la cabeza, confundido-. Imposible. Nos lo habría dicho. O al menos a Sirius, y con lo bocas que es ése, nos habríamos enterado.

-¿No os lo ha dicho? –Lily miró hacia todas partes llena de confusión. Aquello no era posible. ¿James "si me acuesto contigo me chuleo de ello" Potter, no lo había contado?-. No lo entiendo.

-Pero, ¿te besó en los labios?

-No, claro que no. Sino ya estaría a dos metros bajo tierra. Me besó aquí –Y se llevó la mano al punto exacto donde los labios de James estuvieron durante unos segundos.

Remus rió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lleno de incredulidad.

-Esta siendo dulce, tierno, caballero. Esa es su técnica para conquistarte. Él ya se está moviendo. No sé porque tú no haces lo mismo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no? –Inquirió Lily mucho más sonriente al haber descubierto la jugada del moreno-. Mi movimiento va a ser mucho mejor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Por el brillo de los ojos de la pelirroja Remus se temió muchas cosas.

Lily volvió a asomar la cabeza para asegurarse de que no venía nadie y se apartó un par de mechones pelirrojos de la cara.

-Si te lo digo, tendrás que guardar el secreto, Remus –El licántropo alzó una ceja y Lily asintió-. Tengo un cuaderno de sueños.

En la cara de Remus se deslizó una sonrisa a la vez que asentía satisfecho.

-Estás jugando mejor que él. Mucho mejor –Admitió el prefecto apoyándose en la pared-. ¿Cuándo piensas utilizarlo?

Lily le enseñó una de sus sonrisas más maliciosas y se echó el pelo rojo hacia atrás.

-Hoy. Hoy estará más débil que el resto de los días. Hoy es el día indicado.

(…)

Cuando Lily llegó aquel día después de la cena a su habitación Jane la esperaba sentada sobre su baúl. Jane que en ese momento se miraba las uñas con aparente interés, alzó sus gatunos ojos hasta Lily y sonrió pícaramente.

-Que bien que has llegado pronto –Susurró Jane cruzándose de piernas.

Lily oía a Kaith secarse el pelo en el baño y a Dana subir las escaleras hacia la habitación. Aquello era una encerrona. Estaba segura.

-¿Cuándo? Lo voy a hacer hoy. ¿Qué sueño? Pues lo último que se me ha ocurrido. Ninguno me convencía lo suficiente. ¿Por qué el cuaderno? Porque es la mejor forma de confundirlo. ¿Por qué no os he dicho nada? Porque esto no es un juguete con el podáis jugar, y nos conocemos bien, Jany.

-Está bien. Está bien. Respira hondo. Que hoy vas muy acelerada –La detuvo Jane con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Todo eso me lo suponía. Así que relájate. Yo solo quería verte usarlo.

-Muy bien –Aceptó Lily sonriente-. Pero a cambio vosotras me vais a ayudar. Necesito saber el momento justo en el que se vaya dormir. Tengo que hacerlo cuando él esté dormido. Así que si sois tan amables de ofreceros como voluntarias…

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –Preguntó Kaith asomando la cabeza desde las escaleras del baño.

-Tú eres la que más me va a servir o Jane. Cualquiera de las dos, pero que sea una.

Jane se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de muñeca y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Que sea, Kaith. Que últimamente esta como uña y carne con Black –Jane la apuntó con el extremo de su varita y una sonrisa ligeramente falsa.

Lily, Kaith y Dana, que hasta el momento se había mantenido junto a la puerta, clavaron sus ojos en Jane que hacia movimientos de majorette con su varita.

-¡No me digas… -Comenzó Lily abriendo mucho los ojos incrédula.

-… Que te vas… -Continuó Dana sin apenas dar crédito.

-… A enfadar conmigo por eso! –Chilló Kaith casi corriendo hasta Jane-. Es lo último que necesito, Jany. ¡Tengo a todo Hogwarts femenino en mi contra! No te necesito a ti en el bando contrario.

-No me he enfadado. Solo he constatado lo que está ocurriendo –Rió Jane acariciándole la mejilla izquierda a Kaith-. No seas tonta, ¿por qué me enfadaría yo por eso?

-¿Por qué no así no serías la única que tiene una relación exclusiva con los Merodeadores? –Inquirió Cirene desde la puerta de la habitación junto a Dana-. O… ¿Será por…?

Las Pijas la ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo, menos Dana que la había fulminado con la mirada lo que conllevo al repentino silencio de la morena.

-Entonces, ¿quién ira? –Inquirió Lily con repentino interés-. Que alguien le cierre la boca a Cirene. Es un personaje extra que habla demasiado –Farfulló la pelirroja por lo bajo.

Kaith miró a Jane y la castaña le sonrió afablemente.

-Iré yo, entonces –Decidió Kaith levantándose y saludando a Cirene con la mano-. Buenas noches, Cirene.

-Buenas noches, Kaith –Saludó la aludida no de mi buen humor. Como era usual nadie le hacia caso.

-En ese caso, necesito que te quedes en la sala común –Insistió Lily yendo tras Kaith que saltaba alegremente sobre su cama.

-Genial. ¡Ahora mismo voy! –Kaith dio una voltereta sobre sí misma y saltó a los pies de la cama frente a su baúl.

-No sé como terminará eso –Dana miró dubitativa a la morena y Lily no pudo más que suspirar.

-Yo tampoco, Dana.

(…)

Las cuatro de la madrugada y en la sala común tan solo se escuchaban la suave respiración de una joven y el murmullo de los elfos domésticos recogiendo cuadernos olvidados o colocando en su sitio las alfombras arrugadas contra los sillones.

La respiración pertenecía a la joven que dormía plácidamente en uno de los sofás. Y fue lo primero que vio Sirius al entrar aquella madrugada en la Sala Común. Bueno, quizá más bien las estilizadas piernas pálidas como la nieve que estaban completamente destapadas. Después fue la manta de cuadros medio caída en el suelo y finalmente el resto del cuerpo de la bailarina apenas cubierto por una camiseta.

Y ya que Sirius se había parado en medio del cuadro y el sofá para contemplar sonriente la escena, cuando sus dos amigos entraron, se chocaron irremediablemente contra él.

-Ugh. Pad, ¿qué haces en medio? –Masculló James quitándose la capa invisible de encima con un gesto rápido.

Sirius le señaló con la cabeza a la italiana y James alzó bastante sorprendido las cejas. Tras él Peter asomó la cabeza entre los dos morenos, con bastante dificultad, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un:

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Lo bastante alto como para interrumpir el sueño de Kaith.

Kaith abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza al mismo tiempo sin parecer en absoluto que hubiera estado toda la noche durmiendo sino más bien despierta esperándoles pacientemente.

-Oh. Por fin llegáis. Me empezaba a preguntar cuando lo haríais.

-Estabas dormida –Apuntó Sirius con la mirada todavía fija en las piernas de Kaith-. ¿Cómo te lo ibas a preguntar?

-Mientras duermo mi cabeza no deja de funcionar, Sirius. Sorprendente, pero real –Y se tapó de nuevo las piernas que en ese momento los tres chicos miraban con una sonrisa, con la manta de cuadros-. Lamento taparos el paisaje.

Sirius sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente divertido y se sentó pesadamente junto a la morena.

-Dame un masaje. Estoy molido.

Kaith lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-Yo también estoy cansada, y nadie me da un masaje –Hizo pucheros-. ¡No me parece justo! Además, ¿qué es eso de dar órdenes? ¡Ni que fuese tu novia! ¡Y ni aún así! –Gimoteó la morena soltando su mechón de pelo y llevando sus manos a la manta, a la altura de los muslos.

-Ugh. Eres muy ruidosa –Se quejó Sirius dejándose caer sobre la italiana dispuesto a dormir.

Y antes de que Kaith pudiera quejarse se escuchó el primer ronquido (real), dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca, a James totalmente incrédulo y a Peter impresionado, preguntándose como conseguiría hacer eso.

-¡Yo tengo que volver a mi habitación! –Kaith se intentó soltar del fuerte abrazo de Sirius, pero era prácticamente imposible. Los brazos de Sirius le rodeaban por completo las piernas, dejándola inmovilizada-. Potter… -Kaith miró con ojitos suplicantes al moreno que se compadeció de ella y se sentó en la mesa frente al sofá estudiando la mejor manera de separarlos.

Y estando frente a ella sentado fue cuando Kaith se dio cuenta en el largo corte que cruzaba todo el cuello del cazador.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Potter! –Chilló la bailarina haciendo que Sirius diese un respingo, aflojase la presión sobre sus piernas lo suficiente como para que ella se liberase y pusiese un cojín en su lugar-. ¡Voy a buscar a Lily!

-¡No! Escucha, estoy bien –Le aseguró el Premio Anual con una sonrisa.

Kaith frunció ligeramente las cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

-De eso nada. Voy a buscarla. Y por tu bien sigue aquí cuando vuelva.

Cinco minutos después Kaith bajaba seguida de una Lily somnolienta vestida con una camiseta interior blanca y unos boxers negros.

-Creí que todavía me quedaba una hora de descanso. ¿Qué ocurre, Kaith? –Masculló Lily frotándose con suavidad la mano contra el ojo.

Cuando Lily consiguió abrir del todo los ojos tenía en frente suyo a James Potter con un corte bastante feo en el cuello y la camiseta llena de sangre.

-¿Qué…? –Sacudió la cabeza y palpó sus muslos en busca de su varita hasta que Kaith le cogió la mano derecha y le puso la varita sobre ella-. Gracias –Miró a James-. Si me das un segundo me despierto y hago las cosas correctamente, ¿vale?

-¡Potter! ¿Cómo está Remus? ¿Lo habéis dejado en la enfermería? –Lo asaltó Kaith sin darle tiempo a responder a la pregunta de la pelirroja, la cual se alejaba mientras hacía algo con su varita-. ¿Está bien? Antes te lo quería preguntar, pero entonces Sirius ha empezado a decir tonterías y…

-Está bien. Débil y con algunos… -James torció la boca, dudando entre la respuesta correcta-, rasguños, pero bien.

Kaith con los ojos entrecerrados acercó su cara mucho a la de James.

-¿Y quién ha sido el animal que le ha hecho esos "rasguños"? –Por supuesto, se ha de decir que algo que no le faltaba a Kaith era imaginación, y una imaginación que volaba mucho, y muy _alto_. Por lo que unos "rasguños" podían convertirse en "cortes de profundidad de 15 centímetros" y una muerte irremediable.

Pero James se salvó de la gran imaginación de Kaith gracias a la preocupación de Lily.

-Kaith, apártate –Lily quitó a Kaith de su sitio y se sentó ella examinando con meticulosidad la herida y la cara del moreno-. Está muy pálido. O has perdido mucha sangre o Kaith te da miedo. Si es lo segundo te perderé todo el respeto que pudiera llegar a tenerte, Potter.

Y aunque en un principio Lily esperó una respuesta, al ver la herida infectada, le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Con qué te la has hecho? –Apartó unos dedos de su boca, pero no los ojos de la herida-. Y quiero una respuesta decente, pero, sobretodo, real.

-Ha sido Sirius. Él intentaba calmar a Remus, pero al final han terminado mal, y entonces he intentado calmarle yo a Sirius y…

Lily asintió, en señal de que con aquello tenía suficiente. Solo quería cerciorarse de que no había sido Remus. Desinfectó la herida, la cerró y le limpió la ropa en mucho menos de lo que James esperaba, y solo con un par de encantamientos de medimagia y una poción que le había traído Kaith de la habitación.

-La poción que te he dado te hará efecto somnífero, así que yo que tú me iría ya a la cama, es bastante fuerte.

Después de que James despareciera y mientras Lily y Kaith subían las escaleras fue cuando la italiana se decidió a preguntar.

-La poción que le has dado era un somnífero. De los más fuertes. Slughorn dice que…

-Me da igual –Le cortó Lily en seco acompañado de una mirada dura-. He perdido mucho tiempo. Apenas va a tener un par de horas para dormir, ¿sabes?

-Sí…

-Pues ya está.

-¿Vas a utilizarlo o qué? –La voz de Jane se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Jugando a los médicos con tu primo –Contestó Lily con simpleza.

-Ew –Jane hizo una mueca de asco.

-Tenía una herida algo fea –Entró en la habitación y en par de zancadas llegó hasta su baúl. Sobre él, envuelto en un pañuelo de hilos de oro, estaba el cuaderno.

-¿Preparada?

Lily se volvió para mirar Jane sonriente y giró de nuevo la cabeza antes de sonreír.

-Cielo, yo nací preparada para todo.

-Lo olvidaba.

La Premio Anual quitó con suavidad el fino pañuelo, dejándolo a un lado, y sopló entre las hojas. Se agachó, acercó su cara al libro y recibió una sensación húmeda, vaporosa. Murmuró su nombre entre las hojas que se agitaron suavemente, como un si tuvieran un escalofrío. Lily alargó la mano hasta la esponjosa pluma blanca y escribió, con el labio inferior ligeramente aprisionado, como cuando se concentraba mucho. Cuando terminó, sopló y el libro se estremeció y se volvió borroso durante un segundo. Sus hojas de agua e hilos de oro parecían apunto de volverse invisibles y cuando iba a desparecer, se quedó muy quieto y poco a poco fue recuperando la forma y el color. Pero justo antes de que quedase como antes suelta un largo suspiro lleno de melodía.

-Creo que ya está.

La habitación estaba en silencio y en completa penumbra excepto por el curioso brillo blanquecino que desprende el cuaderno, igual que el del piano de Jane.

-Impresionante –Dana parecía la única capaz de decir algo después de aquello.

-Sí… -Admitió Jane asintiendo sin parar con la cabeza.

La única que no dijo nada fue Kaith, demasiado cohibida para opinar.

-¿Funcionará? –Quiso saber Lily soltándose la coleta en la que se había recogido el pelo mientras curaba a James.

-Seguro que sí –La tranquilizó Dana dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y echando a andar hacia a su cama-. Buenas noches.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Y lo que prometía ser todo un espectáculo se terminó ahí.

(…)

Cuando James Potter se despertó aquella mañana una hora antes que de costumbre, todavía le latía el corazón con mucha fuerza y estaba empapado en sudor. Parpadeó seguidamente durante un par de minutos y después se encerró en el baño.

Para Remus era algo de rutina ser el primero en ducharse y no encontrarse a nadie en el baño, por eso cuando aquella misma mañana se encontró a James metido por completo en la bañera, y no precisamente con agua caliente, se asustó.

-¿¡Qué narices haces tú aquí?

James giró la cabeza hacia el castaño y después se sumergió de nuevo en la bañera.

-¿James? –Remus se acercó a la bañera y se sentó en el borde dubitativo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El moreno sacó de nuevo la cabeza y escupió el agua como si fuera una fuente.

-Media hora después de despertarme, me sigue latiendo el corazón con demasiada fuerza. Como en el sueño.

-¿Qué sueño? –Le costó un poco pero al final Remus pudo relacionar el sueño con Lily y su cuaderno de sueños. Al fin y al cabo era normal, no había dormido más de dos horas.

-El que he tenido hoy. Ha sido muy extraño. Yo… Ella… Y luego… No me lo podía creer… Pero lo más impresionante era que a mí me latía el corazón tan rápido como cuando estás enamorado de alguien, ¿sabes?

-El sueño en sí, no lo he entendido muy bien. Pero lo del final, parece que es lo único que tiene sentido. ¿Quién era ella?

James pareció dudar. Abrió la boca, la cerró. Hizo eso un par de veces. A la tercera se decidió.

-Lily Evans.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba dormido, pero todavía era capaz de coordinar.

-¡Pero es imposible que yo sienta eso por doña perfecta Evans! ¿Y sabes por qué, Remus? –James se levantó, con una sonrisa cien por cien Potter, finalmente había reaccionado y volvía a ser el mismo de antes-. Porque Evans está bien, sí. Pero como un juego. ¿Quién querría algo más con ella? Por Merlín.

James cogió una toalla al vuelo y salió del baño secándose y murmurando cosas como "Era un sueño en condiciones, por eso el desliz, nada más" o "Porque era para tener un desliz. Santo Merlín con Evans" o "Ganaré a esa calientapollas antes de que se dé cuenta si quiera de ello".

Remus lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, y torció la boca. Lily lo iba a tener muy difícil, pero lo que más miedo le daba es que si James conseguía penetrar un poquito en el caparazón de la pelirroja, aquel sería el fin de la Pija más codiciada. James sería cruel y no tendría contemplaciones en ridiculizarla. Rezaba porque fuese James el que perdiese la apuesta, porque conocía a Lily lo suficiente como para saber que no haría nada tan cruel.

El licántropo suspiró. Desde el momento en que James le insinuó lo de la apuesta, Remus supo que aquello no iba a ser una buena idea y que no iba a terminar bien.

-Eh. Moony –James asomó la cabeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Lo del sueño es cosa de Evans, ¿verdad?

-Creía que ya tenías antes sueños con ella, James –Se levantó. No estaba de humor para aguantar las altanerías de James.

-Blah –Hizo un gesto para restarle importancia-. ¿Lo es o no?

-Escucha, James. Y que te quede muy claro. No te acerques más de la cuenta a Lily, por dos razones. Una, si lo haces, te lo digo por tu propio bien y el de la apuesta, te quedarás jodidamente enamorado de ella. Y dos, atrévete a hacerle daño, más de lo que ya has hecho, y no sabrás como es el día después de la próxima luna llena.

Y lo siguiente que vio James fue la madera marrón oscura de la puerta frente a sus ojos acompañada de un bonito portazo. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír, haría falta mucho más que un licántropo cabreado para pararle los pies.

(…)

Ahhh! Gyah! . Jamsie es un niño muy malo (llora). No sé quien le enseñó a ser tan cruel. Probablemente fui yo. No me siento orgullosa de ello. Aunque él sí, está incluso agradecido (suspira).

Por cierto si sentís curiosidad por esas dos partes que dudaba en incluir eran lo de la tormenta con el "beso" y el _dark side_ de James. Hehe. Es que mis nenes como ya os dije desde el principio no son niños buenos (niega con la cabeza), los únicos que se pueden salvar como mucho son Remus y Allan, pero de resto son unos cabrones con todas las letras. Sirius por ahora parece hasta dulce, ya veremos que pensáis de él dentro de un par de capítulos.

No diré nunca más fechas, porque soy incapaz de cumplirlas, tampoco diré que entre una fecha u otra, porque no sé… Parece que solo me estresa más y me impide escribir, que se lo pregunten a Mara, mi musa a jornada partida (le saca la lengua). Me decía que no me agobiara y que dejará que saliera por si solo. Pero la verdad es que si llego a hacer eso, no tenéis este capítulo ni para vuestra jubilación. Lo que sí es deciros un tope de tiempo 4 semanas (hay meses que tienen casi 5, así que no es un mes), y un mínimo 2 de semanas, entre publicación y publicación.

Y un poco por encima que veremos:

.. A Dana y sus lazos de sangre, lo que incluye al tatuaje, que lo empezaba a echar un poquito de menos.

.. A Kaith que se empieza a dar un poco de cuenta de que su reto se le está yendo de las manos. Va a tener que doblegar a Sirius desde otra posición. Y por mi querido Jake, no es penséis cosas raras. ¡Panda de pervertidas! --(La cual por cierto yo dirijo. Ha! XD)

.. Quiero censura (se parte el culo) en este ff, al fin y al cabo tiene 17 años (¿Sabéis los bancos de hormonas que somos desde los 15 hasta los 22? OMG!). ¿Tenemos a alguna menor con una sensibilidad que pudiese dañar? Por favor, decídmelo. (Por cierto, esto sería más adelante)

.. Y no digo más, porque al final solo cumplo la mitad y lo otro me lo sacó del bolsillo mientras escribo.

Así que sin mucho más que comentar excepto el que nunca sabréis lo mucho que es capaz de patinarme la cabeza, me despido que tengo que irme en un yate con mi Jake Gyllenhaal que oh, sí, lo leéis bien es JAMES POTTER, a una isla privada que se ha comprado en el Pacífico. Así que, sayonara! ..


	8. Because Of You

**Disclaimer:** Me pertenece mi iPod, ¿eso vale?

Podría dar millones de excusas y todas serían verdad, pero ¿de qué me serviría? La mayor y la más importante es mi falta de motivación, porque cada vez que me ponía a escribir no escribía más de dos frases, así que para hacer algo de 20 páginas de Word a dos frases por vez, pues os lo creáis o no se tarda mucho tiempo, exactamente: dos meses y dos semanas. Por Merlín, cada vez me paso más, ¿no os parece? No me extrañaría nada que dejaseis de leer, soy tan descuidada.

Ah. Y antes de que empecéis a leer os advierto que ahora voy a empezar a liarlo todo. Yupi! Y los líos significan drama y ¿quién es la reina del drama? ¡Yo! Así que ahora vengo repleta de mi especialidad. ¡Disfrutad!

**8**

**Because of You**

En cuarto curso, Lily dio el cambiazo. Dejó de ser la bonita y tierna pelirroja para pasar a la deseadísima Pija que era. Creció unos diez centímetros de golpe, sus piernas se estilizaron y su cuerpo obtuvo unas perfectas curvas.

Y eso James Potter no lo pudo ignorar, ni él, ni nadie que tuviese un par de ojos. Si ya le había gustado desde que su prima se la presentó en primer curso, cuando Lily cambió, lo volvió loco.

Sin embargo, ella era Lily Evans y él James Potter, dos completos polos opuestos. Que para ser el _excepto_ se repelaban por completo.

En primero, Lily fue amable, dulce y tierna con James, al fin y al cabo era el primo de su mejor amiga, y también estaba el hecho de que James todavía no era una insolente arrogante, aunque si algo egocéntrico. Al segundo año, ni James existía para Lily, ni viceversa. En tercero, James comenzó a pedirle citas a Lily y la pelirroja a rechazar cada una de las propuestas. Para cuando llegaron a cuarto, James se había ganado el título de "plasta del año" y un "¡es que no lo soporto!" de Lily cada vez que se lo encontraba en los pasillos. Y con los años el ser plasta había pasado a ser "un completo inútil con el que no saldría ni aunque tuviese que elegir entre él y el calamar gigante", además de un gran rival. Y James había dejado de tener tanta fijación por la pelirroja, o eso parecía.

La cara pluma de fénix, dorada y roja, dio otra vuelta entre sus dedos y volvió a quedar en el mismo lugar de antes. El ceño fruncido y la boca torcida para un lado, esa era la posición de la cara de James cuando se concentraba demasiado en algo.

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Estás pensando, James –Se burló maliciosamente Jane dejando sus libros junto a los de su primo y sentándose en la silla próxima a él.

-Y tú estás viva. ¿La enfermedad que tenías no te podía haber causado la muerte?

Los ojos de Jane se entornaron amenazantes y su cuerpo se acercó más al de James.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, idiota.

James le sonrió ladeadamente y le apartó el flequillo de la cara con cariño.

-No te enfades. Ya sabes que habría sido una gran perdida para todo el mundo –Terció el moreno con algo de ironía en la voz, lo cual se ganó un golpe en la nuca.

-Te lo creas o no tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿sabes? Como tocar el piano, limarme las uñas o contemplar las paredes de mi habitación.

-A eso se le llaman cosas de vital importancia, primita.

-Ya ves –Sonrió la castaña apoyando sus dos manos sobre el hombro de su primo y finalmente reposando su barbilla sobre ellas-. ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

James mantuvo en equilibrio la pluma entre dos dedos y dos segundos después la dejó sobre la mesa para volver su atención hacia su prima.

-Sabes mucho mejor que yo a que se debe. Estoy seguro de que no habrás aguantado mucho sin tener el cuaderno en tus manos.

-¿De qué cuaderno me estás hablando? –Quiso saber Jane divertida.

-Del cuaderno de sueños que tiene Evans. Por eso concreto la cita entre Wolf y yo, sé a la perfección que esa mafiosa tiene una de las pocas copias que hay.

Los ojos y los labios de Jane sonrieron sincronizadamente e inevitablemente los labios de Jane se fueron ligeramente hacia un lado.

-¿Un cuaderno de sueños? Que interesante –Se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente-. ¿Y qué te hizo soñar, Jamsie?

-Una chorrada sin apenas importancia.

Jane rió, llenando a James de su risa alegre y haciendo que vibrara con ella.

-Desde mi punto de vista, que es totalmente neutral –James alzó una ceja incrédulo-, creo que de "chorrada sin importancia" no tiene ni un cuarto. Te ha dejado tocado –Le dio un golpe en el costado con el dedo índice y finalizó la frase con toda la malicia que una Potter podía tener- y ligeramente hundido.

James la miró sonriente y sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa.

-Lo siento, Jane, pero me parece que perdiste toda esa tonelada de intuición que tenías, en cuarto curso. Has perdido tu toque.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces dime que te hizo soñar.

James torció de nuevo la boca y soltó una especie de gruñido que provocó una sonrisa en Jane.

-¿Lo ves? Merlín santo, te conozco mejor que si te hubiera criado –Río Jane exageradamente divertida en opinión de James.

-Agh. Deja de sonreír de esa manera, es como si lo supieras todo, aunque no sea cierto.

-Ya. Seguro –Jane procuró borrar la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su bonita cara-. Escucha, si no quieres contármelo, me parece genial, pero recuerda que Lily es mi mejor amiga y que sino me lo cuentas tú, me lo contará ella… Y créeme será peor porque me reiré de ti hasta la saciedad… -Dispuesta a irse, Jane había recogido los libros a golpe de varita y se los colocaba contra la cadera sujetos por el brazo derecho-. Ya nos veremos en clase, James –Le guiñó coquetamente un ojo y echó a andar.

-Eh.

Jane giró la cabeza hacia James y todo el pelo se le movió hacia el lado contrario, haciendo de ese movimiento uno totalmente irresistible que daba temblor en las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto y tenía flequillo. Y desprendía un irresistible aroma a frutas exóticas.

-¿Por qué no te lo ha contado aún? –Preguntó James con curiosidad.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa llena de regocijo, quizá el idiota de su primo no fuera tan _idiota._ Al fin y al cabo, sacaba las mejores notas del colegio, ¿no?

-¿Quién ha dicho que no?

James frunció el ceño y se puso en pie.

-Tú has dado a entender…

Jane echó la cabeza hacía atrás riéndose y el flequillo con ella, cuando lo volvió a mirar ya no estaba tan perfectamente peinada, pero seguía igual, o más guapa.

-Ey, Jamsie, lo del sofá no era para tanto… Lily es capaz de eso y mucho más para dejarte con cara de idiota –Jane disfrutó de la cara de desconcierto de James y satisfecha, salió de la clase.

(…)

Los primeros Rookwood fueron los más oscuros de todos, después, con el tiempo, la cosa se fue suavizando hasta llegar a lo que eran en ese momento: una ladrona de reliquias mágicas, una rebelde que no quería tener nada que ver con su familia y un pequeño con ganas de irse lejos de su casa, a África, por ejemplo.

Ninguno de los miembros de la última generación de Rookwood tenía especial interés en la magia negra, si olvidamos el hecho de que la mayor adoraba la magia negra, sí, pero para su propio bien a la hora de robar reliquias.

Por eso cuando Tiberius Rookwood se dio cuenta de que todo eso por lo que su familia había luchado se iba a perder, se empleó a fondo con cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no obtuvo los resultados esperados, Eloise y Dana hicieron casi omiso por completo a las órdenes de su padre, aunque aquello significara las pesadillas de ambas: el baúl negro y el tatuaje maldito. Por otro lado, con Augustus tuvo más suerte, era más pequeño y más vulnerable, y adoraba a su padre con completa devoción, aunque éste fuera un esnob sádico, violento y agresivo.

Dana bajaba con rudeza las escaleras, llevaba la camisa por fuera de la falda y ni si quiera tenía puesta la corbata o el jersey. A McGonnagall le ponía histérica verla así, aunque pensándolo bien a McGonnagall la ponía histérica cualquier problema causado por Dana Rookwood.

Precisamente venía de hablar con ella, la había vuelto a aconsejar sobre maneras de cómo llevar su carácter agresivo y antipático. Dana chasqueó la lengua durante toda la reunión. Ella _no_ era agresiva, por Merlín.

-Buenas tardes, Rookwood –La saludó afablemente Allan Wood que subía las escaleras en vez de bajarlas-. Déjame adivinar. Vienes de hablar con Minnie.

La rubia soltó un gruñido en señal afirmativa y continuó su trayecto escaleras abajo sin preocuparse de que quizá Allan quisiera hablar de algo más con ella.

Pero Allan era insistente, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus últimas fuerzas, cambió con agilidad el peso de pierna y bajó las escaleras tras ella.

-Te ha vuelto a aconsejar sobre tu carácter, ¿verdad?

Volvió a soltar el gruñido y además puso los ojos en blanco, aguantándose para no soltarle un buen guantazo. No estaba segura de por que tenía ganas de pegarle a alguien, cualquier persona, desde hacia algunos días, y al parecer, Allan Wood se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor candidato para ello. _Idiota._

-Me gustaría obtener algo que no sea un gruñido, Da…

Dana giró la cabeza instantáneamente y lo fulminó, lo mató y lo enterró con la mirada. Había intentado usar su nombre para hablar con ella… Ay, Circe santísima, lo que le faltaba…

-¿Por qué no te vas a dar botes con Ann Hooper?

El guardián, por su parte, se mordió (realmente) la lengua y agachó la mirada, evitando por completo los ojos, ese día azule grisáceos, de Dana. Pero al reparar en el color, alzó la mirada inmediatamente y los estudió con atención. Cualquier color que tuviera algo de gris en los ojos de Dana era una mala señal.

-Dana… -La temperamental joven entornó exageradamente los ojos y se dispuso a estrangularlo pero Allan terminó la frase que la dejo helada-. Tus ojos se están volviendo grises.

La pálida piel de Dana perdió todo el color que pudiera tener y empezó a tornarse en un amarillo de enferma. Sus ojos lo expresaron todo: miedo, histeria, terror y, como si fuera ella la que cambiaba el tono de los ojos de Dana, magia negra.

-¿Est…? –Allan nunca terminó esa frase porque el rápido agarre de la muñeca del tatuaje lo distrajo-. El tatuaje se te está irritando…

Dana olvidó su enfado temporal con Allan, que estaba parada en la mitad de unas de las escaleras más concurridas de Hogwarts y que no todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a aquel tatuaje tan feo. Se miró con el ceño fruncido el dorsal de la muñeca, pasó el dedo índice con cuidado y pronunció aún más el ceño fruncido. Le dolía. Aquello no era normal. Demasiado pronto.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, se asomó al borde las escaleras y escrutó minuciosamente el resto de escaleras que se movían lentamente llenas de alumnos bajo ella. Vio a Jane hablar animadamente con Giselle en las escaleras que llevaban hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff y a Kaith bajando las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, patéticamente agarrada a Sirius Black. Sin embargo, no encontraba a la persona que buscaba.

Ignorando la intensa mirada de Allan Wood sobre ella, y la del resto de alumnos que pasaban juntos a ellos se subió al bordillo de la escalera y se dejó deslizar por él, justo en el momento en el que las escaleras cambiaban de lugar.

-¡Dana! –Gritó Allan tras ella, dispuesto a seguirla.

Pero Dana ya no le hacía caso, porque en ese momento saltaba de la escalera sobre la que iba a la que se encontraba Jane hablando con Giselle, 10 metros más abajo. Cayó con toda la elegancia que Dana podía tener frente a Jane y se puso rápidamente en pie dispuesta a descender hasta las mazmorras. Pero Jane tenía otros planes para ella.

Dana era como uno de esos superhéroes de cómic muggle. Atrevidos, arriesgados y encima con superpoderes. Solo le faltaba el traje y la máscara para completarlo. Y bueno, otro nombre para ser capaz de tener una doble identidad.

-¿Estás loca? –Chilló Jane escandalizada, y asustada.

Giselle la miraba con algo de pánico, podía haberse roto la cabeza o algo peor.

Dana no contestó, se limitó a pasar hábilmente entre las dos chicas y subirse de nuevo a otro bordillo para descender por él. Pero Jane tenía un día insistente y por eso la agarró por la muñeca. La muñeca del tatuaje, casualmente.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –Jane la soltó en cuestión de milisegundos y se miró la palma de la mano ardiendo y con el tatuaje copiado. Alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Dana y se estremeció totalmente, apartando la mirada tan rápido como le había soltado la mano-. Ten cuidado –Susurró.

La rubia asintió y siguió deslizándose escaleras abajo.

Jane la seguía atentamente con la mirada. Lo mejor sería avisar a Lily, pero la pelirroja ahora estaba con su primo y quizá no fuera buena idea interrumpirlos y… Jane se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia la salita de Premios Anuales y dejando a Giselle con la palabra en la boca y un enfado considerable.

-¡Mary Jane, no seas maleducada! –Chilló Giselle. La buena relación entre Sirius y Kaith, y la amabilidad por parte de la italiana la tenían especialmente sensible últimamente. Lo que le faltaba ahora era que la única persona que la escuchaba la dejara plantada-. ¡Mary Jane!

-¡Hoy no puedo, Gi-gi! –Jane se había girado en la esquina al escuchar el segundo grito de la rubia-. Charlie ya habrá terminado. Vete a buscarla. ¡Adiós!

Giselle soltó un pequeño sollozo pero giró sobre sí misma con elegancia y echándose hacia atrás el pelo se dispuso a buscar a su mejor amiga.

(…)

Cuando la vio entrar aquella tarde, la vio diferente. No sabía que era, había algo, que la hacía más guapa de lo normal.

Su larga melena rojiza repleta de largos y somnolientos tirabuzones le caía sobre la espalda. Sus largas pestañas pelirrojas provocaban sutilmente. Y sus labios rojos y carnosos invitaban a imaginar.

Lily Evans era una droga altamente peligrosa. Debía de estar prohibida. Debían de dar charlas de cómo desengancharse de ella. Debía de no existir, por el bien de su propia salud mental.

Lily Evans dio un suave golpe de caderas a la puerta y ésta cedió sola cerrándose con un débil "clack". Y abrió los ojos y los labios sorprendida cuando vio a Roger Mitton, prefecto de Slytherin, sentado en la mesa que ella y James compartían.

-Mitton –Exclamó Lily sorprendida. Avanzó, dejó los libros que llevaba junto a él y se colocó a una distancia prudencial-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Roger agachó la cabeza, verla tan de cerca lo mareaba, y dejó los pergaminos que llevaba enrollados en la mano junto a los libros de Lily, rozando intencionadamente su mano contra los libros de Lily.

Lily sintió pánico. Le gustaba hacerse la tonta y la inocente con el tema de la obsesión de Roger, pero la verdad es que sabía perfectamente que lo que Roger sentía por ella era enfermizo y le causaba "algo" de terror quedarse a solas con él en una habitación. Rezaba porque, por primera vez, apareciese James Potter _ya._

-Te he traído los registros mensuales de Slytherin. Ayer ni Fionna, ni yo pudimos asistir a la reunión, ¿recuerdas? –Roger era como un animal. O al menos eso le decía Severus. Podía sentir el miedo que desprenden las personas a miles de kilómetros. Y sabía que Lily Evans estaba aterrorizada.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y se relajó notablemente acercándose de nuevo al joven castaño.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué os ocurrió? –Inquirió Lily animadamente-. Echamos de menos los ácidos comentarios de Fionna –Añadió con una sonrisa irónica.

Roger se revolvió en su sitio incómodo. Había estado ensañando con Fionna la excusa, pero en ese momento, frente a Lily, era incapaz de decirla.

-¿Y bien? –Insistió la pelirroja con una sonrisa que derritió aún más a Roger.

-Er… Teníamos un par de asuntos pendientes…

-¿Los dos? ¿Juntos? –Iba a continuar con un "no seas mentiroso", pero Roger cogió un mechón de pelo rojizo enredando sus dedos en él y a Lily se le heló la sangre.

Aspiró su aroma y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. No es que a Lily no le pareciese atractivo Roger, porque, de hecho, lo era. No era ni un Sirius Black, ni un James Potter, pero era guapo. Sin embargo, salir con un chico que tiene una obsesión _enfermiza_ contigo no era la mejor idea del mundo, ¿verdad?

-¿Mitton?

Ya tenía los hombros de Lily rodeados por su bronceado brazo y la iba empujando lentamente hacia él. Entonces, Lily, por fin, vio el rayito de luz al final del oscuro túnel. O más bien lo escuchó.

-Mitton, búscate otra obsesión –Voz grave y tono autoritario.

Lily consiguió separarse unos centímetros de Roger, porque éste había girado la cabeza para mirar a James, apoyado imperturbablemente en la entrada de la sala de Premios Anuales.

-Evans ya está cogida –Lily se esperaba la siguiente frase-. Me pertenece –Diana. La pelirroja debería de dedicarse a la adivinación y también al homicidio; porque si James no le estuviera salvando de su acosador número uno, Lily ya lo habría estrangulado y dejado claro que ella NO era de su propiedad-. Así que vete apartando ese brazo de sus hombros.

-Potter, ¿por qué no te relajas? –Rió jovialmente Roger y aquella frase consiguió que Lily despegara la mirada de James y la clavara en los ojos grises del Slytherin. ¿Desde cuando una frase así salía de la boca de Roger?-. Hasta el momento _Lily_ no se ha quejado. Ella sabe que en cuanto me lo diga, yo la dejaré.

Lily volvió a mirarlo sorprendida y se separó sutilmente del joven castaño, sin estar muy segura de si se trataba del mismo Mitton que ella había conocido siempre.

-¿Mitton? –Inquirieron James y Lily al unísono.

Primero Roger la acosa, después se convierte en extraterrestre y ahora tiene compenetración con Potter. El día le estaba saliendo redondo.

Roger agachó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa y echó a andar, dispuesto a irse, no sin antes…

-Oh, se me olvidaba –Retrocedió hasta Lily, inclinó la cabeza y al ir a darle un beso en la mejilla, rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de la atónita pelirroja-. Nos desharemos pronto de él –Sonrisa galáctica, leve inclinación de la cabeza y salió de la salita con un-: Hasta pronto, Lily.

En cuanto desapareció, Lily se tocó los labios incrédula y alzó la mirada hacia James para asegurarse de si había sido real. Al ver la extraña mirada de James, supo que sí, pero ¿qué significaba exactamente la mirada de James?

-Me ha besado –Se rió, aún incrédula, y, no muy segura de porque, orgullosa de que Roger Mitton por fin hubiese reunido el valor suficiente para hacerlo-. Lo ha hecho realmente.

Lily corrió la silla en la que había estado apoyado Roger y se sentó en ella, seguida de cerca por James que se sentó junto a ella. La cazadora giró la cabeza y se encontró con la encantadora cara de James, y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más. James comenzó a pensar que Lily desvariaba.

-Parece que te están saliendo rivales –Rió divertida y se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba sus cosas y ponía en orden los pergaminos que le había dejado Roger-. Eso nunca puede ser bueno.

Pero James era una persona de reacciones rápidas, además de un bromista excelente y un estudiante extraordinario.

-¿Es que acaso quieres que te bese, Evans? –James se acercó amenazadoramente a Lily que lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona-. Porque si es así, tus indirectas son malísimas.

Lily se pasó la lengua por los labios, totalmente insinuante, perdidamente burlona.

-Atrévete, Potter. Pero asegúrate antes de que alguien esté dispuesto a recogerte parte por parte, porque si lo haces usaré el hechizo de Aparición sin Aprobar.

James sabía que lo estaba provocando de una forma exagerada y descarada. La pelirroja sabía a la perfección que el cazador sería incapaz de resistirse a semejante reto. Avanzó lentamente. Si Lily volvía a hacer eso de los labios, estaban perdidos porque pasarían la línea.

En seis años de persecución y coqueteo, nunca había llegado a pasar de esa línea. Siempre ocurría algo que lo interrumpía, porque sí, aquella no era la primera vez que James osaba a entrar en el espacio personal de la joven, que Lily lo provocaba y que James prácticamente rozaba sus labios. Era la vigésimo quinta vez, si sus cálculos no iban mal. Sí, un total de cuatro veces por año.

Y en la vigésimo quinta vez fue cuando Jane se decidió a entrar en la sala común con gran estruendo, para ser ella.

-¡Lily! –Se arrepintió de haber gritado en cuestión de segundos cuando vio a Lily apoyada en los reposabrazos y con James sobre ella con una mano enredada en los tirabuzones pelirrojos y la otra en el cuello.

Los dos adolescentes se giraron hacia Jane y se apartaron el uno del otro sosegadamente y sin ninguna prisa, ni vergüenza.

James se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos con total tranquilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada y Lily se puso en pie y anduvo hasta Jane, igual de tranquila que James.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jane estudió con la mirada a Lily. Ya era la tercera vez que ella era la culpable de la interrupción y todavía se preguntaba como era que Lily y James siempre se comportaban con la mayor normalidad del mundo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin sentirse violentos, ni avergonzados de _¿qué he estado apunto de hacer?_ y _¿con quién?_ Una vez Lily le explicó que aquello era porque ese amago de beso era una especie de juego entre ellos dos. Nunca lo acabaría de entender. Había demasiadas cosas que se le escapaban de la relación de amor-odio de la pelirroja y el moreno.

-Es Dana.

Lily frunció el ceño se esperaba un intento de homicidio, una pelea o (ésta era inexplicable) un repentino beso entre Dana y Allan. Pero no el tatuaje. No por el momento.

-Es el tatuaje –Susurró Jane y le enseñó la palma de su mano donde tenía una copia exacta.

La Premio Anual volvió la cabeza hacia James que estaba muy concentrado en los papeles que tenía frente a él y después se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga que la miraba impaciente.

-Potter –James giró la cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja-. Me ha salido algo urgente… ¿Puedes cubrirme una hora? Intentaré tardar menos de eso, pero…

-Está bien. Nadie se enterará de que la perfecta Premio Anual ha faltado a su reunión _obligatoria_ –Prometió James con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cogiendo su varita de la mesa salió tras Jane, no sin antes fulminar a James con la mirada.

-No está mal para un par de enemigos que se odian a muerte pero se desean en secreto, ¿sabes? –Opinó Jane con una sonrisilla maliciosa mientras bajaban a las mazmorras-. Tenéis algo entre vosotros…

Lily la miró alzando bastante las cejas y sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay nada entre Potter y yo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Admitió Jane con una sonrisa enigmática-. Pero hay algo que no entiendo de tu comportamiento, Lily.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes de mí, Jane –La corrigió la Premio Anual sutilmente.

La castaña omitió la corrección y continuó con lo suyo.

-Cuando intentó besarte el otro día, y lo hizo en el cuello estabas horrorizada, ahora que casi te besa en los labios estabas como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Lily agachó la cabeza y todos los tirabuzones fueron hacia abajo con ella, tapándole la cara. De repente, sin más, se escuchó una risa débil y los tirabuzones de Lily temblaron con ella.

-Es que el otro día Potter me asustó –Confesó Lily echando de nuevo el pelo hacia atrás y mirando sonriente a su amiga-. Siempre lo hace sin pedir permiso, arrogantemente, como todo buen Potter haría… Pero el otro día me pidió permiso y me descolocó por completo. ¿Cómo James Potter iba a decirme "puedo besarte"? No entraba dentro de mis conceptos, y supongo que tampoco en los de ninguno que lo conozca lo suficiente.

Jane intentó reprimir una sonrisa pero que terminó deslizándose victoriosa.

-Mi primo y sus artimañas… Merlín. ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber que James es la persona más competitiva del mundo! Y tú le estás poniendo en bandeja la mejor competición en la que tomará parte. Hará lo que sea, y precisamente lo que no te esperas para ganar. Esto es como el quidditch para él. Tú eres la snitch, y él, después de tanto tiempo, el buscador. Usará todo tipo de giros y jugadas para atraparte.

Lily rió ligeramente burlona, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Y a qué te crees que estoy jugando yo, Jane?

Y lo que Jane vio en los ojos de su amiga la sorprendió por completo, se podía esperar que James jugará sucio para ganar, pero Lily… Creía que ella al menos jugaría limpio y dejaría un poco aparte el espíritu competitivo en la apuesta, pero al parecer se equivocaba por completo.

-Él va a ser el atrapado –Sentenció Lily con una sonrisa llena de triunfo.

-Lily… -Comenzó Jane.

-¡Dana! –Gritó Lily corriendo hacia su amiga rubia que en ese momento se tenía que sujetar de una de las frías paredes de las mazmorras para mantenerse en pie.

(…)

Tras dejar a Jane en las escaleras hacia Hufflepuff, Dana había continuado deslizándose por el bordillo de las escaleras hasta las mazmorras. Miró los desperfectos que podía haber causado deslizarse tanto rato en las suelas de sus zapatos, pero sorprendentemente estaban en perfecto estado.

-¿Señorita Rookwood? –Su voz lo delataba.

Dana se giró para mirar a su profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, lleno de pergaminos. Bajito, regordete y calvo recordaba misteriosamente a una butaca.

-Profesor –Saludó Dana dispuesta a continuar con su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-Si no me acusa de ser cotilla, ¿me permite la pregunta de a donde se dirige?

Dana dio media vuelta para mirar con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados a su profesor, le sacaba una cabeza y nunca le había caído demasiado bien, no como a Lily o como a su hermano.

-Busco a mi hermano –Contestó la Gryffindor secamente y de nuevo se dispuso a irse.

-Su hermano está en el comedor, acabo de dejarlo allí. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

-Creo que preguntar eso sería excesivo, profesor. Si me disculpa, tengo prisa –Gruñó Dana intentando no ser maleducada y pasando junto a Slughorn de largo.

-Oh, por supuesto. Por supuesto –Dana ya se había perdido casi de su vista cuando gritó-. ¡Oh! Y si ves a Lily dile que el martes hay reunión.

Dana chasqueó la lengua. Era mutuo. Ni a Dana le caía bien Slughorn, ni a Slughorn le caía bien Dana. A la rubia no le caía bien su profesor, porque era un prepotente, orgulloso enano, y además daba Pociones, una de las asignaturas que mejor se le daban pero que ella intentaba que no. A Slughorn no le caía en gracia Dana porque en vez de estar orgullosa de lo que hacía, siempre lo intentaba tapar y si podía, dañarlo y además teniendo la oportunidad de ser una buena Slytherin le había obligado prácticamente al sombrero a ponerle en Gryffindor.

-¡Dana, Dana…! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, creí que te gustaba más relacionarte con sangre sucias y mestizos… -Larguirucho, delgado, de pelo negro y ojos tan increíblemente verdes como los de Lily, Zacharias Dolohov era su pesadilla desde incluso antes de nacer. Sería su prometido, sino fuera porque Dana quemó todos los papeles que aseguraran tal cosa y amenazó a su padre con quemar la casa y a todos ellos dentro. Tenía un hermano psicópata que incluso a Dana le daba miedo, que andaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana mayor.

-Hoy no, Dolohov.

-Hoy precisamente sí, Dana. Hoy es un gran día. Te duele el tatuaje, ¿verdad?

Dana lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué sabes? Y ¿qué tienes tú que ver en esto? –Le preguntó acorralándolo contra una pared.

Zacharias, Zack, como le gustaba que le llamaran, sonrió triunfante y acercó su cara a la de Dana, aspirando su olor y cerrando los ojos a la vez.

-Apestas a magia negra, Dana. Me encanta.

Dana se apartó asqueadamente del joven y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te acerques de esa forma a mí, ¿vale? Sino quieres ser incapaz de dar hijos a tu futura y desgraciada mujer.

Zack rió silenciosamente, apartando la mirada de Dana y se estiró, demostrándole a Dana que era bastante más alto que ella.

-Resulta que esa "futura y desgraciada mujer" eres tú, señorita Rookwood. Aunque yo preferiría que en vez de desgraciada fuera afortunada. Tu padre ya no cree o no le importa que vayas a quemar su casa.

El joven Slytherin se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que el rostro de Dana no se transformaba en el pánico o en el homicidio en estado puro.

-En vez de decirte como una estúpida, "eso no es verdad", te lo ahorraré y arreglaré las cosas con mi padre, porque no pienses ni por un momento que yo vaya a casarme contigo, Dolohov. Así que, olvídame –Dio media vuelta y se fue derecha al Gran Comedor dejando atrás a su "futuro" marido.

-Ahora acabo de recordar porque tengo tanto empeño en casarme contigo, Dana Rookwood. Increíble, increíble de verdad…

Dana, por su parte, sintió una punzada más fuerte en la muñeca cuando estaba apunto de subir las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, simultáneamente sus tripas se hicieron un nudo y comenzaron los retorcijones, aquello era la señal de que era algo urgente, así que o iba al baúl en ese instante o no aguantaría más de 10 minutos sin desmayarse. Se apoyó en la fría pared de las mazmorras y aspiró un par de veces seguidas intentando canalizar el dolor y poder continuar su camino.

Cuando Lily la encontró estaba empapada en sudor frío con una mano fuertemente apretada contra su tripa y el tatuaje ardiendo contra la fría pared para aliviar el dolor.

-Gracias, Jane… -Susurró prácticamente inaudible Dana.

Jane le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y le recogió el pelo en una coleta.

-Te llevaremos a la habitación… -Sugirió Lily echándose el brazo de Dana sobre los hombros.

-¡No! No, por favor…

-Pero, Day, sino vas a ver a tu padre el tatuaje te seguirá doliendo y cada vez te pondrás peor, ¿y qué quieres que le contemos a Popy?

Era en estos momentos cuando Dana se debilitaba por completo y se dejaba hacer. Perdía todo su orgullo y esa fachada de dura para convertirse en alguien dócil y frágil. Y era precisamente en esos momentos cuando sobre todas las cosas Dana deseaba que Allan Wood no apareciera, pero, ¿la vida era alguna vez justa?

-Yo la llevaré –La voz grave de Allan asustó a las dos chicas que tenía cada una un brazo de Dana sobre los hombros, Dana tan solo cerró los ojos con las fuerzas que le quedaban-. Ven aquí.

Allan la cogió con facilidad, brazos en cintura y rodillas, y para grata sorpresa del castaño nada más cogerla en brazos Dana le rodeó con sus propios brazos el cuello y se recostó sobre su pecho.

Quiso soltar un "debe de estar mal para hacer esto", pero sabía que ni era el momento oportuno ni arreglaría mucho las cosas con Dana.

-¿Cómo sabías que…? –Comenzó Lily mirándolo desconcertada.

El final de la pregunta se quedó en el aire, porque Allan rápidamente le contestó.

-Estaba buscándola cuando os he visto cruzar un pasillo hacia las mazmorras y he decidido seguiros porque suponía que iríais detrás de Dana –Le echó un rápido vistazo y la cogió con más cariño-. ¿A dónde vamos?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior pensativa y miró a Jane en busca de ayuda.

-Podemos ir a la Habitación Vacía –Propuso Jane subiendo con agilidad las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor-. Tú llévala con Wood, yo buscaré a Augustus y le diré que contacte con su padre para que le diga que ha recibido el mensaje pero que ahora no puede hablar con él

-Si ves a Kaith dile que venga.

Jane asintió y desapareció sin decir nada más justo en el momento en el que Dana se desmayó y soltó prácticamente a Allan.

Allan frunció el ceño al ver que la rubia perdía por completo la fuerza y se dejaba caer en peso muerto, y miró fijamente a Lily que no apartaba la mirada de su amiga.

-Se ha desmayado –Le informó el joven a su ex girando en el final del pasillo y consiguiendo, por fin, algo más de luz.

La luz le mostró a una Dana aún más pálida y con ojeras más profundas, a la que incluso se le podían ver cicatrices en los pómulos y el cuello que antes eran invisibles. Pero los dedos de Lily sobre la palpitante vena del cuello de Dana lo distrajeron.

-Su pulso todavía es normal, cuando se desmaya el pulso le suele subir muchísimo –Allan la miró interrogante-. Es a causa del tatuaje… Al, yo no te puedo contar esto, incluso aunque quiera… Es que precisamente a ti…

­

-Me enteraré tarde o temprano, Lily. Te lo aseguro.

-No creo que a Dana le haga mucha gracia que tú, y precisamente tú, metas las narices en sus asuntos, sería de muy mala educación, Allan –Masculló Lily fulminando por el rabillo del ojo al guardián.

Allan hizo caso omiso a la pelirroja y acomodó de nuevo a Dana entre sus brazos.

La determinación y el hecho de que la hubiese ignorado consiguieron que Lily desistiera y rebuscara entre sus bolsillos en busca de su varita.

Cerca de la torre más alta de la parte oeste del castillo había una clase aparentemente abandonada. Amplía, algo lúgubre y con un enorme piano negro de teclas de marfil. Para Mary Jane Potter aquel piano era su vida. Si se hacia una raya en una de las esquinas, la castaña sentía que se la hacían a ella misma en la piel.

El apego por aquel piano venía desde hacía bastantes años. Cuando Jane se vio realmente sola por primera vez. Aquella clase abandonada, conocida entre las Pijas como la Habitación Vacía, sin apenas luz había sido su escondite, su refugio, y por supuesto el piano, su único acompañante.

Lily sacó su larga y brillante varita de madera de cedro y sin pararse ni un segundo apuntó al picaporte de la puerta y dibujó en el aire una especie de runa. La puerta hizo un _clack_ y se abrió sin rechistar, Lily la empujó suavemente con la espalda y pronto se encontraron frente al famoso piano de Jane.

-De esto, Al, ni una palabra –Lily movió el escritorio del profesor al final del aula hasta donde se encontraban ellos y le ordenó al joven dejar a Dana sobre la mesa.

Allan obedeció completamente en silencio y sacó su varita dispuesto a ayudar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Dale la vuelta –Ordenó Lily secamente rebuscando en los cajones del escritorio, hasta que encontró la caja de latón que buscaba escondida en un cajón trampa-. Pero, ¡quítale la camisa y el jersey!

La cara de Allan se volvió un poema y Lily soltando un suspiro que parecía más un jadeo le quitó bruscamente el jersey y desabrochó abruptamente la camisa de la chica dejándola en sujetador.

-Ahora dale la vuelta.

-Si se entera de que la he visto así, soy hombre muerto, Lily –Masculló Allan frunciendo el ceño para concentrarse en lo que hacia y no en otra cosa.

Lily abrió la caja de latón de una patada contra la pared y se giró para mirar a su ex con una sonrisa altanera.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –Se agachó para recoger la caja abierta y sacó las bolas de vendas enrolladas y los ungüentos-. Cinco…, cuatro…, tres…, dos…

Y antes de que Lily pudiese terminar de contar, las viejas cicatrices de Dana se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar imparablemente.

-Oh, joder –Murmuró Allan cogiendo su varita y dispuesto a parar la sangra con un hechizo de medimagia básica.

-¡Quieto! –Chilló Lily quitándole la varita de las manos con la mano izquierda y tapando las heridas con la derecha-. La magia solo empeoraría las cosas. ¿Por qué crees que uso vendas y ungüentos? ¿Por qué me gusta la medicina tradicional? –Le tiró un par de bolas de vendas enrolladas a la cara y soltó la varita de Allan-. Ayuda. Pon las vendas y presiona la mano contra la herida. Oh, mierda, mierda… Jane date prisa… Dios…

-Lily, esto no deja de sangrar… -Masculló Allan aterrorizado sin dejar de presionar las vendas contra las cicatrices que cruzaban en todas direcciones la blanca espalda de Dana.

-Lo sé, oh, Merlín, lo sé… -Lily había comenzado a temblar aunque no había dejado de ser tan eficaz como antes-. ¿Quieres…? Dios… ¡Pásame ese rollo de vendas! –Lily lo cogió al aire en un pase rápido por parte del castaño-. Oh, Circe santísima… -Murmuró Lily llevándose la mano a la boca para impedir soltar un sollozo.

-Dana no se va a morir, Lily. No lo voy a permitir, no hasta que la vea feliz –Le aseguró Allan ceñudo-. Y no te pongas nerviosa. ¡Ahora te necesito bien! ¿Qué más puede cerrar las heridas? –El guardián la obligó a mirarlo-. Céntrate.

Lily asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y se agachó rebuscando en los cajones hasta que encontró la caja de latón que había roto antes junto a la mesa.

-Vale. Saca de ahí los dos botes de líquido marrón. Cortará la circulación. O debería.

A los atareados jóvenes los distrajeron gritos de fuera de la habitación, provenientes del pasillo que desembocaba en la clase.

-¡Sirius he dicho que te quedes aquí! No puedes entrar. ¡Qué no! –Esa debía de ser Kaith.

-¡_BLACK_! Maldito insolente. ¡Quédate donde estás! Ni se te ocurra mover un solo músculo más –Y aquella Jane, sin ninguna duda-. ¡BLACK!

Pero, ¿desde cuando Sirius Black era una persona obediente?

El moreno entró dando un portazo a la habitación y frunció con más profundidad al ver la sangre que emanaba de las cicatrices de Dana.

-¿No tenéis café? –Ladró el joven yendo directo hacia la mesa en la que estaba tendida la rubia.

-¿Café? Esto es Inglaterra, Black. Aquí se toma té –Apuntó Jane con ironía, aunque con la voz casi imperceptiblemente temblorosa mientras comenzaba a untar los ungüentos en las vendas.

-Y éste no es el momento para tus ironías idiotas, Mary Jane. ¿Café?

-No. No hay café –La pequeña Kaithleen se coló entre los fuertes brazos de Allan y cogiendo un rollo se puso a colaborar-. Y ahora vete.

-Traeré café.

-Nadie te ha pedido nada aquí, Black –Apuntó Allan colocando vendas nuevas sobre las cicatrices que habían dejado de sangrar con tanta brutalidad.

_Idiota._ Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa altiva, se acercó a Dana y le observó las cicatrices sangrantes, sin dejar de mirarlo con altivez. Pero mirarle las cicatrices había sido una mala idea, porque fue como si la magia negra que hacia que esas cicatrices sangraran lo hubieran olido, recordando viejos tiempos y volviendo a por él.

-Iré de todas formas –Insistió el moreno alejándose de la rubia y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Black, haznos un favor a todos los presentes. Lárgate, pero no vuelvas –Lily fue firme y su dura mirada lo dejo todo muy claro, aunque quizá el moreno siguiera sin captarlo del todo.

-Sirius, por favor –Kaith lo miraba implorante desde su sitio entre los brazos de Allan Wood.

-No entiendo el porque de… -Inició Sirius.

-¡Han dicho que te vayas, Sirius Black! Y no vuelvas a entrar por esa puerta –Jane había perdido el control y había dejado de untar ungüentos en las vendas-. V-e-t-e a-h-o-r-a m-i-s-m-o. ¡YA!

Sirius miró sorprendido a la pianista y aturdido dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta donde estaba.

-Oh, joder. Mierda –Y salió dando un portazo lo bastante fuerte como para partir la puerta en dos y romper los tímpanos de algunos de los presentes. Por suerte no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas.

Jane respiró nerviosamente y se llevó una mano a la frente donde comenzó a masajearse las sienes repetitivamente sin dejar de murmurar "maldito insolente".

Las heridas de Dana habían dejado de sangrar, por eso la castaña se había ganado las miradas de los tres adolescentes.

-Jane… -Comenzó Kaith pasando por debajo de los brazos de Allan y acercándose a su amiga-. Yo he…

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza –Jane les sonrió pero el trío no dejo de mirarla con preocupación-. Algo no ha cambiado –Risita nerviosa-. Como siempre va a conseguir sacarme de quicio, ¿no?

La pelirroja, el guardián y la bailarina se quedaron en silencio y dirigieron sus miradas a Dana que se aferraba a la mesa con fuerza para soportar el dolor.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás despierta, Day?

-El portazo me ha despertado –Susurró Dana débilmente mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos para no soltar un grito de dolor-. Dame algo para este maldito dolor, Lily. Y, Merlín, deja temblar.

-Al, pásame la caja de latón que está en el suelo –Lily se soltó las manos y las apoyó en la mesa para controlar el tembleque-. Es que… Esta vez me he asustado, no dejabas de sangrar. Por Merlín. Creía que esta vez te me ibas, Dana…

-Cállate, tonta. Yo no me iba a ir a ninguna parte –La cortó la rubia rápidamente antes de que siguiera hablando.

Lily consiguió sonreír y aquello tranquilizó a las dos Pijas restantes y al Ravenclaw, si Lily sonreía era porque Dana estaba fuera de peligro.

-Tómate esto. Es un calmante muggle bastante fuerte. Puede que te haga efecto somnífero… Es lo más probable –Lily le puso en la boca un pastilla blanca y conjuró un vaso de agua a partir de otro hechizo para hacer fuego-. No me vuelvas a dar otro susto como éste.

-Lo intentaré… -Musitó la rubia soltando por fin la mesa y relajando sus músculos-. Y por cierto, Wood, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de –Bostezo-… que estás… aquí… -Otro bostezo y aún más largo que el anterior-, pervertido…

-¿Fuerte? Eso era morfina para caballos –Ironizó Jane al ver con la rapidez con la que se había dormido la sádica Gryffindor.

-Pues tú te has tomado la mitad de una de esas para el dolor de cabeza, Jany –Terció Kaith con inocencia.

(…)

Los domingos por la mañana era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Dana Rookwood. Se paseaba por la Sala Común y el castillo con una sudadera gris tres tallas más grande y los pantalones de franela del pijama. No hacia nada más. Ni estudiar, ni hablar, ni preocuparse por sus problemas.

Pero aquel domingo por la mañana fue el que rompió las costumbres de Dana.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez? –El cortante tono de voz de Lily no dejaba opción a no responder-. Solo sé que tiene algo que ver con Dolohov. Lo cual es toda una sorpresa porque pensaba que te habías desecho de ese proyecto de ser humano.

-Al parecer mi padre empieza a no creer en mis amenazas –Y con eso estaba dispuesta a irse a hacer lo mismo que todos los domingos.

-Ni se te ocurra. Tú hoy no te vas a ir a ninguna parte. Para empezar nos vas a explicar que es lo que pasa con Dolohov y después vas a ir derechita a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y vas a esperar a que salga Allan Wood y le vas a pedir perdón y a darle las gracias.

La rubia soltó un gruñido lleno de resentimiento y se desplomó sobre su cama.

-No le veo el sentido por ninguna parte al segundo pedazo del plan. Debería de ser él el que hiciese eso.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Lily estaba cortante y aquello solo podía ser por dos razones: una, Potter le había tocado las narices más de lo normal, o dos, ayer se había llevado un buen susto-. ¡Casi nos matas del susto! ¿Y quieres que te pida perdón? Circe santísima, estaba palidísimo y tuviste que ver la cara de desesperación que tenía… No habría sido capaz de perderte, Dana.

Dana la fulminó con la mirada y se incorporó metiendo las manos en el bolsillo frontal de la sudadera. Odiaba que sus amigas tocaran el tema "Allan Wood está perdidamente enamorado de ti".

-Creo que deje bastante claro que no se tocaría este tema, y precisamente por ti, Lily.

-¡Pero es que es verdad! Si tenía alguna duda de que lo de Al fuera pasajero, ayer la perdí. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, ni siquiera estuvo así cuando Cirene tuvo el accidente, ¡y era su hermana! –Dana no dijo nada pero su gruñido de incredulidad lo dejó bastante claro por ella-. Me da igual lo que pienses, Dana, pero tú solita te estás cavando tu propio hoyo. Nadie te va a querer de esa manera.

Una pequeña mancha azul pasó corriendo entre las dos chicas y se subió sobre Dana. Kaith la sacudió con vehemencia haciendo que su peluca azul añil se moviera a la vez que Dana.

-Day, sabes que a mí, precisamente a mí, no me gusta meterme en tu relación con Allan y lo que tenga que ver con ello, pero… Voy a tener que hacerlo, porque tienes que reaccionar. ¡Allan es un buen chico que te adora! Y decir que te adora es quedarse corto.

Un crujido tras ellas anunció que Jane salía finalmente de su baúl, dispuesta a terminar con aquello. La voz de Jane era como el siseo de una serpiente, suave, amenazante, seductor y peligroso.

-No la forcéis. Es lo peor que podéis hacer. Sé que hemos esperado años para que ella por sí misma se dé cuenta, y aunque esto ya roza lo absurdo, creo que deberíamos seguir igual –Jane envuelta en una suave bata corta de seda rosa chicle se acercó a ellas-. Obligarla a que se dé cuenta puede traernos más problemas –Soltó un suspiro-. Kaith. Déjala en paz. Lily. Nos vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con Giselle dentro de media hora. Y Dana… -Jane se acercó lo bastante a ella como para dejar sus narices rozando y la cogió con suavidad del mentón-. Solo te daré un consejo y lo que hagas con él, ya es decisión tuya, cielo. Estar enamorado no es un pecado, y cuando lo reconoces y además lo compartes es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Dana se soltó de la castaña con enfado y miró hacia otro lado buscando algo interesante en lo que clavar su mirada e ignorar a sus amigas, no sin antes…

-Gracias a todas, pero la "relación" que haya entre Wood y yo es absolutamente asunto nuestro. Me parece genial que el muy inepto esté enamorado, al aparecer de mí… Pero, ¿desde cuando eso significa que yo también tenga que estarlo? ¿Por qué seguís creyendo en el amor después de todos los problemas y llantos que os ha traído? Por favor, dejadlo ya. No tengo interés en ello.

Kaith bajó la mirada, como dándose por vencida. Jane chasqueó la lengua y giró con elegancia sobre ella misma y echó a andar hacia el baño. Y Lily solo frunció más el ceño.

-Porque como Jane ya te ha dicho es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Cuando se termina duele horrores, y eso ya lo has podido ver en más de una ocasión, pero por todos los buenos momentos compartidos merece la pena –Lily soltó un suave suspiro y miró a Dana fijamente hasta que la rubia se dignó a alzar la cabeza para mirarla-. Y ahora dime que ha provocado la urgencia de tu padre.

Y no sin antes protestar un par de veces e intentar salir de la habitación, Dana enseñó finalmente lo que llevaba ocultando durante toda la mañana. Sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo frontal de la sudadera y se la puso a Lily en frente.

-Esto –Gruñó.

-¡Oh Merlín santísimo, es la famosa joya de compromiso de los Dolohov! –Chilló Jane desde la puerta del baño y precipitándose hacia la rubia. Había visto el brillo de la piedra desde la puerta y no le habían cabido dudas de que era-. Es más brillante de lo que pensaba.

-Oh, Dios… -Susurró Lily dejándose caer sobre la cama de Dana hipnotizada por el brillo del anillo-. ¿Te vas a casar con Dolohov? Circe santísima.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado eso ahí? –Inquirió Kaith examinando la joya.

Era un elegante y antiquísimo anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante lo bastante grande y brillante como para dejar hipnotizado a cualquiera que lo mirase, rodeado de "pequeños" rubís y esmeraldas.

-Estoy segura de que no estaba cuando Lily te dio el tranquilizante –Añadió la pequeña italiana examinando hasta el más pequeño milímetro del anillo.

-Apareció con magia y desaparecerá con magia –Masculló Dana volviendo a meter la mano en el bolsillo frontal de la sudadera-. No me lo puedo quitar. Se ha firmado un acuerdo prematrimonial y aquí está la prueba.

Kaith, Jane y Lily se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir y si sería oportuno.

-No os preocupéis por mí –Les pidió finalmente Dana poniéndose en pie y dándole una patada a su baúl negro al pasar junto a él-. Le pondré solución dentro de nada.

-Pero, Day, tu padre…

-Sé manejar a mi padre, Kaith. Créeme –Le cortó Dana secamente-. No me pienso casar con Dolohov. Nunca.

(…)

Cuando Lily llegó aquel domingo al comedor para cenar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Allan con la mirada. Había estado todo el día curando las viejas cicatrices de Dana que comenzaban a cicatrizar de nuevo y acababa de dejar a la rubia durmiendo profundamente en su habitación.

-¡Allan! –Lo llamó Lily yendo hacia él a paso ligero y cara de "no traigo buenas noticias".

El Ravenclaw y varios de sus amigos se giraron para mirar a la pelirroja que se dirigía hacia él.

-Hola, chicos –Saludó Lily con una sonrisa amable y sin esperar una respuesta clavó sus ojos verdes en Allan que la miraba confuso-. Necesito hablar contigo. Ya.

-Sí, claro –Allan se levantó, se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a Lily fuera del comedor, preguntándole un par de veces que era lo que ocurría sin encontrar mayor respuesta que "espera un poco".

Lily empujó la inmensa puerta que llevaba a los jardines con el cuerpo y la ayuda de Allan, miró hacia atrás para estar segura de que nadie los había visto y cuando ya estaban ambos fuera, congelándose, Lily cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Dana se casa –Fue la seca frase de la deseada Gryffindor, después de eso comenzó a farfullar sin mirar a Allan a los ojos en ningún momento-. Por eso lo del tatuaje de ayer y al parecer esta vez si que es definitiva, aunque Dana asegure que ella lo controla y que no se casará con Dolohov, pero el ani…

-¿Con quién?

Y Lily por fin consiguió tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque se arrepintió en cuestión de segundos, conocía demasiado a Allan, conocía demasiado aquellos ojos marrones verdosos.

-Con Dolohov –Lily se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación y comenzó a bajar y subir escalones con nerviosismo.

-No se puede casar con ese infeliz.

-El anillo de compromiso ya está puesto en su dedo, con magia. No se lo puede quitar. Santo Merlín…

-Dana no se puede casar –Bramó Allan con su cara igual de tranquila y relajada que siempre, pero con los ojos brillantes y llenos de furia-. Y menos aún con ese desgraciado.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un suspiro.

-Sabía que no te lo tenía que haber dicho. Dana me va a matar… -Cogió la cara de Allan entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla-. No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor. Nos conocemos, Al… Tú eres muy…

-No se va a casar con él. Ella ya te lo ha asegurado, yo ahora te lo confirmo –Se deshizo de las manos de Lily y tiró de la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Allan! Escúchame –Exigió la pelirroja con vehemencia y escurriéndose entre la puerta y el castaño-. Si te digo que no hagas ninguna tontería, no es por ti, ¿me entiendes? Es por Dana. He venido a decírtelo para advertirte. Porque no quiero que ni se te ocurra hacer nada, tú no sabes lo que el padre de Dana es capaz de hacerle si no cumple sus ordenes, lo de las cicatrices no era nada comparado con lo que le hará si no le hace caso. Por Merlín santo, ese hombre es un completo sádico. ¡Mataría a Dana antes de dejar que se salga con la suya!

Y la cara de Allan que se había mantenido bastante tranquila y relajada hasta ese momento perdió todo el control que tenía y se horrorizó apartándose de la pelirroja como si fuera ella la que sería capaz de matar a Dana.

-Pero tú me dijiste que ya se había librado una vez de Dolohov.

Lily suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente echándose hacia atrás los mechones de pelo que le caían libremente sobre su bonita cara.

-Pero por aquel entonces Dana era una cría, su padre hacía como que la consentía, dejaba que ella creyese que tenía el poder… Las cosas ahora son diferentes, Al. Dentro de unas semanas Dana cumplirá 17 y será mayor de edad, y su padre querrá que se comprometa formalmente y en público con Dolohov –Se detuvo un segundo, no muy segura de continuar, pero buscando los ojos de Allan continuó-. Los Rookwood son crueles hasta la médula, y tú lo has podido comprobar por ti mismo –Lily intentó sonreír, pero no le salió más que una mueca temblorosa-. Dana ha sido cruel hasta la muerte contigo, pero aún así tú sigues a pie de cañón.

Allan Wood se dejó caer contra la pared, dándose suaves cabezazos contra la fría piedra. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo, a Dana, desde que la quiso solo para él, pero aquello la estaba dejando completamente fuera de su alcance. Sintió la bonita y delicada mano de Lily en su espalda y después como lo acariciaba con cariño.

-Lo siento mucho, Al –Apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda del guardián y esperó.

-Por lo menos así me habrá hecho desistir algo que yo no podía evitar, de otra manera habría sido el odio que Dana siente por mí, y habría sido peor.

-Al, ella no te odia. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Allan soltó una carcajada seca, sin humor y Lily se movió con él.

-Gracias por decirlo, Lils, pero los dos sabemos que no es verdad.

-¡Fíjate qué tierno, Prongs! –Exclamó con ironía una voz masculina acompañada de una carcajada-. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Wood y Evans juntos otra vez.

Sirius Black y James Potter los miraban desde el final de las escaleras, venían claramente del campo de Quidditch. Lily les dedicó una mirada de desdén y cogió a Allan del brazo.

-Vamos –Susurró Lily abriendo la puerta de la entrada sin volverse a mirar a los dos merodeadores.

-Eh, Evans. Tengo que hablar contigo –James subía las escaleras hábilmente y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Potter –Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Lo que no entiendo de Evans es porque siempre es tan desagradable contigo. Si tú no le has hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? –La ironía en la frase de Sirius se ganó una mirada desagradable por parte de James-. Eh, vamos, Potter, no te cabrees.

-Estuve hablando con Mary Jane sobre la apuesta.

-¿Y cuales son las probabilidades de que ganes? –Sirius se acomodó en el último escalón y miró a amigo con una ceja alzada-. Porque hasta lo que yo sé, Evans no te ama en secreto –Apuntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero lo hará.

-Ten cuidado con ese cabezón, no vaya a ser que al final resulte que Evans tiene realmente visiones, y no te sujete un día la escoba.

-¿Por qué hoy estás más gracioso que de costumbre, chucho pulgoso?

Sirius soltó una de sus características carcajadas-ladrido y se echó hacia atrás el pelo con elegancia.

-No te enfades, Potter, que si no fuera porque cada vez que me veo reflejado en tus gafotas digo "¡Ostia, que guapo soy!", hasta yo me habría enamorado de ti.

-¿Sabes, Pad? Creo que en tu familia se equivocaron con tu prima Narcisa y tú. Tú te tenías que haber llamado Narciso, pedazo de narcisista.

(…)

Una figura saltarina y morena cruzaba Hogsmeade a paso ligero. Salió de Hogsmeade y se apresuró a recorrer el camino que conducía al pueblo muggle vecino. Llevaba una chaqueta gris con capucha con una camiseta azul con lentejuelas doradas bajo ella, unos vaqueros de talle bajo, en los pies unas bailarinas doradas y cruzando todo su cuerpo la tira negra de la enorme bolsa de deporte que colgaba de su brazo.

Para encontrarse con la mejor profesora de la Academia Nacional de Ballet de Italia no era la mejor indumentaria, ni tampoco sus andares ayudaban mucho.

Kaith no lo podía remediar. Cuando no bailaba sus pies se volvían torpes y desgarbados. Perdían toda la gracia que pudieran tener y se trababan unos con otros. Cualquiera diría que ella era una bailarina en potencia. Aunque todo ha de decirse, y cuando Kaith se calzaba sus puntas rosas desgastadas todo cambiaba. Pero eso Sofía Bellucci no lo sabía.

Sofía Bellucci era una esbelta mujer de largo y elegante cuello, brillante pelo negro recogido en un perfecto moño de bailarina, mirada tan oscura y dura como la noche, una nariz ni larga ni corta, simplemente perfecta y facciones estiradas. Era una bailarina elegante y, sobretodo, bella.

-¿Kaithleen DiAngelo? –Inquirió con un marcadísimo acento italiano y mirando con desdén de arriba abajo a la joven.

-Encantada de conocerla, Mrs Bellucci –Hizo una perfecta reverencia frente a ella y cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza para encontrarse con los severos ojos de su profesora, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aquella mujer era guapísima pero daba demasiado miedo.

En menos de un segundo las cejas de Sofía se unieron mediante una fina arruga en el medio, y su boca se torció a un lado.

-Corregiremos esos horribles andares, ¿qué es eso de andar dando saltitos? –Kaith se encogió ligeramente y su mano voló rápidamente a un mechón suelto de pelo negro-. Y el cuello alargado –La mano derecha de Sofía subió el mentón de Kaith de un golpe seco-, la espalda recta –Con la otra mano recorrió la columna vertebral hasta dibujar la forma perfecta-, y las puntas de los pies estiradas. Y tú reverencia no ha estado del todo mal, un perfecto ángulo de 180º grados. Al final, Valentine consiguió hacer algo contigo.

Kaith frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero un largo dedo se colocó frente a ella.

-Y ante todo, nunca se te ocurra contestar. Aunque te lleguen a decir que eres una –Cogió aire- mierda. Es importante conservar la compostura y la educación, jovencita. Todo lo que te enseñó Valentine, ¿dónde está?

Kaith la miró con resentimiento y se puso en puntas dispuesta a girar sobre sí misma para irse tan pronto como sus piernas comenzaran a andar. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar a una estirada. Sin embargo, Sofía no tenía los mismos planes para ella y con fuerza la bajo a pie plano.

-No hago esto por dinero, Kaithleen. Lo hago porque le debo mucho a tu madre y según me han dicho debes de ser extremadamente formidable en clásico –Otra vez el intento de decir algo y silenciamiento por parte de Sofía-. Así que colabora un poco. ¿Y qué clase de pueblucho es éste?

-El salón que ha alquilado mi madre está un par de calles más allá, ¿por qué no empezamos a andar?

Sofía examinó la cara de Kaith y asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Y quiero verte con el cuello alargado, la espalda recta y las puntas del pie cayendo delicadamente al suelo. Empieza.

Kaith reprimió un sollozo y echó a andar. Odiando a su madre por esto y todo lo que vendría después. La odiaba, la odiaba y la odiaba. Y no podía aguantar la cara de estirada de Sofía.

-La barbilla más para la izquierda. Así –Sofía sonrió levemente y asintió complacida-. Hasta pareces una bailarina.

La italiana la fulminó con la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior se reprimió de contestarle un "ya soy una bailarina".

-Suelta ese labio, jovencita –Kaith dejó de aprisionar su labio inferior contra sus dientes y clavó su mirada en el final de la calle, por donde se podía ver a un joven moreno caminando hacia ellas.

Kaith no pudo hacer caso omiso a la incrédula mirada que le dedicó Sirius Black, que olvidando por un momento sus otros asuntos sin resolver, se acercó a la bailarina y su profesora.

-¿Esto era lo que tenías que hacer con urgencia? –Inquirió el moreno omitiendo un "buenas tardes" para ser cortés.

-Sirius –Masculló Kaith entre dientes forzando una sonrisa-. Ésta es Sofía Bellucci. Mrs Bellucci, éste es Sirius Black.

Kaith le echó una mirada de censura a Sirius que sorprendido se volvió a la estirada mujer con su sonrisa devastadora.

-Encantado.

Sofía lo miró con altivez y giró sobre sí misma cogiendo a Kaith de la capucha de su chaqueta.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, _playboy_ –Lo pronunció con todo su marcadísimo acento italiano y Kaith no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara sin control-. Vamos.

-Adiós, Sirius –Se despidió Kaith dando media vuelta y logrando que su profesora la soltase por fin-. Te iré a recoger cuando termine.

Sirius, que observaba la escena con diversión, se echó el pelo hacia atrás a la vez que asentía. Así que todavía su sonrisa no era del todo irresistible, tendría que perfeccionarla frente al espejo.

-Y además malas compañías, jovencita, ¿qué te enseño tu madre? No me gusta nada ese chico, una bailarina como tú debería de juntarse con gente más adecuada, en vez de con un chico que lleva pantalones vaqueros manchados de grasa y botas negras de piel.

-Sirius es solo un amigo, no tiene mayor importancia. No tiene de que preocuparse, Mrs Bellucci –Tras la incrédula mirada de la italiana, Kaith insistió-. De verdad.

(…)

La Casa de los Gritos daba escalofríos con solo mirarla, pero se caía a trozos. Por todas las ventanas miles de trozos de madera tapándolas con clavos penosamente clavados, y con claras ausencias de trozos de tejado. Además parecía como si hubiese nacido con el polvo y el oxido.

La Casa era solo leyendas. Y su reputación solo mantendría así, con historias inventadas y leyendas. A Kaith le parecía gracioso, y es que por cada centímetro de la casa había una historia diferente. Todas inventadas, por supuesto. Pero era lo que mantenía a los aldeanos alejados.

La pequeña morena se deslizó hábilmente entre dos trozos de madera y echó a correr por el lateral de la espeluznante casa en completo silencio hasta llegar al cobertizo de donde salía una luz amarilla que iluminaba gran parte del jardín trasero. Y entró tranquilamente al cobertizo donde Sirius apoyado contra la pared y sentado sobre su moto dormitaba apaciguadamente, no pudo evitar deslizar una sonrisa al verlo tan tranquilo y con bastantes colillas a sus pies. Se había quedado esperándola.

-Sirius –Susurró Kaith pisando las colillas de cigarro y sacudiendo con suavidad al moreno-. Sirius…

-Has tardado bastante, ¿no crees? –Inquirió sin abrir los ojos y rodeando la cintura de Kaith con sus brazos para acercarla más a él.

Kaith hizo una mueca de "ya lo sé", apoyó sus brazos en el hombro derecho de Sirius y buscó su sitio en el cuello de Sirius, ahí, donde olía tan bien, tan a chico.

-Ha sido culpa de Mrs Estirada Bellucci. Dice que caigo con demasiada fuerza en los saltos. Que sabrá ella…

Sirius rió silenciosamente y ambos se movieron al unísono mientras Kaith dibujaba circulitos en el pecho del animago.

-No quiero hacer esto, Sirius. No quiero –Insistió la italiana despegándose un poco del moreno para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque éste los tuviera cerrados-. Sirius…

Atraído por la súplica escondida en su nombre Sirius abrió uno de sus ojos para complacerla y el propio Sirius recibió su recompensa cuando vio la sincera sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Kaith.

No es que a Sirius no le dedicaran sonrisas, porque las chicas era lo que más le echaban, sonrisas por un lado y por el otro, pero ninguna era como la de Kaith. En las sonrisas de esas chicas siempre había un mensaje oculto, que Sirius sabía perfectamente como leer, pero en la de Kaith no había nada. Era eso. Solo una sonrisa, sincera, limpia, inocente.

Y quizá precisamente fuera esa la razón por la que Sirius llevara ya casi dos meses teniéndola prácticamente las 24 horas del día a su alrededor, dando saltitos.

-¿Hola? –Rió Kaith pasando una mano frente a los ojos de Sirius y apresurándose a colarse entre los brazos de Sirius y sentarse frente a él en la moto-. ¡Sirius!

El moreno entreabrió los ojos, intentando enfocarlos en la tierna italiana que tenía frente a él. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y esta vez era el suyo y no una peluca; le caía por las mejillas, los hombros y la espalda hasta la cintura: negro, fino y liso con algunas ondulaciones que enmarcaban su bonita cara de muñeca de porcelana.

-¿A dónde te habías ido sin mí? –Preguntó Kaith con una sonrisa llena de su travesura incondicional.

Sirius dibujó la forma de sus pómulos y sus mejillas con los pulgares y Kaith lo miró interrogante y lo agarró de las muñecas con cariño.

-Solo te estaba mirando. Llevas el pelo suelto. Y es el tuyo –La miró durante unos segundos más en completo silencio y jugó con algunos de sus mechones de pelo-. Estás muy guapa.

-Oh. Eh. Gracias –Balbuceó Kaith sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos-. Creo que deberíamos volver al colegio. Es bastante tarde.

Sirius sonrió mostrando parte de aquella perfecta dentadura y todo el encanto que poseía, y se acercó más a la morena, hasta dejar sus frentes una contra la otra.

-Estás intentando deshacerte de mí, Kaithy. No soy idiota. Porque aunque esto nunca me ha pasado, lo sé reconocer –Sus manos volvieron a las calientes mejillas de Kaith y sus ojos examinaron su cara con dedicación.

-Sirius… -Musitó la bailarina intentando echarse hacia atrás para deshacerse de las manos de Sirius, pero le fue imposible-. No creo que esto sea una buena idea, quiero decir, tú eres Sirius Black y yo… -Apoyó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Sirius para empujarse con más fuerza, pero fue fuerza malgastada-. Sirius…

-¿Sabes? Tienes unas señales un poco difíciles y confusas para comprender, Kaith –Sirius deslizó una de sus manos hasta la suave nuca de la morena y la empujó hacia sus labios que la recibieron con dulzura y suavidad.

Besar a Sirius Black era una de las condiciones que Kaith había aceptado cuando se propuso a Sirius como reto, pero durante aquellos dos meses lo había evitado a toda costa dándole excusas, deshaciéndose de sus manos y llamándole "pervertido" y "corruptor de menores" entre risas, pero sabía que aquello no aguantaría mucho tiempo así. Y ahora que por fin había ocurrido, Kaith comprendía porque Sirius se había ganado la reputación que tenía.

Besar a Sirius Black no era besar a cualquier chico repleto de hormonas y lleno de ansiedad. Besarlo era besar a un mito, una leyenda, al chico que tu madre te habría prohibido seguir viendo. Besaba con seguridad y determinación, dejándose hacer, pero sin perder el mismo el control del beso. No era solo intercambio de saliva, era sentimiento puro y duro. Los besos de Sirius Black daban cosquilleos por cada centímetro del cuerpo, te hacían temblar y retorcer los dedos de los pies con placer.

-A veces pienso que por primera vez alguien está jugando conmigo. ¿Estás jugando conmigo Kaith? –Inquirió Sirius contra los labios entreabiertos de Kaith.

Kaith se separó ligeramente de él con los labios ligeramente irritados y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Puede que en ocasiones sí, _Black_.

Los ojos de Sirius perdieron el enfoque, como si la cabeza de Sirius se hubiese ido a otro sitio, como si ya no estuviera allí con ella, con Kaith. La morena sonrió satisfecha y se bajó del asiento de la moto deslizándose y dando un salto al final. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se volvió hacia el moreno y dio una palmada.

-Sirius, ¿nos vamos o qué?

El moreno la miró aturdido, sin saber ni como ni cuando ni porque Kaith había llegado hasta la puerta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Qué ha sido lo último que has dicho? –Quiso saber el moreno bajándose de su moto y andando a zancadas hacia ella.

-Que si nos vamos –Contestó Kaith con malicia de espaldas a él-. Vamos a llegar tarde y Filch te pondrá otro castigo a tu larga fila de castigos.

-No eso…

-¡Quieres darte prisa, Sirius! –Exigió la morena encarándolo de brazos cruzados-. Eres un lento –Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa sincera que templaba a Sirius, que provocaba las ganas de abrazarla y de protegerla.

(…)

-Jane, cariño, ¡qué alegría verte por aquí! ¡Y tan guapa como siempre! –Comentó la pomposa mujer.

La larga bata blanca, el delantal, la cofia, todo blanco acompañados por tirabuzones rubios que le caían por la espalda y unos ojos azules que estaban llenos de vida.

-Hola, Popy –Saludó Jane con educación y una leve inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro que sí, querida. ¿Ya han pasado tres meses? –Suave asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Jane-. ¡Qué rápido, por Merlín! Ven, ven. Pasa a mi despacho.

Jane pasó junto a la puerta de madera de cerezo y cerró la puerta tras ella con Popy sentándose animadamente tras su escritorio.

-Yo creo que ya estás estupenda –Jane sonrió con tristeza y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo-. Ven. Dame tu brazo.

La castaña extendió su brazo por encima del escritorio hasta dejarlo frente a la enfermera que con varita en mano examinaba las venas con atención.

-Yo creo que ésta –La pinchó con un alfiler y en cuanto comenzó a salir sangre apuntó con la varita canalizando la sangre a un botecito transparente junto a ella. Cuando se rellenó el bote, cogió un trozo de algodón lo aprisionó contra la vena y cerró el botecito-. Mientras yo miro esto ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y más te vale haberte portado bien. Si no nos darás un disgusto a todos.

-Oh, Popy. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no me porto mal, además de que no me dejan –Declaró la bonita castaña quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior frente a la enfermera.

Jane cogió una bata blanca que dejaba prácticamente toda su espalda a la vista y abotonándosela salió del despacho de Popy dándose de bruces con algo muy, muy alto.

-¡Lupin! –Soltó Jane sorprendida de ver allí al licántropo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, pero me he acordado de que tienes que seguir la revisión de Popy trimestralmente –La castaña se encogió de hombros con resignación-. Tengo luna llena dentro de menos de una semana.

-Ya decía yo que te veía demasiado cansado ayer en la reunión de prefectos –Jane le sonrió ampliamente y siguió su caminó hasta la parte más apartada de la enfermería-. Popy ahora está ocupada si quieres hacer tiempo observando como hago el resto de las pruebas, tienes mi permiso.

Los labios de Remus temblaron, como cuando estaba apunto de sonreír, agachó la cabeza a la vez que asentía y se ganó una sonrisa satisfecha por parte de la Pija más sexy.

-Pero no estás autorizado a regañar, Lupin.

-Vale, vale. No diré nada –Aceptó el prefecto con total tranquilidad siguiendo a Jane que se subía en ese momento en una pesa-. Veamos… Estás pesando…

Pero en ese mismo momento, cuando Remus fruncía el ceño con profundidad y el botecito de cristal con la sangre de Jane caía al suelo, Popy gritó:

-¡No volvamos a esto, jovencita! ¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes? –Popy echa una fiera se dirigía hacia ella.

Jane perdió todo el color de la cara y se la tapó con las manos reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Lo siento –Y se dejó caer hasta quedar en cuclillas, tapándose la cara con las manos y las piernas-. Esta vez ha sido inconscientemente. Lo siento mucho.

Remus se agachó junto a ella y le pasó una mano por el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, Jane? –Inquirió el licántropo con preocupación.

-Entró… Él entró… -Jane se echó a llorar con descontrol y agarró a Remus con fuerza-. Yo no quería… Lo siento mucho, Popy.

La enfermera se tranquilizó y le acarició la cabeza con instinto maternal.

-¿Voy a tener que contratarte un guardaespaldas o qué? –Preguntó la enferma con una sonrisa que provocó una débil carcajada en la castaña.

(…)

Oh, oh, oh… :Ari sigue como siempre a su bola: Oh, hee. ¡Ya se ha terminado! Que rápido. Y eso que quería hacerlo largo, pero es que si lo hacía largo metía cosas que no pintaban nada en la historia o sino me adelantaba demasiado. Y además, ¿veis como lo estoy empezando a liar todo?

Veamos, ¿claros ejemplos de drama? El final. Merlín, que dramón. ¿Y qué os han parecido Sirius y Kaith? ¿Y qué me decís de Dana? ¿Y su compromiso? ¿Y Allan in the breakdown? Bwahahaha. Pero os prometo que cuando vaya deshaciendo los líos y revelando los secretos, lo haré uno por uno y no todos de mogollón.

Y respecto a mi millonada de personajes, os prometo que Dolohov y Sofía eran los últimos nuevos personajes. Los que saldrán en próximos capítulos, no son realmente nuevos porque ya se ha hablado de ellos, ¿vale?

Y ahora una promesa de no tardar tanto la próxima vez, porque además estaré de vacaciones, lo cual espero que me dé más tiempo libre para escribir. Y además os tengo que decir que pronto veréis cosas nuevas escritas por mí. Ya tengo preparados un par de one-shots así que no he estado haciendo el vago del todo. Hee.

Y volviendo al ff, ¿qué pasará en el siguiente? (Que no os lo vais a creer: ¡he empezado a escribir ya!)

.. Dana vs. Dolohov y su padre. Además, Allan tendrá una charlita con ella.

.. Veremos como avanza la relación Kaith/Sirius

.. Tendremos Lily/James del bueno. Hablaremos del sueño, y de otras cosas…

.. ¿Y Jany? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Quién entró y a dónde aunque ella no quisiera? ¿Qué relación hay entre Remus y ella? O.O

Pues todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo :P. Me despido desde mi silla frente al ordenador hablando con mi futuro marido: Jake, ya lo conocéis. Besitos dulces! ..


	9. Del uno al diez

Disclaimer: Si algo de todo esto me perteneciera me habrían echado del trabajo hace tiempo, porque no estaría trabajando desde hace un año y medio. Ju, ju, ju…

¿Lo siento? Supongo que la única excusa que sirve es mi inexistente inspiración e imaginación. De todas formas un año y medio es una burrada de tiempo, así que no tengo perdón. Solo me queda decir: gracias por toda la paciencia que tenéis conmigo y tomároslo como un regalo de reyes.

Gracias a wirhaven, mi preciosa beta y amiga, por soportarme y leerme siempre.

**9**

**Del uno al diez**

Mary Jane siempre había sido la princesita del grupo. Ella venía de una buena familia de magos respetada en todo el mundo mágico. Desde pequeña a la mayor de los Potter le habían dado todo hecho y en bandeja de oro. Su vida había estado llena de comodidades hasta que entró en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts fue lo que le abrió los ojos y le hizo vivir la realidad, a pequeña escala. Y cuando Jane lo perdió todo en cuarto, hasta las ganas de vivir, ni si quiera su madre, Danielle Potter, la bruja más poderosa del mundo mágico, fue capaz de impedir que su mundo de castillos de cristal se viniera abajo. Jane perdió aquella comodidad, pero maduró a la fuerza y aunque le pesara, se convirtió en alguien más frío y calculador.

Rasgados, gatunos y azules verdosos, los ojos de Jane se abrieron con lentitud para encontrarse con unos avellana que la miraban con reproche.

-Te dejo sola un día y ya pierdes el control.

-Oh, por Merlín, John. Cállate –Farfulló la castaña tapándose con la suave y blanca sábana de la enfermería-. Los cinco kilos que he perdido los he vuelto a recuperar. Así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Para mañana lunes estaré igual de radiante que siempre.

John se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana tenía ese dichoso mecanismo de defensa. Ese que tenían todas las personas que habían sufrido mucho y que a base de golpes duros se habían construido una barrera entre el mundo y ellos.

-No es eso, Jane.

Jane se quedó en silencio, esperando que su hermano continuara. No era eso. Por supuesto que no. Él venía a transmitirle el mensaje de su madre; su padre, por otro lado, estaría demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de si su hija mayor había tenido una recaída.

-No vengo a reñirte por eso –Recalcó John.

Pero venía a reñirla. Que previsible. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se cruzó de brazos sobre la tripa, apretando contra ella la sábana que tantos recuerdos le traía.

El guardián escuchó el suspiro, pero no dijo nada. Detrás de ese suspiro estaban todas las frases de defensa para lo que John estaba a punto de decir.

-Es ridículo que sigas permitiendo que te duela, que te haga daño. ¡A estas alturas, Jane! Han pasado tres años. Tres dichosos años y tú sigues estancada en un pasado lleno de mala suerte.

-Una mala suerte de la que tú podías haberme prevenido, mamá.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de John se tornó más femenina, más peligrosa, como la de Jane, y sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de color; sus facciones se afeminaron, su cuerpo se encogió y adquirió curvas, el pelo creció y se aclaró cayéndole sobre los hombros con suavidad.

-Como si me hicieses caso alguna vez –Apuntó dulcemente Danielle.

-Y como si eso te detuviese alguna vez. Tú querías que yo me convirtiese en una replica tuya a base de dolor.

Danielle soltó una suave carcajada acompañada de una mirada llena de malicia. Los reproches y las culpas que le echaba su hija desde hacia tres años se habían convertido en una costumbre.

-Oh, cielo. Eso no es verdad.

La ceja derecha de Jane se alzó peligrosamente y su madre acentuó su sonrisa. Madre e hija eran tal para cual.

-Puede que yo no tenga tus poderes, mamá. Pero somos demasiado parecidas, de eso eres plenamente consciente, así que a mí no me vengas con "eso no es verdad", porque conozco tú forma de pensar.

Danielle dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mano derecha de su hija y se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Si tienes ganas de discutir significa que estás en perfecto estado.

-No te atrevas a irte, mamá. Todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte.

Pero Danielle ya se echaba su suave capa lavanda sobre los hombros dispuesta a irse por mucho que le rogase su hija mayor.

-Cielo, Popy te cuida mejor que nadie. Estás en buenas manos. Y además tienes a la santa de Lily, que ya hará de madre un rato por mí.

-¡Si te vas ahora, olvida de que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra!

La triste sonrisa que adornaba la perfecta cara de Danielle Potter se reflejaba en sus ojos que la miraban con algo más que resignación. La cuidada mano de la bruja ya giraba el picaporte cuando dijo a modo de despedida un simple:

-Lily lo hará bien.

Y sin más palabras, ni dar tiempo a que Jane se pusiera en pie y la detuviese, Danielle desapareció tras la puerta apresuradamente. El grito que Jane estaba apunto de soltar se ahogo en su garganta conformándose con susurrarse a sí misma:

-Pero Lily no basta. Te necesito a ti, mamá.

(…)

A contracorriente, y aunque aseguraran que todo era más difícil, funcionaba Dana. Si alguien decía blanco, ella decía negro; si alguien afirmaba, ella negaba; si sus amigas decían que aceptara a Allan Wood, ella se resistía, peleaba y se negaba a tratarlo si quiera con cortesía. Pero cuando el lunes por la mañana Dana se dirigía al Gran Comedor y Allan la agarró con violencia de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta los baños de chicos sin decir ni una sola palabra, Dana no supo que como actuar con él por primera vez.

Los normalmente sinceros ojos marrones verdosos de Allan Wood se habían oscurecido con rabia y frustración, y se dirigían constantemente de un lado para otro del baño. Parecía un animal salvaje, cautivo por primera vez.

-¿Qué significa esto, Wood? –Inquirió Dana inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Allan.

Allan le devolvió la mirada y Dana se asustó con lo que leyó en sus ojos. El chico estaba determinado, e iba a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para llegar a su meta. Avanzó hasta ella y la encerró entre sus brazos colocando uno a cada lado de la cara de Dana.

-Significa que aunque le haya prometido a Lily que no haría nada, me veo obligado a hacer algo porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte. No tan pronto. Y no sin que yo haya luchado por ti.

Dana desvió la mirada a la vez que fruncía profundamente el ceño. _Lily._ Siempre Lily. A veces, solo algunas veces, Dana tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca a Lily y encerrarla en una habitación sin ventanas. ¿Por qué siempre se entrometía en lo que no le incumbía? _¿Por qué?_ Si antes se había asustado con la mirada de Allan, nombrarle a Lily metiéndose en sus asuntos había conseguido que ese susto se le pasase en cuestión de segundos.

-Sabes que me importan más bien poco tus promesas y el resto de chorradas que tengas con Lily, Allan Wood, pero lo que si te voy a pedir y quizá de una forma no muy educada es que no metas tus jodidas narices en MIS asuntos.

De alguna forma Dana había terminado cogiendo a Allan del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo tanto a ella que más que una forma de intimidarlo parecía una provocación. Allan se quedó inmóvil sin atreverse a apartar la mirada de los ojos de Dana que lo miraban con algo más que enfado.

-¿Ha quedado claro? –Dana habló entre dientes, apretando tanto sus dientes entre sí que parecía que en cualquier momento su mandíbula se desencajaría.

Allan subió sus manos hasta las manos de Dana y con suavidad hizo que la rubia lo soltara, sin embargo no soltó las manos de la joven sino que las apretó con fuerza entre la suyas.

-Y a mí que me parece que no me has escuchado y que te has quedado en Lily, Dana.

-No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, Wood. No te he dado nunca la confianza suficiente para que lo hagas –Dana giró sus propias muñecas para deshacerse de las fuertes manos que la tenían sujeta contra su voluntad-. Y devuélveme mis manos.

-No. No hasta que me escuches lo que tengo que decir y lo vas a recordar para que en futuras discusiones sepas la razón básica de todo esto –Hizo un gesto con lo cabeza para indicar que se refería a ellos dos y al ver que Dana no decía nada, solo lo mataba con la mirada, se atrevió a proseguir-. No pretendo que entiendas de un día para otro lo importante que eres para mí, el papel tan importante que tienes en mi vida pero si quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. Quiero que lo tengas en cuenta sobretodo en ocasiones como ésta. Merlín santo¡te vas a casar! Y lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Si te casas te pierdo para siempre, si te casas estas aún más fuera de mi alcance…

En los labios de Dana hubo un amago de sonrisa burlona que fue lo que hizo detener a Allan y mirarla inquisitivamente.

-¿Y tú eres el que asegura que está enamorado de mí? Algo decepcionante la confianza que tienes puesta en mí, Wood. Las cosas se harán como yo quiera. Hago hasta lo imposible para que lo que no quiero no ocurra, créeme. Y esta vez no va a ser diferente, así que no te preocupes, Wood. Puedes dormir tranquilo esta noche.

-No creo que esta vez puedas salirte con la tuya, Dana.

Dana hizo caso omiso al hecho de que le hubiera llamado por su nombre y frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca inquirió:

-¿Y qué sabrás tú? No sabes ni de lo que estás hablando –Harta de la situación y de aguantar las chorradas del joven frente a ella se deshizo hábilmente de las manos del guardián y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-No he terminado contigo –La volvió a coger por las manos y tiró de ella hacia él-. Esta vez tú padre no va a ceder, Dana. Está tan determinado como yo en no perderte.

-Te repito que no sabes de lo que estás hablando. ¡Y ya vale de llamarme por mi nombre! No sé porque te estoy tolerando tantas cosas hoy…

Allan exasperado cogió a Dana del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo con firmeza.

-Te llamo por tu nombre porque cuando alguien es tan importante para ti lo normal es hacer eso –Dana fue a interrumpirle pero Allan la silenció-, bueno, Potter no, pero porque es gilipollas.

-Potter no considera a Lily algo importante para él, Wood. Eres demasiado inocente.

Allan sonrió ligeramente altanero y se acercó aún más a Dana. La rubia a estas alturas pensaba que las distancias entre dos cuerpos no se podían reducir más, pero cada vez que el joven se acercaba más a ella se sorprendía y tenía que reprimirse las ganas de darle una buena paliza. No lo hacía porque en realidad y al contrario de lo que normalmente pensaba la gente a Dana Rookwood le daba pena de Allan Wood.

-Tú lo eres más que yo. Conozco a los hombres, al fin y al cabo soy uno de ellos y créeme no insistes en algo tanto tiempo sino te importa al menos un poco.

-Ambos conocemos a Potter y sabemos que para lo único que quiere a Lily es para poder decir "joderos, porque ahora sí que oficialmente soy irresistible, hasta Evans cayó" y más que eso yo creo que también es para poder decir que se la ha tirado.

Allan pronunció más su sonrisa y Dana sintió algo extraño en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Fue tan inusual, tan raro que Dana frunció el ceño y se abrazó a sí misma apartando las manos del pecho de Allan donde estaban clavadas para mantener las distancias.

-Cuando más adelante me tengas que dar la razón, te contaré una anécdota que tuve con Potter.

Allan soltó a Dana con resignación y metió las manos en los bolsillos. No había conseguido arreglar nada, ni tampoco hacer que Dana se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para él, pero por lo menos estaban hablando como personas normales y la había tenido a menos de 5 centímetros y no se había paralizado.

-¿Realmente crees que te daré la razón alguna vez en ese tema, Wood?

-Probablemente no, porque quizá no tengo razón y soy el único chico romántico y sincero de Hogwarts.

-Deja de echarte flores, Wood. Es bastante repulsivo.

-¿Sabes que es lo realmente repulsivo? Tu forma de tratarme.

Nunca supo porque aquello le enfado tanto, ni porque no pudo controlarse y no soltarle aquella frase, cuando ni si quiera pensaba eso.

El problema con Dana es que a veces se portaba como un chico y en vez de pegar como normalmente pegaría una chica: soltándole una bofetada, pegaba como un chico. Por decir esa frase Allan se gano el primer puñetazo de Dana en su vida.

-¿De que vas, idiota? Si tan repulsiva te parece entonces no sé porque insistes tanto conmigo. Deja de insistir y yo no te tra…

A lo siguiente que hizo los primeros días le hecho la culpa al desayuno, probablemente había comido algo en mal estado o algo así, después reconoció que fue porque llevaba desde que habían entrado en el baño reprimiéndose las ganas de hacerlo.

Los labios de Allan silenciaron el final de la frase de la temperamental rubia y sus manos volaron a las mejillas de la joven. Mientras Allan besaba cada milímetro de los labios que tanto había soñado besar rezaba para que a la joven no se le cruzaran los cables y le pegara como había hecho hacia un minuto.

Cuando Allan se comenzó a emocionar porque no le había rechazado fue cuando Dana se apartó suavemente del joven y lo miró completamente perdida, como si no supiese donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo.

-Las clases han empezado –Dio media vuelta y se marchó andando calmadamente dejando a Allan Wood anonado apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Qué has hecho, idiota? –Se preguntó a sí mismo Allan en voz alta, dándose un suave cabezazo contra la fría pared del baño-. ¿Qué coño has hecho?

(…)

Desde que a Sirius le había dejado de gustar la rubia más sádica de Hogwarts había pasado mucho tiempo. Claro que gustar no habría sido la palabra que él hubiera usado, sino más bien encaprichar. Porque Sirius Black _solo_ tenía encaprichamientos, chicas de una noche, ya que tal y como él aseguraba nunca se había enamorado.

Pero hablar de amor era irse a palabras aún más mayores cuando se hablaba de Sirius, no es que fuera un insensible, simplemente no le veía la utilidad al amor. Por eso cuando la gente hablaba de amor frente a él, Sirius fruncía el ceño y aparentaba estar más interesado en cualquier otra cosa.

El animago miró incrédulo la puerta tras la cual acababan de desaparecer Allan y Dana, estaba seguro de que ni habían notado su presencia cuando habían pasado casi corriendo junto a él. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba sino desde cuando Dana se dejaba mangonear por Allan, sin embargo, no pudo estar mucho rato pensando en ello porque una mancha azul añil lo rodeó y se subió hábilmente sobre él.

-¡Siri! –Saludó jovialmente la más pequeña de las Pijas-. ¿En qué pensabas tan concentrado?

Sirius giró levemente la cabeza para poder mirar a Kaith que rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello y con sus piernas su cintura.

-Tu amiga Rookwood acaba de entrar ahí con Wood –Comentó Sirius mientras señalaba con la cabeza la puerta del baño con total tranquilidad como si fuera algo que ocurriera cada día.

-Oh. ¿En serio? –Kaith mostró una de las sonrisas más traviesas que Sirius le había visto nunca-. Dana corre peligro con Wood frustrado, imagínate como puede terminar la cosa –La italiana alzó sus perfectas cejas oscuras sugestivamente y Sirius fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Quizá nunca hubiera sentido amor, quizá tampoco le había gustado nunca nadie, pero el cariño que le provocaba la bailarina italiana que tenía frente a él lo templaba y lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan a gusto como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacía sentir nadie. Era como si la dulzura llena de travesura que liberaba la joven lo ablandara de una forma inimaginable.

-Sirius, no vas a llegar al desayuno –Apuntó Kaith señalando con la cabeza la gente que venía hacia ellos camino a clase.

El moreno volvió a girar la cabeza pero esta vez no para mirar a la joven sino para susurrarle peligrosamente al oído:

-Es que _tú_ eres mi desayuno, Kaithleen.

Kaith se bajó de Sirius como si hubiera tocado fuego. Algo asustada, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas y las manos enredadas entre ellas.

-No llegaremos a tiempo clase, Blackie.

Pero Sirius desde hacia unas semanas había aprendido como ignorar las simples y débiles excusas de Kaith, así que sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Sirius la cogió hábilmente de la muñeca, entrelazando con suavidad sus manos y echó a andar en dirección al despacho de McGonnagall arrastrando sin demasiada fuerza a Kaith tras él.

-¿Por qué vamos en dirección al despacho de Minnie? Si nos encuentra lejos de su aula nos castigara durante toda la semana.

-¿Y tanto te molesta estar castigada conmigo?

Sirius sonrió. Sonrió con la única sonrisa que nunca había ensayado frente al espejo junto a James. Esa sonrisa al contrario de las sonrisas encantadoras era innata tanto en el cazador como en él, y era la que se mantenía antes y después de llevar a cabo una broma. Con eso Kaith firmó su rendición a la vez que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta.

-Entonces se acabo la discusión –Sentenció Sirius mirándola maliciosamente por el rabillo del ojo y se apoyó sin demasiada fuerza sobre una de las piedras grises de la pared, ésta se retiró y la pared se abrió dando a un pasadizo sin salida.

-¿Por qué diablos conocéis estos escondrijos? –Lo miró interrogante con una sonrisa tierna mezclada con algo de travesura, como siempre.

-Para hacer esto.

Notó un tirón en el brazo y su cuerpo le siguió involuntariamente. Tener a Sirius tan cerca mareaba un poco a Kaith, con esa mirada gris brutalmente honesta sin nada de dobles juegos con toda la verdad frente a ella. Tenía que hacer algo, como llevar sus manos a la nuca y acariciársela con cariño y terminar metiendo las manos bajo el pelo. Era una sensación irrefrenable la de tener que hacer algo para no pensar en _eso._ En _ella_cuando Sirius la está apunto de besar.

Siempre ocurría en el momento en el que Sirius se inclinaba para besarla con los ojos entrecerrados, era entonces cuando Kaith veía reflejada en esos ojos entrecerrados a la persona que Sirius deseaba besar. Y no era ella. Nunca sería ella, pero tampoco sería ninguna de las facilonas (y no tan facilonas) que caían en brazos del Don Juan de Hogwarts.

Cuando los labios de Sirius tocaron los Kaith dando calor y humedad, haciendo que por unos segundos Kaith se olvidara de ella, de que todo eso no era más que un reto y que su único propósito era que todo fuera como antes. Kaith perdía por completo el control y Sirius, por fin, sentía que estaba al mando de la situación.

Kaith no tenía ni idea de porque cada vez que Sirius la besaba con toda esa pasión a veces llena de dulzura (de hecho no sabía que la pasión pudiera tener algo más que desenfreno y locura) se sentía como feliz, sentía esas ganas reír y chillar como la típica colegiala enamorada después de que el chico que le gustaba le guiñara un ojo o le sonriera. Se juraba a sí misma que era porque los besos de Sirius tenían en ese efecto y probablemente tuviera razón, pero también sabía que el reto hacía mucho tiempo se le había ido de las manos y aquello ya no era el simple reto que fue en un principio.

Cuando la cálida mano de Sirius se deslizó hábilmente por debajo del chaleco y la camisa, la piel se le puso de gallina y dejó de besar al animago para soltar un jadeo al aire.

-Sirius… Deberíamos de volver.

Sirius la miró atentamente durante un par de segundos antes de sacar su mano de debajo de la revuelta ropa de la morena y fruncir el ceño.

-No sé que hacer contigo, sinceramente.

-¿Darme tiempo y tomárnoslo con calma?

Sirius separó a la joven de él y dio dos pasos hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y la mano que momentos antes había estado bajo la camisa de Kaith echó los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente hacia atrás.

-No es eso. Es solo que a veces me da la sensación de que tengo carta blanca contigo, porque estás de lo más salvaje y en absoluto reservada, pero después, así de repente, te entrar como ataques llenos de arrepentimiento. Y no lo entiendo, en serio –Los claros ojos de Sirius exigían, reclamaban respuestas y la morena evitaba tanto unos como otras-. ¿Es por…

-¡NO! –Kaith sabía lo que iba a decir y todavía no era capaz de hablar sobre ella con Sirius-. No es por ella. Es solo que a veces… Me parece que esto se me va de las manos y… No estoy acostumbrada a no tener el control de todo.

-Los tiros no iban por ella, iban por _él_ –Kaith frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, confundida-. Por Remus.

-¿Remus? –La morena dejó de fruncir el ceño y rió ligeramente, sin embargo no descruzó los brazos-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Remus en todo esto?

-Siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de él. En ocasiones sigo pensándolo. De hecho llegué a pensar que Remus te correspondía.

-Eso es ridículo –Apuntó la morena apoyándose en la piedra para abrir la puerta-. Y creo que deberíamos de volver a clase.

Sirius la observó mientras la puerta se abría y la morena salía con rapidez debido al incómodo silencio que había caído entre ambos.

-Aunque he de aceptar que estoy seguro de que tus continuos vaivenes no se deben tan solo a Remus, seguramente lo que paso entre ella y yo tenga también mucho que ver.

-Deberíamos de darnos prisa en volver –Insistió la bailarina evitando los ojos de Sirius y echando a andar precipitadamente. Todavía no estaba preparada.

(…)

La clase de Historia de la Magia era la que aprovechaba todo el mundo para hacer cualquier otra cosa: desde deberes, hablar y pasarse notitas hasta convertir la clase en un salón de belleza. La razón era sencilla, el profesor, un viejo despistado y arrugado que creía que la mejor manera de enseñar a sus alumnos era sentarse en su silla abrir su libro y hablar con su seca, sibilante y monótona voz durante una hora sobre las cosas más aburridas del mundo mágico, se ensimismaba hasta tal punto que ignoraba que sus alumnos no le prestaban atención.

En la última fila de la clase había tres pupitres dobles que siempre estaban ocupados por las mismas personas: las Pijas y los Merodeadores. Claro que había un pequeño inconveniente pues entre los miembros de ambos grupos sumaban ocho personas y siempre había dos personas que tenían que ocupar asientos más adelante que sus amigos.

En esa ocasión Jane, Lily y los Merodeadores ocupaban la última fila de la clase. Las dos jóvenes se limaban y pintaban las uñas mientras hablaban entre susurros.

-Dime una cosa¿por qué no estás cogiendo apuntes como Lupin? –Jane ni si quiera se había molestado en mirar a su amiga para hacerle la pregunta, pintarse las uñas correctamente parecía tener prioridad.

-Porque creo que hay algo que te tiene inquieta y que seguramente me vas a contar en está clase. Y sé perfectamente que te gusta tener toda mi atención –Hizo un gesto con las cejas en señal de que estaba esperando a que se lo contara.

Jane alzó rápidamente los ojos hasta el sujeto que tenía frente a ella, Sirius Black, a modo de respuesta y lo mató silenciosamente con la mirada hasta que la bonita cara de Lily se interpuso entre ellos.

-De modo que es Black. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –Preguntó en un susurro Lily medio aburrida.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –Repitió la castaña secamente.

Su ceja derecha se alzó irónicamente y murmuró un "más bien que no ha hecho".

-Kaith ha vuelto a llegar tarde por su culpa. Si sigue así conseguirá que la expulsen.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tú por lo que hace o deja de hacer Kaith? –Lily inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar mejor a su amiga-. Creía que tu política con Kaith era "si es lo suficientemente mayor como para acostarse con el primero que se le cruza, también es lo suficientemente mayor para ser responsable de sus actos".

Jane dio un largo suspiro y se apartó con elegancia pero con inquietud el flequillo de los ojos.

-Pero con Black es diferente. Me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a pasar, Lily. Tú no lo conoces tan bien como lo conozco yo.

Lily relajó los músculos de su cara para mirar con más atención a su amiga.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Jane?

Jane apartó la vista para dirigirla hasta Kaith sentada dos asientos más adelante con Dana.

-Ambas conocemos a Kaith, sabemos que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y…

El aterrizaje de un perfecto avión de papel frente a ellas interrumpió a la castaña que fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

-Deja de ser crío, James.

-Oh, fíjate "la madura" tenía que hablar, Pad –Se burló James golpeando con el codo a Sirius.

-Nah –Sirius levantó sus ojos grises e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar burlonamente a Jane desde detrás de algunos mechones de pelo negro que le caían sobre las mejillas-, más bien di "la amargada", siempre ha censurado nuestro comportamiento. Desde que teníamos 11 años.

Un largo suspiro y Lily apoyó su frente en su mano derecha sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Y no crees que eso se puede deber a vuestro comportamiento inapropiado en todo momento? Si lo he censurado ha sido porque parece mentira que hayáis recibido una educación –La prefecta se cruzó de brazos y piernas y deslizó una sonrisa triunfal como solo un Potter sabía hacer-. Claro que eso me lo podía esperar de ti, al fin y al cabo te has comportado como un perro callejero durante todo tu vida, Black. Y todo el mundo sabe lo difícil que es amaestrar a los vagabundos.

Sirius se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos desde pequeño, vivía de una forma digamos que… apasionada. Por eso, aquella vez, irremediablemente, se dejó llevar por la rabia contenida que tenía hacia la castaña y bajó rápidamente sus piernas de la mesa levantándose de un salto, como dispuesto a tirarse sobre la pianista en cualquier momento.

-Te lo advierto, Mary Jane, algún día no muy lejano me hartaré de tus gilipolleces. Ese día desearás no haber abierto la boca en tu puta vida.

_Típico_. Amenazas, palabrotas… Esa era la forma en la que el moreno se "defendía" de ella. Una forma extremadamente ordinaria para la joven de clase alta. Jane giró la cabeza con altivez y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Merlín, lávate la boca la próxima vez que la abras. ¿Es que acaso no sabes decir una frase sin una palabrota en ella?

-Mira, pija de mierda, yo hablo como me da la gana. Con palabrotas o sin ellas. Y no te creas que porque ahora me hayas dicho eso…

Harto de la situación, de los gritos de Sirius que iban a sacar al mismísimo Binns de su monotonía habitual y que rayaban la ofensa a la joven junto a él, la mano de Remus voló rápidamente al antebrazo de Sirius obligándolo a sentarse sin darle a opción a no hacerlo.

-Y cierra la boca ahora mismo, antes de que digas algo que realmente no quieres decir –Le ordenó Remus tranquilamente clavando su lobuna mirada en Sirius.

Sirius se deshizo de la mano de Remus no sin antes mirar de mal humor a Jane. Estaba más que harto de las altanerías que soltaba. Jane por el contrario le dirigió una última mirada triunfal antes de comenzar a echarse una segunda capa de esmalte en las uñas.

Cinco minutos después la clase finalizaba con una Jane aparentemente satisfecha y un Sirius capaz de matar a la susodicha si se le ponía delante. Lily le echó un rápido vistazo a Sirius, que se parecía más que nunca a perro enfurruñado, y chasqueó ligeramente la lengua a la vez que recogía hábilmente sus libros y el avión de papel de James, haciéndolo todo especialmente lento para que Jane saliera con las otras dos Pijas y el resto de la clase y ella pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Los Merodeadores.

Sin soltar los cinco libros que llevaba pegados contra el pecho, Lily aplastó el avión de papel de James con una mano frente a él.

-Estarás satisfecho¿no, Potter?

Peter se echó rápidamente hacia atrás medio escondiéndose detrás de Remus que miraba pacíficamente a Lily.

-No sé que de me hablas, Evans.

-¡Tú has empezado la estúpida discusión y luego no has hecho nada para detenerla! Ni si quiera cuando Black se ha levantado dispuesto a estrangular a tu prima. Ha tenido que ser Remus, _como siempre,_ el que pusiera paz.

-Evans, relájate¿quieres? Entiendo que estés estresada, pero no por eso tienes que gruñirle todo el rato a mi Prongsie –Intervino Sirius echándose los mechones de pelo negro hacia atrás-. Me parece que te hace falta un novio y un buen polvo, preciosa.

Lily fulminó con la mirada a los cuatro jóvenes y dio media vuelta indignada.

-Sinceramente, no se puede hablar con vosotros.

-Ah, y por si no había quedado claro yo estaría dispuesto a lo segundo, Evans –Añadió Sirius medio riéndose.

-Oh, por Merlín, Black. Piensa en otra cosa alguna vez, por favor.

James alzó la cabeza hacia Sirius pensativo y tiro de la corbata del joven con fuerza hacia abajo.

-La próxima vez no permitiré que le hables así a mí prima, Sirius. Desde hace un tiempo lo estoy dejando pasar deliberadamente, estoy de acuerdo en que está agilipollada perdida pero no por eso voy a permitir que le grites como has hecho hoy. Y que hayas estado apunto de tirarte encima suyo ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

-No te preocupes, _Pott,_ no habrá próxima vez –Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de "vamos".

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos sabían cual era la verdadera razón por la que Sirius era tan susceptible con Jane pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema ni con Sirius ni entre ellos.

(…)

Dana siempre tenía excusas y pretextos para salir del paso en cualquier ocasión incomoda con cualquier persona. Sabía como deshacerse fácilmente de la gente. Tenía práctica en ello. Sabía hacerlo educadamente y de malas formas. Pero casi siempre, por el simple hecho de que a Dana no le gustaba la gente, lo hacía a las malas.

Y siempre le funcionaba, excepto en dos excepciones: la primera era Allan Wood, por su terrible terquedad al intentar convencerla de que no era tan malo como ella pensaba y de insistir pese a los desplantes de la rubia, y la segunda era Kaith, y no era por ganas, sino porque Dana era incapaz de hacer sentir mal a Kaith, al menos durante mucho tiempo.

-Kaith, en serio. Déjame sola. No voy a intentar saltar por la ventana, ni me voy a cortar las venas, por Merlín.

La fina arruga que se formó entre las dos cejas de Kaith era tan inusual que Dana se arrepintió en seguida de lo último que había dicho.

-Era solo una forma de hablar... Pero, de verdad, Kaith -cogió con suavidad sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas-, necesito estar sola.

Los azules ojos de Kaith se rindieron ante la urgida petición de su amiga. Había notado la urgencia en un gesto que en cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido de lo más normal, pero que en Dana era solo visto en situaciones extremas. Y es que el contacto físico era algo que Dana evitaba a toda costa, siempre que podía. Las razones de esto estaban ocultas, como tantas cosas en Dana. Pero Kaith sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con la brutalidad con la que había sido criada.

-Está bien, Day.

Se puso de puntillas, pasó su blanca mano por el cuello de su amiga empujándola hacia abajo y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla. Estaba casi segura de porque Dana quería estar sola y eso solo la preocupaba más.

-Pero prométeme que vas a cuidarte. Por favor.

Cuando los ojos azul añil y los grises roca se encontraron, Kaith se estremeció apartando rápidamente la mirada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. El padre de Dana ya estaba en el baúl. Esperándola. Y Kaith no debía de estar ahí. Echó casi a correr con el corazón en la boca hacia la puerta, cerrándola con demasiada fuerza tras ella.

Dana la miró desaparecer y se estremeció al pensar en lo terrorífico que tenía que ser cualquier cosa que hubiera visto Kaith en sus ojos.

Se arrodilló junto al baúl no sin antes propinarle una sonora patada, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a temblar sin control. Sabía que no debía de perder los nervios. No en ese momento. Llevó acabo el proceso para abrir el baúl intentando recomponerse para no clavarse el alfiler inequívocamente, pero sobretodo para que su padre no viera que en realidad ella era débil. Tan débil que Dana odiaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo por ello. Tan débil que demostraba que en realidad ella era igual que su madre. Débil y voluble.

Aspiró profundamente y se limpió con brusquedad el par de lágrimas rebeldes que se habían escapado de sus acuosos ojos. Abrió con fuerza el baúl y antes de que su padre hiciera cualquier comentario irónico por su tardanza, Dana se dejó caer por el oscuro agujero.

Aterrizó en medio de una sala lúgubre de paredes de piedra húmeda tan solo mal iluminada por la débil luz que emanaba de la pequeña chimenea. Justo a su lado había un sofá negro y frente a él una silla, terriblemente parecida a un trono, ocupada por una persona que se mantenía hasta el momento en la oscuridad. Bajo ella una larguísima y tupida alfombra verde oscura ocupaba todo el suelo de la estancia.

-Padre -murmuró fríamente Dana dejándose caer en el sofá con indiferencia.

La fría, y hasta diabólica, risa que provino desde la silla erizó los pelos de la nuca de Dana. Odiaba aquella risa tanto como odiaba cada parte de todo lo que significaba su padre.

-Oh, Dana. No te habrá molestado esa tontería del otro día¿verdad?

No, claro que no. ¿Comprometerla sin su consentimiento y hacerla sangrar hasta el punto de casi desangrarla¡Aquello era una tontería sin importancia, cómo no!

Dana clavó su oscura mirada en una de las piedras y la mantuvo allí, intentando concentrarse en ser todo lo fuerte que su cuerpo le permitía. Por eso, no vio a su padre levantarse y colocarse tras ella, así que cuando le habló en el oído el corazón de Dana se disparó contra sus costillas.

-Eres mucho más fuerte que eso, Dana. Te he criado para que eso sea así -acarició el cuello de Dana con una lentitud deliberada y la rubia clavó aún con más intensidad su mirada.

Volvió a reír, solo que más cerca de ella de lo que había hablado y Dana tembló de pies a cabeza, apartándose de él inconscientemente.

-En ese caso¿qué es lo que te ha hecho ceder? -preguntó con frialdad.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que el solo recuerdo acudiera a su mente, liberando finalmente la piedra y volviendo su cabeza hacia sus manos.

-Augustus.

Podía notar a su padre junto a ella sonriendo cruelmente. Sabía que disfrutaba con cada segundo en el que Dana sufría, le encantaba hacerle daño. Y lo que más atemorizaba a la joven era que lo conseguía. Conseguía todo lo que se proponía para arrastrarla un poco más hacia el infierno que tenía preparado para ella.

-Creía que había podido destrozar tu compasión. Te lo he dicho tantas veces, hija, los "buenos" sentimientos son las debilidades de los magos -chasqueó la lengua-. Además, tampoco era para tanto.

Dana no pudo evitarlo, volteó la cabeza para mirar con un odio inconcebible a su padre. Y ahí estaba, justo a su lado, con su perfecto pelo rubio platino recortado y peinado, con los ojos de un gris tan oscuro que era casi negro, con sus finísimos labios pegados contra sus dientes formando una mueca desalmada. Para Dana la fachada del mismísimo Diablo. Tan alto y tan delgado como Augustus sería algún día.

-Lo ibas a matar -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

La mueca se tornó en una sonrisa que destruyó cualquier ilusión que Dana se hubiera hecho de salir de aquel agujero sin un rasguño.

-¿Tan... monstruoso crees que soy?

Dana no contestó. Clavó su mirada en sus zapatos negros perfectamente atados, pero completamente sucios, en sus calcetines informalmente arrugados.

La risa estaba esta vez acompañada de satisfacción. Y la bateadora supo en ese mismo momento que solo había empeorado las cosas.

-Olvidemos eso. Por ahora.

Deslizó uno de sus largos y delgados dedos por la barbilla de Dana, y con su violencia característica cerró su mano entorno a ella obligando a la rubia a mirarlo sin salida. Si Dana no hubiera estado acostumbrada a eso, seguramente su cuello no hubiera resistido al golpe.

-Supongo que ya te han comunicado la excelente noticia -hizo una pausa, esperando alguna respuesta de Dana, que no obtuvo-. Zacharias y tú volvéis a estar prometidos. ¿No es todo lo que siempre has soñado, hija? Deberías de estar pletórica y agradecida de por vida.

Se deshizo de la mano de su padre con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y se puso en pie. _De perdidos, al río_. Sabía que no iba a salir de ahí sin un rasguño, por lo que prefería tener una buena razón por la que ganarse esos golpes.

-¿En qué momento creíste que había cambiado de opinión respecto a Dolohov? Ahórrate la hipocresía y el intentar pretender que todo esto lo apruebo. Te amenacé una vez, padre. No tengo miedo de volver a hacerlo.

Thibeus estaba de pie frente a su hija sin borrar durante un segundo su diabólica sonrisa. En un rápido movimiento tenía el brazo de Dana pegado contra la propia espalda de la joven a dos centímetros de fracturarlo. La sonrisa se amplió al ver la mueca de dolor que atravesó la pálida cara de Dana.

-No tengo miedo de que me hagas daño. Las heridas, las fracturas se curan. Pero te lo digo ahora y lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, no me voy a casar con Zacharias Dolohov.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya, jovencita. Lo sabes. En el fondo sabes que pasará antes de que te deje salirte con la tuya -dibujó con suavidad el contorno su mejilla y deslizó su mano por el cuello de la joven.

Los ojos de Dana se clavaron en los de su padre. Claro que lo sabía. Sabía que Thibeus la prefería muerta antes que saliéndose con la suya. A Dana no le importaba. Encontraría la forma de salir viva y triunfante. Al menos eso era lo que se aseguraba para detener el pavor que pretendía extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-En ese caso, padre, pronto vas a tener que celebrar un funeral.

Thibeus terminó con esos dos centímetros que se separaban de la fractura. Dana dejó escapar un quejido escalofriante y las manos de Thibeus pronto se precipitaron sobre su bolsillo. Sus delgados y larguísimos dedos aprisionaban con fuerza su negra varita que resaltaba entre la palidez de sus manos.

-Lamento mucho tener que oír eso, hija

(…)

Se pasó con suavidad la mano entre sus rizos pelirrojos, enredando sus dedos entre ellos y observó ligeramente ausente su propio reflejo. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se sentó en la taza del váter.

No había sitio en la cabeza de Lily para otra cosa que no fuera "¿por qué diablos el sueño no ha surtido el efecto que yo esperaba?". Hacia ya más de una semana que la pelirroja había utilizado el cuaderno en James Potter, pero el susodicho no había cambiado su actitud respecto a Lily. Decir que Lily estaba contrariada era quedarse corto.

Los suaves golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta la distrajeron y alzó sus ojos verdes hacia la madera de cedro frente a ella.

-¿Va todo bien, Evans? –Preguntó la grave voz de James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tan solo 20 minutos de reloj llevaba en el baño, tampoco era para tanto. Mucho menos después de pasar toda una tarde junto a él reprimiendo las ganas de darle un buen golpe con el listado de castigados.

-Ahora salgo.

Lily apoyó su mano derecha en su rodilla para impulsarse al levantarse, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo sus perfectos tirabuzones y sus rojos labios. Se pasó con suavidad los dedos sobre el pómulo izquierdo y fue entonces cuando se decidió. Tenía que conseguir que Potter al menos se gustara de ella para antes de Navidades, y para eso sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

Abrió la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle daño a James en la nariz. No es que la pelirroja fuera consciente de que el Premio Anual estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando vio al joven cazador llevándose las manos a la nariz con una mueca de dolor en la cara, tampoco se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta con tantas ganas.

-¿Desde cuando las puertas se abren hacia fuera? –Se quejó el moreno sin dejar de tocarse la nariz.

Lily lo observó divertida, con los brazos cruzados y apoyada contra la puerta que segundos antes le había dado a James.

-Oh, vamos, señor capitán de Gryffindor. No seas nenaza.

James se apartó las manos de la cara y la fulminó con la mirada.

-A ver, Pott, una chica nunca abre una puerta con tanta fuerza como para hacer daño a alguien. La próxima vez me aseguraré que no andes cerca, porque vale que hayas quedado en ridículo delante de mí, pero imagínate si esto llega a pasar delante de bastante más gente.

James había puesto los ojos en blanco a la mitad del discursito de Lily y había dado media vuelta echando a andar hacia la mesa llena de documentos y registros.

La Premio Anual le siguió y se acomodó en su silla, sentándose de una forma no demasiado remilgada y fina, como solía hacer, sino cruzando una de sus piernas, medio sentándose sobre ella e inclinándose en un ángulo perfecto desde el que James podía ver con toda claridad el escote que se abría en su camisa.

James la miró de reojo sorprendido. La pelirroja pocas veces se sentía tan cómoda con alguien que no fuera sus amigas, ya no decir con él.

-No es por nada, Evans, pero ¿intentas provocarme con esa postura?

Lily dejó caer la pluma de entre sus dedos y alzó sus ojos verdes hasta encontrarse con los de James.

-Sinceramente deberías dejar de creer que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Pott. "El mundo" tiene mejores cosas que hacer, créeme.

-Pero¿intentas provocarme, sí o no? –Insistió el joven moreno.

Los verdes ojos de Lily se entrecerraron peligrosamente y con el chasqueó de lengua que dio, supuso que sería suficiente para que el animago se diera por vencido.

-Sigues sin contestarme.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Potter¿nadie te ha dicho nunca lo cansino que puedes llegar a ser?

La media sonrisa burlona que comenzó a aparecer en la encantadora cara de James, le dio mala espina a Lily. Demasiada.

-Es que desde donde estoy sentado tengo un ángulo perfecto de tu escote, así que solo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que _quieres_provocarme, Evans.

Lily agachó rápidamente la cabeza para comprobar que, en efecto, enseñaba más de lo que a ella le gustaría enseñar. Sus manos volaron casi involuntariamente hasta los botones de su camisa abrochándolos todos con una rapidez increíble.

Pero James Potter no había terminado y así lo demostraba su sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

-Si no recuerdo mal, el sueño comenzaba así. Tú estabas sentada justamente así –Añadió.

_¡Merlín en bici!_ Cuando ya pensaba que todo había sido inútil a Potter se le habían encendido las dos luces que tenía en la cabeza. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad a través de la cortina de rizos pelirrojos que le cubrían parte de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

La sonrisa que James intentaba reprimir desde hacia un rato afloró en ese instante, iluminando toda su cara, especialmente sus ojos que la miraron con algo más que travesura.

-¿Qué crees tú que he querido decir con eso?

Lily no había sido nunca especialmente partidaria de jugar al ratón y al gato con James Potter, pero por lo visto eso era lo único que le gustaba a hacer al moreno. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa llena de ingenuidad y se apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. La mayoría de las veces no entiendo lo que me dices, y esta es, claramente, una de esas veces.

James se puso en pie sonriente, insoportablemente seguro de sí mismo. Comenzó a rodear la mesa y cuando llegó a la esquina más cercana a Lily se sentó en ella sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Yo creo que me entiendes mejor de lo que cree nadie, incluida tú. A veces creo que me entiendes mejor que... -se inclinó hacia la pelirroja y susurró- Sirius.

La Premio Anual notó instantáneamente la sangre agrupándose en sus mejillas y el calor detrás de las orejas, avanzando lentamente por toda su cara.

-No digas tonterías, Potter.

La carcajada del joven solo consiguió poner más tensión en el cuerpo de la ruborizada pelirroja que deshacía nerviosamente uno de sus rizos.

Si ella misma no lo hubiera sentido en más de una ocasión, que se comprendían de una forma casi antinatural, no se hubiera ruborizado, ni alarmado. En más de una ocasión, sobretodo cuando eran más pequeños y a Lily no le importaba contar sus cosas delante de James Potter, la pelirroja había notado la comprensión que aparecía casi involuntariamente en sus ojos, los del mayor de los Potter, cuando Lily contaba algo que el resto de sus amigas entendían a trancas y barrancas. Porque, pese a que Lily antes muerta que confesarlo, sabía que James y ella se parecían más de lo que le gustaría.

-No digo ninguna tontería. Es la verdad, aunque odies aceptarlo -James chasqueó la lengua, de una forma terriblemente parecida a Johnathan Potter-. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso, mi queridísima Evans, sino de lo que me hiciste soñar.

Lily abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero la mirada de James la silenció en cuestión de segundos y provocó que comenzara a crearse una fina arruga entre las cejas de la pelirroja.

-_Sé_ que tú provocaste el sueño. Así que ahórrate el teatro que tenías preparado.

La mirada de James se tornó en ese momento tan intensa que Lily se olvidó por un momento como respirar, hasta que, tras unos segundos más, James apartó sus ojos encontrando más interesante algo en la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es eso?

Alargó la mano y cerró sus dedos entorno a la delgada muñeca de la chica atrayéndola hacia sí. Pese a que lo había hecho con el mínimo esfuerzo y sin apenas fuerza, fue suficiente para que Lily se levantara de la silla y se acercará involuntariamente a él.

En los bonitos labios de James apareció una sonrisa cargada de triunfo cuando pasó su dedo índice por la apenas perceptible cicatriz de la Premio Anual. Su dedo dibujó sin dificultad la CW.

-¿Te costó tanto pedirme una cita con Wolf? -inquirió lleno de curiosidad.

Lily se deshizo con soltura de las ásperas manos del jugador de quidditch y lo fulminó lentamente con la mirada, acariciándose inconscientemente la cicatriz como para asegurarse a ella misma que de verdad estaba ahí.

-¿Y cuanto te costó a ti relacionar el sueño con Charlotte, Potter?

Pese a que no tenía verdadero interés en la rapidez mental de James Potter, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido para poder cambiar de tema. No estaba de humor para admitir lo mucho que le había costado pedirle la cita.

-No me has...

-Así que te lo tuvieron que chivar -Lily hizo una mueca y se apartó lentamente del moreno girándose hacia las estanterías en busca de las copias de listas antiguas de castigados-. No esperaba más de ti, la verdad.

-No me "chivaron" nada. Jane y Charlotte simplemente se limitaron a confirmar mis sospechas. Soy capaz de más de lo que crees.

-¿De verdad?

Lo miró desde detrás del hombro con una sonrisa cargada de ironía y una mirada que era incapaz de descifrar. Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia la estantería moviendo suavemente sus rizos con ese gesto.

Eran ese tipo de cosas las que le empujaban a James a seguir con su apuesta. A seguir insistiendo cuando el resto se hubiera dado por vencido. Porque James quería descifrar una y todas las miradas de Lily Evans, porque a estas alturas de su vida sabía que cuando la sonrisa y la mirada de Lily no iban acompasadas, demostrando el mismo sentimiento, era porque estaba ocultando algo. Y James quería saber que era ese algo.

-Dime una cosa, Potter.

James alzó la cabeza con curiosidad para mirar a la joven, que seguía girada hacia la estantería con un libro fuertemente pegado contra su pecho.

-En una escala del 1 al 10¿cómo de guapa crees que soy? Siendo 10 lo más bonito que has visto en tu vida.

El diez resonó en la cabeza de James aturdiéndolo momentáneamente y de repente volvió a tener esa sensación de déjà vu. Entornó rápidamente la mirada y la clavó en la pelirroja que por fin se había girado hacia él con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

-Yo diría que un ocho -murmuró confundido. No estaba seguro de que era lo que se traía la pelirroja entre manos. Lo único que sabía era que estaba jugando con él a su antojo, pero no con que objetivo.

Rápido, pensó Lily, pero no lo suficiente. Había podido leer en sus ojos su verdadero veredicto. Y pese a que estaba cerca del ocho, los separaba una verdad abismal.

-¿Sabías que la sensación déjà vu es producida por un fallo minúsculo en nuestro sistema nervioso? Por eso creemos que ya hemos vivido ese momento anteriormente.

-En mi caso se podría decir que más que vivirlo, lo he soñado anteriormente.

-¿Ves como no eres más capaz de lo que yo creo? -Lily mantuvo su sonrisa burlona a medida que se acercaba más al moreno-. Te ha costado relacionar mi pregunta con el sueño lo suficiente como para que yo viera cual era el verdadero número que me dabas, y ni si quiera era la misma respuesta que yo te hice soñar.

Soltó una suave risita que provocó un inesperado enfado en James que la miró resentido cuando la joven pasó junto a él para sentarse en su silla triunfalmente.

-Ay, Potter. Es muy delgada la línea que separa el ego de la estupidez.

James se levantó repentinamente de la mesa y en una zancada quedó junto a la silla de Lily, apoyó cada uno de sus brazos en un reposa-brazos y quedó tan cerca de la pelirroja, que podía contar todas y cada una de sus pecas.

La Premio Anual se echó velozmente hacia atrás ante la inesperada cercanía e intentó hacer lo posible por mantenerle la mirada. Pero la mirada de James Potter tenía una intensidad que la abrumaba de una manera insospechada, sobretodo desde tan cerca cuando podía sentir su calido aliento acariciándole las mejillas.

-No sabes lo a gusto que te bajaría esos humos, pero ahora mismo tengo más curiosidad por el sueño.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

De repente, sin planearlo, sin casi pensarlo, James supo como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Como bajarle los humos y comprobar si lo que le había hecho soñar se acercaba si quiera un poco a la realidad.

La sonrisa que se expandió por la cara de James no le gustó nada a Lily. Nada en absoluto. Conocía demasiado bien aquella sonrisa. Era la misma que tenía cuando se le ocurría alguna idea para una buena, buenísima broma. La misma que aparecía cuando le entregaba McGonagall un examen especialmente difícil y él era capaz de resolverlo con una facilidad inconcebible. La misma que era incapaz de controlar cuando estaba a punto de besar a Lily, determinado a conseguirlo de una santa vez.

-Potter...

James se acortó la distancia que Lily había puesto entre ellos, quedándose como en un principio. Tan cerca que su aliento le quemaba los labios. Tan cerca que lo único que era capaz de ver reflejado en sus preciosos ojos verdes eran sus propios ojos.

-Dime una cosa, Lily... -susurró James casi en sus labios.

Y a Lily le hubiera gustado oír con más claridad lo que le decía James Potter, porque en ese mismo momento lo único que oía era el retumbar de sus latidos en sus propios oídos y lo único que sentía era la sangre palpitando con fuerza en sus mejillas.

-... en una escala del 1 al 10¿cuantas ganas tienes de que te bese ahora mismo? Siendo 10 "tantas que si no lo haces me va a explotar la cabeza".

La respuesta se ahogó en su garganta nada más empezar a pronunciarla, porque a James le bastó la "d..." para echarse de cabeza a por algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde que Lily se convirtió en lo más deseable de todo Hogwarts, de toda Inglaterra para él. Desde que sus hormonas comenzaron a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Sus labios capturaron los de Lily en fracción de segundos. Rozando, acariciando, besando cada milímetro de sus labios. Deseando morirse por no haberlo hecho antes. Entreabrió sus labios con una suavidad digna de un experto, y aquella fue la perdición de ambos.

Lily se había mantenido inmóvil, sin respirar, notando que su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, mareándola hasta el punto de no saber exactamente que estaba pasando. Pero cuando James entreabrió sus labios y dejó que entrara todo el aire que le faltaba, Lily se perdió en el beso. Ya que no estaba segura de como, pero había acabado succionando ligeramente el labio inferior del apuesto joven, con sus manos enredadas en su sedoso pelo negro y su cuerpo totalmente pegado al de él. Susurrando _más, más... Potter, no puedes besar tan bien..._

El beso estaba lleno de urgencia, pasión y hormonas adolescentes. Pero de alguna forma era perfecto. Era lo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento justo.

-Lily... -murmuró James en su pelo, en su cuello, sobre sus labios y con sus ojos cuando finalmente se separó de ella y pudo ver la preciosa pelirroja que tenía frente a él con la boca colorada e irritada y la mirada totalmente perdida.

James acercó sus labios a su oído, enterrando su nariz en el pelo que se recogía detrás de la oreja.

-Es injusto para el resto de las mujeres del planeta que tengas un aspecto tan endiabladamente sexy -se apartó para ver la reacción de la pelirroja pero solo obtuvo otra mirada perdida-. Eso es por lo de que no puedo besar tan bien –sonrió como derrotado-, si yo no puedo besar tan bien, tú no puedes ser tan increíble.

Lily agachó la mirada, los rizos pelirrojos escondiendo su preciosa cara de duendecillo, dio un largo suspiro y se puso en pie sin alzar por un momento los ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que demos hoy por terminada la reunión. ¿No crees?

James la estudió detenidamente antes de contestar un escueto _por supuesto_. Parecía demasiado conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar y no iba a ser James el que la confundiera o alterara más.

Los muchos pergaminos que Lily había cogido en ese momento para guardarlos con cuidado en su carpeta de piel marrón temblaban sin control entre sus manos. La pelirroja los dejó sobre la mesa intentando recomponerse para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes, agradeciendo que James estuviera de espaldas a ella, en la estantería ordenando los libros que Lily había sacado, y no pudiera verla con semejante tembleque.

Cuando James se dio la vuelta dispuesto a recoger sus cosas se encontró con una Lily lista para irse que lo miraba altiva. Soltó un suspiro. Esperar que Lily hubiera seguido como hasta el momento era pedir demasiado, sabía que de un momento a otro la orgullosa Lily, líder de las Pijas, volvería. Y peor que nunca.

-Supongo que puedo contar con tu total silencio sobre este tema¿verdad, Potter?

Había una amenaza escondida en aquella breve pregunta. James lo sabía y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le aseguró que podía estar tranquila, que si era por él aquello nunca había pasado.

-Me dejas mucho más tranquila.

Sonrisa perfectamente estudiada. Movimiento de muñeca para deslizar unos tirabuzones por su hombro hasta su pecho. Y mirada gacha para salir de aquella pequeña salita que contaba ya con su primer secreto.

(…)

Cuando Jane entró aquella tarde en la habitación de las chica de séptimo se sorprendió al encontrarla totalmente vacía. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y frunció el ceño. Kaith le había dicho que Dana estaría en la habitación, que la había dejado allí.

-¿Day?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero sabía que eso solo podía ser mala señal. Solo podía significar que seguía dentro del baúl. Un escalofrío recorrió el bonito cuerpo de la prefecta que se apresuró a subir al baño, dispuesta a darse un largo baño de burbujas hasta que Dana saliera del baúl.

Dio un largo bostezo, agachando su cabeza y estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron con horror. Las escaleras hacia el baño estaban prácticamente bañadas en sangre.

-Oh, por Merlín. ¡DANA! -vociferó Jane en un tono muy poco habitual en ella.

Echó a correr escaleras arriba intentando no resbalarse con la sangre y abrió de un empujón la puerta del baño para encontrarse con una de las escenas más horribles que había visto en su vida.

Ahogó un grito en su garganta tapándose la boca con las manos y sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas.

Dana estaba recostada en la bañera bocabajo, con la espalda llena de sangre y heridas, con el brazo izquierdo y el pie derecho colocados de una forma inconcebible si no estuvieran... rotos. Las puntas de su bonito pelo rubio habían dejado de ser rosas para pasar a una tonalidad más fuerte. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de desesperación.

-Santo Merlín, cariño...

No tenía tiempo para dejar que el pánico se expandiera por su cuerpo. Jane se deshizo de su gabardina y se deslizó hasta la bañera para sacar a Dana de ahí. La agarró con suavidad de la cintura pero cuando tiró de ella con toda la fuerza que pudo Dana se quejó sonoramente al notar que Jane le apretaba las heridas abiertas.

-Dana, cielo, lo siento, pero tengo que sacarte de ahí y necesito que me ayudes. No puedo sola.

Volvió a tirar de ella con fuerza y con un débil empujón que Dana se dio, Jane se resbaló en el húmedo suelo cayéndose hacia atrás con Dana sobre ella. La joven soltó un sollozo, que luchaba por contener desde que había visto a su amiga en ese estado, al notar el suelo bajo su cuerpo y el dolor extendiéndose por su espalda y su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -Susurró Jane buscando los ojos de su amiga que en ese momento tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de la castaña para reprimir los gritos de dolor que tenía ganas de soltar.

Dana solo gruñó y abrazó a Jane con fuerza. La prefecta soltó un suspiro esperando recomponerse para no comenzar a llorar como una histérica, porque, sinceramente, era lo único que en ese momento tenía ganas de hacer.

Jane palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su varita. _Maldición._ Se la había dejado en la gabardina. Alargó el brazo esperando alcanzarla pero se le escapaba por un par de centímetros.

-Necesito que nos movamos o que me sueltes, cielo.

La presión alrededor de su fina cintura se hizo aún más fuerte, por lo que dedujo que tenía que intentar la primera opción. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo e incorporándose ligeramente hizo fuerza para acercarse a la gabardina. Pero su esfuerzo fue prácticamente inútil, porque las manos se le resbalaban en el mojado suelo, impidiendo que avanzara. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Debía de probar otra cosa. Alargó sus manos hacia el bidé y aferrándose a él tiró de las dos hacia él.

Ahora tenía a mano la gabardina. Estiró su delicada mano cubierta de sangre hacia la gabardina y la tanteó hasta que encontró su varita. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca el suelo y la bañera estaban limpios, y con otro una especie de colchón fino tapado por sabanas blancas entró bruscamente hasta situarse en medio del baño.

-Voy a recostarte¿vale, Day? Pero vas a tener que soltarme.

No esperó a que Dana le contestara y con un elegante movimiento de muñeca la rubia se despegó de ella y quedó acostada sobre el fino colchón. Jane se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared y se echó el flequillo para atrás dejando escapar un débil quejido.

Quería que Lily estuviera allí, como siempre. Para arreglarlo todo. Para saber que hacer en cada momento y no estar dudando mientras a Dana le dolía todo un poco más. Pero Lily no estaba allí, así que tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Se subió las mangas de la camisa mientras contaba las baldosas del suelo del baño hasta encontrar la que buscaba justo al lado de donde Dana se retorcía de dolor. Gateó hasta ella y dándole un golpe en una de las esquinas cedió en la contraria. Jane rápidamente la retiró y sacó todo el instrumental que Lily utilizaba normalmente para curar a Dana.

-Vale... -se susurró a sí misma la castaña-. ¿El transparente es para limpiarte las heridas, no?

Dana asintió contra el colchón apretando con la mano derecha las suaves sábanas blancas.

-Pero dame algo para el dolor, por Merlín... -musitó Dana.

-Oh, sí, claro... Lo siento... es solo que...

Ya había empezado a hablar sin sentido, lo próximo sería una convulsión que le hiciera tirar todos los frascos al suelo, rompiéndolos. Buscó con rapidez en la caja las pastillas blancas que solía tomar Dana en estos casos, sacó una pastilla y se precipitó sobre el lavamanos para coger un vaso de agua, para después ofrecérselo a la rubia que lo recibió con avidez.

-Gracias, Jane.

La mirada de la castaña se enterneció y no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo con suavidad antes de volver a coger el frasco que contenía un líquido transparente y varios paños para limpiarle a Dana las múltiples heridas.

Liberó un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar su labor. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

...o...o...

Desde que Kaithleen DiAngelo conoció a sus amigas en aquel pequeño comportamiento durante su primer viaje a Hogwarts supo que había conseguido con ellas una conexión poco habitual. Era como si supiera cuando estaban mal, felices o confundidas, pese a estar lejos de ellas. Era como si su propio cuerpo experimentara lo mismo que les pasaba a sus amigas a pequeña escala.

Quizá por eso Kaith tenía siempre tanto miedo cuando Dana iba a reunirse con su padre, porque ella sentía el dolor de Dana de golpe cuando la rubia salía del baúl. O la angustia de Jane cada vez que la veía aparecer incumpliendo alguna norma con Sirius. O la simple felicidad y satisfacción de Lily cuando ganaba a James en quidditch.

Y aquella tarde no fue una excepción.

Kaith estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Sirius, el joven le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad pero la cabeza de la morena estaba lejos, en Dana, esperando el momento en el que saliera del baúl para sentir todo aquel dolor.

-Está tarde estás ausente, Kaith. Más de lo habitual -comentó Sirius intentando sonar indiferente.

La respuesta de Kaith fue un simple suspiro. Se acurrucó contra el moreno, buscando su calidez y cariño para que no fuera tan horrible cuando Dana saliera del baúl. Porque sabía que iba a ser horrible. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que no se iba a quedar ni callada ni quieta frente a su padre. Que iba a intentar luchar. A contracorriente, como siempre.

Y justo cuando Kaith se había empezado a relajar debido a las suaves caricias de Sirius en su espalda y de sus labios en su cuello, lo sintió. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Sirius no había podido ignorar como el delgado cuerpo de la joven se ponía tenso entre sus brazos.

Pero pese a que el dolor persistía se hizo más insoportable cuando Jane se unió. Kaith se incorporó sintiendo una mezcla de dolor, odio, angustia y desesperación. No podía evitar las arcadas que se acumulaban en el principio de su garganta al notar el dolor de sus amigas.

-Kaith, por Merlín¿qué te pasa?

La bailarina se puso en pie con una gracia inusual en ella. No tenía tiempo para estar de mimitos con Sirius, tenía que ir a ayudarlas.

-Sirius, me tengo que ir. Lo siento -y reprimiendo una arcada más violenta echó a correr hacia el castillo dejando tras ella a un Sirius anonado.

El camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor no se le había hecho tan largo en su vida. En ese momento odiaba sus cortas piernas por no ser capaces de correr más rápido cuando lo necesitaba. E iba tan concentrada en reprimir los sentimientos de sus amigas que difícilmente veía lo que tenía delante.

Se chocó en dos ocasiones. La primera contra Remus que la miró preocupado cuando la vio corriendo con semejante cara de consternación y que echó a andar rápidamente tras ella dispuesto a averiguar que le ocurría. Y la segunda contra Lily que también estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos para fijarse en que Kaith venía a toda velocidad contra ella.

-¡Lils! Oh, Dios, tienes que venir conmigo ya... ¡Lily!

La pelirroja bajó de su nube al ver todas las emociones de sus amigas reflejadas en los expresivos ojos azul añil de Kaith. Algo iba realmente mal.

-Dana -lo adivinó con solo mirar otra vez a Kaith.

Kaith asintió con la cabeza y entrelazando sus manos comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Está con Jane, de todas formas. Pero creo que es bastante grave.

-¡Kaith!

Remus les había dado alcance en menos de lo que calculaba la morena. Sabía que Remus se iba a preocupar por ella nada más verla corriendo de aquella forma. Conocía demasiado bien al licántropo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Había estudiado con detenimiento la cara de Kaith, ahora más relajada pero todavía afligida, para pasar sus ojos a Lily.

-Es... -Lily dudó- Dana.

-Oh.

El castaño asintió suavemente con la cabeza y con un rápido gesto les indicó que se fueran. No sabía que era exactamente lo que afectaba a Dana, pero intuía que no era nada bueno, simplemente por el tono de voz de Lily y la cara de antes de Kaith.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron al baño, no se encontraron con el reguero de sangre que si había encontrado Jane, ni con la escena _gore_ dentro del baño. Solo con Dana medio dormida sobre un fino colchón con la espalda llena de vendas con un ungüento verde y el brazo izquierdo y el pie derecho en una extraña posición; y a Jane justo a su lado con el pelo desordenadamente recogido, la camisa ligeramente manchada, colocando la última de las vendas en la última de las heridas de Dana.

-Hola, chicas -saludó Jane en un susurro, parecía agotada pero no por eso paraba de hacer cosas-. Lily. Necesito que le arregles el brazo y el pie a Dana. Están rotos -pidió la castaña con aparente sosiego.

-Lo tienes todo... bajo control -pese a que Lily había intentado no demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba con su mejor amiga, se les escapó un tono lleno de incredulidad.

Jane rió despreocupadamente y se limpió el sudor que le bajaba por la frente con el dorso de la mano. Hasta ese momento todo había sido tan irreal, ella para empezar, que la incredulidad de Lily le había resultado tremendamente divertida.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era el repentino ataque de agradecimiento y orgullo de Kaith cuando se le echó encima llenándola de besos y estrechándola entre sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Jany. Estás madurando tan rápido últimamente. Oh -enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Jane apretándola con fuerza de nuevo para después liberarla ligeramente-. Gracias. De verdad.

Los bonitos labios de Jane se expandieron en una sonrisa casi maternal, acarició con dulzura el suave pelo negro de Kaith cuando está la soltó y le pellizcó la mejilla antes de voltearse hacia Lily que se esmeraba por recomponer las partes rotas de Dana.

-Creo que me daré un baño -suspiró la pianista limpiándose las manos sin despegar los ojos de Dana y Lily.

-Me parece bien -Lily volvió un segundo su cabeza hacia Jane y le sonrió con franqueza y algo que Jane solo podía calificar de orgullo-. Lo has hecho muy bien, Jane.

Jane giró la cabeza hacia sus manos ligeramente abrumada. Notaba la sangre subir hacia sus mejillas retumbando en sus venas y la cabeza un poco más ligera. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, no estaba acostumbrada a que sus amigas la elogiaran tanto en ese tipo de cosas. Porque, generalmente, ella no hacia bien este tipo de cosas. No se le daban bien. Ella solía quedarse en una esquina mirando, como mucho untando vendas con los ungüentos, pero nunca hacia mucho más porque le entraba el pánico y era totalmente inútil. Pero por primera vez había sido capaz de demostrar que había mucho más detrás de aquel cuerpo perfecto, de su habilidad para combinar la ropa perfectamente, tocar el piano y hacer ácidos comentarios.

Se deshizo de la toalla con la que llevaba un rato secándose las manos y se giró finalmente hacia sus amigas. Kaith alzó su limpia mirada para mirarla contenta antes de devolverla hacia Dana que tenía su brazo y su pie en su sitio pero que Lily se preocupaba por vendar correctamente.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Day? -inquirió Kaith dubitativa.

La rubia giró la cabeza para mirar a la morena con una expresión casi relajada. Aquellas pastillas era verdaderamente fuertes.

-Lo suficientemente bien para golpear unas cuantas bludgers en el entrenamiento de mañana.

La cara de Kaith se iluminó nada más oír eso y sus ojos recuperaron toda esa travesura que había desaparecido desde que la había dejado sola antes.

-¡Lo que me recuerda algo! -exclamó Kaith con emoción sentándose relajadamente en el suelo junto a Dana y clavando sus ojos en los todavía grises de la rubia con curiosidad.

Dana quiso fruncir el ceño pero aquella pastilla le había imposibilitado mover ni un solo músculo de la cara, la espalda y las extremidades, y a duras penas podía mover el cuello y la tripa.

-Hoy a la mañana, Sirius y yo te hemos visto entrar en el baño de chicos con Wood. Bueno -se corrigió-, Sirius os ha visto.

Dana hubiera querido que también le imposibilitara perder y recuperar el color de la cara porque estaba segura de que en menos de un minuto había pasado de estar totalmente pálida a enrojecer rápidamente.

-Oh, por Merlín -soltó Kaith.

La morena comenzó a reír inevitablemente al darse cuenta de que sus más esperadas sospechas se habían hecho realidad. Casi a la vez comenzó a aplaudir con emoción. Y es que Dana era a veces, solo a veces, un auténtico libro abierto, con solo mirarle la cara se sabía que le ocurría.

La bateadora giró rápidamente el cuello para mirar las piernas de Lily casi con enfado. Totalmente avergonzada. No podía creerse que fuera tan fácil adivinar que había pasado y mucho menos como estaba reaccionado ella a todo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -inquirió Jane finalmente repleta de curiosidad.

Su voz suave y silbante había recuperado su tono. Con todo lo que había pasado con Dana había subido unos cuantos decibelios.

-Allan no se ha aguantado¿verdad, Dana? -contestó la bailarina simplemente.

Lily alzó la mirada hacia Kaith y frunció el ceño a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la morena totalmente confusa.

-¿Perdón?

La sonrisa de Kaith se volvió traviesa hasta el punto casi de peligrosa. Obviamente, no cabía en sí de la emoción por lo que fuera que había ocurrido entre Allan y Dana.

-Oh, vamos, Day. Cuéntaselo.

Dana soltó un suspiro con el que firmó su rendición. Lily y Jane la miraron alarmadas. Pocas eran las veces en las que Dana soltaba un suspiro de ese tipo.

-Supongo que tampoco tiene mayor importancia -Kaith tosió impertinentemente-, aunque la enana de ahí al lado crea que sí. Wood ha tenido la insolencia de besarme.

Lily tras superar el shock inicial comenzó a reírse como minutos antes había hecho Kaith, sonriendo como una loca. Pero Jane, sin embargo, se irritó.

-Espero que le hayas pegado -le comunicó todavía incrédula.

Dana chasqueó la lengua.

-Le he pegado. Pero antes. Así que de alguna forma ha sido lo que ha provocado que me besara.

-Ese chico es masoquista -concluyó Jane casi horrorizada.

...o...o...

Remus Lupin era conocido por su gran sentido de la responsabilidad, bastante ausente cuando se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos, y por su apariencia serena, amable y cercana. Caía muy bien entre los más jóvenes de Hogwarts y era respetado por los mayores.

Pero no era siempre así. Por supuesto, que no. Era uno de los Merodeadores, al fin y al cabo. Y pese a sus fallidos (y escasos) intentos de restringir algo, casi nada, a sus amigos en sus locuras, era él, el calladito, el siempre agradable, el que muchas veces ingeniaba las más brillantes bromas.

Aún así, seguía siendo el mejor referente cuando se tenía un problema y aquella tarde James se apresuró en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de su amigo licántropo. En menos de lo que se esperaba se encontró frente a la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor, la empujó con fuerza y penetró en la estancia buscando instantáneamente a Remus.

Su amigo estaba sentado junto a una pequeña niña pelirroja de brillantes ojos azules que le atendía ligeramente ruborizada. James chasqueó la lengua. Debería de haberse acordado. Todas las tardes Remus daba clases particulares a los de primero y segundo.

-¿Remus? -le interrumpió James acercándose inseguro.

El licántropo alzó su lobuna mirada hacia su amigo y supo en seguida que era lo que quería James de él. La intensidad de la mirada, la mueca llena de incomodidad en su boca y la mano derecha rascándose la nuca con inseguridad hablaban, más bien gritaban, por él. Santo Merlín, era tan evidente que quería hablar de Lily.

Pero Remus estaba ocupado.

-James, termino dentro de veinte minutos. ¿Crees que podrás esperar hasta entonces? -le preguntó armándose de infinita paciencia.

-Es que... -comenzó el moreno.

Remus lo silenció con la mirada e inclinó la cabeza señalando a la niña junto a él que se ruborizó completamente al sentir la intensa mirada de James Potter sobre ella.

-De acuerdo -musitó finalmente, su tono expresó su inconformismo por él-. Te esperaré fuera.

Y echó a andar molesto con el excesivo sentimiento de responsabilidad y la necesidad de hacerlo todo bien de Remus. Ambas cosas eran ridículas, pensó James. Apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a esperar a su amigo. Pero la espera se le iba a amenizar porque tras la puerta principal del castillo apareció Sirius, visiblemente enfadado.

-¡Black! -Lo llamó James sonriente de repente.

Sirius giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo y su humor pareció mejorar un poco. En cuatro enormes zancadas estaba junto al moreno revolviéndole tediosamente el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?

Con suerte la tarde no se le había dañado y podía convencer a James de que se dieran una escapada a Hogsmeade para tomar unos cuantos whiskies de fuego. Quizá hasta comprar algo en Zonko.

-No mucho. Estoy esperando al señor "adulto y responsable" Lupin.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó. Si venía Remus la tarde podía ser incluso mejor. No había nada en el mundo más hilarante que Remus Lupin borracho.

-Estupendo. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos al amargado ese y nos vamos a tomar unos whiskies a Hogsmeade? -le clavó el codo en las costillas para animarlo. James parecía preocupado por algo.

El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se revolvió el pelo nervioso. Odiaba decirle que no a Sirius, y más después de haberle visto hacia nada tan enfadado.

-La verdad es que... necesitaba hablar con Remus.

La espectacular sonrisa de Sirius se debilitó un poco, pero no por eso su incipiente buen humor. Él siempre era capaz de encontrar soluciones a _casi_ todo. Si necesitaban hablar¡qué diablos! que lo hicieran mientras se tomaban un par de vasos de whisky.

-Con más razón. No hay nada como el alcohol para hablar con más soltura.

Sirius rió su propia broma y miró a su amigo esperanzado. Que Kaith se hubiera puesto toda rara y paranoica en medio de su cita no solo lo había confundido, también lo había enfadado de una manera insospechada. Porque creía, estaba casi seguro, que era por lo que habían hablado recientemente sobre si sentía culpable. Le hacía sentirse terriblemente impotente que Kaith no quisiera admitirle que se sentía mal por algo, por Remus, por ella... ¡por lo que fuera! Y es que le hubiera gustado que la morena tuviera la suficiente confianza en él para contárselo.

-Entonces¿qué dices¿Vamos? -insistió Sirius al no recibir respuesta.

James sonrió derrotado y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda, dejando su mano en el omoplato de su amigo. A veces era verdaderamente difícil decirle que no a Sirius.

-De acuerdo, amigo. De acuerdo.

-Bien -Sirius le guiñó un ojo-. De todas formas¿de qué quieres hablar con el empollón?

La encantadora cara de James se ensombreció sutilmente. Aquella preocupación que Sirius se había encontrado al alcanzar a su amigo había reaparecido y más clara aún que antes. El moreno no podía asegurar que era pero sospechaba que seguramente tendría algo que ver con Lily Evans.

Y, como no, acertó.

-Evans -gruñó secamente James.

La carcajada de Sirius junto a él descolocó a James. Clavó sus ojos avellana en su amigo sin comprender que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia. Sirius solo lo agarró del cuello y revolvió con más fuerza que antes el pelo a un James completamente confundido.

-Esa chica influye en tu estado de ánimo más de lo recomendable. ¿Sabes qué significa eso, Potter?

James puso los ojos en blanco cuando comprendió lo que causaba la risa de su amigo. Pese a la obstinación de James con aquel tema, Sirius se divertía haciéndolo rabiar asegurando que a su amigo le gustaba Evans más de lo que quería admitir.

-Significa que eres un completo imbécil, Sirius. No me gusta Evans -el moreno alzó una ceja incrédulo-, al menos no _como tú piensas_.

La carcajada volvió a brotar desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Sirius, enfurruñando aún más a un obviamente molesto James Potter.

-Eres un jodido grano en el culo, Black.

Sirius volvió a echar su fuerte y bronceado brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo sin molestarse en ocultar su socarrona sonrisa.

-Un grano al que adoras con fervor.

James alzó una ceja ante la frase llena de petulancia de su mejor amigo, y se quitó su brazo de encima con un brusco movimiento de hombros.

-Claro, idiota -bufó James amargamente cruzándose de brazos-. No sabría como sobrevivir sin ti.

Ignorando el falso dramatismo en las palabras de James, Sirius se apresuró a contestarle:

-¿Ves, Jimmy? No es tan difícil aceptar tus sentimientos. Mucho menos cuando son tan obvios.

James vio a Remus convertido en santo cuando en ese momento salió junto a la niña pelirroja del Gran Comedor. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar a Sirius ni un minuto más con sus chorradas y pretensiones. Con Evans había tenido suficiente de eso para un día entero.

-¡Moony! -exhaló James precipitándose sobre el licántropo.

Si Sirius no fuera Sirius se habría sentido molesto por la rápida desaparición de su amigo a su lado para prácticamente echarse encima de Remus. Por el contrario, y porque él era Sirius Black, encontró la situación terriblemente divertida.

-No sabía que ahora suspirabas por las bragas del lobito aquí presente -comentó burlonamente el animago-. Y yo que estaba seguro de que eran las bragas de Evans las que guardabas bajo el colchón.

En un segundo se sucedieron tres reacciones diferentes. James enrojeció velozmente desde de la base del cuello hasta la raíz del pelo y mató silenciosamente a su amigo con la mirada. Los lobunos ojos de Remus brillaron, no con la censura que esperaba Sirius, sino con diversión y aunque no lo parecía, por dentro Remus Lupin se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Y finalmente, la pequeña niña que acompañaba al licántropo y que en ese momento se disponía a despedirse, se ruborizó con intensidad y miró desconcertada a Sirius, apartando cada cinco segundos la mirada, ligeramente intimidada.

Sirius pareció reparar en la pequeña pelirroja. En sus perfectos labios apareció una sonrisa afable, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura visual de la niña y la miró con amabilidad.

-¿Qué tal si les damos un poco de intimidad a estos dos y hacemos como si nunca hubieras escuchado las cochinadas que hacen¿Eh?

La niña, de primero lo más seguro, tenía sus grandes ojos azules clavados en alguna parte de la blanca camisa de Sirius. Y es que ¡Sirius Black le estaba hablando a ella! Cuando se lo contara a sus compañeras de habitación iban a flipar. Oyó a Sirius carraspeando impacientemente y se apresuró a asentir vehemente con la cabeza.

Sirius apoyó su mano en el suave pelo rojo, casi naranja de la niña, y le dio un par de palmaditas.

-Así me gusta. Puedes irte.

Después de que la niña desapareciera por las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius se giró para mirar a sus amigos. Remus mostraba una mueca burlona que no le gustó nada al moreno, mientras que James seguía enfurruñado.

-Hay que ver, Sirius. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Si tienes mano para los niños y todo. Creo que ahora puedo morir en paz -lo incordió Remus sin borrar la mueca burlona de su cara.

-Di lo que quieras, Lupin -musitó Sirius después de chasquear la lengua sonoramente-. Entonces¿qué¿Nos vamos?

Remus los miró desconcertado. Creía que iba a hablar con James, no a irse a alguna parte con James _y con Sirius._ Porque ir con Sirius a alguna parte significaba descontrol, y posiblemente problemas.

James no contestó ni a la pregunta de Sirius ni a la que le hacían los ojos de Remus, simplemente echó a andar, decapitando al primero con la mirada cuando paso junto a él.

-Pott, no te enfades conmigo. ¡Era solo una broma!

Sirius volvió a colgarse de su moreno amigo, igualándole el paso sin ninguna dificultad.

-Pues ten cuidado con tus bromas, Black. Porque igual las bragas que tengo guardadas son las tuyas.

El moreno se congeló, soltando a James simultáneamente, para después romper en sonoras carcajadas y echar a correr tras su mejor amigo dándole una juguetona palmada en el trasero cuando lo alcanzó.

-¿Vienes o qué, Moony?

Remus echó a andar tras ellos indeciso. Alcanzándolos en cuatro rápidos pasos de sus larguísimas piernas.

-¿A dónde vamos, si se puede saber?

Sirius volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía los claros ojos brillantes y llenos de entusiasmo y una sonrisa tan grande, tan alegre y tan terriblemente contagiosa que Remus no tardó mucho en sonreír.

-A Hogsmeade, Lupin.

...o...o...

Una tarde de duro entrenamiento de quidditch dejaba muerto a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a la pareja de bateadores que después de dos horas y media todavía tenían ganas de seguir jugando. Normalmente James Potter se les hubiera unido, pero aquella tarde todavía seguía con la deshidratación y el dolor de cabeza, característicos de una resaca especialmente dura.

Cuando una hora más tarde, los bateadores decidieron dar por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento estaban empapados en sudor, barro y lluvia. Dana incordiaba burlonamente a Fred McDilan por su terrible aspecto.

-Creo que he visto mendigos en mejor estado que tú.

Eran pocas y contadísimas las veces en las que Dana sonreía, pero la gran mayoría de esas veces, Fred era el afortunado en provocarlas. Por eso, el rubio dejaba que se metiera con él todo lo que quisiera y más.

-Y yo he visto a bateadores mejores que tú en la liga benjamín de quidditch -le respondió Fred pomposamente sonriéndole de medio lado.

-Sí, claro.

En respuesta Dana le dio suavemente con el bate en el hombro. Desde que se conocieron en 3º curso para Dana, 2º para Fred, se habían llevado tremendamente bien. Había una compenetración entre ambos que muchos hermanos y parejas desearían para ellos. Argumentaban que era cosa del quidditch, que al ser pareja de bateadores tenían que tener esa compenetración. Pero todo el mundo, hasta ellos mismos, sabía que era algo más. Algo que no se podía explicar con palabras. Lily, a la que le gustaba analizarlo todo, los había definido como una pareja de gemelos separados al nacer. Y es que era la explicación más cercana a la relación que había entre ambos.

-Me parece que hay algo que no me has contado, Dana... -murmuró el enorme joven. Su voz llena de diversión.

La rubia se volvió hacia él sorprendida. No creía recordar no haberle contado algo a Fred en su vida, si olvidamos pequeños detalles sobre su vida familiar. De hecho muchas veces no era necesario ni que se le contara. Él ya lo sabía con solo mirarla.

-Pues...

-Allan Wood te está esperando.

Dana quiso pegarse por ruborizarse velozmente y ganarse con eso una carcajada de Fred que retumbó en cada esquina del campo de quidditch. Sintió de repente la enorme mano del rubio en su cabeza, amasándole el pelo con suavidad, y su cálido aliento en su cuello.

-No seas muy dura con él. Es un buen tio.

Solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza y sin previo aviso dejo de sentir la calidez del grandullón de Fred McDilan junto a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar a lo que tenía que enfrentarse. Porque era inevitable. Tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-¡Suerte, Wood! -gritó Fred penetrando en los vestuarios de chicos.

La potente voz de su amigo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y echó a andar hacia los vestuarios de chicas, donde le esperaba Allan. Lo evitaba deliberadamente con la mirada. Era suficiente tener que hablar con él, si lo miraba ya sería un completo caos.

El musculoso brazo de Allan Wood se interpuso entre la puerta de los vestuarios y ella. Le hubiera gustado haber suspirado en aquel momento, pero era algo tan _femenino_. Pensaba que por lo menos la dejaría darse una ducha antes de nada, porque no es que oliera a rayos pero tampoco olía a rosas precisamente.

-Tenemos que hablar -ahí volvía a estar el tono autoritario y seguro de sí mismo que había dejado a Dana paralizada en el baño días atrás.

-Como quieras. Pero me gustaría ducharme antes de nada -protestó la rubia que se negaba a mirarlo.

Por eso no pudo ver como la perfectamente estudiada fachada de Allan se resquebrajaba al oír la respuesta de la joven. Lo último que esperaba era que aceptara de buena a primeras hablar con él. Creía que tendría que estar horas rogándole para que se dignara a decirle si quiera "no".

Bajó el brazo lentamente, todavía confundido, y la rubia sin decir nada más entró en los vestuarios cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras ella. El olor a jabón, colonia y humedad entró lentamente por su nariz, nublándole un poco más la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando la descolocaba la presencia de Allan Wood¿¡Desde cuando la descolocaba _cualquier cosa_!? Santo Merlín. Aquello no era normal. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Seguramente solo era el cansancio del entrenamiento. Nada más. _Absolutamente nada más_.

Pero, para su pesar, la ducha no le aclaró las ideas, ni le ayudó a dejar de sentir esa especie de nudo al principio de su estómago. Se estaba volviendo loca y apenas se había venido a dar cuenta ahora.

Se vistió y se peinó, dejándose el pelo totalmente mojado, a pesar del frío helador en el exterior, cayendo por su espalda y sus hombros. Cogió su gigantesca bolsa de deporte, echándosela con cuidado sobre el hombro lleno de cicatrices todavía recientes. No es que le dolieran, solo le molestaban cuando ponía demasiado peso sobre ellas o se las rascaba con rudeza.

Estaba lista para salir, pero, sin embargo, no se sentía capacitada para hacerlo en ese momento. Se irritó consigo misma. Era capaz de tirarse por un agujero para encontrarse con su padre, sádico y violento por excelencia¡pero no era capaz de cruzar una puerta para hablar con un idiota, estúpido y embobado adolescente de diecisiete años!

Abrió la puerta, a pesar de sus reticencias, y se encontró con algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Porque siempre se lo había escuchado a sus amigas, a casi todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts, de hecho; pero ella, particularmente, nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo. Hasta esa tarde. Nunca estuvo segura de porque aquella tarde fue diferente, pero por primera vez en siete años, Dana Rookwood se dio cuenta de que Allan Wood era terriblemente atractivo.

No tenía nada distinto. Seguía con su mismo corto pelo castaño, con sus intensos ojos marrones verdosos mirándola con todo aquello que Dana se obstinaba en no ver, con sus labios tornados en una mueca que dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes, con sus perfectamente marcadas facciones masculinas, con toda su altura y corpulencia. Hasta ese momento Dana no lo sabía, pero Allan Wood era todo lo que había buscado físicamente en un chico.

-¿Dana? -inquirió vacilante al ver a la rubia completamente anonada frente a él.

La bateadora apartó la mirada del joven, abatida. Un poco más y se ponía a babear como una chica idiota cualquiera. Pero es que era técnicamente imposible que en unos minutos una persona cambiara tanto. A excepción de que no fuera Allan el que hubiera cambiado, sino ella. O más bien, su forma de verlo. Santo, santísimo Merlín.

-¿Rookwood? -insistió el joven. Nunca la había visto comportarse así, y no estaba seguro de que era lo que había hecho mal.

Dana alzó la mirada al escuchar su apellido para encontrarse con los honestos ojos de Allan mirándola con avidez. E hizo algo que en los siete años que hacia que Allan la conocía nunca le había visto hacer, se ruborizó con intensidad.

Allan perdió el equilibrio y poco le faltó para caer ridículamente al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Pero Dana había vuelto a bajar la cabeza, tapando su cara detrás de miles de mechones mojados de pelo rubio. Sentía toda la sangre en sus mejillas y las orejas ardiendo. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. No podía estar comportándose así. Y mucho menos delante de Wood. Intentó recomponerse más o menos, mirando a todas partes menos al sujeto en cuestión y aclarándose la garganta se propuso despedirse del guardián. Estaba claro que ella no estaba en condiciones para mantener una conversación con él en ese momento.

-No puedo hablar contigo, Wood, hoy... tengo cosas que hacer -se excusó Dana dando media vuelta y echando casi a correr hacia el castillo.

Pero pese a lo sorprendido que se encontraba Allan en ese momento, todavía era un hombre de reflejos, el quidditch se llevaba en la sangre, y se apresuró a coger a la rubia del brazo obligándola a girarse sin demasiada fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?

Y por primera vez en su vida, Allan encontró algo en los ojos de Dana que le hicieron recuperar todas las esperanzas y fuerzas que había perdido después de todos los desplantes de la rubia.

El guardián la soltó sonriente. Pero no era una sonrisa presuntuosa, que era lo que esperaba Dana, sino una sonrisa llena de ilusión, esperanza y... amor. Tanto que Dana se precipitó en asentir y, esta vez sí, salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Aquello era definitivo.

(…)

Y hasta aquí lo que se daba. Son 30 páginas de Word, más de lo que había escrito en mucho tiempo, y, lo siento, pero no sé cuando volverá a repetirse esto. Quizá me volvéis a tener por aquí el mes que viene o dentro de dos semanas (imposible, tengo exámenes) o vete tú a saber cuando. Por eso no prometo nada de fechas.

Sin embargo, ya lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir, no voy a abandonar el fic, lo tengo muy bien estructurado dentro de mi cabecita y me gusta lo suficiente para obligarme a escribir de vez en cuando. Así que, en fin, solo os pido paciencia.

Gracias por todos los reviews y por seguir leyendo, incluso cuando no me lo merezco. De corazón.

Un beso gordo.


	10. Amistad y Confesiones

10

**Disclaimer: **Tengo un iPod, una Vespa y una Blackberry, pero no más. Gran parte de lo que hay aquí pertenece a una señora que vive del dinero que me he dejado yo en libros y películas del niño gafufo.

En general, el capitulín es bastante raaandom. Pero es el capítulo de transición que necesitaba para lo que viene. Prometo que el siguiente, vamos, el 11, es faaar more interesting.

_Aviso: El capitulo no está revisado por problemas técnicos (mi beta se me pierde a ratos)._

**10**

**Amistad y confesiones**

-Oh, joder.

El día le estaba saliendo redondo, de eso no cabía duda. Dana miró con resignación su zapatilla blanca de deporte atascada en una baldosa trampa. Sentía la presión en el empeine y eso no hacia más que enfadarla, enfadarla y enfaldarla un poco más.

Intentó liberar su pie tirando una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero era imposible. Tendría que quitarse la zapatilla y después intentar sacar esta última. Aunque en ese momento no estaba precisamente del mejor de los humores para acordarse de cual era la forma exacta para liberarse de las baldosas trampa.

Cuando sacó el pie de la zapatilla y piso levemente el suelo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El fresco suelo no era agradable de ninguna forma. Y es que era Noviembre y solo había que mirar los empañados cristales del colegio para darse cuenta del contraste de temperaturas. Y ella con el pelo empapado, casi congelado, cayéndole sobre la, ahora, húmeda capa. Se apoyó en la pared junto a ella para recobrar el equilibrio y no tener que pisar el suelo.

-Dana, por Merlín -gruñó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La rubia se giró para encontrarse con un Johnathan Potter totalmente mojado que la miraba divertido. Traía la camisa mal puesta, el jersey sobre el hombro, la corbata en la mano y los zapatos encharcados. Dana se podía hacer una idea de adonde había ido el moreno después del entrenamiento.

-Eres un completo desastre -añadió agachándose junto al zapato de la joven.

John dio un simple golpe en una de las esquinas y la baldosa escupió ruidosamente la zapatilla en manos del guardián. La examinó en busca de algún roto y cuando no encontró nada, se la dejó educadamente a Dana junto al pie descalzo.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando para no acordarte de como liberarte de una baldosa trampa?

Dana se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía bien la deportiva.

-Iba distraída. Sólo eso.

Frunció el ceño cuando John se empezó a reír ante su respuesta. Pocas eran las veces en las que Dana iba "distraída". Más que nada porque a la joven sólo la distraía una cosa, su familia, y sus ojos estaban perfectamente limpios de cualquier tonalidad de gris.

Se acomodó la bolsa de deporte sobre el hombro y echó a andar procurando evitar la dichosa baldosa.

Dana tenía que estar tolerante y de medianamente buen humor para aguantar a algún Potter, ya fuera James o John, o incluso Jane; y definitivamente aquel día no estaba ni tolerante ni muchísimo menos de buen humor.

Descubrir que es atractivo el chico que te lleva persiguiendo desde hace dos años y que no te deja en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, ese al que no puedes soportar y te dan ganas de pegar cada vez que lo ves; que ese, _precisamente ese_ y no cualquier otro, sea todo lo que has buscado físicamente en un chico no es algo para celebrar y por lo que estar en éxtasis. ¡Merlín en caravana! Descubrir que a ella, Dana Rookwood, le atraía Allan Wood era una completa locura.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para ti, John.

John hizo un mohín y echó a andar tras la rubia nada más verla alejarse.

-¡Espera! Tengo que hablar contigo.

Dana se detuvo en seco para mirar fijamente al joven y quitarle de la cabeza cualquier mínima idea que tuviera de querer hablar con ella.

-¿Me vas a contar alguna de tus maravillosas citas? ¿Cómo piensas pedirle salir a Cirene Wood?

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó sorprendido el moreno-. Cirene -en su bonita cara apareció una sonrisa que daba de todo menos buena espina, pero rápidamente se borró al ver el gesto de desesperación de Dana-. Pero no. No es eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué? -preguntó la rubia con exasperación.

-Escucha -se apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró con entusiasmo-. Ya que me he enterado de que ahora te traes un rollo raro con Wood, estoy dispuesto a quitarle a Ann Hooper de encima si tú me lo pides.

Dana que había mantenido la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la enorme cristalera a espaldas de John, se giró en seguida al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el joven Potter.

-¿Qué yo que...?

-Vamos, no lo niegues. Ya me lo ha contado Fred -le clavó el codo en las costillas a la vez que movía las cejas arriba y abajo sugerentemente-, que te has puesto roja y todo.

Fred. Claro. Como no. Tenía que haber supuesto que no podía contar con el silencio del idiota de McDilan en algo como eso. Y mucho menos esperar que no se lo contara a John. Al fin y al cabo era su dichoso estúpido mejor amigo. El rubio no iba a llegar al próximo partido de quidditch. Lo iba a matar en cuanto lo viese.

-¿Y bien? -insistió John.

-¿Y bien qué? -repitió Dana hostilmente.

El día no dejaba de mejorar y mejorar. Ahora solo le faltaba que James apareciera cancelando todos los entrenamientos de la semana privándola de su única forma de desahogarse para evitar matar a alguien.

-¿Quieres que le quite a Hooper de encima?

-Santo Merlín -suspiró la rubia dando media vuelta y echando a andar hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin mirar atrás.

-¡Tomaré eso como un sí! -gritó John emocionado.

Quizá si lo ignoraba el tiempo suficiente se callaría de una vez y dejaría de tener estupidas ideas como quitarle de encima a una posible rival, Ann Hooper. Realmente aquel chico necesitaba un mejor ejemplo que su primo y sus amigotes, estaba yendo por muy mal camino.

-Será lo más sencillo del mundo. Ann está coladísima por mí desde primer curso. ¿Sabías que me escribía cartas de amor y me enviaba bombones? Luego se cansó de mí. O eso decía. Y fue cuando empezamos a salir, pero es tan... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Intensa? Sí, eso, intensa. Aunque es muy guapa y eso ayuda a que se le soporte un poco más.

Dana puso los ojos en blanco. John era una auténtica replica de su primo. Probablemente algo más cargante que James. Pero prácticamente igual a cuando tenía su edad. Ambos eran arrogantes, egocéntricos, inmaduros y auténticos granos en el culo.

-John, de verdad. No estoy de humor.

Pero no se calló. Siguió parloteando sobre si Ann Hooper esto o lo otro. Por un momento Dana llegó a pensar en estrangularlo con la corbata que llevaba en la mano, pero por suerte llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda y la rubia se pudo escaquear echando casi a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Seguiremos en contacto, Dana! -oyó que gritaba John desde el final de las escaleras.

Pero de repente cuando en las escaleras hacia su habitación el silencio se le echó encima y apareció la angustia de que todo aquello a lo que se había negado se había puesto en su contra y de que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo, comenzó a echar de menos el incesante monólogo de John. Había conseguido distraerla lo suficiente. Pero ahora...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente cediendo el paso a Cirene. Con su corta melena de pelo castaño oscuro tapándole prácticamente toda la cara excepto sus bonitos ojos marrones verdosos que en ese momento se encontraban llenos de rabia y lágrimas.

-Dana -saludó con voz temblorosa cuando estuvo a su altura en la escalera.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua. A saber que diablos había hecho aquella vez Jane. No estaba muy segura de por qué pero ver aquellos ojos, iguales a los de Allan, tan tristes, la ponían triste a ella también. _Maldición_, gruñó internamente la joven.

-¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez? -preguntó.

Cirene la miró con curiosidad. No es que Dana fuera mala y cruel con ella, como sí lo era Jane, pero es que la rubia simplemente se mostraba con total pasividad frente a los enfrentamientos entre Jane y ella. Mientras no fuera algo de vital importancia, ella no se metía. En nada.

Pero hay la tenía. Con el pelo rubio completamente empapado y aparentemente preocupada por lo que le había hecho su estúpida amiga.

-Ella solo... -comenzó Cirene antes de ser interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, dejando ver esta vez a la causante de todos sus problemas.

Jane la miró con arrogancia desde su sitio en el hueco de la puerta antes de pasar su mirada a Dana y colocar una perfecta sonrisa en su cara.

-Ya me parecía que eras tú. Te estábamos esperando -le informó la castaña a la bateadora.

-Ahora subo -aceptó Dana asintiendo simultáneamente con la cabeza.

-Perfecto.

Jane dio una pequeña palmada para después borrar su sonrisa, mirar con desdén a la morena que seguía de pie junto a Dana y desaparecer presuntuosamente tras la puerta.

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza y se giró para mirar a Cirene con un gesto de disculpa dibujado por toda su bonita cara.

-Con Jane solo te voy a dar un consejo, Cirene. Te diga lo que te diga, tú simplemente ignórala. Sé que a veces es tremendamente difícil, pero inténtalo. No entres en su juego de hacerle caso y conseguir que se salga con la suya -exhaló profundamente-. A las buenas Jane es un trozo de pan; pero a las malas puede ser la peor zorra con la que te puedas cruzar. Eso ya lo sabes.

Cirene no recordará aquel momento por ser la primera vez que escuchó a Dana hablando mal de alguna de sus amigas, sino por ser la primera vez que vio a Dana con la más mínima de las sonrisas asomando entre sus labios.

-Gr... Muchas gracias, Dana -Cirene se limpió con un rápido gesto las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

Dana agachó la cabeza con aquella diminuta sonrisa y subió las escaleras de tres en tres, con su enorme bolsa de deporte moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Hasta ese momento Cirene no había comprendido muy bien porque su hermano tenía semejante encaprichamiento con Dana Rookwood. A ella le parecía una chica extremadamente reservada, callada, algo sádica y bastante borde. Guapa, sí. Pero esa personalidad tan especial no la hacía precisamente deseable. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, con el más pequeño de los detalles por ser una persona amable, Dana había conseguido hacerle comprender que era lo que veía Allan en ella. Había entendido que había que ahondar en Dana para saber quién era de verdad.

(...)

Dana siempre había sido la más callada de las cuatro. La que prefería guardarse sus opiniones hasta que éstas fueran realmente necesarias, y no hablar por hablar. No tenía nada que ver con sus amigas. Al menos en ese sentido.

A Lily, Jane y Kaith les encantaba hablar. Hablar sin control. Contar que habían pensado, comido, visto y respirado durante cada segundo de la mañana, la tarde y la noche. A veces se peleaban por hablar, porque todas querían contar sus cosas a la vez. Porque todas querían que las demás escucharan sus historias y parecía que las 24 horas del día eran insuficientes para ello. Porque las tres querían llevarse la mayor cara de sorpresa con su historia y el "¡qué fuerte!" más alto.

Pese a eso, se escuchaban, se reían, se apenaban y se enfadaban con las historias que se contaban. Si una había empezado a hablar, se callaban y atendían con atención. A veces se interrumpían, pero solo para soltar un grito de sorpresa o animarse a seguir contando la historia. Eran, al fin y al cabo, tres adolescentes.

Pero Dana no era así. Ella solo escuchaba, sin gritar, ni saltar, ni reír, ni llorar. Asimilándolo en su cabeza y asintiendo sin parar. Contando escasísimas veces sus historias. No le veía el sentido a contarlas. No veía porque el hecho de que Allan Wood hiciera estragos en sus hormonas (algo recién descubierto) fuera más importante que las nuevas adquisiciones textiles de Jane.

Sí, tenía aquella manía de infravalorar inconscientemente lo suyo. Ella no era mejor que ninguna de sus amigas, ni más guapa, ni más simpática, ni más buena con la magia. No lo hacía pensando "todo lo que soy y hago es un asco, ojala pudiera parecerme más a mis amigas". No. Lo hacía aceptando que las cosas fueran de esa forma y que no había remedio.

Por eso, cuando aquella tarde llegó a su habitación y encontró a sus tres amigas riéndose de algo que contaba Kaith animadamente, ni si quiera se planteó contarles que por primera vez había encontrado terriblemente atractivo a alguien, ¡a Allan Wood! Que estar cerca de él la abrumaba, le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Era una tontería. Una tontería sin importancia.

-¡Day! -la saludó animadamente Kaith desde la cama de Lily.

Intentó mostrar una sonrisa, que no tenía ganas de enseñar, y que se transformó en una mueca extraña. Difícilmente iba a poder aparentar algo con el caos de emociones que llevaba encima.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Jane en su línea. Tan perceptiva como siempre. Con su perfectamente desarrollado instinto femenino. Ése que hacía que sonaran campanitas en su cabeza cada vez que algo no iba como siempre.

Dana se sacudió el pelo, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Realmente hacía frío, tenía el cabello mojado prácticamente congelado deslizándose entre sus dedos.

-Tan solo estoy cansada -contestó la rubia encogiéndose casi imperceptiblemente de hombros.

Si de todas sus amigas tuviera que decirse por una, por aquella que mejor la conociera, Dana dudaría. Dudaría entre Kaith y Lily. Era casi desesperante como percibían e interpretaban perfectamente sus guardadísimas emociones. Y esa tarde, aquella simple constatación de su cansancio puso en alerta a la pelirroja y a la morena, que rápidamente se irguieron, olvidándose por completo de la conversación que mantenían momentos atrás.

-Pamplinas -musitó Kaith entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos azules.

Dana se cruzó defensivamente de brazos, soltando con desdén su gran bolsa de deporte que colgaba sobre su magullado hombro.

-Estoy cansada. Y créeme, Kaith, no tengo ganas de discutir sobre sí de verdad lo estoy o no contigo.

Lily casi tenía un pie apoyado en el suelo. No le gustaba que Dana se le cerrara en banda, porque era lo que siempre hacía la rubia cuando se tocaba un tema que no fuera de su agrado. Por eso había que hacerlo con cuidado, sin atosigarla; y si eso no funcionaba, entonces, sí, molestarla con miles de preguntas. Pero primero había que intentarlo a las buenas.

-¿Qué te parece si les echo un vistazo a esas heridas? -se ofreció Lily con una sonrisa llena de disculpa.

La más joven de las Pijas, Kaith, se apresuró a decir algo para no permitir que el hecho de que a Dana le ocurría algo pasara desapercibido. Pero justo en el momento en el que Kaith abría la boca para decir algo la pequeña y perfectamente cuidada mano de Jane se cerró entorno a su muñeca tirando de ella hacia sí misma, y cuando Kaith giró su cabeza hacia la castaña se encontró con unos gatunos ojos que la silenciaron en cuestión de segundos.

Dana, que se había perdido todo eso, se dejó llevar por Lily hacia su propia cama, la más lejana a la puerta de entrada y en los pies de la cual reposaba su peor pesadilla. Odiaba aquel baúl más de lo que odiaba a su padre. Si sólo se hubiera quemado con el resto de las cosas...

Escuchó la melodiosa voz de Lily junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La miró desconcertada y la pelirroja le sonrió comprensivamente acariciándole con cariño la curva del cuello.

-Te he preguntado que tal el entrenamiento. ¿Has machacado a Fred?

La sonrisa de Lily era una de las 10 mejores cosas del mundo para Dana. Era una simple línea en los labios, pero hacía tantas cosas buenas, que era injusto decir que sólo era eso. Esa sonrisa era capaz de tranquilizar a Dana, de asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien de alguna forma, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse mientras esa sonrisa estuviera allí.

-Sabes que es lo que me pasa, ¿verdad, Lily?

Los verdes ojos de Lily se llenaron de confusión, provocando una fina línea entre sus cejas. No, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba. Tenía un par de hipótesis, por intuición; pero creía que estaba equivocada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Que era algo más complicado o algo que no se esperaba.

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza ayudando a la rubia a recostarse bocabajo.

-¿Debería?

Lily siempre recordaría ese momento. Porque fue entonces, con la suaves voces de Kaith y Jane de fondo, discutiendo en un apenas perceptible susurro, cuando la escuchó. La risa de Dana. Que nacía en la garganta y salía por su nariz haciendo un sonido realmente gracioso. Como cuando alguien se suena una nariz sin mocos.

-Supongo que en ese tipo de cosas Jane es mejor que tú. Lo de la intuición femenina lo lleva mejor ella.

La bonita mirada de la Premio Anual buscó con avidez, casi con desesperación, los azules ojos de su rubia amiga. Necesitaba saberlo, verlo y que se lo dijera ella misma. Que oírle reír no había sido imaginación suya. Porque Dana no se reía. Una carcajada de Dana era una media sonrisa.

-¿Te acabas de reír, Dana? ¿Te has reído? ¿O me estoy empezando a volver loca?

La rubia se quitó con indiferencia la camisa dejándola caer a un lado de su cama, para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia a algo que para Lily parecía ser de vital importancia.

Tenía que empezar a tener más cuidado. Estaba haciendo cosas poco comunes en ella. Cosas que ella nunca, jamás hacía. Como reír. No porque no supiera, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlas. La estricta y austera educación que había recibido la había privado de cualquier entretenimiento típico infantil. La risa y las lágrimas eran severamente castigadas en su casa. No había sitio para aquellas niñerías en casa de los Rookwood.

-Dana, contéstame -exigió Lily cogiéndola de los laterales de la cara para obligarla a girarse.

Volvió a hacer eso de los hombros. Lo de encogerse. Para restarle importancia a algo que no era solo de vital importancia para Lily, sino para ella misma.

-Supongo que sí.

Pronto los pálidos y pecosos brazos de Lily la estaban rodeando con demasiada fuerza para una delgada joven de 17 años. Sentía la opresión en sus brazos, y rápidamente en sus pulmones dejándola casi sin aire, pero lo que no se esperaba era la humedad en el cuello. Lily estaba llorando. ¡Y por una chorrada de ese calibre!

-Lily, por Merlín -susurró Dana casi sin aire.

Los brazos de la pelirroja se deslizaron hasta su cintura permitiendo que Dana volviera a respirar pero sin liberarla aún de su prisión. Dana sacó con dificultad sus brazos para echarlos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y acariciarle dubitativamente el pelo, sin saber exactamente qué y cómo hacerlo. Se lo había visto hacer a Jane, a Kaith y a la propia Lily en millones de ocasiones, pero ella nunca lo había hecho. Ella no se reía, no acariciaba a nadie... no hacía lo que la gente normal solía hacer, lo que el ser humano como especie necesitaba: la compañía de otro, la calidez de ese otro ser humano.

Y de repente los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Lily Evans volvían a mirarla, con una promesa de amistad hasta más allá de la muerte, y Dana, abrumada, se giró para acostarse en su cama.

-¿Qué era lo que querías contarme? -le preguntó débilmente Lily ayudándola.

Dana se quedó en silencio. No estaba segura de querer contárselo en ese momento. Que la oyera reírse por primera vez en su vida, tenía que ser suficiente emoción para un sólo día. Si ya le contaba lo de Allan podía matarla del susto. O de la felicidad. Así que Dana optó por no contarle nada.

-No es nada. Iba a quejarme del déspota de James, pero estoy demasiado cansada.

La risa de Lily le llegó a los oídos, y la rubia se relajó. Una de las cosas que conseguía ponerla en tensión las 24 horas del día, era que la estuvieran presionando.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Dana no la veía, Lily le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. Algo había pasado y no se lo quería contar. Y lo de la risa... había sido tan extraño. Lily quería creer que era un cambio para positivo, pero tenía miedo de que Dana terminara siendo una Rookwood más. Hacía tantas cosas que le mandaban señales de que así iba a ser... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al imaginarse a Dana siendo tal y como su padre quería.

Tenía que tener la esperanza de que fuera algo bueno. Tenía que tener esperanza en Dana.

(...)

Mary Jane era mucho más que guapa. Era espectacular. Era digna de ponerla en escaparate para observarla una y otra vez. Hacer un estudio de sus medidas y denominarla como perfecta.

Pero era precisamente su agraciado aspecto el que se volvía en su contra cuando se trataba del sector masculino. Era _tan_ guapa que era _intimidante_. A los chicos les resultaba más fácil soñar con Jane, pero salir con chicas más sencillas, más a su alcance.

A veces, solo a veces porque tenía una gran autoestima, Jane deseaba ser como Lily, como Kaith o como Dana; chicas guapas, monas, pero nada fuera de lo normal, nada ostentoso.

Giselle Golden, amiga desde la infancia de Jane, siempre la había considerado como un gran problema en su vida. La quería muchísimo, pero era horrible salir con Jane. Desde pequeñas, la castaña se había llevado siempre todos los elogios, todos los caramelos de más, todos los "vaya que preciosidad de niña" y Giselle siempre se tenía que conformar con el resto, que solía ser _nada en absoluto_. Por eso, cuando entraron en Hogwarts siguieron siendo amigas pero cada una por su cuenta, ella con Charlotte y Jane con las Pijas. Y estaban mejor así, porque de aquella forma Giselle, que era la típica chica rubia, guapa, pija y popular, conseguía lucirse más.

La rubia se sentó en frente de su amiga castaña que estaba aparentemente muy concentrada en su zumo de frambuesa. Miró a su alrededor en busca del resto de las amigas de Jane, pero no encontró a ni una. Así que encogiéndose de hombros, se propuso sacar a Jane de su ensimismamiento.

-Jany. ¿Cielo? -inquirió con voz melosa.

Jane alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Giselle sentada frente a ella. Con su perfecto pelo liso rubio recogido en una coleta alta y su uniforme en tonos amarillos y grises correctamente puesto.

-Estaba pensando... -se excusó débilmente la pianista.

Giselle inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, preocupada por el estado de su amiga. Jane nunca estaba distraída, a excepción de que hubiera pasado algo grave y no creía que fuera el caso. Ni Jane le había contado nada, ni Charlotte le había ido con ningún rumor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Perfectamente -aseguró Jane mostrándole su bonita sonrisa con sus dos filas de perfectos y blancos dientes.

-No me engañes, Jany. Nos hemos criado juntas. Algo está dando vueltas en tu cabecita y no te deja concentrarte en mejores cosas como... ¡yo!

Jane la miró y sonriente agachó la cabeza. Giselle era lo más egocéntrico del mundo, más incluso que James y Johnathan juntos. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era una buena chica. Algo cabeza hueca, pero buena chica.

-Es sólo que Kaith me tiene algo preocupada.

La fina ceja rubia de Giselle se alzó con una terrible incredulidad. Era decir el nombre de esa niñata italiana y se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te preocupa que pueda violar a Sirius? Porque yo me espero lo peor de esa relación.

Jane la fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que no podía hablar de esa tema con Giselle, pero al ver que la rubia había venido con tan buena intención a hablar con ella no se había podido resistir.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Giselle. Kaith es amiga mía, por si no lo recuerdas.

La rubia tan solo chasqueó con la lengua y moviendo con suavidad la mano le indicó que continuara. Sin embargo la castaña permaneció en silencio, porque en ese mismo momento entraron en el Gran Comedor Sirius y Kaith. Ella revoloteaba como una mariposa entorno al moreno que le sonreía con una benevolencia muy poco propia en él. Iban cogidos de la mano y Kaith le contaba con toda la expresividad que podía alguna de sus infantiles anécdotas.

Fue prácticamente inevitable que aparecieran varias finas arrugas entre las cejas castañas de Jane, y que sus labios se tornaran en una mueca de disconformidad.

-Es, verdaderamente, desquiciante -comentó Giselle que se había girado a comprobar que era lo que había silenciado a su amiga-. Y la verdad, Jane, no sé como se lo permites.

La aludida volvió sus bonitos ojos hacia la rubia para dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa.

-No sé que quieres decir con eso exactamente. Pero si te lo permití a ti, no veo porque Kaith iba a ser diferente.

La Hufflepuff se ruborizó con intensidad y agachó la mirada jugando con el tenedor que tenía en la mano derecha.

-Pero no es...

-¿Lo mismo? -terminó Jane por ella con ironía-. ¿Y por qué no? Quizá hasta lo tuyo tuvo más delito que lo suyo.

Giselle se puso en pie con las mejillas aún más sonrosadas, descorrió su silla y dedicándole una última mirada casi de disculpa a Jane, se marchó del Gran Comedor a paso rápido.

-En fin... -suspiró la castaña.

Pero no pudo disfrutar durante mucho tiempo de su soledad porque pronto una carita de porcelana pálida en la que resaltaban un par de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, apareció frente a ella.

-¿Qué le has hecho Gigi, Jany? No habrás sido mala con ella, ¿verdad? -inquirió Kaith con curiosidad-. Porque ya lo pasa bastante mal con lo de Sirius -y señaló al moreno junto a ella con la cabeza.

Jane, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando todo lo mal que podía a Sirius para poder contestar a la pequeña bailarina. No era desquiciante que Kaith y Sirius estuvieran _siempre_ juntos. Tampoco lo era el hecho de que la morena fuera tan despreocupada a su alrededor. Lo que _sí_ era desquiciante era que Sirius ahora se creyera en pleno derecho para comportarse delante de ella como si nada, cuando no se podían ni ver. Sirius, por su parte, tampoco se cortaba a la hora de devolverle la mirada de desagrado a Jane.

La escandalosa risa de Kaith distrajo a ambos. La morena se reía sin quitarles el ojo de encima, a la vez que se untaba la mantequilla en su tostada.

-Portaos bien. Son quince minutos. ¿Creéis que podéis estar quince minutos sin mataros con la mirada? -preguntó la morena divertida.

La mayor de los Potter se apartó el pelo de los hombros con un gesto airado. ¿Kaith estaba prácticamente insinuando que ella no sabía comportarse? Pues bien, ella le iba a demostrar como era capaz de comportarse _civilizadamente_ delante, incluso, de la persona que menos soportaba en el mundo.

Sirius solo rió el comentario de Kaith, pero después la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y comenzó a servirse gachas de avena en su bol con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tenéis planeado ir juntos este sábado a Hogsmeade? -quiso saber Jane, dirigiéndose únicamente a Kaith-. Porque sino siempre podemos hacer algún plan solo de chicas. Ya sabes, ir de compras, tomar una cerveza en las Tres Escobas y dar un paseo hasta el bosque que hay al final del pueblo.

Kaith, que en ese momento estaba mordiendo su tostada repleta de mermelada de frutos rojos, alzó su limpia mirada hacia Jane con sorpresa. Hacia _siglos_ que no hacían ningún "plan de chicas". Y no es que no le apeteciera, era sólo que le resultaba raro que Jane de repente quisiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Por supuesto, la verdadera intención detrás de la proposición de ese plan era alejar un poco a Kaith de la mala influencia que ejercía Sirius sobre ella. Quizá si la aireaba, si la libraba durante un par de días de la presencia del joven, Kaith volvería a entrar en razón y se daría cuenta de lo dañino que era Sirius.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Jane mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Y por lo visto, a Kaith no era la única a la que le había sonado raro ese plan, porque Sirius también había dejado de mirar con extraño interés sus gachas para prestarle más atención a Jane.

-Bueno... -empezó Kaith-, la verdad es que todavía no lo hemos pensado, Jany. Pero si de verdad tienes ganas de que hagamos algo así, no creo que Sirius tenga ningún problema en que no salgamos juntos este fin de semana, ¿verdad, Siri?

Sirius sólo miraba con interés a Jane, la cual al sentir la intensa mirada del joven sobre ella, se volvió y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

-No, claro que no. A _Siri_ -apuntó con malicia Jane- no le importará en absoluto.

El joven le mantuvo unos segundos más la mirada a la castaña, para finalmente rendirse, volverse hacia Kaith y mostrarle una sonrisa complaciente.

-Seguro que a Remus no le importa que le haga compañía el sábado.

-Perfecto -admitió Jane poniéndose en pie, tomó el último sorbo de su té verde y recogió con un rápido movimiento todas sus cosas-. Nos vemos.

Kaith se despidió de la joven con una sonrisa radiante y se apresuró en servirse un par de salchichas y huevos revueltos junto a su inacabada tostada. Y cuando Jane se había alejado lo suficiente, se volvió hacia Sirius para susurrarle:

-Tienes que ser bueno con Jany. Ella será buena contigo si tú lo eres primero con ella.

Sirius hizo un ruido en señal de incredulidad antes de girarse para ver como Jane salía elegantemente del Gran Comedor.

Todos los chicos se sentían intimidados en presencia de Mary Jane Potter. Todos menos cuatro: James y Johnathan Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Los dos primeros porque al fin y al cabo se habían criado juntos; Remus porque con el tiempo, horas y horas de rondas de prefectos, se había acostumbrado. Pero Sirius... Sirius no se sentía intimidado frente a Jane porque era el único capaz de ver mucho más allá de la impactante belleza de la joven. El único capaz de calarla.

(...)

La amistad entre Lily Evans y Remus Lupin era algo tan natural, tan innato que los aludidos sólo tenían que pensar en el otro para que por arte de magia apareciera en la siguiente esquina del castillo. No era como si tuvieran poderes mentales. No, por Merlín. Era pura casualidad.

Lily salía en ese momento de la biblioteca cuando vio a una figura larguirucha acercarse a ella con total tranquilidad. La pelirroja se habría sorprendido si no hubiera estado pensando en el licántropo durante los 5 minutos anteriores.

Cuando Remus estaba casi a su altura y una de las antorchas le iluminó la cara, Lily tuvo un ramalazo de nostalgia. Y lo vio en la estación de King's Cross, con su cara llena de conocimientos (inexistentes para ella hasta ese momento) y pecas bajo los brillantes ojos color miel. Todavía se le hacía el estómago un nudo cuando recordaba a aquel niño que la salvó de su ignorancia muggle. Se había acordado de él porque estaban en el punto intermedio. Es decir, que Remus no acababa de pasar por una luna llena especialmente dura ni esperaba que esta se acercara para transformarse de una santa vez. Durante esas fechas, Remus parecía un chico de 17 años normal y corriente.

-Precisamente estaba pensando en ti -confesó Lily cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

Los lobunos ojos de Remus sonrieron, como si esperara una declaración así o porque, quizá, él también había estado pensando en ella.

-Qué casualidad -admitió Remus refiriéndose a su encuentro-. ¿Y cómo así estabas pensando en mí? ¿Jane te estaba volviendo loca con algún registro?

Lily chasqueó la lengua y se puso en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor con Remus a su lado.

-La verdad es que estaba pensando en desde cuando eres tan guapo, Remus.

La sonrisa en la cara de Lily se llenó de picardía y sus ojos brillaron, repletos de segundas intenciones. Sabía lo nervioso que se ponía a Remus cuando le decían que era guapo, más que nada porque él no creía que aquello fuera cierto. Las chicas y los adjetivos apreciativos se los llevaban siempre Sirius y James. Y él no tenía envidia en absoluto de aquello. Se sentía bastante a gusto entre sus libros, gracias.

Las pecas desaparecieron de las mejillas de Remus para ser sustituidas por una sombra de color rojizo. Odiaba que Lily le dijera aquello. Y la verdad es que lo hacía bastante a menudo. Más o menos una vez al mes. Insistía en que dejara de taparse y resguardarse entre sus libros porque él no tenía nada que envidiarle a _esos dos_.

-No empieces, Lily -gruñó Remus.

Los pecosos y pálidos brazos de Lily rodearon con suavidad el largo brazo izquierdo de Remus, colgándose de él y acercando su cara a su hombro para mirarlo desde menos distancia.

-Oh, vamos, Remus. Sabes que es completamente cierto. Eres una monada -le aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera-. Quizá no lo seas los 31 días del mes como don pomposo Black, porque te resguardas en tu cansancio licántropino. Pero cuando te dejas de tonterías eres capaz hasta de dejarme sin respiración.

-¿Cansancio licántropino? -repitió Remus con un tonillo de burla, intentado de nuevo desviarse del tema.

Lily lo soltó y le pegó con suavidad en el brazo al que estaba antes agarrada. Ella intentando subirle la moral y echarle un par de piropos que se merecía por completo, y el idiota del licántropo cerrándose en banda a que ella lo cumplimentara.

-No soy la única que lo piensa, Lupin -le aseguró Lily en un tono muy serio.

Ya se había enfadado con él, dedujo Remus al escuchar el tono de Lily. Era más fácil hacer que Lily se enfadara que conseguir hacer llorar a un bebe llorón. Remus evaluó el grado de enfado de Lily y decidió dejarlo así, no decirle nada para que lo perdonara ni tampoco para enfadarla más. En el primer caso, sólo conseguiría que Lily siguiera con su perorata de lo mono que era Remus, y en el segundo caso... también.

Lo que el castaño no se esperaba era que siguiera con ella de todas formas:

-De hecho, todas mis amigas lo piensan. Y créeme, somos exageradamente exigentes cuando a chicos se refiere.

Remus decidió ignorarla y centró su atención en las puertas del Gran Comedor que cada vez estaban más cercanas a ellos. De repente, en su campo de visión apareció una pareja. Ambos morenos. Ella bajita y él bastante corpulento. Kaith y Sirius. Genial, pensó Remus. Ahora Lily convencería a Kaith para que ésta también le asegurara lo mono que era. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Con mala suerte, hasta convencía a Sirius.

Pero Lily no hizo eso. Simplemente se limitó a chasquear la lengua cuando ella también reparó en ellos. Y a soltar un bufido cuando se besaron antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

-Vamos a terminar peor de lo que empezamos -murmuró Lily cuando la pareja desapareció tras las puertas.

Remus la miró interrogante y Lily soltó otro bufido.

-¿Ahora me haces caso, lobo de pacotilla?

El licántropo se echó a reír cuando escuchó el insulto que le había dirigido la pelirroja. El mismo que le solía decir James cuando se molestaba con él.

-Te pareces más a James de lo que te gustaría, Lily.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia él con los ojos echando chispas y centenares de tirabuzones se movieron con ella. ¿Ella parecida al estúpido de Potter? Por favor.

-Antes muerta, Remus Lupin. Antes muerta.

Remus lo admitía, tenía un gran defecto. Decir las cosas tal y como eran por mucho que dolieran. Tenía una gran tendencia a ser sincero, y, sobre todo, con Lily. Aunque no por eso siempre lo era.

-En ese caso, querida Evans, deberías de llevar mucho tiempo muerta -aquella vez tuvo que serlo, aunque se podía haber ahorrado el tono de sabelotodo.

En el interior de Remus se dispararon todas las alarmas al ver la mirada que le dirigió Lily. No debería haber dicho eso. Ahora si que había cabreado a Lily. Pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Que Lily y James eran muy parecidos era una verdad como una catedral de grande.

-Deberías de ahorrar tu mordacidad para otras cosas, Lupin -los verdes ojos de Lily se oscurecieron y sus labios se entornaron en una sonrisa llena de malicia-. Cómo por ejemplo para que no te levanten a tu chica, o lo que es lo mismo, para que Kaith no se enamore de Sirius.

_Touché?_

-No sé de que me estás hablando, Lily -y comenzó a dar largas zancadas hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Lily se lanzó detrás del prefecto como una flecha. Si Remus Lupin se creía que se había librado de su enfado tan fácilmente es que entonces no la conocía tan bien como él pensaba. Lo alcanzó cuando abría las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando. Hay que estar ciego o ser un negado para no ver como le hablas o la miras. O como te molesta verlos juntos, pese a que te esfuerzas mucho en taparlo y lo haces bien, Remus. Porque para alguien que no te conoce como yo, te comportas de manera normal.

Remus y Lily se mantuvieron la mirada durante un par de minutos. Minutos en los que Lily entendió muchas cosas y en los que se le quitaron las ganas de discutir con él, de enfadarse con él por lo que le había dicho, y hasta de desayunar.

Los buenos amigos tienen eso. Eso de ser capaces de contarlo todo y ser capaces de entenderlo todo con una simple pero significativa mirada.

Lily rodeó la cintura de Remus con sus brazos y se pegó a él, dejando su cabeza pegada contra el pecho del licántropo que bajaba y subía con rapidez.

-Lo siento, Remus. No debería de haber sacado eso en este momento -susurró contra el uniforme del chico-. Es sólo que me ha molestado tanto lo que has dicho y me llevaba molestando también tanto que no me hubieses dicho lo de Kaith... Lo siento.

Remus le acarició con suavidad el brillante pelo rojizo y le iba a decir que él también tenía parte de culpa en lo que acababa de pasar cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió con fuerza, golpeando a Remus en la espalda y dando paso a Mary Jane con una mueca de asco dibujada por toda su bonita cara.

-Oh, vaya, perdona, Remus -se disculpó la castaña transformando su mueca en una perfecta sonrisa de disculpa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados, los miró extrañada.

-¿Os habéis hecho parejita y no me habéis contado nada? -preguntó la castaña pasando su mirada algo enfadada de Lily a Remus, y dejándola durante más tiempo en este último, como indicándole que si era así se podía dar por muerto.

-No digas tonterías, Jany -dijo Lily soltando a Remus y cogiendo a su amiga del brazo-. Vamos yendo para clase que se me han quitado las ganas de desayunar. Adiós, Remus.

Se despidió del licántropo con la mano y echó a andar tirando de Jane, que seguía mirando a Remus con enfado. Él sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo, si se atrevía a interferir... a hacerle las cosas un poco más difíciles era capaz de matarlo.

-No te olvides de lo que me prometiste, Lupin -le recordó Jane soltándose de Lily y andando tras ella por su propia voluntad.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, Jane? Soy un hombre de palabra -le aseguró Remus con una sonrisa.

Jane giró su cabeza por última vez, olvidándose del enfado que llevaba antes de salir del comedor y el que le había entrado cuando había descubierto al licántropo y a la Premio Anual abrazados, para sonreírle con picardía.

-Por tu bien, más te vale, Lupin.

(...)

Lo de James Potter por el quidditch era más que una simple afición. Era algo que llevaba en la sangre. Algo que necesitaba para sentirse vivo. Por eso no era raro encontrarlo estudiando, haciendo los deberes o simplemente pensando en el estadio de quidditch. Se sentaba en las gradas y el aire libre y el olor a hierba recién cortada y al cuero del equipamiento hacían el resto. De todos los sitios del castillo, ese era su preferido sin ninguna duda.

Y fue allí a donde se dirigió Mary Jane, cuando recibió la nota de su primo en la que le decía que quería hablar con ella. Salió del castillo y se recorrió toda la explanada hasta llegar el imponente estadio escolar. Buscó a James con la mirada y lo encontró recostado en una de las filas del graderío

Jane se acercó a la pequeña edificación donde se guardaba el material de quidditch, comprobó que estaba abierta y sacó de ella una escoba vieja. Si James creía que iba a subir todas las escaleras hasta las gradas sólo para hablar con él, iba listo. Se alzó en el aire con la escoba bajo sus piernas y la obligó a acercarse al graderío. Lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera saltar.

-Hay que ver lo vaga que eres, Mary Jane -comentó James sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su sitio.

-Y hay que ver la afición tan extraña que tienes por este sitio -le contestó Jane simplemente-. Ahora tengo los zapatos llenos de hierba cortada por tu culpa.

James se incorporó con una sonrisa en la cara y miró a su prima que estaba sentada dos filas más abajo moviendo la varita para limpiar sus zapatos.

-Cuando bajes se te van a volver a manchar.

Jane giró la cabeza para encarar a James con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-Ya te encargarás tú de que eso no ocurra.

El Premio Anual dejó escapar una carcajada mientras que se incorporaba por completo y se apresuraba a bajar hasta donde estaba sentada la prefecta.

Mary Jane era conocida por su tremenda habilidad para conseguir que todos los chicos terminaran haciendo lo que ella quisiera. En especial, aquellos que se habían criado con ella. Jane era, al fin y al cabo, una manipuladora nata.

-Y bien, James, ¿de qué querías hablar? -preguntó Jane alisándose la falda y el jersey.

El moreno hizo, inevitablemente, el gesto que siempre hacía cuando se ponía nervioso. Pasarse la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo hasta límites insospechados. Y Jane sonrió con ternura, porque al revés que a la mayoría de la gente, a ella ese gesto no la desquiciaba sino todo lo contrario le producía ganas de abrazar a su primo. Porque era el único gesto que demostraba que hasta James Potter se podía poner nervioso y era, incluso, vulnerable a veces.

-Vamos, Jamsie... Cuéntaselo a Jane -lo animó Jane manteniendo su sonrisa tierna.

James la miró de malas maneras. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Odiaba que supiera cuales eran sus puntos débiles y que a veces se aprovechara de ellos.

-Supongo que Evans no te ha contado nada. Porque sino ya me habrías venido tirando confeti y soplando matasuegras.

La prefecta alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Ella nunca sería capaz de perder tanto las formas como para soplar una matasuegra. Era algo tan... _banal_.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Jane.

-Conseguí pasar a la segunda parte del plan -le dijo finalmente James con una sonrisa altanera dibujándose lentamente en sus labios-. La besé.

Fue como mirarse en un espejo, porque la misma sonrisa que estaba apareciendo en esos momentos en la cara de James empezó a dibujarse también en la cara de Jane. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, tenían la misma y exacta sonrisa.

-Ow, Jamsie. Lo estás haciendo taaan bien -admitió Jane dando una palmadita en señal de felicitación y felicidad.

James se arregló los pantalones del uniforme sin poder detener ni borrar su sonrisa, y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ligeramente abrumado.

-Pero ¿te besó ella o la besaste tú? -le preguntó Jane con verdadera curiosidad y cuando James se señaló a sí mismo, la prefecta dio un salto en su sitio y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo-. Porque conozco muy bien a Lily y sé que cuando se emociona no hay Circe que la pare.

El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor comenzó a reírse ante lo que había dicho su prima, dándole toda la razón. Y cuando recordó los cincos minutos en el cielo que compartió con Lily Evans, los pelos del final de la nuca se le alzaron cuando un escalofrío descendió por todo su cuerpo.

-Fue... -James se quedó en silencio porque se le acababa de secar la boca. Intentó recordar todos los detalles y dar con el adjetivo adecuado.

Jane le sonrió con cariño y se acercó más a él dejando su perfectamente cuidada y bronceada mano sobre su hombro. Después de tantos años, ese beso tendría que haber cumplido las expectativas de James o no estaría tan satisfecho contándoselo.

-Cumplió tus expectativas, ¿no? -le ayudó Jane.

-Las rebasó, Jane. Las superó y por mucho. Lily Evans es...

-Lily Evans -completó su prima con diversión.

Desde que James se encaprichó con Lily en tercer curso, Jane supo que su primo sería la forma ideal de mantener a Lily para siempre a su lado. Por eso accedió a ayudarle en la apuesta. Por eso y porque, en fin, eran familia, ¿no? Y aunque afirmara que no lo soportaba, desde pequeña había tenido una debilidad por James y había sido su compañero de juegos durante demasiado tiempo.

-Ey, Jamsie -susurró Jane para que el aludido se girara y la mirara.

James giró la cabeza y se encontró con los increíbles ojos de su prima más cerca de lo que él esperaba.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -le dio un apretón en el hombro y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano-. Me estás haciendo sentirme orgullosa y todo.

James rió moviéndolos a los dos al compás y dejó su mano en el trozo de pierna desnuda de su prima. Por mucho que se empeñaran en llevarse mal y picarse mutuamente, se llevaban fenomenal. Cuando dejaban de lado sus diferencias, y simplemente se comportaban como siempre lo habían hecho, parecían hermanos. Se parecían más incluso que Jane y John, que si que eran realmente hermanos de padre y madre.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguno de tus amigos? ¿A Sirius? -cuando dijo el nombre de este último la voz le tembló.

El Premio Anual la miró con preocupación, había notado el temblor en su voz cuando había preguntado por su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, Jane? -preguntó con algo de cansancio.

-¿Quién? -inquirió la castaña confundida, que no había reparado en que su propia voz le había fallado.

-Sirius.

Oh, pensó Jane. Ahora hasta James iba a saber sobre sus tontas preocupaciones. Genial. Lo que le faltaba.

-Nada. No es él el que me preocupa -aclaró Jane con un tono de voz extraño, el que utilizaba cuando hablaba sobre Sirius Black-. Es Kaith.

James la miró con suspicacia.

-Entiendo -aunque no era verdad.

Si James odiaba que Jane supiera cuales eran sus puntos débiles, Jane odiaba que James mostrara esa actitud, la de sé cosas que tú no, cuando hablaba sobre Sirius Black. La joven suspiró e intentó aclararse gesticulando con las manos.

-Kaith pasa demasiado tiempo con él y le está haciendo romper más reglas de las que ha roto en sus 6 años en Hogwarts. No es buena influencia para ella. Kaith ya es una cabecita loca de por sí, no necesita al tarado que es Black para que lo empeore todo.

Pese a que él tenía sus propias teorías, James no pudo evitar darle la razón. La inquieta y extrovertida Kaith DiAngelo necesitaba a alguien más tranquilo y centrado que ella. Y Sirius no era precisamente ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Pero no le digas nada de esto a Black -ya estaba ahí de nuevo ese tono lleno de asco al pronunciar el apellido de Sirius-. Quiero que Kaith se dé cuenta de todo por sí misma. Que sea ella la que recapacite.

Y que sea ella la que deje a Sirius, añadió mentalmente James. Pese a que sabía que su prima tenía razón con todo lo que estaba diciendo, también sabía que había una razón de más peso aún sobre todo aquello que Jane jamás admitiría.

-Puedes contar con mi silencio -le aseguró James.

-Bien -Jane se puso en pie arreglándose la falda-. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, será mejor que vuelva al colegio. En teoría debería de estar buscando a Kaith y, además, tengo que hablar con cierta pelirroja, sobre lo que ella considera que me tiene que contar y lo que no.

James cogió la escoba y se la dio a su prima.

-Déjala donde tus zapatos ya no corran peligro de mancharse. Ya la recogeré yo.

La sonrisa que le dirigió James fue suficiente para que el joven se felicitara por dejarse manipular por su prima mayor. Si por recoger una tonta escoba podía ver más tiempo sonriendo así a Jane, que lo hicieran recoger todas las escobas del mundo

Jane se inclinó sobre la frente de su primo para darle un suave beso en ella, ante de pasar su pierna derecha sobre la escoba y salir despedida hacia el castillo.

-Cuídate, James -le gritó la castaña cuando se elevó en el cielo.

James se despidió de ella con la mano. Y la observó irse preocupado. Ojala con recoger una escoba bastara para borrar toda la tristeza que llevaba su prima encima desde cuarto curso.

(...)

Quinto maldito piso, tercer asqueroso pasillo a la derecha. Ahí era donde Kaith había decidido instalar su nido de amor con el descerebrado de Black. Y, por supuesto, a la morena no se le podía haber ocurrido que quizá sus amigas quisieran hablar con ella. No. Claro que no. Ella sólo tenía ojos para Sirius Black.

Lily se paró con enfado delante de la pareja que en ese momento estaba más ocupada en otras cosas. Como hacer una radiografía perfecta de la boca del otro, o en el caso de Black descubrir las medidas exactas del pecho de Kaith.

Uuugh. Habría vivido mejor sin esas escenas en su cabeza.

-Kaithleen -gruñó Lily cerrando los ojos cuando vio que la pequeña y blanca mano de Kaith se dirigía a una zona demasiado al sur del cuerpo de Sirius.

Kaith se separó de Sirius como si hubiera tocado fuego, cayéndose en el proceso de culo sobre los pies del moreno. Sirius, por su parte, sólo miró a Lily con todo el odio que pudo reunir. Ahora se iba a quedar... Aaagh. Dichosa Lily Evans.

-¡Merlín, Lily! -la más pequeña de las Pijas se puso en pie colocándose con rapidez el sujetador en su sitio, bajándose la camisa y girando la falda que estaba del revés-. No puedes hacer eso.

Y encima se atrevía a reñirla. Como si ella estuviera encantada por haber visto... _todo eso_. Por Merlín, que incluso había visto a Sirius... Circe santísima. Iba a tardar eones en olvidar todas esas imágenes.

-Perdona, pero ha sido a mí a la que le habéis atrofiado el cerebro -se defendió Lily apartando la mirada de cierta zona en los pantalones de Sirius.

Escuchó la risa llena de ironía de Sirius junto a ella, mientras Kaith intentaba recomponerse.

-Oh, vamos, Evans. Ahora no te hagas la santa con nosotros. Porque no has visto nada que no hayas hecho antes con alguno de tus noviecitos -le mostró su sonrisa de conquistador y se echó con despreocupación el pelo hacia atrás-. Si te descuidas, hasta puede que ya lo hayas hecho con James.

Los almendrados ojos verdes de Lily se redujeron a dos peligrosas rayas que le advirtieron a Sirius que no continuara por ese camino.

-El día que yo haga algo así -los señaló a ambos- con Potter será un día muy frío en el infierno, Black.

La carcajada más semejante a un ladrido de Sirius precedió a lo que iba a contestarle a Lily, algo como _estoy seguro de que encontraríais formas de calentarlo_. Pero Kaith se lo vio venir y agarró con fuerza a Sirius del brazo advirtiéndolo. Porque, sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar a Sirius y a Lily discutir. Aunque cuando estos dos discutían se reducía más o menos a Sirius intentando llevarse a Lily a la cama y a Lily leyéndole toda la lista de sinónimos de salido.

-Además, yo por lo menos tengo el decoro de hacerlo en sitios con algo más de privacidad que un maldito pasillo por el que puede pasar Dumbledore o Minnie. ¡Imaginaos la cara que hubiera puesto la Minnie si os ve en pleno...! Oh, Merlín. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Kaith la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hay un maldito uno por ciento de que alguien pase por aquí, Lily. No sé como has podido toparte con nosotros. A excepción de que seas la excepción que confirma la regla.

Lily miró con curiosidad a Kaith. Eran pocas, poquísimas las veces que Kaith se enfadaba. Pero claro que la única cosa que podía poner de los nervios a Kaith es que invadieran su intimidad. Y ella acababa de hacerlo exageradamente.

-Estaba buscándote -se sinceró Lily-. Y Jane también -le echó una mirada significativa-, imagínate como se hubiera puesto si llega a ser ella la que os encuentra en plena acción...

Sirius, que había agarrado a Kaith por los hombros y que caminaba tras Lily, soltó un bufido.

-Pues seguro que no hubiera montado el show que has motando tú. Porque, vamos, no es algo que ella no haya hech...

Kaith volvió a agarrarle con fuerza, esta vez de la chaqueta y lo silenció con la mirada. Sirius se quedó en silencio, sin comprender que había de malo en admitir que Jane fuera lo suficiente mayorcita para hacer ese tipo de cosas y con quién.

Aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lily cargados de amenazas.

-Puedo permitirte que hables de lo que haya hecho yo, pero no pienso tolerar que digas una sola palabra sobre lo que hizo o dejo de hacer Jane. Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo, Sirius Black.

Se quedó fulminándolo con la mirada durante un par de segundos, para después coger a Kaith de la muñeca y apartarla de Sirius.

-Kaith, nos vamos. Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo _ahora_ -al parecer Lily se acababa de recomponer de lo que había visto y acababa de acordarse porque la buscaba tan enfadada.

-De eso nada -dijo una voz femenina, peligrosamente silbante, a sus espaldas-. _Yo_ soy la que tiene que hablar contigo _ahora_. Así que deja que Kaith se divierta un rato con Sirius. A caso que quieras que ella también descubra otra del millón de cosas que no nos cuentas, Lily.

Sirius, Kaith y Lily se giraron para encontrarse con Jane en su uniforme perfectamente planchado y, sí, remangado. Porque no había nada como las minifaldas para Jane Potter.

Lily soltó a Kaith y se asustó al preguntarse que habría descubierto Jane esta vez. Que fuera cualquier cosa menos lo de Potter. Por favor. Por favor, Circe. No le apetecía discutir con la prefecta.

Jane examinó con rapidez a Sirius y rápidamente cambio de idea con respecto a eso de dejarle a Kaith. Se iban las tres y que se fastidiara Lily.

-Kaith, tú también vienes. Vamos -las dos aludidas se miraron entre ellas, indecisas de si ir o no-. He dicho que vamos. Ya.

Las dos jóvenes adelantaron a Jane, que se giró en el último momento para mirar a Sirius totalmente divertida. Y es que hacer sufrir a Sirius Black era una de sus dos cosas preferidas en el mundo.

-Tendrás que apañártelas solito, Black -rió Jane con malicia-. Aunque siempre fuiste muy bueno en eso, ¿no?

La castaña tuvo que reprimirse para guiñarle el ojo en ese momento, porque sabía que no había cosa que le hubiera fastidiado más que ella, _precisamente ella_, se pusiera a coquetearle en un momento así.

-Adiós, Black.

Sirius la miró entre enfadado y divertido. Así que aunque no se le notara, Jane se había dado cuenta de que se iba a quedar a dos velas. Por lo visto, a pesar del odio que la cegaba, lo seguía conociendo mejor que nadie. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Adiós, Mary Jane.

(...)

Cuando las tres Pijas llegaron a la habitación se la encontraron vacía. Sin embargo, había indicios de que Dana estuviera en el baño: su ropa sucia sobre la cama, el ruido de la ducha y el baúl abierto (en el compartimiento de la ropa).

-¿Y bien, Jany? ¿De qué querías hablarme? -preguntó Lily con ligereza intentando rebajar el enfado de de Jane.

Aunque por lo visto haberle fastidiado un poco a Sirius le había mejorado el humor considerablemente.

-Oh. Es verdad -admitió Jane sentándose en su cama-. Es una tontería sin importancia -añadió con sarcasmo-. Tan tontería que, al parecer, ahora me tengo que enterar de las cosas por mi primo o sino no me entero, ¿no, Lily?

Genial. Merlín. Lo sabía. Jane sabía que había besado a James. ¿O era James el que la había besado? Daba igual. La iba a criticar, juzgar y mandar a la hoguera de todas formas. Porque, ¿cómo se le ocurría enrollarse con su primo? Ya la estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre enrollarte con mi primo, Lily? -inquirió Jane de una.

Kaith reprimió un grito tapándose la boca y se echó a reír igual que había hecho con Dana cuando se enteró de que Allan la había besado.

Lily sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y luego tienes el morro de decirme que haber que hago yo con Sirius. ¡Qué hipócrita, Lils! -comentó Kaith entre risas.

Jane se giró para mirarla con la censura tatuada por toda su cara.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces tú con Sirius, Kaith? Porque la verdad es que me parece que le has dejado con las ganas de terminar, ¿no?

La morena enrojeció por completo y se quedó en silencio en su sitio junto a Lily. No debería de haber hecho ningún comentario, porque sabía que le gustase o no Jane se iba a dar cuenta de como y hasta donde había llegado con Sirius. Y no era precisamente algo de lo que quería hablar con la castaña.

Pero Jane había perdido el interés en ella y se había vuelto hacia Lily que intentaba escabullirse silenciosamente de la habitación. De todas las cosas que no le apetecía hacer en ese momento, sin ninguna duda _esa_ era la que estaba en primer lugar.

-Quieta parada, jovencita -le advirtió Jane señalándole un sitio junto a ella. A lo que Lily obedeció en silencio-. ¿Bueno? ¿Y en qué estabas pensando para enrollarte con James?

Lily dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Era algo inevitable, Jany. Tenemos una apuesta. Enrollarnos es prácticamente una de las condiciones. Además estábamos hablando del sueño y Potter fue lo suficientemente lento como para darme su verdadera puntuación y no la del sueño -Lily rió-. Y, supongo que, bueno... es que cuando se me acerca tanto y me pregunta a ver si puede besarme... soy físicamente incapaz de decirle que no. No hay sentimientos de por medio -les aseguró a sus amigas-, pero cuando es más James y menos Potter es más soportable y hasta encantador. Quiero decir, cuando se porta correctamente y no es ninguna de todas esas cosas que tanto odio de él hasta me cae bien.

Jane se pegó en la frente y soltó un "oh, por Circe". Kaith simplemente se quedó alucinada en su sitio, mirándola como si no fuera ella si no un extraterrestre azul y verde que cantara la canción de los Teletubbies.

-Además el beso no fue para tanto. Yo me esperaba mucho más de la supuesta leyenda de James Potter -Jane le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad que Lily ignoró, pero de repente se giró con repentina curiosidad hacia Kaith-. ¿Tú qué pensaste de Sirius la primera vez que lo besaste?

La morena se encogió en su sitio mirando a sus dos amigas alternativamente, en especial a Jane, la cual también parecía tener verdadero interés en su respuesta.

-Pues... supongo que flipe bastante -contestó Kaith con sinceridad evitando las miradas de sus amigas.

Jane rió, aparentemente satisfecha, mientras que Lily se acarició el cuello, confusa.

-Supongo que tendré que besarlo para saber que es "eso de besar a una leyenda y quedar satisfecha" -admitió Lily.

Jane sabía, estaba totalmente segura, de que Lily estaba mintiendo. Al fin y al cabo estaba sentada junto a ella, y la castaña había podido comprobar como el cuerpo de Lily temblaba junto a ella justo antes de decir lo del beso. Así que por mucho que se negara la pelirroja, había disfrutado más de lo que decía con aquel beso. Y se lo dejó saber:

-Estoy segura de que si besaras a Black también pensarías que es un fraude. Y sería curioso que sólo tú pensaras eso de todas las chicas a las que han besado.

-¿Me estás llamando inconformista o estás insinuando muy sutilmente que soy una mentirosa?

La castaña aprovechó la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Lo eres?

-¿El qué? -inquirió Lily.

-Alguna de las dos cosas.

Kaith miró con interés a sus dos amigas. O sea, que Jane tampoco se había tragado eso del que beso tampoco había sido para tanto. Kaith no estaba sentada a su lado, pero estaba segura de que si ella había flipado con Sirius por el cual no sentía absolutamente nada en aquel momento; Lily tenía que haber visto las estrellas con James después de 6 dichosos años. Ya no era cuestión de la técnica, no. Era toda esa tensión retenida por ambos a lo largo de tanto tiempo.

Lily todavía no había contestado y eso sólo había ayudado a ensanchar la sonrisa victoriosa de Jane.

-Vamos, Lily. Admite que te encantó, que James besa muy bien y que tú colaboraste mucho en el beso.

La pelirroja de las pelirrojas sintió como toda su cara se calentaba y adquiría su característico tono rojo al ruborizarse. Odiaba que Jane la conociera tan bien y tuviera un primo tan bocazas. Aunque si James le había hablado del beso...

-¿Qué ha opinado Potter?

Un segundo. ¿Y a ella que más le daba? Eso solía hacerlo cuando iba segundo grado y le gustaba mucho un chico. Y por Merlín, ya no estaba ni en segundo grado ni le gusta mucho Potter. Ni si quiera le gustaba un poco.

-O sea que si fue para tanto -tradujo Jane entre los gestos y la pregunta de Lily-. Vamos, Lily, dínoslo. Y te prometo que te contaré lo que ha dicho, James. Aunque no debería.

Lily no pudo evitar que el corazón le palpitara más rápido cuando escuchó que Jane le contaría lo que había opinado James. ¿Habría estado a la altura de sus expectativas? Agh. Eran demasiados años estando a punto de besarse para luego no haber cumplido lo que él esperaba de ello.

-Está bien -se rindió finalmente Lily-. Si Kaith dice que flipo, yo prácticamente tuve un éxtasis místico. ¿Contentas?

Jane dejó que sonrisa se expandiera por toda su cara, y felicitó internamente a su primo y ¿qué demonios? ¡a ella misma!, mientras Kaith volvía a romper en carcajadas. Realmente, James cuando se trataba de chicas era un verdadero as. Aunque la chica en cuestión se tratara de la mismísima Lily Evans.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho James? -preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

Jane trasformó su sonrisa en una de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Lils. Pero no puedo decirte nada. La confianza que tiene depositada no la puedo traicionar así como así. Me mataría si supiera que voy diciendo sus secretos por ahí.

_Típico_, pensaron Kaith y Lily simultáneamente.

Aunque Lily la miró como si acabara de cometer el mayor ultraje entre mejores amigas, en su interior no se sorprendía en absoluto. El día que Jane traicionara la confianza de su primo, una mariposa desataría un terremoto en Tailandia. Aunque, en verdad, la lealtad de Jane no se ceñía únicamente a James. En realidad, Jane era así con todo el mundo que le demostrara que valía la pena guardar sus secretos.

Mary Jane Potter podía tener muchos defectos pero ser una traidora no era uno de ellos.

(...)

El martes 20 de noviembre fue uno de esos típicos días en los que llegas a preguntarte cien veces ¿por qué me levanté de la cama? Y eso era lo que hacía Dana Rookwood, la rubia más antipática de las Pijas, en ese momento. Había tenido un día de esos horribles. Uno de esos en los que deseas que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible, pero, por supuesto, tal y como todas las leyes estúpidas del mundo claudican, el tiempo parece el maldito chicle Boomer porque no para de estirarse y estirarse. Y cuando Dana se pensaba que había pasado media hora (por lo menos), se maldecía internamente al descubrir que en realidad solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Y la cuestión no era sólo esa. No. La cosa iba mucho más allá. Porque el tiempo se le hacía eterno para escapar del maldito Dolohov. Llevaba tres días haciendo hasta lo imposible para escapar de él, porque era perfectamente consciente de que si hablaba con él lo terminaría matando y si lo hacía, su padre la mataba a ella. Curioso circuito cerrado, en el que salía perdiendo de todas todas.

Por eso, al final del día, se arrastró prácticamente hasta el Gran Comedor para cenar, volver a su habitación para dormir y que el maldito día se acabase de una vez.

Estaba bajando las escalinatas hacia su destino, apoyándose en la barandilla para no derrumbarse, cuando el olor impactó contra sus fosas nasales. Merlín santo. Que su olfato no la engañase, por favor. Dana aspiró con más fuerzas que antes, y esta vez estaba segura de que no se lo estaba imaginando: era su pastel favorito. Era pastel de ciruelas pasas a la vainilla.

Siguiendo el aroma entró en el Gran Comedor, de un (poco) mejor humor. Al final iba a poder acabar el día en paz, siempre y cuando se pudiera comer una gran porción de ese pastel. Hacia _siglos_ que los elfos no lo incluían en el menú.

Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, y no se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrarse rodeada de tres sitios vacíos. Sus vagas ¡pero alegres! amigas seguirían cotorreando sobre cualquier cosa insustancial. Apenas habían levantado la vista cuando Dana había murmurado que se largaba a arrasar con todo el Comedor si sus mandíbulas creían que aquel era un buen momento para funcionar. Porque por lo visto hoy hasta sus mandíbulas se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar rebeldes. Al desayuno y a la comida no había podido probar casi bocado por las dichosas, inútiles e incipientes muelas-del-maldito-juicio. Pero ahora parecían estar más calmadas, ya no tenía las encías hinchadas como miniaturas del Everest dentro de su boca y podía comer chicle (su único vicio declarado).

Se sirvió un muslo de pollo y algo de puré de patatas junto a él, pero sin desviar ni por un momento la vista de la imponente tarta dorada que todavía no había sido partida. Dana se relamía los labios con anticipación, hasta que escuchó un sonido que le era extrañamente familiar no muy lejos de ella.

Giró la cabeza casi inconscientemente y se encontró con una escena que le revolvió el estómago y no precisamente por hambre (y tampoco precisamente por gusto). Cuatro o cinco sillas más allá Ann Hooper daba saltitos y batía exageradamente sus largas pestañas mientras contaba algo que hacía reír a carcajadas a la única persona que Dana no quería encontrarse aquel día, a parte del insufrible de _Zack_. Esa persona no era otra, por supuesto, que Allan Wood. Con su alta y varonil risa que había llenado el silencio en el que estaba sumida Dana.

Si Dana no fuera Dana probablemente se habría levantado para cortarle la cabeza a la niñata estúpida y coqueta que era Ann Hooper, porque nadie podía hacer reír así a Allan, nadie podía traerlo a cenar a la mesa de Gryffindor, nadie podía mirarlo con ese brillo en los ojos y nadie podía sacudir la melena mientras le sonreía pícaramente. ¡Absolutamente nadie! Y mucho menos Hooper. Muchísimo menos.

Uh-oh. Eso sonaba como _una chica con un ataque de celos_.

La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza, moviendo su larga coleta rubia de un lado para otro, con la única intención de borrar esos pensamientos. Y reprimir sus instintos asesinos. Les dedicó una última mirada de disconformidad y se dispuso a comer. Pero esa última mirada captó la atención de Allan que le mostró una fila de perfectos dientes blancos y movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. Dana bufó, molesta con el idiota de Wood y con ella misma, por volver a sentir que algo le retorcía sádicamente los intestinos, y de nuevo no por hambre.

Enfurruñada, aún más de lo que ya estaba al comienzo de la cena, se dispuso a deshilachar su muslo. Aunque la verdad, ¿a quién le importaba si comía bien o no? A ella sólo le apetecía la dichosa tarta de ciruelas pasas a la vainilla. Apartó el plato con su cena, y en cambio, se acercó el que tenía la tarta intacta. No pasaba nada si se la comía toda, ¿verdad?

Ugh. A ella no le pasaban estas cosas. No le daban ataques de ansiedad. Eso era cosa de Jane. Pero la tarta estaba cojonuda y con cada cucharada que se metía en la boca, ya estaba pensando en la siguiente.

De repente, en su campo de visión apareció algo que no era la tarta y el resto de platos que completaban la cena. Aparecieron unos pantalones grises oscuros, las esquinas de una camisa blanca y unas manos grandes y varoniles que se introducían en los bolsillos de los mismos pantalones. Dana se sacó la cuchara de la boca y tragó antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con las masculinas facciones de Allan Wood que se entornaban en un gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal el día, Dana? -Dana no contestó. Se quedó mirándolo impasible, con el delicioso sabor de la tarta todavía en su lengua-. ¿También te gusta la tarta de ciruelas? -Allan no esperó respuesta y continuó-. Yo creó que es una de las mejores, sin duda alguna. Lo que no sé es porque no la hacen más a menudo.

Y se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba asiento frente a Dana sin dejar de mirar con intensidad alguna parte de la cara de la rubia por debajo de sus labios, y estudiando realmente las razones por las que los elfos no ponían cada día tarta de ciruelas.

La bateadora lo miró anonada. ¿A qué diablos venía eso? ¿Y por qué ahora se había sentado con ella? Frunció el ceño desconfiada, e intentó no hacerlo, pero su cabeza se movió casi sola hacia Ann que masticaba con tranquilidad algo mientras los miraba de reojo, y casi igual de rápido su cabeza se volvió hacia Allan que parecía seguir pensando en los posibles motivos.

-Creo que puede ser por la terrible adicción que crea. Si la pusieran todos los días, en vez de andar por los pasillo rodaríamos -rió su propia gracia, todavía demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de la mirada gélida que le mandaba Dana.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Wood? -gruñó Dana-. No estoy teniendo el mejor de mis días, y créeme, lo último que necesito es tenerte a ti comiéndome la oreja.

Con el último comentario de Dana, Allan enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y desvió momentáneamente la vista de eso que lo tenía tan concentrado en la cara de Dana.

La mediana de los Rookwood lo miró con resignación, como si fuera un tonto sin remedio. Cosa que probablemente pensaba. Era un tonto sin remedio. _Pero era un tonto _mono_ sin remedio_, apuntó una vocecita en su cabeza que nunca había escuchado.

Dana se regañó a sí misma por el comentario.

-Es... sólo que... en fin... te he visto tan sola comiéndote con tantas ganas ese pastel, que, bueno, en fin, he pensado que no te vendría mal algo de compañía -se excusó Allan recuperando su color normal y poniéndose en pie-. Pero sé cuando sobro. Así que...

Se quedó de nuevo en silencio, como esperando algo, y volvió a quedarse mirando _eso que estaba debajo de los labios de Dana_.

Dana a veces creía que era tonta. Era como si las cosas pasaran delante de él y ella ni se inmutara. ¡Ni lo más mínimo! Quizá fuera porque no era como las demás chicas. Y que por eso no tenía el llamado "instinto femenino" que hacía que Jane o Lily o Kaith captaran cosas que ella ignoraba. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, era evidente que Allan esperaba algo, y que ella se suponía que tenía que haber entendido que era ese algo, pero _sinceramente_ no tenía ni la menor idea. Así que, perdida, le devolvió la mirada a Allan.

El moreno al ver que Dana no iba a decir nada más, soltó un murmuro en señal de derrota y se levantó finalmente del banco.

-En ese caso, que disfrutes de lo que te queda de tarta, Dana. Y espero que mañana tengas un mejor día.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa sincera y a Dana eso le dio aun más rabia. ¡Ahora se iba! Había venido sin ninguna excusa y ahora se iba sin más. La rubia volvió a poner su mejor cara de perro cascarrabias y con la peor intención del mundo murmuró:

-Si corre, ve a donde Hooper que está histérica sin ti. Y si no vas tú, voy yo, porque da un saltito histérico más y te juro que me levantó y la mato.

Allan tardó uno, dos y tres segundos en captar el tono de voz de Dana, pero cuando lo comprendió no pudo evitar, aunque lo intentó, que la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se ensanchara hasta límites insospechados ocupando gran parte de su cara y ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Dana.

-Ya voy yo -concedió Allan tras controlar un poco su sonrisa e intentando sonar natural prosiguió-. Ah, por cierto. Tienes ciruela debajo del labio -hizo el amago de acercarse y agacharse hacia ella para quitarlo él mismo, pero Dana fue más rápida y algo abrumada se limpió. Así que eso era lo que no dejaba de mirar. _Dichoso Allan Wood._

El joven Ravenclaw sonrió con cariño al ver el gesto de la rubia y echó a andar hacia Ann, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos para apoyarse en la mesa y mirarla con firmeza, impidiendo que Dana pudiera apartar la mirada.

-Hasta enfurruñada y celosa estás guapa, Rookwood -se apartó dejando a Dana sin palabras y aturdida, y esta vez si se dirigió hacia Ann volviendo a ocupar su sitio.

Allan Wood no le acababa de decir que _ella_, Dana Rookwood, estaba celosa. No podía. Era simplemente imposible. Ella no estaba celosa. Ella no _podía_ estar celosa. Diablos. Ella no _sabía_ que era estar celosa. Las emociones y Dana nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. A duras penas sabía controlar la rabia y la angustia. ¿Cómo diantres iba saber como ponerse celosa?

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Allan todavía fijos en ella desde su sitio junto a Ann. Lo fulminó con toda la intensidad que pudo intentando dejarle claro que ella antes muerta que celosa. Pero la mirada en vez de asustar a Allan sólo lo divirtió enormemente.

Dana devolvió su atención hacia la tarta y metió con demasiada fuerza la cuchara. Tanto que la dobló. Aaagh. Porque lo peor no era que Allan Wood lo encontrara tremendamente divertido. No. Lo peor era de quién se suponía que estaba celosa. ¡De Ann Hooper! De todas las estupideces del mundo, ésta era la más grande. No había nada que Ann tuviera, absolutamente nada, que Dana pudiese envidiar.

Miró de nuevo a la pareja. Ann se acababa de acercar demasiado a Allan únicamente para quitarle una pestaña de la mejilla y reía alegremente mienta lo alentaba a soplar la pestaña para pedir un deseo. Estúpida, estúpida niñata. Y entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió que, pese a que le doliera en el alma admitirlo, Dana envidiaba y odiaba a Ann Hooper por tener esa facilidad y comodidad que ella nunca había tenido con Allan para tocarle, para hablarle, para tener una relación normal con él.

_¿Y por qué demonios quiero yo estar confortable alrededor de Wood para tocarlo o para hablarle?_, se preguntó Dana al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Pero entonces unos pantalones grises y las esquinas de una camisa blanca se volvieron a interponer en su campo de visión. Lo único que esta vez las caderas eran mucho más estrechas y la camisa estaba mil veces más arrugada. Cuando la cara de Johnathan Potter apareció ante ella, Dana no se extrañó en absoluto. De hecho, estaba contando los segundos que faltaban para que el más joven de los Potter viniera oportunamente a hacerle compañía. Genial, así de paso se desahogaba con alguien.

-Supongo que ahora te estás pensando mejor lo que te propuse, ¿verdad, Dana? -inquirió John tomando asiento frente a ella con una sonrisa que provocó un escalofrío en Dana. Jamás la cara de John le había dado tan mala espina como hasta ese momento.

Dana apartó la mirada de los ojos avellana de John y la clavó unos segundos en lo que quedaba de tarta. En su momento le había parecido una soberana estupidez. Pero ahora... la verdad es que John le sería de gran utilidad. Al menos hasta que ella se aclarara. Hasta que sus enemigas las emociones y ella hicieran las paces. Hasta que no sintiera cosas raras con Wood, ni instintos asesinos contra Ann Hooper. Si John la mantenía ocupada y lejos de Allan, ella podría ordenar su caos interior.

Alzando la mirada, Dana le mostró a John por primera vez una media sonrisa en condiciones. Si Dana ya era guapa estando completamente seria y enfurruñada, cuando medio sonreía era simplemente preciosa.

-Sorpréndete, John, pero lo he reconsiderado y creo que voy a aceptarlo.

A John le costó un buen rato encontrar la voz. Nunca había visto tanta sonrisa por parte de Dana. Jamás. No estaba preparado para digerir que Dana Rookwood tuviera una sonrisa perfecta y que iba dirigida a él en cuestión de segundos.

-Ehh... -John carraspeó esperando aclararse la voz-. Entonces, trato hecho -dijo John reprimiendo un gallo y ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Dana, pero permaneció en sus ojos, proporcionándoles un brillo excepcional. La rubia aceptó la mano de John con demasiada fuerza, obligando al moreno a ocultar una mueca de dolor.

-Espero que seas tan eficaz como alardeas ser -apuntó la bateadora con sarcasmo.

John la miró con curiosidad. Eran pocas las veces en las que Dana se comportaba así. Para él era la primera. Pero fue suficiente para entender que era lo que tenían en común todas las Pijas. Todas eran tan guapas como manipuladoras, y hacían lo que fuera necesario para salirse con la suya.

El pequeño de los Potter acababa de comprobar como Dana era capaz, con una simple sonrisa, de ponerlo nervioso (y no asustándolo, precisamente) y hacerle proponerle de nuevo el trato, cuando estaba tan enfadado con ella por ignorar su genial plan que sólo quería ponerse un poco gallito. ¡Y sólo había sido media sonrisa!

Así que sólo le quedaba salvar algo de su orgullo.

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Nunca alardeo de nada que no tenga o no sea -le guiñó un ojo con altivez y se puso en pie.

Dana tosió en un gesto de disconformidad.

-Claro, por supuesto, Potter.

John se apoyó en la mesa y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de los azules ojos de Dana que lo miraban socarronamente. John no se quedó atrás y le devolvió la mirada. Hubo una época en la que hubiera pagado por mirar con esa altanería a Dana y demostrarle que era lo suficiente macho para salir con ella. Irónicamente, Allan no era ni el primero ni el último que había caído bajo los encantos ocultos (ocultísimos) de Dana Rookwood.

-Espera y verás. No tendrás que volver a mirar a Ann de esa forma.

En el fondo (muy fondo, porque él lo había superado) de su corazón, John tenía envidia de que Allan se hubiera colado en el corazón de Dana sólo después de 2 años. Mientras que él llevaba intentándolo desde hacia 7 años y únicamente había conseguido que lo tratara como su hermano pequeño. La vida era injusta, pero él todavía era muy joven. Le dedicó una última sonrisa cien por cien Potter y se felicitó a sí mismo por haber conseguido que Dana le sonriera a él antes que a Wood.

Aunque ni si quiera eso era cierto. Dana le había sonreído (por completo) a Allan una vez en quinto curso, ganándose el corazón del jugador de quidditch para siempre. Pero, en fin, no había ninguna necesidad en que John supiera ese pequeño detalle.

(...)

Dos días después, Kaith andaba con rapidez por los complicados pasillos de la tercera planta. Encontrar a ese endiablado niño no tenía que ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

_Diantres_, pensó la italiana. Para una vez que Dana le encargaba hacer algo tenía que hacerlo bien. Y lo que le había pedido no era ninguna cosa imposible como construir un castillo de naipes. No. Tan sólo le había pedido encontrar a su hermano. Y no podía ser tan complicado. Que sólo iba a segundo curso. Y los de segundo tenían las áreas por las que andar muy limitadas.

Vamos, Kaith, piensa como un niño Slytherin de 12 años. ¿Qué harías un viernes por la tarde después de terminar las clases? ... ¿Comer serpientes? Agh. Ella no sabía pensar como un niño retorcido de doce años.

Pensando en las diferentes opciones donde podía encontrarse Augustus, Kaith perdió la noción de que estaba andando y de que no se estaba fijando por donde, y se dio de bruces contra algo increíblemente duro. Que resultó no ser otra cosa que uno de los muros, decorado con raído tapiz.

Genial. A ella no le podía pasar como en las películas o en las novelas románticas. En las que accidentalmente y debido a que la protagonista era horriblemente patosa, siempre ésta que se chocaba lo hacía contra un increíblemente atractivo ejemplo del hombre perfecto.

-Es curioso verte chocar contra los muros. Y además los miras mal, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de que seas tan despistada, Kaithleen -comentó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

A Kaith no le hizo falta girarse para saber quien era. Sólo una persona le llamaba normalmente Kaithleen. Sólo una persona le hablaba con un cierto toque burlón y sarcástico. Remus.

La morena se giró para encontrarse con toda la masa de huesos largos que suponía Remus "mirada lobuna" Lupin. La miraba con el mismo toque burlón y sarcástico de sus palabras. Con cualquier otra persona el tono y la mirada se los hubiera tomado a malas, pero con Remus todo era diferente. No le importaba que a veces se burlara de lo torpe, lo cabeza loca o lo despistada que era. Porque Kaith sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Y eso, la verdadera intención, era lo que apretujaba la tripa de la italiana cada vez que Remus le decía o lo miraba con ganas de tomarle un poco el pelo.

-Oh. No me digas que acabo de quedar en ridículo, _otra vez_.

La sonrisa de Remus tocó sus labios, haciéndolos temblar y expandirse lentamente por la parte inferior de su pálida cara. Se acercó a ella y le acarició con suavidad el sedoso pelo negro.

-No se lo contaré a nadie -le prometió Remus haciendo que Kaith sonriera con picardía.

De repente, la sonrisa de Remus perdió fuerza, aunque siguió ahí, y el licántropo apartó su mano del pelo de la joven. Kaith que cuando se trataba de Remus era como un detector de metales, no pudo omitir que la sonrisa de Remus se redujera al mínimo. Sabía que algo no iba bien y podía hacerse una idea de que era.

-Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado -comentó Kaith en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

En realidad, lo que acababa de decir era una ironía. (_Tonta, idiota_). Porque si no era por casualidad no se veían nunca. Es decir, se veían en clase, pero Kaith siempre estaba con sus amigas. Y fuera de clase, siempre con Sirius. Últimamente, ya no tenía tiempo para nada más que no fuera el moreno. Ni si quiera pasaba ya tanto tiempo con sus amigas como antes.

-Te he visto pasar y justo cuando te iba a llamar te has chocado contra el muro -le explicó Remus con sencillez, manteniendo su sonrisa pero cruzándose de brazos.

Las manos de Kaith, blancas como la nieve, se entrelazaron entre ellas y comenzaron a juntarse haciendo formas imposibles. Pareciendo más un sinfín de lombrices albinas.

-Sé que últimamente no me he pasado mucho por la biblioteca, Rem. Estoy siendo una completa egoísta. Pero es que Sirius absorbe por completo mi tiempo. Casi todos los ratos libres que tengo los paso con él, y con los que me sobran intento compensar a mis amigas. Hasta Dana creo que se esta empezando a sentir abandonada.

Los labios de Remus se volvieron a ensanchar en una sonrisa comprensiva. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Kaith. Sé perfectamente que cuando estás con tu reto sólo tienes tiempo para eso.

La morena no contestó nada. Pero sabía que pese a las excusas con las que intentaba justificar Remus su comportamiento, ella tenía razón. Todos los años desde tercero, había tenido un reto. Pero nunca jamás éste le había ocupado tanto tiempo como para abandonar a Dana o a Remus. Ellos dos eran sus prioridades. Y con Sirius se estaba hasta olvidando de que ella tenía de _eso_.

-Lo siento mucho, Remus -susurró la morena cuando el castaño se disponía a despedirse de ella.

Remus se quedó a medio camino entre alzar la mano y decir "en fin, ya nos veremos". No quería que Kaith se sintiera culpable por haberle dejado un (mucho) poco apartado. ¿Y qué si ya no podía pasarse por la biblioteca? ¿Y qué si contra todo pronóstico echara de menos su inquieta actitud? Si todo eso era para que Sirius centrara la cabeza de una santa vez, él era capaz de renunciar a Kaith casi por completo.

El licántropo se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de los ojos azul añil de Kaith que en ese momento estaban llenos de remordimientos que ya no se limitaban a la poca dedicación que le había mostrado, no, eran cosas más profundas que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de discutir en ese momento. Acuerdos a los que habían llegado. Acuerdos que Kaith estaba rompiendo. Y Remus lo sabía.

-Si lo consigues, Kaith. Valdrá la pena sacrificar nuestro tiempo juntos -le aseguró Remus cogiéndole con delicadeza de la barbilla. Su carita de bailarina de porcelana parecía diminuta entre sus largas y varoniles manos.

Pero había más. Bastante más. Porque no sólo estaban sacrificando el tiempo.

Kaith fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello de un pelo tan rubio platino como el Dana y sin poder soltarse de la mano de Remus giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Augustus alejándose de ellos.

-¡Rookwood! ¡Augustus! -gritó Kaith.

Remus soltó a la bailarina metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se incorporaba. Y Kaith echó de menos instantáneamente la calidez que le proporcionaba la mano de Remus en su barbilla.

El niño rubio se giró sorprendido para encontrarse con la italiana que se acercaba a él con una rapidez asombrosa. Iba sólo y Kaith no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Estaba convencida de que lo encontraría junto al pedorro del hermano de Sirius Black: Regulus.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Rookwood. Es sobre tu hermana.

Era extraño llamar por el apellido de una de tus amigas a otras personas. Y mucho más decir el de Dana a un niño que se parecía tanto a ella físicamente que daba miedo: misma cara casi angelical y pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco, pero que en actitud era tan completamente opuesto. Sólo en la forma desagradable de mirar y los aires de superioridad ya había un abismo enorme entre los dos hermanos.

Augustus aparentó interés cuando dijo "tu hermana" y clavó sus ojos azules grisáceos en los de la bailarina.

-¿Puedes esperar un segundo? -le preguntó Kaith y antes de que el niño pudiera contestarle, la italiana ya había salido corriendo hacia Remus, el cual la esperaba pacientemente apoyado en el mismo muro contra el que se había chocado minutos antes-. Tenemos que hablar pronto, Remus.

En la mirada azul añil de Kaith había muchas más cosas de las que decía. Cogiéndole de la mano y acercándosela a la boca para besarla con suavidad, Kaith se dispuso a despedirse del licántropo.

-Te echo de menos -le aseguró la morena buscando la mirada color miel del joven-. No lo dudes ni por un momento, Remus.

En la cara del castaño sólo volvió a aparecer la misma sonrisa mínima y cansada de antes mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves en el antebrazo.

-Ve. Que a un Slytherin no le gusta que una mestiza le haga esperar por un licántropo zarrapastroso.

Kaith chasqueó la lengua en señal de disconformidad antes de salir corriendo hacia Augustus que la miraba de la peor manera que un Slytherin puede mirar a cualquiera que no este a su altura.

(...)

Aunque las vidas de las Pijas parecían perfectas y envidiables, en realidad contaban con pasados dolorosos y secretos inimaginables. Muchos de esos secretos no los sabían ni el resto de las componentes del grupo. Se esforzaban por aparentar serenidad, belleza y algo cercano a la perfección, pero por dentro varias de ellas arrastraban pesos con los que muchas de esas personas que las admiraban se hubieran hundido.

Y de ellas cuatro, era Lily Evans, la líder, la que menos había sufrido. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera tenido problemas. Porque la pelirroja no tenía precisamente una situación familiar idílica: padres divorciados y una hermana que la odiaba con fervor. Sin embargo, Lily nunca se quejaba de su situación, le quitaba importancia al odio de su hermana y se reía de las discusiones de sus padres que después de 6 años se habían vuelto ridículas. Pues se peleaban hasta por teteras feas y rotas. Hacía eso porque no se sentía con derecho para quejarse si comparaba sus problemas con los de sus amigas. Por eso lloraba en silencio en su habitación durante el verano e intentaba escaparse lo antes posible de su casa para irse a la mansión de Jane.

Precisamente en su familia estaba pensando Lily en aquel momento. Y era algo raro, porque la pelirroja solía intentar olvidarse de que existían hasta las vacaciones y los cumpleaños. Pero lo que era aún más raro era la razón por la que Lily pensaba en ellos: había recibido una carta de su padre.

La pelirroja cogió el sobre y lo alzó hasta ponerlo frente a la antorcha que había a su izquierda. Ahora el papel estaba traslúcido y podía ver con toda claridad la curvatura casi perfecta de la letra de su padre, esa letra tan parecida a la suya propia. Soltando un suspiro se apoyó en la fría pared del pasillo vacío y se decidió a abrirla. Tampoco tenía que extrañarle tanto, de los dos, de su padre y su madre, era su padre el que más interés mostraba siempre hacia ella. Era el que la animaba a hacer hechizos, el que la premiaba por sus excelentes notas y el que la acompañaba al callejón Diagon y a la estación cuando era más pequeña.

Deslizó su dedo índice por el trozo sin pegar de la solapa del sobre y justo cuando iba a tirar hacia arriba para rasgarlo, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella por el lado derecho del pasillo. Lily se irguió y guardó con rapidez el sobre en el interior de su capa. No esperaba tener compañía en... La pelirroja miró sorprendida a su alrededor y, confundida, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba en las mazmorras.

Pero entonces alguien la agarró con violencia de la muñeca pegándola contra él. Lily alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la encantadora cara de James Potter, que no la miraba a ella, sino que se concentraba en algo que Lily no veía en el lado opuesto del pasillo.

La Premio Anual se intentó zafar de la opresión del joven sobre su brazo, pero le fue imposible porque cada vez que lo intentaba James la cogía con más fuerza.

-Potter... -comenzó Lily.

-¡Chst! -la mandó callar James.

Lily le lanzó una de sus peores miradas, pues el joven no se había ni dignado a mirarla al mandarle callar. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que James había venido corriendo hasta ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su respiración era más agitada y sonora de lo normal y el sudor se deslizaba por su frente y nuca. En la mano llevaba la varita alzada y un pergamino viejo mal enrollado.

Y sin decirle nada, James dio media vuelta, obligándola a hacer lo mismo, y echó a andar por donde había venido con Lily pisándole la suela de los zapatos. El moreno dio un último vistazo al pasillo y aceleró su paso para salir cuanto antes de las mazmorras y llegar a alguna zona más iluminada. La pelirroja a duras penas podía seguirle el paso y James prácticamente la estaba llevando en volandas.

Cuando pasaron la entrada principal del colegio y se adentraron en uno de los pasillos que llevaba hasta la torre de Gryffindor, James, por fin, se decidió a parar. La soltó y se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato sin decir nada. Lily, por su parte, se miraba y acariciaba la muñeca que se había quedado con la marca de los dedos de James.

-Eres un bruto -dijo finalmente Lily alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de James Potter.

James la ignoró.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías ahí? -le preguntó frunciendo profundamente el ceño y dando un paso hacia ella.

Lily alzó las cejas y se recostó con tranquilidad sobre la pared del pasillo. Con James de tan mal humor definitivamente tenían para rato, así que mejor se ponía cómoda.

-Iba distraída y no me di cuenta hacia donde iba, ¿vale, _papa_?

Y en vez de tomárselo como una broma a James solo le molestó más.

-¡Distraída! Hay que ir pensando en algo realmente complejo para llegar hasta las _mazmorras a la una de la madrugada._

Aquello sí que sorprendió a Lily. Sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo vagando por el castillo, pero no pensaba que tanto. De hecho, era imposible. Había recibido la carta a las siete de la tarde... No podía haber estado seis horas vagando por ahí.

James vio la sorpresa reflejada en las bonitas facciones de Lily y se relajó algo más, acercándose simultáneamente a la joven. Así que sí se había distraído.

-Vaya... -susurró Lily todavía incrédula.

Y de repente otra duda llegó a su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos hacía James Potter a la una de la madrugada despierto? Lo miró con detenimiento. No era solo qué hacía despierto, sino ¿qué le había preocupado tanto como para correr por todo el castillo hasta llegar a ella?

-Potter... ¿qué hacías despierto? ¿Y por qué has venido corriendo?

El moreno tosió asombrado por las preguntas que le acababa de hacer la joven. No esperaba que se diera cuenta de eso si en realidad había algo en su cabeza que la hubiera distraído hasta ese punto. Pensaba que se daría cuenta mañana, cuando James ya hubiera tenido alguna explicación razonable para su comportamiento. Vamos, una excusa creíble. Pero, obviamente, eso había sido subestimar la rapidez mental de su compañera.

-No podía dormir -le explicó James con tranquilidad-. Y cuando no puedo dormir me dedico a mirar el mapa -señaló con la cabeza el pergamino viejo arrugado en su mano-. Y cual ha sido mi sorpresa al ver a la "responsable" Lily Evans fuera de su cama y no sólo eso, sino que además en las mazmorras.

¿Cómo sabía Lily de la existencia del mapa? Todo culpa de Mary Jane. Hacia unos años, Jane pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con Los Merodeadores. Así que, inevitablemente, sabía de la existencia de muchísimas cosas que el resto de los alumnos y profesores ignoraban. Y como para Jane las cosas útiles y divertidas tenía que compartirlas con sus amigas, Los Merodeadores tuvieron que resignarse a compartir el secreto con Las Pijas, porque al fin y al cabo era Mary Jane y no podían decirle que no a ella. Al menos en aquellos años.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua cuando James la calificó de "responsable".

-Pero eso no explica porque has venido corriendo -Lily inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

En la encantadora cara de James se formó una mueca de disgusto, y cambió la postura que había mantenido hasta ese momento poniéndose a andar de un lado para otro.

-Es sólo que... Había algo en las mazmorras con lo que no era aconsejable que te cruzaras -explicó James mirando a todas partes menos a Lily.

-¿Algo? -inquirió Lily extrañada.

El moreno tosió deliberadamente. No quería mentirle a Lily, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, porque esta última hubiera implicado contarle cosas que no le apetecía sacar en ese momento.

-Alguien -se corrigió James, pero con una rapidez asombrosa se giró hacia Lily y cambió de tema-. ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas para llegar hasta allí?

Si algo distinguía a James de los otros chicos era lo insistente que podía llegar a ser. Al principio a Lily le había resultado halagador, pero ahora lo encontraba sofocante. Era como si no pudiera tener una vida en la que James no estuviera. Y es que cuando el joven se proponía algo no había ser vivo en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo desistir. Y en ese momento, su objetivo era saber que había distraído tanto a Lily y no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que la pelirroja se lo contara. Pero la Premio Anual no estaba dispuesta a compartir sus problemas familiares con James Potter, así que puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó dispuesta a irse.

Cuando el moreno se interpuso en su camino, Lily no tuvo más remedio que darle un golpe en el brazo para que se apartara. Pero James permaneció impasible, mirándola con intensidad.

-¡Merlín santo! ¿Cual es tu problema, Potter? -gruñó la cazadora de un evidente mal humor-. ¿Acaso tu nuevo reto es convertirte en mi baúl de los secretos?

James sonrió de la única forma que sabía para cuando Lily se ponía así con él. Sus labios se deslizaban estratégicamente hacia un lado, preferiblemente el izquierdo, mostrando una parte de sus blancos dientes y transformando su cara en una mueca entre burlona y tierna. Si Lily odiaba alguno de los gestos de Potter, era _esa maldita sonrisa_ seguro.

-¡Por Merlín! -Lily alzó los brazos y dio media vuelta, quedándose de espaldas al Premio Anual.

-Vamos, Evans, sólo tengo curiosidad en saber qué te ha preocupado tanto. No creo que haya nada de malo en eso -admitió el moreno acercándose a ella y quedándose a pocos centímetros.

Lily suspiró. Estaba cansada, agotada y no tenía ganas de hablar sobre ella. Sólo quería meterse en su cama, encerrar bajo llave la carta y olvidarse de ella para siempre. Porque, sinceramente, no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber que le decía su padre, aunque podía hacerse una idea de que podía ser: una invitación para que pasase con él las navidades.

Con lentitud, la pelirroja sacó la carta del bolsillo interior de su capa y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro, se lo tendió a James. Quizá viendo la carta se daba por vencido. Y no era que James entendiera a la perfección la situación de Lily, pero sabía cosas. Sabía que sus padres estaban divorciados, que su hermana la odiaba y que las discusiones entre los cuatro era el pan de cada día.

James agarró el sobre que le tendía la bruja y lo examinó. La letra cursiva tan parecida a la de Lily y el remitente. Mr Harold T. Evans. El Premio Anual se arrepintió en seguida de haber insistido tanto. Sabía algunas cosas sobre la situación familiar de Lily, pero sobretodo sabía lo mucho que odiaba Lily hablar sobre ello.

La pelirroja que se había girado para mirar la reacción de James, observó sorprendida como le devolvía la carta nada más leer el nombre del remitente. Lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Tenía la esperanza de que el moreno tuviera el tacto suficiente como para dejar de insistir en cuanto viera de quien era la carta. Pero era sólo eso. Una esperanza. Porque conociendo a James ni si quiera eso le habría detenido para seguir insistiendo, para preguntarle que le decía en la carta. Pero cual había sido su sorpresa al comprobar que el Premio Anual, había actuado con madurez.

-Vamos. Mañana hay que madrugar -le recordó James deslizando su mano derecha por la cadera de Lily hasta dejarla en el final de su espalda.

La empujó con suavidad y Lily volvió la cabeza hacia él aturdida por el comportamiento del joven.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? -preguntó Lily descolocada.

James sólo alcanzó a medio sonreír en un intento de tranquilizarla y la volvió a empujar con suavidad, consiguiendo esta vez que Lily echara a andar.

En la cabeza de Lily las razones para justificar el comportamiento de James se multiplicaban. Pero la que más lógica tenía para la pelirroja era que sólo era una técnica más para su apuesta. Quería demostrarle que había madurado, que se sabía comportar en las situaciones complicadas para hacerse un sitio en su corazón y así ganar la apuesta.

Pues iba listo, concluyó la pelirroja. Ella no iba a dejarse timar por un niñato de cara encantadora que estaba utilizando todas sus mejores armas para entrar por una brecha, la más mínima que fuera, en su corazón. Antes muerta. Lily conocía la perfección sus trucos y no le iba a dar ni la más mínima posibilidad. Si él quería jugar, y aprovecharse de estas situaciones para sacarle el mayor partido, ella también lo iba a hacer.

Así que con todo el descaro del mundo, se acercó más al moreno, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se abrazó a su cintura dejando escapar un suspiro melodramático.

Poco le faltó a James para dar un salto cuando sintió los finos brazos de Lily abrazarse a su cintura y su figura más pegada a su cuerpo. Miró con extrañeza la cabeza pelirroja que se apoyaba en su hombro. ¿Y luego era él que se estaba comportando anormalmente porque se había comportado con tacto? ¡Mujeres!

(...)

And that's all, folks! La verdad es que hasta me ha sorprendido a mí misma la rapidez con la que he vuelto a actualizar. Vale. No ha sido precisamente rápido si me comparáis con otras autoras, pero en mí es lo más rápido que he actualizado en capitulos! :)

Además tengo bastante escrito del siguiente, así que con suerte para comienzos del verano lo tengo terminado, revisado y publicado.

Millones de gracias por los reviews. Me pongo taaan contenta cuando recibo alguno. Si supierais la de sonrisas que sois capaces de sacarme con un par de líneas… Sois un 10 en la escala de personas más chachis que conozco.

Ah! Si tenéis alguna duda respecto a algo (ya os había avisado que no estaba revisado) me la ponéis en el review y yo os la contestaré encantada! :)

XOXO


	11. Remedio para la tensión sexual: quidditc

11

Disclaimer: Solo la historia y las amigas de Lily son cosa mía. El resto pertenece a una señora rubia teñida que ahora se dedica a hacer tonterías que me ponen nerviosa.

Prometí que estaría para principios de verano, pero la verdad es que estaba de vacaciones y luego trabajando y la cosa se me ha complicado un poco. Además, me he quedado sin beta. Inconvenientes de la vida.

**Por esto último, estoy buscando, sinceramente, una persona que esté dispuesta a ser mi beta. Si alguien está interesado que me lo deje saber en un review. Gracias.**

Y sin más chorradas, aquí os dejo con el capítulo once de esta extraña historia (he llegado a plantearme ponerla como AU…).

**11**

**Remedio para la tensión sexual: quidditch**

Augustus Rookwood no era un niño normal. De por sí ya provenía de una familia de sangre pura y educación austera donde las hubiera. Y además tenía una personalidad frágil y muy, muy voluble. Sin embargo contaba con las características típicas de los Rookwood y los Slytherin: orgullo, prepotencia y la creencia de estar por encima del resto.

Y precisamente esas tres últimas características las estaba sufriendo Kaithleen DiAngelo. Si Dana no se lo hubiera pedido, en ese mismo momento no estaría aguantando a Augustus por segunda vez en una semana. La vez anterior había tenido que dejar colgado a Remus por su culpa, y ahora, por si fuera poco, tenía que soportar que el niñato se le pusiera chulo y la mirara mal solo por el hecho de no ser una sangre pura como él. _Niño estúpido_.

-¿Qué mi hermana te ha dicho qué? -repitió Augustus aparentemente divertido.

-Ya me has oído.

Pero Augustus se quedó mirándola como esperando a que se lo repitiera de nuevo. Así que Kaith, removiéndose en su sitio incómoda, se propuso a contestarle:

-Que, por favor, hables con Dolohov para que deje de perseguirla las 24 horas del día y así puedan evitar una desagradable accidente, como la muerte inexplicable de Zacharias. Y no es porque le falten ganas, si no porque sabe que si lo hace a ella le depara un futuro aún peor.

Augustus comenzó a reírse. Tenía una risa curiosa, pero definitivamente desagradable. Era como si cada vez que se reía lo hiciera de la persona que tenía delante. Entornaba los ojos y enseñaba todos los dientes, y la carita de ángel desaparecía para entornarse en una más parecida a la de un demonio.

-Yo no lo encuentro divertido, Augustus. Conoces mejor que nadie a tu hermana y si explota puede terminar bastante mal.

En seguida, el joven rubio se puso serio y taciturno. Claro que la conocía mejor que nadie. Eran hermanos, se habían criado juntos. Dana lo había protegido cuando su padre había perdido el control. Aunque eso supusiera un castigo aun mayor para ella. Quisiera lo que quisiera Dana, Augustus siempre se lo llevaba en bandeja de plata. Adoraba a su hermana. Así que si Dana quería que le pidiera aquella tontería a Zacharias, él lo haría. Aunque conocía la respuesta tan bien como Dana.

-Está bien. Dile que lo haré -concedió el joven Slytherin-. Pero dile también que, tal y como ella ya sabe, no servirá de nada.

La sonrisa se expandió por la cara de Kaith casi en contra de su voluntad. No pensaba que convencer a Augustus Rookwood iba a ser tan sencillo. Cuando había tenido que hablar con él hacía un par de días, había terminado desquiciada por su prepotencia. Pero en ese momento hasta le caía bien por haberle facilitado las cosas. Claro que, tratándose de algo que había pedido Dana, no se tenía que extrañar tanto. Todo el mundo sabía que Augustus la adoraba.

-Gracias, Rookwood.

La cara del hermano de su mejor amiga se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto. Como si estuviera ofendido. Como si el simple hecho de que una mestiza le diera las gracias a él fuera una de las mayores injurias del mundo. Por lo que se apresuro a aclararle que lo hacía por su hermana y no por ella. Ante eso Kaith sólo soltó una carcajada.

-En fin... Nos vemos, Augustus -se dispuso a levantar la mano para despedirse del joven, pero en ese momento la idea que llevaba rodándole desde principios de semana la asaltó de nuevo.

Desde que Dana le había pedido que hablara con Augustus, ya que ella no podía porque acercarse a su hermano suponía acercarse a Slytherin y acercarse a Slytherin suponía acercarse a Dolohov, a Kaith le había rondado la idea de preguntarle algo a Augustus. Pero hasta ese momento no se había planteado hacerlo en realidad.

-Oye, Rookwood... -murmuró Kaith alzando su limpia mirada para encontrarse con los ojos gris claro del niño que la miraban con atención-. Hay algo que quería preguntarte desde hace algo de tiempo.

Augustus la miró con recelo. Su padre le había enseñado a nunca fiarse ni de sangres sucia ni de mestizos. Si la sangre pura no corría por sus venas no eran de fiar. Sin embargo, aquella chica de largo pelo negro y grandes ojos azules le inspiraba confianza. Además, era una de las amigas de Dana y con la que más tiempo pasaba. Si Dana confiaba en ella, él tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por confiar también. Así que, entornando los ojos, le instó a continuar.

-Tu hermana no sabe nada de esto, y posiblemente me mataría si supiera que estoy preguntándotelo a sus espaldas... -la morena suspiró-. ¿Hay alguna forma de que Dana se pueda deshacer del compromiso con Dolohov?

Los grises ojos del pequeño de los Rookwood se abrieron con sorpresa y sus pupilas se empequeñecieron. De todas las cosas que le podía preguntar, esa, definitivamente, no se la esperaba.

No es que a él le causara una especial emoción el compromiso de su hermana con el idiota de Dolohov. Porque Zacharias Dolohov era eso, un idiota. Era el Slytherin más popular de séptimo y siempre andaba rodeado de gente bastante peligrosa. Gente que a los ojos, todavía algo inocentes, de Augustus era de lo peorcito de su casa.

-Si te soy sincero... lo desconozco -el rubio se encogió de hombros-. Pero conociendo a mi padre siempre hay una forma de darle la vuelta. Así es como la rebeldía de mis hermanas ha sobrevivido en mi familia. Mi padre es astuto como un zorro, pero Eloise y Dana le dan mil vueltas -le confesó Augustus en un repentino ataque de admiración hacia sus hermanas.

Kaith lo observó con interés. Así que dentro del compromiso tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a Thibeus Rookwood. Tendría que esforzarse pero con suerte quizá daba con la solución.

-Si no necesitas nada más, DiAngelo... -se propuso a despedirse el joven Slytherin.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que más valora tu padre, Rookwood? -la pregunta se le había ocurrido de repente, pero creía que ahí estaba la solución al problema.

Augustus se mostró sorprendido ante la pregunta pero realmente meditó la respuesta. Su padre era extremadamente exigente con todo. Era perfeccionista hasta el punto de ser un obsesivo compulsivo. Y era tan fascista que a veces asustaba hasta a Augustus. Sin embargo, había tres cosas que su padre valoraba a la hora de establecer vínculos con otras personas:

-Sangre limpia, riqueza y poder -contestó sin vacilar.

La bailarina lo escuchó con atención y puso su cabeza a trabajar a toda la velocidad que pudo. Estaba segura de que en esa respuesta estaba la solución a todos los problemas de su amiga. Segurísima. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar esa dichosa solución.

(...)

Si a Lily Evans le hubieran dicho que hacer una apuesta con James Potter iba a suponer que su cuerpo se llenara de una especie de tensión y electricidad, hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a ello. Seguro. _Cien por cien_.

Porque ahora tenía que ir a todas partes temiendo que el moreno apareciera sin previo aviso y todo el interior de su cuerpo diera un salto brusco. No es que se le encogieran las tripas, ni le palpitara el corazón más rápido o le temblaran las rodillas como le había ocurrido con algunos de sus novios.

No.

Con James su cuerpo siempre había actuado de forma diferente. Nunca había sentido lo mismo que con otros chicos. Ni si quiera cuando en primer curso se dejaba impresionar por la sonrisa y los ojos encantadores de James (gracias a Merlín había superado esa fase). Quizá fuera por esa rabia innata que se tenían. Quizá fuera por ese afán que tenían de superarse el uno al otro. Quizá fuera por todas esas razones por las que cada vez que James se sentaba junto a ella sin que Lily se lo esperara su cuerpo se ponía en completa tensión. Y, de verdad, aquello la estaba matando. Porque de no ser por el quidditch, su hombros ahora mismo estarían llenos de nudos y contracturas.

Lily cambió de mano la escoba y pasó su mano sobre su hombro, masajeándoselo con suavidad. Sin ir más lejos, aquella mañana James le había pegado un susto de muerte cuando había aparecido de la nada y se había sentado junto a ella para después ignorarla y ponerse a hablar con Jane. Le había dolido tanto el cuello que Lily se había pasado gran parte del desayuno mirándolo todo lo mal que podía.

Y es que, sinceramente, no entendía porque tenía que reaccionar _así_. De acuerdo que el chico fuera algo inoportuno y tuviera una gran tendencia a darle unos sustos de muerte... pero ¿por qué diablos le tenían que dar tirones y contracturas? Además, todo había empeorado desde que la acompañó hasta la Sala Común después de recibir la carta de su padre. Y en ese momento lo único que había experimentado eran unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo por aprovecharse hasta en esas ocasiones para conquistarla, mezcladas con una ganas ridículas de besarlo por portarse como debía.

_¡Dichoso James Potter con su dichosa actitud buena para ganársela y su dichosa cara de niño bueno!_

Ahora lo único que acumulaba era un dolor insoportable en el cuello y los hombros. Jane le había dicho que era tensión. Pero ¿qué diantres iba a ser tensión? Si no estaban en época de exámenes. Ni si quiera tenían un tonto trabajo por el que preocuparse.

La Premio Anual dejó caer su bolsa de deporte junto a la puerta del vestuario de chicas y alzó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos debido al sol. James, John y Anthony ya estaban volando. El pequeño de los Potter la saludó con efusividad y Lily le devolvió el saludo.

Claro que la tensión también se podía deber al partido de quidditch que tenían mañana. Pero eso era una tontería. Ella nunca se había puesto nerviosa ni tensa antes de un partido, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento. Aunque el entrenador y capitán del equipo fuera un jodido déspota que tenía como objetivo máximo quitarles hasta el último aliento de vida.

-Ya pensaba que nunca vendrías, pelirroja -dijo a modo de saludo una vocecita aguda tras ella.

Lily se volvió para encontrarse con la excéntrica Yuri Angel mirándola con diversión desde el marco de la puerta donde descansaba su bolsa de deporte. Tenía el largo pelo morado recogido en una coleta y sus brillantes ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-Me he liado con un par de cosas en el Club de Encantamientos -se excusó Lily con sencillez.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza mientras la adelantaba con la escoba echada sobre el hombro. Y antes de que Lily pudiera despedirse para irse a cambiar, la joven pasó su pierna sobre la escoba y apenas dando una suave patada contra el suelo, se alzó con rapidez.

Lily sintió su presencia antes si quiera de que hablara. Dana lo sabía y por eso simplemente le pegó en el brazo con el codo, antes de hablar:

-Si no te das prisa empezaremos sin ti, Lily.

-Es sólo cambiarme de camiseta -le aseguró Lily señalándose los cortos pantalones de deporte que ya llevaba puestos.

Dana simplemente asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia el campo de quidditch.

Cuando vio que Dana también se subía a su escoba y se alzaba en cielo unos cuantos metros, Lily cogió su enorme bolsa de deporte y, echándosela al hombro, entró en el interior del vestuario.

Sinceramente, no le apetecía demasiado entrenar, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por el bien de todo el equipo. Era el primer partido de la liga. Era el primer partido de Yuri y Anthony. Si ella no esforzaba, ¿qué clase de ejemplo iba a dar? Además, el tirano de James tampoco iba dejarla descansar y relajarse precisamente.

Con resignación, Lily se quitó la ropa que llevaba encima, cogió la camiseta blanca con el escudo de de Gryffindor al vuelo y echó a andar hacia el exterior de los vestuarios.

Y ese fue el momento que escogió James para ir a regañarla. Justo cuando Lily cogía el final de su camiseta arremangada sobre su pecho para tirar de ella hacia abajo y empujaba la puerta del vestuario para salir. Y así, justo así, fue como se quedó frente a James. En sujetador.

Por supuesto, su cuerpo volvió a hacer lo que llevaba haciendo con James últimamente. Tensarse. Genial. Ahora quizá ya no podría jugar al quidditch.

James la miró aparentemente imperturbado. Pero tras aguantarle la mirada durante un par de minutos, su fuerza de voluntad se disipó y bajó la mirada, siendo incapaz de no mirar algo que había estado esperando ver desde que había descubierto que _Lily Evans_, y no cualquier otra, tenía pechos.

Pero Lily reaccionó y se bajó la camiseta torpemente mientras se apartaba para que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y sus mejillas estaban tapadas por una sombra rosácea.

¿No pensaba decirle nada? ¿Se iba a quedar así? ¿Mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta y las pupilas dilatadas?

-En fin -murmuró James tras haber tragado saliva un par de veces.

Lily se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, sintiéndose como si la estuviera viendo en sujetador hasta a través de la camiseta blanca. Ella ahí, abrumada, avergonzada y a Potter no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir que _en fin_.

El moreno clavó su mirada en sus botas de quidditch llenas de barro y hierba recién cortada e intentó concentrarse. Borrar de su mente la imagen que parecía querer quedarse en su cerebro y delante de sus retinas para siempre. Hasta se le había olvidado que era lo que quería decirle.

-¿Querías algo, Potter? ¿O sólo pillarme a medio vestir? -inquirió Lily irritada.

James alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que refulgían con enfado y sintió la cabeza un poco más ligera. Como si necesitase sentirse más mareado. Carraspeando intentó aclarar sus ideas y comportarse como siempre, y no como un baboso salido al que ver a una chica en sujetador lo había dejado KO.

-La verdad es que venía a buscarte para que pudiésemos empezar a entrenar de una santa vez -admitió James recordando porque había ido hecho una furia hasta allí.

Los hombros de Lily se relajaron finalmente cuando volvió a aparecer el James que ella esperaba encontrarse cuando empezara el entrenamiento. Es que... ¡_diablos_! De todas las cosas que podían haber pasado, tenía que pillarla medio desnuda. Justamente James. No podían haber sido John o Fred. No. Tenía que ser James para echar más leña al fuego, ¿no? Como si la tensión entre ellos no fuera lo suficientemente evidente...

Un segundo. Lily se detuvo a medio camino. Esa era la tensión de la que hablaba Jane. No era la tensión previa a los exámenes, no era la tensión de ver al chico que te gusta, no era la tensión de antes de un partido de quidditch. Era una tensión mucho más primitiva. Era una _tensión sexual_. Por eso su cuerpo se tensaba y se llenaba de electricidad cuando James estaba cerca. Por eso tenía todos aquellos dolores. Aaagh. Y lo que acababa de pasar solo lo empeoraba.

-¡Evans! No piensas venir, ¿o qué? -le gritó James desde el campo de quidditch. La impresión ya se le había pasado y su cabeza volvía a estar ocupada en lo que tenía que estar: el quidditch.

La pelirroja echó a correr hacia él hasta que lo alcanzó, se detuvo y agarró con fuerza el mango de la escoba intentando centrar su atención en los jugadores que seguían a lo suyo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -inquirió Lily mirando con especial interés a Dana y a Fred empujándose juguetonamente sobre ellos.

-¿Con qué? -con el tono de voz y la pregunta, James dejó de transmitir la indiferencia que había intentado mantener durante todo momento.

Así que él tampoco estaba tan centrado en el quidditch. Lily volvió la cabeza hacia James con una sonrisa burlona adornando su bonita cara. Era malo (muy malo) que James mostrara sus debilidades frente a Lily, porque la pelirroja iba a aprovecharse de todas y cada una de ellas.

-¿Cómo que con qué? Yo estaba hablando del entrenamiento, pero tú... Oh, Pott. ¿Tanto te ha impresionado? -preguntó la Premio Anual con toque coqueto en la voz.

La fachada perfecta y estudiada de imperturbabilidad de James se mantuvo y en su cara también apareció una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-No eres la primera chica que veo así, Evans. No tienes nada que las demás no tengan -le contestó James con simpleza.

Aquello ofendió a Lily, aunque no se lo dejó saber. Claro que tenía algo que las demás no tenían. Ella era Lily Evans, por Merlín. Tenía muchas cosas que otras, cualquier otra, no tenían y deseaban tener.

-Claro que sí, tonto. Más de la mitad de la población mundial tiene pechos. Pero que yo sepa no has esperado tanto tiempo para ver los de ninguna de esas mujeres como lo has hecho para ver los míos. ¿O me equivoco?

Cuando Lily tenía el control sobre la situación era muy difícil intentar darle la vuelta para salir ganando. Y así se lo estaba demostrando a James. Por supuesto que tenía razón, pero era demasiado orgulloso para dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Pero de nuevo, Lily se adelantó mientras subía con elegancia sobre su escoba:

-Aunque, la verdad, no sé porque les dais tanta importancia. Son sólo otra parte más del cuerpo.

James se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando volvió a mirarla le brillaba la mirada como sólo le brillaba cuando discutía con ella. Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar y se planteó realmente alzarse en el cielo y dejarle a James con la palabra en la boca.

-Yo tampoco sé porque se la das tú. Ya te he dicho que no son nada que no haya visto antes.

Los verdes ojos de Lily se entrecerraron mientras observaba como James se montaba sobre su escoba y se alzaba unos pocos metros. Ella no le estaba dando ninguna importancia especial. ¿O sí?. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Últimamente la estaban preocupando cosas que antes eran totalmente indiferentes para ella.

Lily se elevó para estar a la par de James. Si él se creía que le iba a ganar en algo que Lily sabía, y de sobra, que tenía razón, iba listo.

-Mentiroso. Pott, Pott, Pott. Eres un mentiroso -le susurró cuando llegó a su altura-. Dime una cosa. ¿Cuando antes algo ha sido capaz de sacarte de tu ensimismamiento un día antes del primer partido de quidditch?

T-o-u-c-h-é. James tuvo que sonreírle en señal de derrota. Había que ver, Lily, además de guapa, era rematadamente astuta. Y siete años juntos en el colegio y tres años en el equipo de quidditch la habían llevado a conocerle bastante bien. Bueno, al menos lo suficiente para hacerla capaz de salirse con la suya cuando se empeñaba.

(...)

John y James Potter eran muy parecidos. Tanto en físico como en personalidad. Las pocas cosas que los diferenciaba eran el peinado (James llevaba el pelo siempre revuelto, mientras que John lo llevaba perfectamente arreglado), la miopía de James, la altura (John era más bajito y menos corpulento que su primo) y que John era un poco, sólo un poco, más sensible que James y por lo tanto menos cabrón con las chicas.

Y era el conjunto lo que hacía a Johnathan Potter uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, y posiblemente el más deseado de su curso. Por eso no le fue difícil conseguir en su momento a Ann Hooper, y tampoco se le iba a resistir en ese momento. O al menos, por su bien, eso esperaba.

Apoyado contra una de las paredes, John esperaba a que Ann saliera de su Club de Instrumentos Mágicos. El pelo mojado le estaba empapando la capa, pues había salido corriendo nada más terminar el entrenamiento para pillar a Ann sola.

Cuando, finalmente, la morena salió de la clase, sonrió levemente al verlo y lo saludó educadamente con la mano para después encaminarse por el pasillo de la derecha, ignorando en todo momento que John la estaba esperando a ella. Al fin y al cabo, habían terminado hacía un par de años y no precisamente muy bien. Aunque Ann seguía saludándolo y hablando con él si era necesario.

-¡Ann! Espera -le gritó John corriendo tras ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Ann no había ni si quiera pensado que él podía estar allí por ella.

La cara de la morena cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo reflejar mayor sorpresa. Sus grandes ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par y en su boca apareció una mueca de incomprensión.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? -preguntó Ann no esperando ni que el más joven de los Potter se acercara lo suficiente a ella.

John quiso chasquear la lengua, pero se reprimió. Sabía que aquello molestaría a Ann y por lo visto no lo iba a tener tan fácil como pensaba. Seguía algo resentida con él.

-Hablar contigo. Si no te importa, claro -le contestó John cuando se colocó a su altura.

De acuerdo. Aquello no se lo esperaba por la cara que acababa de poner. Por lo menos contaba con la ventaja de poder sorprenderla y aprovechar esos momentos para intentar convencerla de que no le iba a hacer nada malo.

-¿Y por qué quieres hablar conmigo, Johnathan? Que yo sepa no has tenido interés en hacerlo desde que cortamos -Ann movió las manos con nerviosismo-. Y no te lo digo porque eso me haya molestado... Porque, de hecho, me ha hecho las cosas mucho más sencillas, ¿sabes?

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa que no paraba de temblar, avisando que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, y John compuso una mirada llena de disculpa. Porque él lo sabía. Sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Ann superar lo suyo y que dejarla en paz era lo mejor que había podido hacer en toda su vida.

-Lo sé, Ann.

La morena dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y se toqueteó el pelo con nerviosismo. John no la había visto tan nerviosa desde hacía dos años. Aún así, había cambiado. Y para sorpresa de John, ya no estaba ante la insoportable niñita que él había dejado en quinto curso.

-¿Y bien? -insistió Ann cuando vio que John sólo se limitaba a mirarla con mucha atención- ¿De qué querías hablar?

John asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que ya iba a comenzar a hablar de ello, y echó a andar lentamente en compañía de la joven Gryffindor. Había pensado empezar hablando sobre que había sido de ella estos últimos años, ganarse su confianza. Pero era obvio que Ann no estaba dispuesta a eso, así que lo mejor iba a ser decírselo más o menos directamente.

-Últimamente se te ve muy contenta -comentó John con cautela y mirando a Ann de reojo.

La aludida pareció pensarlo en serio, para finalmente girarse hacia John y asentir lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, es verdad. Últimamente todo me está saliendo más o menos bien.

Asintió repetidamente pensativa, antes de mirar a John con una sonrisa contagiosa. Cuando Ann comenzaba a sonreír lograba hacer sonreír a cualquiera que fuera con ella. A cualquiera, excepto a Dana, por supuesto.

-Y se debe a Wood, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Ann se enterneció ante la mención del jugador de quidditch. Y algo dentro de John se estrujo y en cuestión de segundos se arrepintió de haberle prometido nada a Dana. Si Ann estaba contenta con Allan ni él, ni Dana tenían ningún derecho a separarlos, ¿no?

-Digamos que Allan y yo nos apoyamos mutuamente -murmuró Ann echándose con delicadeza el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Os apoyáis mutuamente? -repitió John divertido-. Yo pensaba que teníais algo más.

Ann lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos entrecerrados y una de sus cejas peligrosamente enarcada.

-¿Perdón? John no entiendo... -la morena se quedó de repente en silencio y su sonrisa más característica, la que no dejaba de enseñarle a Allan en todo momento, apareció-. ¡Diablos! Debí suponerlo en cuanto me llamaste. No sé porque no me temí algo en cuanto mencionaste a Allan -Ann rió con su risa alta y aniñada-. Esto no se trata ni de ti, ni de mi. Esto_ como siempre_ se trata de Dana Rookwood.

A John no le gustó en absoluto el _como siempre_ de Ann. Era como si él sólo hablara de Dana o su única motivación fuera ella. Quizá en un pasado fuera así. Pero ahora no.

En cuanto, a Ann, en cuanto ató cabos, puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar con rapidez hacia la Sala Común.

-¡Ann, espera! -el moreno echó a correr detrás de la joven.

Ann se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y John que iba embalado tuvo que frenar violentamente para no darse de bruces contra ella y tirarla al suelo.

-Solo una pregunta. Y más que nada porque tengo curiosidad. ¿Te lo pidió ella o fue por iniciativa propia? -le preguntó Ann.

John se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ann no era precisamente bajita y sus ojos estaban casi a su altura mirándolo con curiosidad. Y cuando los ojos de Ann se entornaron y sintió su cálido aliento en la barbilla, John tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no decirle nada.

-Lo siento, Ann. Pero eso no te lo puedo contestar.

La risa de Ann le volvió a llenar los oídos. A la gente a la que Ann no le caía bien, calificaba su risa de estridente, pero para el resto era hasta contagiosa. Como tantísimas cosas en ella.

-John, acabas de hacerlo -y su sonrisa alcanzó límites insospechados provocando que en John apareciera una sonrisa igual de pletórica aunque no se sentía con ganas de sonreír precisamente-. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Allan -susurró Ann mientras echaba a andar.

La mano de John agarró su muñeca inmediatamente y tiró de ella hacia él, acercándola probablemente demasiado para el gusto de cualquier de ellos. Cuando Ann se encontró pegada contra el cuerpo de John y con su intensa mirada sobre ella, se le quitaron las ganas de sonreír y el nerviosismo que antes había llenado su cuerpo volvió a aparecer.

-No puedes hacer eso -le susurró John.

La joven le aguantó la mirada tanto como pudo. No fue mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que ella entendiera que realmente no se lo podía contar a Allan. No entendía porqué, pero tratándose de Dana Rookwood podía hacerse una idea. Esa chica era la más obstinada que conocía.

-De acuerdo -concedió la Gryffindor-. Ahora, si no necesitas nada más, me voy.

Se incorporó, marcando las distancias necesarias entre ambos y se dispuso a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que John todavía no le había soltado la muñeca.

-¿Me devuelves la mano?

-Ann -comenzó John sin soltarle la muñeca-. Me porté como un verdadero idiota contigo. Siento mucho todo lo que paso. De verdad -buscó sus ojos con rapidez-. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para poder tener una relación de amistad contigo.

Ann se deshizo de la mano de John con brusquedad y evitó sus ojos a toda costa.

-_Es_ demasiado tarde, Johnathan. Además, no podría. No sería capaz. Lo siento -y sin decir nada más echó a andar con rapidez hacia su dormitorio.

(...)

Cuando Dana venía de hacer quidditch estaba de mejor humor que nunca. Era capaz hasta de mostrarse "simpática" con personas como Allan Wood o John Potter en uno de sus días cargantes. Fred le decía que era porque les pegaba con semejante fuerza a las pobres bludgers que era normal que luego se le quitaran las ganas de estar de mal humor con cualquiera.

Dana estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y cuando los estaba bajando metió las manos entre su pelo mojado y haciendo una coleta se escurrió el agua que caía en pequeñas gotas sobre su espalda. Mañana iba a ser un gran día. Como todos en los que tenía partidos. Ya tenía ganas de sentir la emoción y la adrenalina de un verdadero partido.

Sin embargo, a Dana no le duró demasiado tiempo ese positivismo (que era extraño en ella) porque girando la esquina más cercana a ella, apareció Zacharias Dolohov. Con su pelo oscuro perfectamente peinado y sus ojos verdes clavados en ella. Ugh. De verdad. Estaba de buen humor, pero no _para tanto._

Pensó en dar media vuelta, salir corriendo como una poseída hacia el Bosque Prohibido y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera. Pero, obviamente, no tenía salida. Aquella vez tendría que enfrentarse a Dolohov. Sin remedio alguno.

-Dana, Dana, Dana. ¿Sabes lo difícil que puede llegar a ser hablar contigo? Eres más escurridiza que una serpiente.

-Algo tuve que heredar de mi familia, ¿no?

El moreno rió altaneramente y se acercó aún más a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Olía muchísimo a colonia y a menta, y Dana deseó taponarse las fosas nasales porque aquel olor le daba nauseas. Jamás había sido partidaria de la colonia. Y en cantidades industriales, muchísimo menos.

-Estas guapísima con el pelo mojado -comentó Zacharias deslizando sus largos dedos entre los mechones mojados de pelo rubio-. Aunque claro que yo soy de los que piensa que siempre estás guapa. Hasta cuando pones cara de perro rabioso -justo la que estaba poniendo en ese momento-, ¡sí! ¡esa!

Dana sólo le dirigió una mirada aún peor. Ella no tenía cara de perro rabioso. Sólo era su cara para espantar a los moscardones. Y solía funcionar con todo el mundo, excepto con Allan y, aparentemente, ahora con Dolohov.

-¿Crees que puedes no acercarte tanto? Me están entrando arcadas y unos impulsos bastante grandes de retorcerte el pescuezo.

La brillante mirada verde de Zacharias brilló con más intensidad y no se alejó ni lo más mínimo de Dana. Mantuvo la cercanía pese a que podía leer en la cara de Dana que lo que acababa de decir iba en serio. Bajó la mano hasta alcanzar la de Dana, la agarró y la subió hasta dejarla a la altura de los ojos de ambos.

-No me toques, Dolohov -gruñó Dana intentando soltarse de la fuerte presión de Zacharias sobre su muñeca.

Zacharias sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza y agachó la cabeza hacia la mano, instándole a Dana que hiciera lo mismo. La rubia miró de reojo su mano izquierda y descubrió que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de Zacharias sobre su mano. El anillo.

-Sabía que te quedaría bien, Dana, pero no tanto. Es como si hubieras nacido para llevar este anillo -opinó Zacharias alzándole más la mano para que brillara con la luz de las antorchas.

La rubia frunció las cejas en señal de desacuerdo, aunque por dentro sabía que Zacharias tenía razón. Le quedaba _demasiado bien_. Como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para que ella lo llevara. Y, probablemente, conociendo a su padre, casarse con Dolohov era para lo único que había nacido. _Menuda mierda de familia_, gruñó Dana internamente mientras Zacharias seguía acariciándole la mano y observándola con detenimiento.

-Ahora te lo digo en serio, Dolohov. Deja de tocarme. Ya has visto el anillo.

Dana se deshizo de la fuerte presión de Zacharias y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo las distancias que ella necesitaba para relajarse y no cometer una locura. Zacharias sólo se llevó las manos a la nariz y aspiró el olor que emanaba de ellas.

-Hueles deliciosamente bien.

El estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Dana no era un buen augurio. Zacharias la asustaba en ocasiones. Ocasiones como ésa, en las que se comportaba más como un depredador que como una persona. Ocasiones en las que se parecía demasiado al chalado de su hermano.

-¿Sabías que con suerte tu hermana y tú podríais llegar a ser más que hermanas? ¡Imagínatelo! Concuñadas.

Los ojos azules de Dana se entornaron y en su boca se dibujó una mueca de incredulidad. Eloise antes muerta que casarse con el pirado del hermano mayor de Dolohov. Y ella si que era capaz de sacrificar su vida antes que acatar las ordenes de su padre al pie de la letra. Eran muy parecidas, pero en ese tipo de situaciones su hermana mayor tenía una determinación de la que ella carecía.

-Que tu hermano siga soñando, Dolohov. Nos hemos criado prácticamente juntos, sabes que Eloise es mucho más dura de pelar que yo. Y eso que yo todavía no me he revelado todo lo que puedo.

Zacharias acortó de nuevo las distancias entre ellos y deslizó sus dedos entre la solapa de la capa de Dana.

-Lo sé, Danita. Y estoy esperando a que lo hagas. Sinceramente, tengo ganas de ver de todo lo que eres capaz para deshacerte de mí -acercó su larga y perfecta nariz hacia el cuello de Dana y dibujó el contorno de su barbilla con suavidad-. Muchas ganas.

-Te lo advertí -bufó Dana cuando sintió la punta de la nariz de Zacharias sobre su piel.

La pálida mano de Dana se cerró en un puño que a toda velocidad se estampó contra la mejilla morena de Zacharias. El moreno se agachó llevándose las manos a su mejilla herida y Dana rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para propinarle un buen rodillazo en el estómago. Cosa que dejó a Dolohov agachado y apoyado contra la pared.

-El que avisa no es traidor, Dolohov. Vete corriendo a chivarte a mi padre, pero por esto no me puede hacer nada -Dana tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de escupirle-. Ésta es sólo una de las muchas cosas que te puedo hacer. Pero recuerda que esto solo es con mi cuerpo, imagínate que puede llegar a pasarte si uso la varita, idiota.

Zacharias se incorporó adolorido pero con una sonrisa burlona adornando su labios. Le podía pegar todo lo que quisiera, podía utilizar todos los hechizos que le diera gana, pero él saldría ganando le gustara o no a Dana. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-Está bien, Dana. Pero nos vamos a casar. Pégame todo lo que quieras, pero el final será el mismo.

La rabia inundó con rapidez el bien formado cuerpo de Dana que se abalanzó sobre Zacharias. El final no sería el mismo si ella podía impedirlo e iba a dar el cien por cien para que eso fuera así.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo si quiera, algo la frenó. Dana agachó la mirada para encontrarse con dos brazos masculinos con la camisa arremangada que la retenían con fuerza. Y Dana supo que los brazos pertenecían a Allan antes si quiera de girarse y comprobarlo. Y, sorprendentemente, había sido por el olor, por esa mezcla a jabón y hierba recién cortada. Odiaba el olor a colonia porque le daba nauseas, pero el olor de Allan era tan atractivo para ella como la tarta de ciruelas a la vainilla.

-Vamos, Rookwood, con violencia no solucionas nada -le susurró el castaño al oído provocando que la respiración de Dana se acelerara y no precisamente por las ganas reprimidas de pegarle aún más a Zacharias.

El Slytherin, que había conseguido ponerse en pie, se peinaba en ese momento con los dedos el pelo desordenado y en su cara se mantenía la sonrisa burlona que tanto había enfadado a Dana minutos antes.

-Eso es, Wood. Tócala todo lo que quieras ahora, mientras estás a tiempo. Porque en cuanto sea mi mujer, no voy a permitir que le toques ni un sólo pelo -le informó Zacharias cuando lo burlón tocó sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Esta vez el que tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de pegarle a Zacharias fue Allan y gracias a que Dana estaba entre ellos y todavía entre sus brazos. La rubia se giró para quedar frente con frente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y algo en los bonitos ojos de Dana, Allan no estaba seguro de qué exactamente, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

La risa de Zacharias les llegó a ambos, rompiendo el extraño momento que acababan de compartir. En toda su vida, Dana jamás había mirado tan significativamente a Allan y el castaño no estaba muy seguro todavía de como digerirlo.

-Que te tenga que detener una chica cuando vas a pegarme -comentó inoportunamente Zacharias, cada palabra cargada de sarcasmo.

-Y que una chica sea capaz de dejarte doblado en el suelo, _Zack_ -añadió Dana girándose con una rapidez asombrosa hacia él.

Los ojos de Zacharias se ensombrecieron y Dana volvió a tener el mal presentimiento que había tenido momentos antes. Quizá, aunque lo demostrase a cada momento, Zacharias estaba tan pirado como su hermano.

-No hagas eso, Dana. No lo hagas. Porque al único que le debes lealtad por el momento es a mí. Y créeme cuando te digo que si no me respetas a mí, al final la que va a salir escaldada vas a ser tú -le amenazó Zacharias en un tono de voz que jamás hasta el momento había utilizado con ella.

Dana se mantuvo en su sitio cuando Zacharias se adelantó para mirarla con una promesa de que cumpliría lo que acababa de decir y de que no era una cosa que hubiera dicho a la ligera. Pero la grande y varonil mano de Allan se interpuso entre ambos, impidiéndole a Zacharias acercarse más a Dana.

-No te pongas celoso, Dolohov. Al fin y al cabo, como tú has dicho, se va a casar contigo y no conmigo -le recordó Allan intentando calmar al Slytherin.

Zacharias se deshizo de la mano de Allan y retrocedió sin dejar de mirar mal ni por un minuto a ambos. El Ravenclaw idiota tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de perder los estribos, Dana iba a ser suya y sólo suya. Y ya podía asegurarse de eso Thibeus Rookwood, si no quería experimentar la verdadera rabia de un Dolohov.

Sin decir nada más, el moreno despareció por la escaleras que llevaban hacia las mazmorras dejando tras él una situación bastante incómoda entre Dana y Allan.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Allan finalmente a Dana intentando aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Dana alzó la cabeza con incomprensión para encontrarse con los ojos marrones verdosos de Allan que la miraban llenos de preocupación y cariño.

-Me refiero a tu mano -aclaró el castaño cogiéndole la mano con la que le había pegado a Zacharias y que casualmente era la misma en la que estaba el anillo.

Allan tocó, casi sin quererlo, el perfecto anillo de la familia Dolohov que descansaba en la bonita y pálida mano de Dana. Le retorcía las tripas con un enfado casi desesperante ver ese anillo allí asentado, pero lo que más lo enfadaba era que le quedara tan bien.

-Estoy bien -contestó finalmente Dana deshaciéndose de la mano del joven al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos al ver el anillo-. Gracias por lo de antes -añadió con inseguridad.

La rubia volvió a tener los ojos de Allan clavados en los suyos. No todos los días se le podía escuchar a Dana Rookwood dándole las gracias. Y mucho menos después de aquello.

Allan los había visto desde lo alto de las escaleras y al principio no se había podido creer que fuera Dana la que estuviera con Zacharias en esa posición, con él tan, tan, tan cerca. Casi involuntariamente y en un ataque de celos había echado a correr hacia ellos, pero se había calmado bastante cuando vio que Dana comenzaba a pegarle, eso encajaba más en el perfil de la rubia. Aunque no por eso se había detenido, porque conociéndola era capaz de darle una buena paliza. Y quizá no fuera lo más recomendable.

-De nada -susurró Allan finalmente, sorprendido todavía porque Dana se estuviera comportando con normalidad con él y aún más violentamente de lo que solía comportarse con él, con Zacharias-. No podía dejar que le dieras una paliza. Al final me habría puesto celoso.

Y le mostró una de sus perfectas sonrisas. Dana volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago como el que había sentido en el Gran Comedor unos días antes. _Endemoniado Allan Wood y su perfecta sonrisa_. Y de repente, su cuerpo se llenó de algo parecido al pánico y tuvo la incesante necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

-En fin... Jane y Kaith se estarán preguntando donde estoy -comenzó Dana a modo de despedida.

Pero Allan parecía seguir a la suyo, y aparentemente no le estaba prestando atención si quiera.

-¿Recuerdas lo que acaba de decir Dolohov? ¿Eso de que tengo que aprovechar para tocarte todo lo que pueda ahora? -Dana lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y no se atrevió a asentir en señal de que si lo recordaba. Algo no le estaba dando buena espina-. Bien, entonces, no le importara que haga esto.

Allan deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Dana, acercándola con suavidad a él hasta dejarla a escasos centímetros. Las pupilas de Dana se empequeñecieron cuando comprendió que era lo que tramaba Allan, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no se lo impidió.

La punta de la nariz de Allan dibujó la perfecta línea curva de su mejilla y su aliento le rozó toda la parte derecha de su cara llegando hasta su cuello. Aquello fue suficiente para que los párpados de Dana perdieran la batalla y se cerraran. Cuando el cálido aliento del joven acarició sus labios entreabiertos, la rubia sintió las ganas apremiantes de besarlo ella misma si Allan no se daba prisa. Allan dejó que aumentara el deseo unos segundos más y aquel fue el final de Dana, que acostumbrada a no haber tenido que esperar nunca para nada durante demasiado tiempo, se desquició y pasando sus manos tras el cuello de Allan lo empujó para que sus labios se encontraran de una vez.

Allan no pudo sorprenderse más cuando notó las manos de Dana en su cuello y la fuerza que lo obligó a besarla sin más preámbulos. Pero rápidamente la sorpresa se disipó cuando sintió los labios de Dana sobre los suyos moviéndose como no lo habían hecho la primera vez que la besó. Aquello era besar a Dana Rookwood y no lo que había hecho en el baño de chicos hacía unas semanas.

Sus labios se movieron al compás y la punta de la lengua de Allan acarició el labio inferior de Dana, haciéndola soltar el ruido más extraño que había soltado en toda su vida. Ni si quiera había pensado soltarlo. Había salido solo desde su estómago hasta su boca y si Dana no lo hubiera escuchado no lo hubiera reconocido como suyo.

Pero fue la mano de Allan en su cintura y la otra en el final de su espalda, acariciándola con suavidad, lo que la devolvió a la realidad.

_¿Qué malditos demonios estaba haciendo?_

Se apartó con brusquedad del joven y miró las baldosas de piedra bajó sus pies, totalmente perdida. De acuerdo, ya había decidido que se estaba volviendo loca, pero ¿besar a Allan Wood? ¿Qué clase de cortocircuito había tenido en su cerebro? Porque, encima no tenía ni la excusa de que Allan la hubiera besado a ella. No, por Merlín. ¡Ella había sido la que lo había empujado!

Allan le acarició con suavidad el antebrazo y quiso deslizar su mano por la barbilla de la joven para obligarla a mirarlo. Pero Dana fue más rápida y al sentir la caricia que le mandó miles de escalofríos en todas direcciones, se apartó como si estuviera tocando fuego.

-¿Dana? -insistió Allan agachándose lo suficiente para buscar la mirada de Dana.

-Olvida lo que acaba de pasar, por Merlín -exigió Dana alzando sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los de Allan que la miraban expectantes.

Pero lo que leyó en sus ojos marrones verdosos, todo aquello que se había negado a ver hasta ese momento, la abrumó hasta tal punto que Dana sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser.

El Ravenclaw alargó sus manos y la cogió de los hombros para estabilizarla. No sabía que le podía estar pasando a Dana, pero después de haberle besado así era inconcebible que le pidiera que lo olvidara.

-¿Rookwood?

Dana apoyó una de sus manos en la pared junto a ella e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella nunca había perdido los papeles de esa forma. Nunca se había sentido así con un chico. Claro que no. Porque a ella nunca... Diablos. A ella nunca le había gustado un chico, y mucho menos como le gustaba Allan. Porque sí, aquello era definitivamente lo que le ocurría... le gustaba Allan Wood.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Dana evitando la mirada de Allan para no volver a ver _todo aquello_.

-Dana, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar?

La rubia se falló a sí misma y lo miró como si acabara de sugerir la mayor estupidez del mundo mundial. ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De que se estaba volviendo loca? Pero volvió a ver en los ojos de Allan lo que la estaba mareando y decidió que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.

-Me voy -y echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando tras de sí a un Allan Wood completamente anonado.

Primero lo besa _de esa forma_ y lo vuelve loco. Después se empieza a marear y abrumarse por toda la situación. Y finalmente sale corriendo como si acabara de espantarla. Sinceramente, no había persona viviente que pudiera entender a Dana Rookwood.

(...)

Los vestuarios de chicas no eran precisamente muy grandes. Al menos no, en comparación con los de los chicos que eran _enormes._ Claro que teniendo en cuenta que el quidditch había sido un deporte tradicionalmente de chicos era normal.

Pero en ese momento, Lily recién salida de la ducha, muerta por el entrenamiento y sola sentía que el vestuario era el lugar más grande de todo el castillo, mientras que ella era diminuta. Dio un largo suspiro y se arrastró prácticamente hasta uno de los bancos de madera clara donde la esperaba su bolsa de deporte.

Le había dicho a Dana que se fuera sin ella, que no la esperara porque lo más seguro era que Potter y ella adelantaran la reunión de Premios Anuales a esa tarde. Pero bien pensado, Lily tenía menos cero ganas de estar en una reunión con James hablando de contraseñas nuevas, castigos mensuales y patrullas para prefectos.

Comenzaba a atarse la camisa sin demasiado entusiasmo cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta del vestuario. Se quedó quieta y miró con extrañeza la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -inquirió con inseguridad.

-James. ¿Podemos hablar, Evans? -contestó la voz grave de James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Me estoy vistiendo, ¿puedes esperar un par de minutos?

De repente todo se quedó en silencio y el único sonido que le hizo compañía fue el viento que ululaba con fuerza en el exterior. Quizá no había sido buena idea decir eso de que se estaba vistiendo. Y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado antes esa misma tarde.

-Por supuesto. Estoy guardando el equipo, así que andaré cerca de la caseta de material -dijo finalmente James.

Lily suspiró aliviada. Así que sólo se había quedado en silencio porque estaba recogiendo el equipo. Ya pensaba que tendría que comerse la cabeza con cada comentario que hiciera para no recordar lo que había pasado. Aunque bien pensado, tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Sólo la había visto en sujetador, Merlín. Ni que la hubiera visto desnuda.

Convencida, por fin, de que estaba dándole vueltas a una cosa tonta e insulsa, Lily se terminó de vestir mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado en toda la tarde. Se subió la cremallera de la falda y se paró frente al espejo peinándose sin mucha atención. Cogió un par de horquillas y pasando para atrás los mechones que le caían sobre las mejillas se despejó la cara. Mucho mejor.

Antes de salir definitivamente del vestuario se echó un rápido vistazo en el espejo y tiró de la capa que la esperaba colgada en una de las perchas. Empujó con la espalda la puerta y revisó el vestuario una última vez para asegurarse de que nadie se había olvidado nada dentro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella el viento le revolvió el pelo y se lo pegó contra la cara. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerlo bajo control y poder dar con James. Estaba al fondo, pasando el campo de quidditch, cerca de los límites del Bosque Prohibido donde se alzaba una pequeña caseta de madera vieja. Allí se guardaban los materiales, es decir, las pelotas, las escobas y los bates de repuesto y demás equipamiento necesario.

Lily se recorrió todo el campo de quidditch dejándose los zapatos hechos un asco, llenos de tierra y hierba recién cortada. Cuando llegó a la caseta, James acababa de entrar con la enorme maleta donde se guardaban las pelotas.

-¿Potter? -preguntó Lily mirando por lo rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

-Entra -le indicó James desde el interior.

Lily entró y se encontró con James alzando sobre su cabeza la maleta para colocarla en una de las baldas. Pese al pequeño tamaño de la caseta, todo estaba perfectamente organizado y la verdad es que había de todo. Incluso otra maleta prácticamente idéntica a la que tenía James sobre él, donde seguramente estarían las pelotas de repuesto.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -preguntó Lily sentándose sobre la pequeña mesa donde la joven madame Hootch tenía su silbato y una tabla llena de papeles con nombres de jugadores y equipos.

James no contestó hasta que dejó la maleta bien colocada en su balda respectiva y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy hacemos nuestra reunión? Había pensado que mañana estaríamos demasiado cansados para pensar en contraseñas y patrullas -James la miró a través de su flequillo de pelo oscuro desordenado-. Además, me da hasta pena arrastrarte ahora a la reunión. Tienes cara de cansada.

La mano de Lily voló a su boca cuando ésta se abrió dejando escapar un bostezo. La verdad es que estaba tan cansada que una de las pocas cosas que tenía ganas de hacer era dormir, dormir y dormir un poco más.

-Lo sé -murmuró Lily finalmente entreabriendo sus ojos verdes para mirarlo-. Me parece bien que la hagamos hoy.

James se acercó más a ella hasta apoyarse sobre la mesa en la que Lily estaba sentada y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. El pelo mojado semirecogido por dos horquillas le caía sobre la espalda y la cara humedeciéndole la ropa, los párpados prácticamente se estaban cerrando cada tres segundos y tenía pinta de ir a quedarse dormida así sentada en cualquier momento.

-Vamos, Evans. Antes de que te quedes dormida ahí sentada -le dijo James medio bromeando con ella y agarrándola con suavidad del brazo para ayudarle a bajar de la mesa.

Y Lily se dejó hacer. Se bajó de la mesa sin apenas darse cuenta y siguió a James hasta la salida de la caseta donde debido a que iba adormilada se tropezó y se dio de bruces con la espalda de James, despertándose bruscamente. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse y aunque el cansancio le podía, consiguió estar más despierta que en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Potter -susurró Lily haciendo que le moreno se volteara sin soltar el picaporte que sostenía para abrir la puerta-. Eres un buen capitán. Un poco déspota. Pero eres bueno -le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa sincera.

James soltó el picaporte y se giró del todo para reírse ligeramente de lo que acababa de decirle Lily. No sabía si se lo decía debido al cansancio o porque lo pensaba de verdad y quería decírselo.

-Tú tampoco eres mala cazadora.

Lily rió y le pegó con suavidad en el brazo. Ella era una excelente cazadora. Además, había pocos (por no decir uno) jugadores que pudieran compenetrarse tanto con él en el juego.

-Yo no estaba hablando de como juegas. Porque eso deja bastante que desear, Pott.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Él era bueno en el quidditch porque lo llevaba en la sangre, pero no sería nada si no tuviera dos buenos compañeros como eran Anthony y Lily. En especial, Lily. Llevaba tres años jugando con ella y hasta ese momento no se había compenetrado tanto con otro jugador como lo había hecho con ella. No hacia falta ni que estuviera atento al cien por cien de ella para saber cuando le iba a hacer un pase. Por eso, James sabía que si les daba la gana podían llevarse muy bien fuera del quidditch.

Justo en el momento en el que James se estaba dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta, Lily lo cogió de los hombros reclamando de nuevo su atención.

-Estas últimas semanas me ha estado pasando algo, Potter -James la miró con curiosidad y la instó a continuar-. Cada vez que nos veíamos, cada vez que aparecías sin previo aviso, cada vez que hablábamos. ¿No has notado nada raro?

Los impresionantes ojos de Lily lo miraron reclamando una respuesta y es que por toda su cara estaba dibujado el verdadero interés que tenía en saber si a él también le había pasado. James no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía que haber notado. A él no le había pasado nada que no le viniera pasando con Lily desde hacia años.

-La verdad es que no -contestó James con sencillez.

-¿No has notado una especie de electricidad? ¿Qué tu cuerpo se ponía en tensión? ¿Qué tenías unas ganas inexplicables de hacer cosas que hasta ese momento no habías sentido? -insistió Lily mirándolo con la misma vehemencia con la que se lo estaba preguntando.

Y es que en ese momento tenía una necesidad absurda de besar a James Potter. No sabía porqué. No, sí que lo sabía. Por esa estúpida tensión sexual, ¿verdad? Ya no era divertida, ya no había nada de apasionante en tenerla. Ahora sólo tenía la necesidad de aliviarla, y, al parecer, enrollarse con Potter era la solución.

James, por su parte, sabía de lo que estaba hablando Lily. La única diferencia era que él llevaba padeciendo aquello desde que había descubierto que para él Lily Evans era lo más deseable de todo Escocia. Así que ella ahora también sentía eso cuando lo veía. Perfecto. Le vendría bien estar una temporada así. Él había tenido que soportar demasiados años así. Años en los que sus mejores amigos habían sido la ducha fría y su propia mano derecha. Que probara un poco de su propia medicina, no le iba a hacer ningún daño.

-Entiendo, Evans. ¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo? -preguntó James confuso ante las preguntas y la intensidad de Lily.

-Que le encuentres una solución o voy a tener una lesión -gruñó Lily cuando vio que James no le daba mayor importancia al asunto. ¡Idiota! No sabía para que le había dicho nada.

Ante la respuesta de Lily, James sólo pudo echarse a reír. Una lesión decía. Había que ver lo delicada y exagerada que era Lily Evans. Él llevaba años así y todavía no le había ocurrido nada en absoluto.

-No seas exagerada, Evans, por Merlín. No te va a pasar nada.

-Uf -bufó Lily-. ¡Claro que sí! Tengo unas contracturas impresionantes en los hombros y hasta en ocasiones tortícolis en el cuello.

James medio alzó la ceja izquierda, ligeramente preocupado. Quizá si que tendría que ayudarla a solucionarlo. Quizá hacerla probar su propia medicina no era la mejor idea del mundo. Porque James quería hacerla sufrir un poquito, pero tampoco hacerle daño de verdad. Por el amor de Circe, era Lily. _No podía hacer eso_.

-¿Te siguen doliendo? -preguntó James cambiando el tono de su voz por uno mucho más amable y señalando con la cabeza sus hombros y cuello.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro y se llevó su pecosa mano al cuello mientras movía éste de una lado para otro. No, la verdad es que ya no le dolía tanto. Porque como Dana siempre había dicho: "el quidditch es mano de santo".

-No, la verdad es que ya no me duele tanto.

-Déjame ver -insistió James.

Y de repente las grandes y ásperas manos de James la agarraban con suavidad de los hombros para girarla. Sorprendida, Lily notó como el pecho de James se pegaba a su espalda y sus manos se movían lentamente masajeándole las zonas adoloridas.

Asombrosamente, el cuerpo de Lily no hizo lo que había cogido por costumbre hacer, sino que se relajó por completo en cuanto el pulgar de James se clavó lo suficiente en una de sus contracturas.

-No hacía falta, Potter -murmuró Lily con un tono que indicaba justo lo contrario.

Ante el tono, James no pudo evitar sonreír. Al final, iba a salir él ganando con toda esta situación, porque no sólo estaba seguro de que Lily lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, sino que además le estaba dando un masaje sin que la pelirroja le montara una escena.

-Te hacía bastante falta, Evans -comentó James-.Y puede que algo más también.

Lily se giró para mirar al moreno, intrigada por lo que acababa de decir, pero se quedó cohibida cuando se encontró los ojos de James demasiado cerca. En algún momento había dejado de sentir el pecho de James contra su espalda y el moreno se había agachado para quedar a su altura.

-¿Algo más...? -preguntó la pelirroja finalmente hablando en el más mínimo de los susurros.

La cabeza de James se movió lentamente de arriba abajo, asintiendo, y su aliento con olor a menta le acarició la piel del cuello. Los ojos de Lily se movieron hasta encontrarse con los de James que la miraban con esa intensidad tan típica en él.

Todo en James era como un torbellino, su pelo, su personalidad, pero, sobretodo, el iris de sus ojos. Su iris era como una mezcla interminable de tonos tierra que transmitían extraordinariamente toda la calidez, todo el encanto y, sí, toda la prepotencia de James. Eran los ojos más increíbles que Lily había visto en su vida.

-¿Y qué...? -pero Lily no pudo continuar porque los gestos de James le respondieron a su pregunta antes si quiera de que terminara de formularla.

Los labios de James acariciaron su mentón y subieron con suavidad por su barbilla, para volver a bajar por su cuello, enviándole escalofríos de placer en todas las direcciones posibles. Sí, definitivamente aquello era lo que necesitaba. Su cuerpo se había vuelto a llenar de electricidad pero esta vez no para dejarle el cuerpo adolorido sino para relajarlo en todo los sentidos.

Para cuando volvió a subir sus labios a la cara de Lily, la pelirroja ya se había dado la vuelta, quedando frente a James y totalmente a su merced. Entre que estaba muy cansada y demasiado relajada, no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlo. Los labios del cazador dibujaron todas las bonitas facciones de Lily y cuando se acercaron demasiado a los rojos y entreabiertos labios de la Premio Anual, la respiración de la joven se volvió más agitada que de costumbre.

James saboreó con gozo el momento antes de besar a su pelirroja preferida y cuando finalmente pegó sus labios contra los de Lily, permitió que sus ojos se cerraran y disfrutó del gemido que le arrancó a la chica.

Aunque el beso comenzó siendo de lo más sencillo y casto, pronto se llenó de una urgencia y pasión que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de controlar. Lily dejó pasar su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del joven y su derecho lo deslizó por su cadera, pegándolo contra ella con la misma fuerza que James la estaba agarrando de la nuca y la cintura.

Comenzaron a dar pasos a tientas, llevándose por delante el material que estaba ordenado junto a las paredes, hasta dar con un sitio estable, que no fue otro que la mesa de madame Hootch. Lily la tanteó con las manos sin separarse de James y se subió a ella de un salto. El moreno en cuanto la sintió lejos de él, debido al salto, la volvió a buscar con una necesidad cegadora, volviendo a pegarla contra él.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro y entreabrió los labios, gesto que James no desaprovechó. Y pronto la pelirroja pudo probar el aliento con sabor a menta del joven moreno en su propia boca. James acarició con ternura el trozo de piel pálida que dejaba su falda al descubierto y Lily tembló de puro placer.

El Premio Anual entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus gafas empañadas y dos finas líneas de verde que lo miraban con curiosidad, porque Lily se estaba sorprendido al encontrar en los bonitos ojos de James el brillo que solía adornarlos cuando discutían.

-Quizá deberíamos de relajarnos un poco -susurró Lily contra los labios de James tras un par de minutos aguantándole la mirada sin dejar de besarlo.

-Sí, no estaría mal -admitió James aclarándose la voz ronca.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Lily volvió a quedarse prendada de aquella mirada. La pelirroja no sabía que era lo que le gustaba más de sus ojos, si los colores o los escalofríos que le provocaban. La cazadora movió sus dedos en la cadera de James y comprobó, sorprendida, que no se habían separado y seguían en la misma posición.

-¿Estás ahora mejor? -inquirió el moreno tras haberse limpiado las gafas que ahora se volvía poner.

-La verdad es que sí.

-No es bueno reprimir las cosas. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si lo haces luego te vuelven de rebote y por partida doble -pero su tono de voz estaba lleno de sinceridad y no de burla o ironía como esperaba Lily.

-¿Y eso que significa, Potter? -aún así a Lily le molestó-. ¿Qué ahora nos podemos enrollar cada vez que nos entre el pronto?

El moreno hizo su gesto más típico, el desordenarse el pelo, totalmente confundido. El lo había dicho con buena intención sin ningún doble sentido, pero Lily ya se lo tenía que tomar como una insinuación.

-Bueno... no sé -claro que si a Lily no le importaba, a él tampoco. Era un chico, al fin y al cabo.

La cazadora lo empujó, separándolos por primera vez desde que había empezado a darle el masaje, y se bajó de un salto de la mesa quedándose frente a James, mientras lo fulminaba lentamente con la mirada.

-No voy a ser tu rollo para desahogarte, que te quede bien claro -recogió su bolsa de deporte del suelo con demasiada fuerza, pegando a James en el proceso con toda la mala intención del mundo.

James observó como Lily le pegaba con la bolsa de deporte y después salía echa una furia, levantando y arrastrando los papeles y materiales de quidditch de la caseta a su paso junto a ellos. Pero ¿qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica? Él _no había dicho nada_. Ella solita había sacado sus conclusiones. _Como siempre._

Pero, rápidamente, salió tras ella alcanzándola en cuestión de segundos, aunque el viento en su contra no se lo hacía especialmente muy sencillo.

-Evans, en ningún momento he dicho que quiero que seas "mi rollo para desahogarme" -le espetó James cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad pero con la fuerza suficiente para obligarla a girarse.

James supo que no había dicho lo correcto en cuanto vio que los bonitos ojos verdes de Lily se entrecerraban peligrosamente y se acercaba a él con actitud amenazante.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente atractiva? No, olvida eso. Es porque no soy lo suficientemente fácil. Es eso, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Quieres relajarte un poco? -le exigió James zarandeándola para que entrara en razón.

Pero Lily ya se estaba deshaciendo de la presión de James en su brazo para volver a echar a andar hacia el castillo tan enfadada con el niño prepotente y encantador que tenía delante, que se había olvidado por completo de que hacia una media hora no se aguantaba en pie del cansancio.

El Premio Anual puso los ojos en blanco, inevitablemente, cuando la vio alejarse de nuevo y echó a andar tras ella, armándose de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz.

-Tenemos ahora reunión. Por Merlín, deja de ser tan temperamental y relájate, ¿vale?

-¡La anulo! -gritó Lily sin girarse ni si quiera para mirarlo.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y mimada, Evans.

Las tripas de Lily se retorcieron cuando escuchó lo de "niña mimada y caprichosa". Ella no era eso. Jamás. Y le iba a demostrar que era capaz de controlar su temperamento y aguantarse toda la reunión sin pegarle por las tonterías que decía. Al fin y al cabo, Jane le había enseñado como mantener las formas hasta en las situaciones más complicadas. Se giró con brusquedad y lo miró con rabia, clavándole su dedo índice en el pecho con rudeza.

-Está bien. Pero no se te ocurra pedirme que sea amable contigo, porque no lo pienso ser.

-¿Y cuánto te va a durar la rabieta esta vez?

-¡Uuuf! -bufó Lily girando sobre sus talones y echando a andar de nuevo.

-¡De acuerdo! No diré ninguna tontería más -le prometió el moreno volviendo a cogerla del brazo-. Espérame en la salita. Tengo que recoger el desorden que hemos dejado allí atrás -señaló con el dedo pulgar la caseta tras ellos- y coger mis cosas.

Lily se deshizo de nuevo de la mano de James en torno a su brazo y volvió a dirigirse hacia el castillo unos cuantos metros más allá de donde ella se encontraba. Aunque su paso era mucho más sereno que antes.

Mientras la observaba marcharse, con su falda bamboleando de un lado para otro, James no pudo evitar pensar que hacer esa apuesta con Lily Evans era la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida. Y pensar que todos sus amigos, y hasta incluso Jane durante unos días, llegaron a decirle que era un idea pésima. _Idiotas_.

(...)

Mary Jane Potter nunca había entendido porque había que hacer rondas y patrullas las noches antes de los partidos de quidditch. Se suponía que los jugadores estaban descansando, por lo que eso ya descartaba a unas catorce personas, y el resto de los alumnos no eran tan idiotas como para trasnochar el día antes de un acontecimiento tan importante. No tenía sentido.

Pero, claro, siempre hay en todas partes el típico idiota por el que tienes que hacer rondas hasta medianoche y desaprovechar unas horas de sueño valiosísimas.

Jane salió del baño dándole vueltas a eso y pensando en planteárselo a Remus cuando vio la cara de éste último. La miraba con una suspicacia muy poco propia en él, sobre todo, si se trataba de ella. Por lo que, Jane alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

-¿A qué viene esa miradita, Lupin? -inquirió Jane confusa.

Remus se incorporó y se puso junto a ella, en el más completo de los silencios. Tenía sus propias sospechas sobre todas las cosas inexplicables que ocurrían a su alrededor. Algunas menos acertadas que otras, pero con ésta estaba seguro al cien por cien de que tenía razón.

-¿A qué has ido al baño, Jane? -le preguntó Remus directamente a la prefecta.

Los gatunos ojos de Jane se redujeron a lo mínimo. Remus Lupin y su estúpida tendencia a ser sincero y decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Sí, claro. Con todo el mundo menos con la única persona con la que debería de ser realmente así.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa? -diablos, no debería haber contestado eso. Así que se corrigió con rapidez e ironía-. Perdóname por tener necesidades físicas.

El licántropo, que ante la primera respuesta se había puesto en alerta, puso los ojos en blanco. Típica respuesta de Jane. Siempre, siempre a la defensiva. Cuando esa chica no estuviera a la defensiva, el planeta Tierra sería plano y Barney, el dinosaurio morado, sería solo una pesadilla de una mente retorcida.

-Olvídalo. Es imposible hablar contigo -gruñó Remus adelantándose en tres largos pasos.

-Oye, hombre lobo, conmigo no pagues tus cabreos, ¿eh?

-No estoy pagándola contigo, porque no estoy enfadado. Y, por favor, Mary Jane, no me llames así.

La dichosa y perfectamente desarrollada intuición femenina de Jane le indicaba que tenía toda la razón al pensar que Remus estaba cabreado por algo ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar. Porque, sí, vale, podía molestarle su actitud, pero Remus eran _don imperturbable,_ algo más le tenía que pasar para _gruñir_.

-Vamos, Rem. Sé que pasa algo. Tú casi nunca te enfadas. Y mi forma de contestar no es suficiente para conseguirlo, lo sé -insistió la castaña.

-No pasa nada, Jane. Solo estoy cansado. Ya sabes, me toca dentro de una semana.

La que llevaba ahora la mirada de incredulidad era ella. Remus siempre estaba cansado, pero eso no lo ponía irritable. Y, en ese momento, estaba, sin ninguna duda, _irritable_. Y con Remus, solo había dos cosas que lo irritaban: la actitud de James con Lily y el comportamiento de Kaith. Y algo le decía que era lo último. Claro que no era raro, hasta a ella la estaba irritando la parejita de las narices.

-¿Ha hecho algo Kaith? -preguntó haciendo gala de su sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas.

Y Remus sólo tuvo que intentar recomponer su cara ante la mención de la italiana, para que Jane supiera que había dado en el clavo. Había que ver, los chicos eran _tan_ previsibles.

-Cuéntamelo -insistió de nuevo Jane.

-No ha hecho nada -Jane le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y Remus se rindió finalmente-. Al menos nada que no lleve haciendo durante todo el curso.

-Eso está mejor -admitió Jane asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza-. ¿Y qué es eso que lleva haciendo? A parte de convertirse en la siamesa de Black.

Los labios de Remus temblaron por primera vez en toda la noche, deslizándose hacia una lado en una sonrisa medio burlona. Porque, tristemente, en eso se había convertido Kaith, en la siamesa de Sirius.

-Es muy complicado, Jane. Y, realmente, no lo entenderías. Además, si no os lo ha contado ella, yo no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo, ¿sabes?

La mirada de Jane se nubló por la confusión que le había provocado lo que acababa de decir Remus. ¿Kaith y Remus tenían secretitos? ¿Desde cuando? Enredó su dedo índice en un mechón de su pelo, pensativa, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que Remus se había parado.

-Jane -la llamó en voz baja.

La castaña se giró y se encontró con un Remus que se acercaba a ella lentamente y que cuando estuvo a su altura le susurró que había alguien al otro lado de la esquina más cercana a ellos, que había escuchado voces.

-Al final vamos a tener trabajo y todo -susurró Remus con ironía.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de ambos al girar la esquina y encontrarse el pasillo totalmente desierto. Remus se rascó la nuca con confusión y se ganó una mirada llena de desconcierto por parte de la mayor de los Potter.

Sin embargo, el licántropo seguía teniendo la inexplicable sensación de que había alguien allí. Bueno, no cualquier persona, tenía la sensación de que Kaith estaba por allí, y no sólo eso, sino que también olía a la suave colonia que utilizaba la italiana. Y, de repente, se le iluminó una bombilla en la cabeza. Claro que había alguien. _Como no_. Pero alguien invisible a los ojos humanos. Aunque no fue lo que le dijo a la pianista:

-No hay nadie, Jane. Sigamos.

Pero Jane había observado como Remus se quedaba pensativo al no encontrar a nadie y como después se había sorprendido para finalmente recomponer su gesto en una expresión tranquila y relajada. Y Jane ni se chupaba el dedo, ni desconocía los trucos de los Merodeadores. Además allí apestaba a la colonia de Kaithleen, y, sí, también olía a la penetrante colonia de Sirius. _Genial._

-De eso nada. Tienen que ser castigados como el resto de alumnos -masculló la castaña mirándolo mal cuando Remus le echó una mirada casi suplicante-. Quitaos la dichosa capa. Kaithleen_. Black._

Pronunció con tal desprecio el apellido del joven que se ganó una mirada significativa por parte de Remus y por parte de la italiana cuando apareció bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius, por el contrario, no pareció ni inmutarse ante la presencia de sus compañeros y mucho menos por la forma en la que había dicho Jane su apellido.

Estaban como siempre, sentados en el suelo y con Kaith sobre Sirius. Era tan típico que no sorprendió a ninguno de los perfectos. Sin embargo, esto no ayudó a hacer menos incómoda la situación.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra sesión de duro y puro amor, pero todo el mundo tiene que estar en sus respectivas casas. Además, si queréis hacer manitas tenéis una fantástica Sala Común donde además tenéis sillones -apuntó Jane con toda la malicia que pudo recopilar.

-Y tú los conoces a la perfección, ¿no, Potter? -inquirió Sirius con indiferencia mientras se ponía en pie.

En la perfecta cara de Jane apareció una sonrisa que era capaz de hacer estragos en las hormonas de cualquier chico adolescente, pero que a Sirius le resbaló por completo.

-Sí, Black, los conozco muy bien. Aunque la compañía no fue precisamente la mejor. Eso me pasa por juntarme con chuchos callejeros.

-Estoy seguro de que fue la mejor que has tenido en años. ¿Qué digo en años? En toda tu vida.

-¿La mejor, dices? Espera que me está entrando la risa.

Kaith soltó una risita nerviosa que provocó una sonrisa en Remus y sendas miradas incrédulas por parte de Sirius y Jane. Se colocó entre ambos, aunque tampoco hubo mucha diferencia, pues Sirius y Jane (con tacones) eran prácticamente de la misma altura y le sacaban algo más de una cabeza a la italiana.

-Vamos, vamos. No hace falta que discutáis u os echéis veneno cada vez que os veis. ¿A qué no, Remus? -le preguntó al licántropo en busca de un apoyo.

Cuando los ojos azul añil y los color miel se encontraron, Remus se rindió y la ayudó tanto como pudo. Que teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de Jane y Sirius lanzándose dardos envenenados, no era mucho. Cogió a Jane con suavidad del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él.

-Vamos, Jane. Tenemos que terminar de hacer la ronda de hoy -le recordó Remus apaciguándola con su mirada lobuna.

Y funcionó, porque Jane se tranquilizó y olvidó sus ganas de discutir con Sirius sobre ninguna cosa. Pero Sirius no había terminado y por eso dijo lo suficientemente alto:

-Claro que te debió de dejar una especie de trauma, porque después de eso no has tenido mucho éxito, precisamente. Solo hay que ver a Moore.

La tranquilidad que había llenado a Jane segundos antes se evaporó y en su lugar apareció una rabia y un desprecio que solo tenía reservados para Sirius _idiota supremo_ Black. Se giró sobre sus tacones y echó a andar hecha una fiera hacia él.

Pero antes de que llegara si quiera, Kaith ya le había arreado una buena colleja y Remus le había echado una mirada tan llena de censura y amenaza que los pelos al final de la nuca de Jane se alzaron, gritando "peligro, peligro".

Mientras Remus no apartaba su mirada de Sirius, Kaith comenzó a gritar en italiano para después comenzar a hablar en un rápido inglés intentando desviar la atención de Remus sobre el moreno.

-Sirius eres un completo idiota -masculló Kaith agarrando a Remus del brazo y tirando de él hacia Jane-. Vamos, Jany. Me voy con vosotros.

Sirius miró sorprendido como Kaith arrastraba a Remus tras ella y Jane andaba con aparente tranquilidad a su lado, aunque le temblaban las manos con una rabia que intentaba reprimir.

-Pero Kaith...

-No, Sirius, esta vez no -giró la cabeza para mirarlo mientras la advertía-. Con mis amigas ya no te voy a permitir ni lo más mínimo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del resignado animago, Jane se detuvo para dedicarle a Remus una mirada llena de un agradecimiento tan sincero que disipó el enfado del licántropo con su amigo.

-Gracias, Remus. No tenías porque...

-Jane -le detuvo Remus-. No tiene ni el más mínimo derecho para decirte algo así. Y si que tenía porque.

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Kaith empezó a toser exageradamente, en un intento por reclamar la atención de nuevo sobre su pequeña persona.

-Sigo aquí -murmuró en un tono de voz que Jane nunca había escuchado pero que provocó una mirada de incredulidad en Remus.

Cuando Jane dirigió su mirada hacia Kaith, extrañada por la forma en la que se había comportado, se sorprendió al encontrarla completamente enfurruñada y con los labios pronunciados, formando unos... pucheros. Remus que también la había mirado, pero incrédulo, no pudo evitar reírse. Haciendo ese ruido tan gracioso que provocaba siempre una sonrisa en Kaith, pero que esta vez tuvo el efecto contrario.

Los azules ojos de Kaith refulgieron con un enfado tan poco usual en ella que Jane pensó que se habían confundido de niña italiana y se habían traído a otra, dejando la de verdad con Sirius. ¿A Remus le parecía gracioso? Pues ella le iba a dar razones para reírse ahora. _Endiablado licántropo_.

-¡Yo no le encuentro la gracia, Lupin! -le gritó con su vocecita aguda yendo todo lo rápido que podía con sus cortas piernas tras el Gryffindor que se había adelantado.

-Eres tan ridícula, Kaith -comentó Remus sin dejar de reírse pero parando de andar.

-¿Ridícula yo? ¡Perdona por comportarme como una persona normal!

-Kaith. Eso de ahí atrás ha sido ridículo. No tenías razones para ponerte así.

-¿Cómo que no?

Jane observaba la discusión confundida hasta las trancas. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué Kaith era ridícula? ¿Qué había pasado ahí atrás? Aparte de ella discutiendo con Sirius, claro.

-Sabes que no las tienes.

Kaith se quedó en silencio, apoyándose en la pared para después deslizarse por ella hasta tocar el suelo. Era en ocasiones como ésa en las que todo podía más que ella y perdía el control de lo que solía tener enterrado en su interior por el bien de todos. Estaba _tan cansada_ de toda esa situación.

-Kaith, cielo, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó la castaña agachándose junto a ella.

Remus sólo se acercó un poco a ellas y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a escuchar que le contaba _ahora_ a Jane. Pero Kaith ya había dejado de pensar en su "enfado" con Remus para devolver su cabeza a su mayor preocupación: Sirius Black.

-Siento mucho lo de Sirius, Jany -murmuró Kaith acercándose las piernas al pecho para rodearlas con los brazos y apoyar la mejilla derecha en las rodillas con un gesto ausente.

La suave risa de Jane le llenó los oídos a Kaith que estaba junto a ella y sintió la bien cuidada mano de la castaña apoyarse en su antebrazo.

-No seas tonta. No tienes que disculparte por todo lo que hace ese idiota. Además, dentro de lo que cabe estoy acostumbrada -Kaith cambió de mejilla para mirarla a los ojos-, es parte de nuestra rutina.

Jane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle a Kaith de que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero Kaith no se sintió mejor con lo que le dijo Jane, más bien lo contrario. Agh, de verdad. Tantas semanas, tanto tiempo sacrificado para luego no conseguir nada.

(...)

Un sábado con partido de quidditch no era un sábado normal. Desde la noche anterior se podía sentir una tensión y una excitación poco habituales en el ambiente. Y teniendo en cuenta que era un recinto que acogía durante casi un año unos 300 preadolescentes y adolescentes, era decir mucho.

Los jugadores y los aficionados más devotos siempre tenían verdaderas dificultades para terminar su desayuno, de hecho, tenía dificultades hasta para empezarlo. Porque todos sufrían del típico cierre-de-estómago-antes-de-algo-importante. Pero James y cualquier capitán que fuera tan tirano como el moreno (casi todos) obligaba a sus jugadores a comer todo lo que les servía en el plato. Pero esa cantidad muchas veces era más de lo que habían comido en toda su vida. Y de eso, precisamente, se quejaba Yuri Angel:

-James, ¿es realmente necesario que me coma _todo esto_?

-Un buen jugador... -comenzó James de pie junto a los bancos en los que se sentaban sus jugadores.

-... debe de salir al campo bien alimentado para tener todas las fuerzas suficientes -terminaron Fred, Dana y Lily al unísono.

La sonrisa de James demostró lo orgulloso que se sentía de su equipo, aunque éstos le hubieran lanzado miradas de aburrimiento al completar su frase. La que en su tiempo había repetido Amos Diggory, ex capitán del quipo y ex novio de Lily, y la que desde hacía dos años repetía incesantemente James.

-¡Eh, Anthony! Te he visto tirar ese bollito al suelo. Ahora mismo te pones otro en el plato -el moreno lo miró suplicante, pero James ya se había colocado frente a él, cruzado de brazos y ceñudo, señalándole que estaba a la espera de que hiciera lo que le había ordenado.

Era la única ocasión en la que se sentaban todos juntos y a parte del resto de los Gryffindor que se acumulaban en el comienzo de la mesa. Aunque siempre tenían visitas del resto de sus compañeros para darles fuerzas tanto aguantando a James como para el partido. Pero sobre todo para aguantar a James, porque en un partido de quidditch se volvía _cargante_.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde diablos está Johnathan? -preguntó James por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos.

El resto de los jugadores ni se inmutaron a contestarle. Ya lo habían hecho las cuatro veces anteriores y no habían conseguido que James dejara de preguntarlo, así que quizá ignorándolo funcionaba.

-¿Por qué no te terminas tu desayuno y dejas de pensar en lo que hacemos los demás, Potter? -le insinuó Lily cuando vio la cara de enfado que se estaba dibujando en James.

El moreno se sentó junto a ella a regañadientes y murmurando para el cuello de su camisa "_cuando aparezca ese niñato se le van a quitar las ganas de llegar tarde nunca más_". Y Lily se apiadó del mediano de los Potter. Pobre chaval. Si James era insoportable en un partido de quidditch no estando enfadado, enfadado era lo peor que se podía cruzar en su vida.

-Ahí está -anunció Fred con su grave voz junto a Dana.

En ese momento Johnathan Potter hacía la última entrada triunfal de su vida. Abría la puerta con el pelo totalmente mojado y con dos chicas tras él deseándole buena suerte, y algunas cuantas cosas más.

James se puso en pie empujando el banco en el que estaba sentado junto con Lily, Anthony y Yuri hacia atrás. Pero Lily lo calmó rápidamente, deslizando su mano por el antebrazo del joven y tirando de él hacia abajo para obligarlo a sentarse.

-Deja que disfrute de su primer partido de quidditch -le aconsejó Lily cuando lo tuvo a la altura de sus ojos-. ¿O te tengo que recordar como estabas tú en tu primer día?

-Hecho un manojo de nervios.

La pelirroja dejó escapar su risa, musical y suave, haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa en la cara de James al darse cuenta de que era él el que la había hecho reír. O más bien lo que había dicho.

-No seas mentiroso, Pott -cuando lo miró le brillaban los ojos con intensidad-. Estabas igual de pavo e idiota que él. Recuerdo que te sentaste a mi lado para enseñarme tu _material_ de quidditch.

Entre las cejas de James aparecieron unas cuantas arrugas, antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez cuando él también recordó su primer partido y las ganas que tenía de enseñarle a Lily que había conseguido ser el cazador estrella de Gryffindor estando sólo en tercero. Diablos, se había comportado como un verdadero idiota por aquel entonces. No le extrañaba que la pelirroja no lo soportara.

-Es cierto -admitió enseñándole la sonrisa que Lily más odiaba.

La Premio Anual giró con rapidez la cabeza al ver aparecer en la encantadora cara de James _la sonrisa_ y se centró en otra cosa.Cualquier cosa menos esa sonrisa_. _Y tuvo la suerte de que en ese momento John tomaba asiento junto a Dana con una sonrisa que irritó aún más a la rubia, que llevaba irritable por alguna razón (nadie sabía cual) desde la noche anterior.

-Hola, compañeros -saludó John animadamente-. Dana, ya he resuelto _nuestro asunto_ -añadió en el más mínimo de los susurros y levantó sugerentemente las cejas.

Dana solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el fondo de la mesa de Gyrffindor y encontrarse, como no, a Allan Wood sentado junto a Ann Hooper. Así que lo había resuelto...

-¿De verdad? -gruñó Dana alzando las cejas y apretando el tenedor en su mano derecha con demasiada fuerza.

Aunque casi todo el resto del equipo se había mantenido al margen de los susurros de Dana y John, Lily y Fred no se habían perdido ni una sola palabra o mirada de la conversación. La primera se preguntaba que demonios pintaba John en el extraño triángulo Dana/Allan/Ann y porqué a Dana de repente le molestaba tanto la situación. Y Fred... bueno, Fred, directamente, dio su punto de vista sobre la situación:

-Dana, mira que no haberte dado cuenta -comentó Fred también en un susurro, aunque los susurros de Fred eran del mismo volumen que una persona hablando a un tono normal.

La rubia se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que no era él único que había estado atento a su conversación al encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes entrecerrados frente a ella.

-¿De qué?

-De que John cuando se trata de Hooper o de ti es un auténtico calzonazos. Y ya cuando os junta a las dos puede ser un verdadero caos.

-Cállate, Fred -lo regañó John inclinándose sobre la mesa para fulminar a su amigo con la mirada.

El rubio solo se rió con esa afabilidad suya y colocó una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro de Dana.

-Hasta yo sería más efectivo que John en este asunto -le confesó Fred mirándola con sinceridad.

-¿En qué asunto? -preguntó finalmente Lily.

-Eso no es verdad, Dana -insistió John a la vez que hablaba Lily.

La rubia, que llevaba con ganas de gritarle a alguien desde la noche pasada en la que por alguna extraña razón había besado gustosamente a Allan Wood, se puso en pie harta de todo: de la situación, del niñato pomposo e inservible que era John Potter, de la honestidad de Fred y de la curiosidad de Lily. ¡Rayos! Ella sólo tenía ganas de matar a golpes a una bludger. Nada más. El pequeño detalle de que se imaginaba que la masculina cara de Allan era la bludger, era insignificante.

-Me largo -gruñó Dana golpeando con su bate de la suerte (sí, aquel que con tanta dedicación había decorado y personalizado Allan) a John en la cabeza al pasar junto a él.

-¡Ouch!

John miró con resentimiento a la Gryffindor que salía a paso rápido y desgarbado del Gran Comedor ante la atónita mirada de James que todavía no se creía que una de sus mejores jugadoras se hubiera ido _sin_ el equipo, pero sobre todo, que no se hubiera terminado el desayuno. Merlín santo, Dana Rookwood nunca le había fallado en ese sentido.

-Pero ¿qué demonios...? -rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia su primo que miraba enfurruñado las salchichas en su plato, y dio con el culpable-. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, John? ¿Has cabreado a mi bateadora estrella?

El moreno ahogó una queja en su garganta ante la acusación de su primo. Que Dana se hubiera enfadado con él le había quitado el buen humor con el que se había despertado y también las ganas de discutir.

-Y yo que sé -masculló cogiendo con fuerza su tenedor para partir en dos una de las salchichas y después devorar una las mitades de un mordisco.

El Premio Anual se puso en pie y pasó su intensa mirada por todos sus jugadores atrayendo su atención, excepto en Lily que sólo provocó un suspiro de resignación. James ya se había vuelto a enfadar. Merlín. Y luego era ella la temperamental.

-No quiero "moviditas" en una ocasión tan importante como es el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. ¡Debemos de estar impecables! -dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la mesa, haciendo que todos los platos y vasos temblaran frente a sus comensales-. De este partido depende la imagen que vamos a dar de ahora en adelante. De este partido depende la línea de juego que vayamos a tomar. Sabéis tan bien como yo que esto no es la LNQ (Liga Nacional de Quidditch), sólo somos 4 malditos equipos. ¡Un partido lo es _todo_!¿Ha quedado claro?

La pequeña y extraña Yuri miraba con extrañeza a James desde detrás de sus grandes y azules gafas de aviador, mientras los tres chicos se miraban incómodos entre ellos.

-Oh, James, no te lo tomes así -giró su pequeña carita hacia John e inclinó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos avellana del joven-. Johnny, prométele a James que vas a hacer las paces con Danita. Y todos felices y a comer perdices.

Lily dejó escapar una risita que hizo que James la fulminara lentamente con la mirada. Si Yuri Angel creía que con eso iba a calmar al capitán iba lista. A James en ese momento lo único que lo podía tranquilizar era que ganaran ese estúpido partido. Hasta que no tuviera la victoria entre sus manos no estaría satisfecho.

Se puso en pie con facilidad y acercó su pecosa cara a la de James. Tanto que hizo al moreno retroceder unos centímetros por la impresión.

-Vamos, Pott. Sabes perfectamente que vamos a ganar. Está chupado. Es Hufflepuff. Nuestro equipo le da mil vueltas, y lo sabes. Relájate -se acercó más y con todo el descaro que pudo le susurro-. Pensé que lo de ayer había bastado para tenerte un poco más tranquilo.

James la miró entre divertido y burlón. De repente, gritarles a los miembros de su equipo no parecía ni tan interesante ni tan divertido como picar un poco a Lily Evans.

-Lo fue hasta que te pusiste a gritar como una tarada -le contestó James en un mismo susurro-. La verdad es que te prefiero con tu boca pegada contra la mía y sin decir nada, Evans.

Idiota, pensó Lily. ¿Y este tipo era el que tenía que conquistarla? De verdad. Chasqueó sonoramente la lengua a la vez que se apartaba del joven.

-Deberíamos de ir yendo. Sobre todo si pretendes darnos tu sermón pre-partido, Pott.

-¿Otro más? -se quejó en voz alta Yuri, que no creía que un capitán fuera capaz de dar tantos sermones en tan poco tiempo.

Fred soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas y miró con diversión a Yuri mientras se ponía en pie.

-Hoy estamos teniendo pocos sermones para lo que es James. ¿No es así, compañero? -le preguntó a un James indignado ante el poco éxito que tenían sus sermones entre sus jugadores.

(…)

Y that's all. Pensaba hacer el capítulo un poco más largo, añadir un poco de Kaith/Sirius (que tengo la sensación de que los estoy maltratando) y el partido de quidditch. Pero si hacía eso se me iba a convertir en un capítulo largísimo porque hasta aquí ya son 27 páginotas. Y creedme, eso es bastante.

Tengo algo escrito del siguiente capítulo, pero ando bastante bloqueada por el trabajo y tal. Pero intentaré mantener esta costumbre de actualizar seguido y que no me vuelva a pasar lo de actualizar en un año y eso.

Sooo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Besitoooos gordotes!! Y hasta la próxima vez! :)


	12. Esto no es un capitulo, es un adiós

He estado pensándolo mucho

He estado pensándolo mucho. Dándole tres millones de vueltas. Y al final me he decidido: voy a dejar el fic.

Sé que he dicho demasiadas veces que no lo iba a dejar nunca aunque tardara siglos en escribirlo. Pero ahora esas promesas que hice pierden su sentido. Supongo que estoy pasando por una crisis, nada de lo que escribo me gusta, pero sobretodo nada de lo que _he escrito_ (eso incluye todos mis fics) hasta el momento me gusta. Lo aborrezco. Me parece tonto, insulso y que le haría un favor al mundo entero si los borrara para siempre.

Este fic, aunque este completamente enamorada de sus personajes y ya sean parte de mi, no es una excepción. Leo los capítulos que he escrito y me dan ganas de prenderles fuego si estuvieran escritos en papel. Todavía estoy dudando en si borrarlo (al igual que el resto) o no.

De todas formas, no me compensaba. Quizá en su momento, cuando empecé a escribirlo sí. Ahora… pues en fin.

Me da pena, muchísima pena (más de lo que os podéis imaginar) hacer esto, pero es lo que ahora mismo necesito. Esto no significa un hasta luego. No es que cuando me dé la pajara mental otra vez, vuelva y siga con el fic. No. Con Quizá No Somos Tan Diferentes he terminado para siempre. Esto es un adiós definitivo. Eso sí, no con los personajes. Les he cogido mucho a cariño a todos. En especial a Kaith, Jane y Dana. Y quizá si algún día vuelvo a escribir, o más bien, cuando deje de verlo todo negro y me guste lo que escribo, use a estos tres personajes. Supongo que no juntos. Pero sí que los usaré.

Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, porque vosotros no teneis la culpa de mis paranoias mentales. Y siento en el alma tener que hacer esto, pero ahora mismo no me veo con otra opción. No quiero seguir con este fic. Ya no lo veo "continuable". No sé por donde cogerlo. No sé que hacer con él. Espero que me podáis entender.

No me queda mucho más que decir, excepto que gracias. A todos. A los que me habéis leído desde siempre. A los que empezasteis aquí. A los que me dejaron review capítulo tras capítulo cuando era constante. A todas las personas que me dejasteis un review, aunque fuera uno solo en todo el fic. Por supuesto que también gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron pero nunca dejaron review, aunque si que me pusieron entre sus favoritos. Y también a las que no hicieron ni una cosa ni la otra, pero que aún así me leían. A todas las que se ofrecieron a ser mi beta (cosa que supongo que ya no necesitaré). Pero ante todo, gracias a ti, Wir, por aguantar mis larguisimas conversaciones, mis dudas y mis tonterias sobre este fic que al final no va a poder ver todo que lo que tenía preparado para él

Espero volver a teneros como lectores si algún día publico cualquier otra cosa. Gracias otra vez.


	13. Vuelvo con una cuestión importante

Dije que era un _hasta siempre_ y sinceramente así pensaba que iba a ser en el momento, pero… supongo que después de un año (sí, justo un año) me estoy replanteando volver a retomar esta historia.

Esperad. No. Me corrijo, retomar _no_, si vuelvo a empezar con esta historia sería para escribirla por completo desde el principio. He estado releyendo los capítulos y hay lagunas, pufos, huecos gigantes, cosas que no están bien planteadas, descripciones de escenas tan extrañamente escritas y rebuscadas que cuando termino no soy capaz de recordar QUÉ era lo que describía en un principio. En resumen: me gusta la historia, sí, me gustan los personajes, también, _pero_ no me gusta como está escrita (digamos que en un año me he vuelto más crítica que nunca con mi propia escritura). Y es que no me cabe en la cabeza como fui capaz de escribir este Lily/James _prácticamente SIN_ Lily/James en él. Prometo enmendar mis errores.

Ahora, mi pregunta es **¿alguien estaría todavía interesado en leerlo?** Sé que he maltratado a la gente que en su momento siguió la historia con retrasos interminables y luego abandonando el fic a su suerte, y que lo más probable es que todos estéis pensando "Pero ¿qué narices le pasa a esta tia en la cabeza? ¿Decirle que sí para que luego a la mínima lo abandone otra vez?", pero _quiero_, de verdad (de la buena) que sí, volver con esta historia.

Así que… bueno, creo que lo dejaré en vuestras manos. Podéis dejar un review diciendo lo que queráis: sí, no, vete a tomar viento fresco, ¿de qué vas?, etc. Todo será bien recibido. Gracias por adelantado... :)

- Miyu


End file.
